My Throbbing Heart
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: Naraku has always had it rough with love, unlike his twin brother, Onigumo, who has already found his true love. With their dark, family, history catching up to them, will Naraku be able to fall in love to save himself from his own demise? Nar/Kag OOC (A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.)
1. Encounter

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

* * *

"Why don't you love me Naraku!" yelled Kikyo as she threw a vase at him, shattering as it hit the wall behind him.

"Why?! You think I would still love you after you had cheated on me? With my own best friend?!"

"I said I was sorry," Kikyo said through tears. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Just happened?!" Naraku couldn't believe his ears. He and Kikyo had been together for three years. Naraku recently found out that she was sleeping with his best friend, Inuyasha. He tried to keep his anger under control, but it got the best of him. "Do you know how much it hurt? I loved you!"

"Naraku, I'm Sorry—"

_Naraku…._

"Pack your shit up and get the fuck out of my apartment."

_Naraku…._

"You can't be serious—"

_Naraku…._

"I said get the fuck OUT!"

_Naraku….

* * *

_

"Naraku!"

"Huh?" Naraku said as he shot his body up. He looked around his apartment until he came with eye contact with his twin brother Onigumo. He laid his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes. It had been four years since him and Kikyo broke up and memories of their heated argument still haunted him. Naraku shook his head lightly, running his fingers through his long black hair. "What is it Onigumo."

"You have been asleep since I left. Don't you want to celebrate your 21st birthday?"

"Why, what time is it?"

"Its eight fifteen."

"Shit, I got plenty of time."

"At night."

"Ah." Naraku just closed his eyes again as he laid back down. He curled up into a ball and turned over, facing the couch. "Just leave me alone Onigumo."

"Get your ass up Naraku. Today you turn twenty-one. This is a big day for you… or I should say night. Come on, we're going out."

"You can. I am staying right here."

Onigumo just had it with his twin brother. He was about to give up until something sparked his mind. He leaned down, behind Naraku as he hover his body over his. Naraku tensed up when he felt the air around him shift. Before he had time to react, Onigumo had Naraku's ear in his mouth and bit down. A shiver of pleasure ran through Naraku's body as he felt his brothers tongue lick against his ear. He could feel his body react to what he was doing, and didn't like any part of it. Naraku felt his dick start to get hard and tried to think of something to make it behave.

"Now," Onigumo whispered. "Are you gonna go out and celebrate your birthday with your twin?"

"Y-yes," Naraku whispered back. Onigumo let go of his ear and Naraku let go of the breath he held onto. He glared at his brother and punched him in the chest. "I hate it when you do that."

"Hey. You know my weakness, I know yours. Either way, you would use mine against me in order to do what you wanted." Naraku thought about it for a second and nodded his head. "See. Now get dressed. We're going to Sting Dragon."

"Why are we going to our own business to celebrate our birthday?"

"Just get dressed before I bite your ear again." Naraku scowled at Onigumo as he got up and headed to his room, closing the door behind him. Naraku rested his back against the door as he held his ear, rubbing it back and forth. He closed his eyes and remembered how Kikyo would suck his ear. But thinking on the past was not going to help him. Thanks to her, he could never trust any woman that got close to him. Sure, he dated, but they never lasted longer than two weeks. Naraku finally figured what to wear and stepped out of his room and into the living room. He wore black jeans that fit him just right, a collared long sleeve black and grey pin stripe shirt with matching shoes. He tied his hair back, making his facial features pop out more. He swung his black jacket over his shoulder and looked at his brother who was wearing the same thing, but in a different color.

"Dammit! I hate it when this happens," Naraku said as he walked up to his brother.

"We're twins Naraku. It happens. This has been happening since we were what, thirteen?"

"I know, but it's starting to get old."

"Oh get over it. Come on, Sesshomaru just called me; he's meeting us there." Naraku froze. Onigumo looked back and said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha won't be there. Sesshomaru can't stand him any more than you can." Naraku eased up a bit and smirked. Onigumo smirked back and said, "Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

The Sting Dragon

* * *

Naraku, Sesshomaru and Onigumo walked into the Sting Dragon. It was dark and quiet. They had to close up early since it was Naraku and Onigumo's birthday. Naraku looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Can one of you turn on the lights," Naraku said.

"Just give me a minute to find the switch—" The lights came up and before Naraku and Onigumo had any time to react, they were ambushed by…

"SURPRISE!!!!" People yelled as they jumped from random places in the bar. Both of them were taken aback as Sesshomaru came up behind them and put his arms around their necks. Everyone else followed suit and told the twins happy birthday. Onigumo smiled and cheered on while Naraku just had a displeased look on his face. Onigumo looked at his brother and elbowed him in the arm. Naraku looked at him as he read the words: _Smile a little; have a good time, _flow from Onigumo's mouth. Naraku gave everyone a smile and the party was on, even though he did not want to be here since he saw Inuyasha in the room.

Everything was going fine for Onigumo, but Naraku was eyeing Inuyasha hard. How dare he come to his birthday party and act like nothing had happened four years ago. Naraku just stared at him until Inuyasha caught his eye and looked away. Naraku grabbed Onigumo away from the girl he was talking to and dragged him into the office and slammed the door behind them.

"What the fuck is Inuyasha doing here?"

"What? He's here?"

"Don't act like you didn't know he was coming."

"I didn't Naraku. I swear on it. I told him he was not invited, but I guess he invited himself anyways. If you don't want him here, kick him out."

"I planned to do exactly that." Before Naraku had the chance to open the door, Onigumo grabbed his arm.

"Just don't make a scene. If you can hold out till after the party is done, then you can kick his ass."

"And if I can't?"

"I am not gonna stop you." Onigumo let go of his arm and Naraku opened the door and looked for Inuyasha. As soon as he found him in the crowd, he felt even more betrayed. In Inuyasha's arms was Kikyo. Onigumo came from behind him and saw what he was staring at. Even he felt sick. "Naraku—"

"Onigumo, Kikyo… and… Inuyasha…"

Onigumo grabbed his brother shoulder and gripped it firmly. "Naraku, calm yourself."

"How dare them," Naraku growled in his throat. A flick came across Naraku's eyes as he watched the two talk and cuddle, not aware of Naraku's presence. Before Onigumo had a chance to stop his brother, Naraku was already charging towards them. In no time, Inuyasha was on the ground behind the bar with Naraku on top of him, his hands around his neck. Kikyo came up from behind Naraku and tried to get him off but she was not strong enough.

"Why the fuck are you here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't say anything and Naraku squeezed harder. "Answer me!"

"Naraku get off him! He can't respond to you if you're chocking him," Kikyo screamed. The people that were at the party gathered around as Sesshomaru and Onigumo pushed their way through. Naraku turned his attention towards Kikyo and she looked away. "Please Naraku."

"Naraku, calm down, please. I know you are upset, but just calm down."

"Calm down? Why the hell should I be calm with my ex best friend, who is with my ex girlfriend at my birthday party?" Naraku squeezed harder around Inuyasha's neck, making his face turn purple.

"Naraku, I know you hate my little brother as much as I do, but please…."

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and Onigumo and looked back down at Inuyasha. He growled in his throat and let go of his neck. As he got off of him, Inuyasha rolled over and coughed up some spit, holding onto his neck. Kikyo ran around his side and helped him up to his feet.

"Naraku—"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Naraku said as he glared at him.

"I came here to apologize—"

"Apologize?!" Naraku started to laugh hysterically. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave Inuyasha and evil smirk. "You wait till now, on my birthday, with my brother, to apologize…. After FOUR FUCKIN YEARS!?"

"I tried contacting you Naraku. You never answered your phone. I even went to your place and you never answered the door."

"Did it ever come to you that I changed my number and moved out of the place where I was? Why the hell would I stay in an apartment where you fucked my ex bitch."

"I am not a bitch," Kikyo exclaimed.

"Bitch, ho, whore, skank, cunt, you choose which one fits you." Kikyo became quiet and settled back behind Inuyasha. "Now, Inuyasha, why did you decide today to apologize?"

"I overheard my brother talking on the phone with different people, telling them where to meet for the surprise birthday party. I knew you were gonna be there, so I figured now would be the best time."

"Well you were wrong." Naraku looked at Kikyo. "And the reason why you two are here together makes me even more upset."

"I'm sorry Naraku, but I had to come," Kikyo said as tears trailed over her flushed cheeks. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? What the hell do you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to be with you again."

"Bullshit!" Naraku looked at Onigumo and just chuckled. He turned to the rest of the people who were standing around, staring at the scene and yelled, "Okay people! Party's over! You don't have to go home but you got to get the hell out of here!" Without taking second thoughts, everyone rushed out of the Sting Dragon. All that was left was Naraku, Onigumo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo. "That goes for you two as well."

"But Naraku–"

"I don't care. Get the fuck out of my face!" Naraku pointed towards the door and Inuyasha looked down on the ground as he headed towards the door. Walking past him, Inuyasha whispered:

_"I really am sorry Naraku."_

Naraku just rolled his eyes and stopped. "Why are you still here Kikyo?"

"I told you, I came here to talk to you."

"Well I don't have shit to say to you. I said what I needed to say that day four years ago." Naraku grabbed his jacket and started to head towards the door.

"Sooner or later, I will get the chance to talk to you Naraku. Whether you like it or not, you will always be mine."

"Heh, well you need to get your brain checked bitch, because I wasn't yours since the day we broke up and I won't be yours now. Let's go Onigumo; Sesshomaru, show Kikyo out the door."

"No, I'll let myself out." Kikyo grabbed her purse and headed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What the hell did I ever see in her?"

"No idea, but let's get all these gifts into the car." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a few and started to head out the door.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

"Onigumo! Where is that new waitress you said that you hired? We are under staff tonight!" Naraku yelled from across the bar.

"I know! She called in earlier and said she was going to be late. She should be here in a few!"Naraku nodded his head towards his brother and continued to make the customers the drinks that they ordered. After about thirty minutes, the bar had settled down. Naraku looked around for his brother, but did not see him around.

"Hey Kanna."

"Yes?" Kanna said as she looked up from the drawer.

"Where is Onigumo?"

"I believe he is in the office." Naraku headed towards the office and heard voices behind it. He opened the door and saw his brother talking to some girl.

"Oh, Naraku, I would like you to meet the new girl." She turned around and Naraku's mouth dropped.

"Kikyo?!"

* * *

Well, I haven't written a Fanfic in awhile, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Again, I am sorry I was not able to make this the sequel to _You're My Only One!_ But I hope you guys enjoy this one. If you do, then the second chapter will be up soon.


	2. Mistaken

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 2: Mistaken

* * *

"Onigumo, what in the hell were you thinking about hiring Kikyo as the new waitress? Do you not remember what happened two days ago?!"

"Naraku—"

"I mean, you know I can't stand that bitch ex of mine. Why the fuck would you hire her?!" Naraku was steaming. How could his brother hire someone he hated?

"Are you quite done?" Onigumo said folding his arms across his chest. Naraku looked at him confused and looked from the girl to Onigumo.

"What?"

"Now that you are done raging, this," Onigumo said as he pointed to the girl, "is Higurashi Kagome. She is the new waitress that I hired. Say hello Naraku."

"Uh… hi."

"I don't know if this is how you greet your workers, but I would appreciate it next time if you did not come and approach me like you know me, Mr. Taka. I did not come work to be harassed by my boss who can't get his ass out of his head over his ex and his ex best friend," Kagome said as she folded her arms across her breast, eying Naraku firm. Naraku just looked at her with disbelief, his mouth agape. He looked at his brother, pointing at Kagome and said:

"Where the fuck did you get this girl from?"

"She walked in when I put up the Help Wanted sign, but damn… she nailed you."

"How do you know about my situation girl?" Naraku asked as he glared at her. Right when she was about to speak, Onigumo chimed in and said that he told her. "What the hell?! Why? That is none of her business."

"Actually, it is," Kagome piped. "When I walked in, your brother was glad to hire me in a heartbeat, but was scared for one thing: that I looked like your ex. He told me the story about what had happened four years ago and I did feel bad, but I look nothing like your ex. If I do say so myself, I look better than her. I mean, her skin is more pale than mine, my hair is black and her's is faded, her eyes are dark with no emotion behind them while mine give off a friendly essence. There is nothing similar about us in anyway."

That hit the nail on the head. Naraku knew she was right. Looking at her again, he could tell this was not his ex, but still, he could not get the image of Kikyo out of his mind and frowned at her. He scowled at his brother and headed towards the door. Before walking out, he said, "Whatever, just don't get in my way Kagome." And with that, he slammed the door behind him. Kagome's tensed shoulders soon relaxed and she slumped a bit, letting go of the breath she was holding in for so long.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Onigumo asked.

"You said your brother was a pain in the ass, but you didn't mention it was _this _bad."

"Sorry. I think it really hit home when he saw your face."

"I know you said he was going to give me a hard time because I 'look' like his ex, but now I am afraid he will fire me before I even get the chance to do anything," Kagome said as she sat in the chair across from the desk.

"It's okay Kagome, everything will be fine. Besides, I hired you, so my brother cannot fire you without my consent. You are safe as long as I fill you are doing your job right." Onigumo smiled at Kagome and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now, it is time for you to wait the tables. We are really busy tonight. Can you handle it?"

"If I can take on your brother, I can take on the tables," Kagome said as she jumped up from her seat. She gave Onigumo thumbs up as she headed out the door. She looked around the bar and relaxed a bit. The atmosphere felt so kind and warm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she headed towards the front, greeting the customers. "Good evening sir. How many people are in your party tonight?"

"Four." Kagome gathered four menus and asked them to follow her to a booth. "Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"Um, sure. I will have a Heineken, my wife will have a Chardonnay and the kids…"

"Can I have a Sprite?" the oldest child asked.

"Me too!" the youngest one piped in. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she memorized what they ordered.

Coming back five minutes later with their drinks, the family was ready to order. Kagome wrote down their order and headed off towards the back to hang up the order so the chef could fix it. For her first time at the Sting Dragon, Kagome was doing well, even though she kept feeling daggers in her back from Naraku's glare. She ignored them and fulfilled her needs at the tables that she was serving. Gazing at her from across the bar, Naraku leaned against the wall. Kanna came up to him and giggled.

"It's amazing how the new girl is doing."

"And it's creepy how she looks like Kikyo too."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. When you glance at her, maybe; but when you look at her for awhile, you can tell that she looks nothing like Kikyo." Kanna started to wash the glasses in the bin behind the counter as Naraku looked at her.

"You just got a lot to say today, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I see how you look at her, and I don't like it." Kanna dried the glasses and set them on the hanger behind her. "You look at her as if she is your ex and not as herself. I wonder," Kanna said as she threw the towel over her right shoulder. "When you date, do you try and see them as themselves, or do you only see Kikyo when they mess up?" Naraku tensed up at her question. She rolled her eyes and started to wipe down the counter. "I see. No wonder why your relationships don't last that long. It seems to me, when you want out, you force yourself to see Kikyo in them, even though some of the girls you have dated, were really good.

"The last girl you were with was a good catch, but you fucked that up."

"She was starting to get on my nerves, but that is beside the point. I can do whatever I want and date whoever wants me. My brother and I own the best bar and are living it up. What girl wouldn't want us?"

"At least your brother knows what he wants in a woman. You are just looking for someone to fuck."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Naraku said as he stood in front of her.

"When the time comes, you will wish you never did. I know there is someone out there that you will love again. Love ten times harder than you did with Kikyo." Naraku made a pfft sound. "I know you don't wanna hear it, but if you let the walls you built up around your heart drop, you will be happy again." Naraku just stared at her and Kanna just smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I hate you."

"No, you love me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't treat Kagome like Kikyo…okay?" Naraku nodded his head and returned her hug. They let each other go and he rubbed the top of her head."So what are your plans tonight?"

"Gonna meet up with Aiko." Kanna rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Why are you still with that girl? It's been what…. A month since you've been with her?"

"Yeah, so."

"So?! I know you are just using her for the sex. You don't even like the girl."

"She has her potential."

"Like what?" Naraku stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what exactly he did like of Aiko, but couldn't think of any. "See… you can't even give me one thing."

"So, I'm a guy. I don't need to give you anything." Naraku stalked off and Kanna just shook her head.

* * *

The bar was coming to a close and everyone started to pack up. The chairs were being placed on top of the tables as everything else was being organized into place. Kagome went to the cashier to see how much she made it one night.

"Wow. I made three hundred dollars tonight."

"What?!" exclaimed the other waitress'. "You must have gotten huge tips to get that much on your first night." Kagome just smiled and chuckled. The others congratulated her on her first night and left. Kagome headed towards the office to retrieve her purse when she saw Naraku sitting behind the desk. Naraku looked up from what he was doing and eyed Kagome very steadily. A small blush came across Kagome's face. The way he was looking at her behind his reading glasses made her body feel hot. Naraku just smirked and looked back down at the papers he was reading. Kagome recovered herself and grabbed her purse.

"Have a good night Ms. Higurashi." Kagome looked back at Naraku with a stunned look on her face. Naraku looked up at her and leaned back in his chair. "Why do you look surprised?"

"That is first nice thing you have said to me all night."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I give everyone who starts off fresh a hard time."

"Are you just saying that because I remind you of your ex, or because you really mean that?"

"Why does it matter?" Naraku placed the papers into a folded and into a drawer. The door opened and a girl shorter than Kagome with purple hair, amber/hazel eyes, golden brown skin and a slender body walked through. Naraku's eyes lit up when he saw her. Kagome looked between the two and could feel the energy build up. Naraku slowly stood up and Aiko ran to him. She lunged into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Naraku placed his hand on top of her head and stroked her head. Now he knew why he liked Aiko, the way she made him feel whenever he laid eyes on her. "Hey Aiko."

"Hi Naraku." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked back and stared at Kagome. "Who is she?"

"She is the new waitress my brother hired."

"She looks like Kikyo."

"I know."

"You guys are talking about me as if I am not here," Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hip. The two ignored her and kept talking on. She growled in her throat and walked out the door.

"Well, that was rude," Aiko said as she heard the door slam. She turned her attention back to Naraku and smiled. "You ready to come to my place?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you mind if I drive?"

"Not at all." Aiko gave him a cute smile and his cheeks flushed. There was something about this girl that made his body react the way it did. Naraku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Oh and Naraku…," Aiko said softly as she rose up her hand and rubbed his ear. Naraku eyes rolled back and relaxed against her touch. He felt his dick become hard as she continued to rub his ear, making him harder. "I have a new outfit I bought especially for you." Naraku slowly opened his eyes to look at her but closed them back when he felt her tongue come across his ear. He let out a soft sigh as he collapsed onto the desk. Aiko giggled at him as she spread his legs apart and stood between them, leaning up to suck on his ear. Naraku couldn't control himself and started to grind himself against her, placing his hands firmly on her hips.

Aiko bit down on his ear and Naraku's mouth dropped. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Aiko tried to look at him, but at the angle he pulled her head at, she couldn't. He gazed over her neck, looking at it with hunger as he smoothed his lips over her skin. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his teeth graze her skin. Before taking a bite, Naraku let go of her hair. Naraku was still horny and looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Let's get to your house," he said deeply, "before we continue. I want to rip that outfit off of your body."

"But," she said in a daze, "I just bought it."

"I will buy you another one like it." Aiko nodded as she started to head towards the door with Naraku following behind her. The two had been inside for a long while since the lights were off. They exited out the front door and Naraku locked it up tight. Aiko stepped into the car as Naraku came around the driver side, stepped in, started the engine, and raced to Aiko's place to have some fun.


	3. Over But Not Done

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 3: Over But Not Done  


* * *

Naraku woke up with the sun beaming down on him. He felt Aiko move beside him as he turned his head to look at her. Besides her being pretty, she was wonderful at sex and was willing to try anything; except to have a threesome, but Naraku didn't care for that. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting out of the bed and getting his boxers on. He walked towards the bathroom and ran the water in the sink. He splashed his face with the cold water and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He sighed deeply and recapped the night he had with Aiko. As he said, he did rip her new outfit, but he didn't get away without having scratches on his arms and back. He washed his hands and started to wonder about Kagome.

_I have to remember what Kanna told me. See her as Kagome and not Kikyo. But that is so hard when she looks just like her. _Naraku thought to himself. He heard his phone start to ring in the other room. _Who could that be?_ He turned off the water and walked over to the nightstand and picked up his phone to see that it was a private number calling him.

"Hello?"

"Naraku…"

"Who is this?"

"It's me…. Kikyo."

Naraku growled into his throat at the thought of hearing the name. "How did you get my number Kikyo?"

"Does it matter? That is besides the point, I want to come and see you."

"Not happening."

"Please Naraku. If you don't let me come and talk to you face to face at your own place, I will come to the bar."

"Then come to the bar. Doesn't mean I will talk to you. Besides, I'm not even home."

Kikyo became quiet. "Where are you?"

"At my girlfriend's house." Naraku glanced over at the clock on the nighstand and saw that it was only eight in the morning. The bar didn't open up till three, so he had time to sleep some more. Naraku noticed the silence on the phone and laughed. "Are you upset?" No response. "Aw, I made Kikyo upset. How wonderful."

"When did you become so cruel?

"When you broke my heart four years ago."

"I've apologized so many times for it. Again I am sorry and I want to try and start over –"

"We will never start over Kikyo. Now if you don't mind, I am going back to sleep."

"Naraku –" Naraku hung up before she was able to finish. He turned off his phone, knowing that Kikyo would blow it up. He threw his phone in the pile of clothes that were on the floor and crawled back into bed with Aiko. He wrapped an arm around her as he dozed back into his dream world.

* * *

Sting Dragon

* * *

Everyone was afraid to get into Naraku's way since he was in a bad mood ever since he came to work. The workers always knew he was an ass, but today he was worse than normal. He gave no mercy. Onigumo had enough of his brothers attitude and told him to go to the office to cool off.

"Fuck it! I might as well just go home."

"Not without an explanation you wont. We are really busy today Naraku. Whatever the hell it is that is bothering you can wait. Now get your ass in that office before I make you," Onigumo threatened. Naraku shut his mouth and walked to the office, slamming the door behind him. Onigumo sighed and looked around; everyone, even the customers were staring. Onigumo apologized for the scene and everyone went back to what they were doing. "Kagome..."

"Yes sir?"

"Go see what the hell is bothering Naraku. I would, but the bar is busy and I need to be here."

"But why me? Can't you ask someone else? What about Kanna? She knows him better than I do."

"Kanna is busy in the back help cooking the food. And besides, you are the only one who is not busy at the moment." Kagome frowned at him and pleaded, giving him puppy eyes. Onigumo just laughed and patted her head. "That is not going to work Ms. Higurashi. Now go find out what is bothering him. If you do, I will pay you extra."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed towards the office. "Fine." Onigumo just smiled at her before redirecting his attention to a customer. Approaching the door, Kagome sighed. She didn't want to do this, but for the extra cash, she would. She straightened up and knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck is it!" Naaku barked from behind the door. Kagome winced at his outburst and dropped her head.

_Onigumo better be paying me triple for this._ She opened the door and peaked her head in. "Um... Mr. Taka... Onigumo wanted me to talk to you."

"What the hell? You of all people?"

"Yeah I know, that's what I asked." Kagome closed the door behind her and looked at Naraku. He was fuming and it was her job to find out why he was upset. "So, do you mind telling me what is wrong –"

"Yes, I do mind. It is none of your business."

"Look, I am just trying to help you out –"

"I didn't ask for _your_ help, nor do I want it. So you can piss off!"

Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch. Boss or not, she did not deserve to be treated the way he was treating her. Her strands of sanity were being slowly stripped away by his bitter words. One more like that and she would snap. Naraku looked at her, not sure of what she was thinking. He just shook his head and he lightly chuckled under his breath.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked.

"You. You are just standing there, looking at the ground. If you have nothing else to do here, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what is bothering you."

"You are such a persistent bitch."

"Persistent, yes. A bitch, only when you push me too far. But you are not one to call someone a bitch when you are the one acting like it."

"Oh?" A crooked smile came across his face as he took a step towards her. Kagome stood her ground, but the look he was giving her made her cheeks flush. Naraku stopped, hovering over her, their bodies almost touching. Her breathing quickened, but she managed to control it. She stared him in the eyes, not backing down. She was not going to give in and let him win. Seeing the fire in her eyes, Naraku just smiled and leaned away from her. "I don't think I have ever met a girl like you. No other girl as stood up to me like that, well, except for Kanna, but she is my cousin, so she doesn't count."

"Kanna is your cousin?" Kagome asked as he walked away from her, going around the desk to sit in the chair behind it. He nodded his head and Kagome looked confused. "I would have never guessed."

"No one does." Naraku sighed heavily as he took out a pack of cigarettes. He popped a cigarette out and placed it loosely between his lips as he looked for a lighter. He looked in all the drawers and could not find one. He glanced at Kagome and asked, "Do you have a lighter on you?"

"No."

"You are useless."

"Not like I would give it to you even if I had one. Even if you were the last person on Earth I wouldn't even try to help you."

"Then why start now?"

"Because Onigumo asked me to. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or should I just tell him that you are acting like a bitch because of your girlfriend."

"What?" Naraku jumped out of his chair, knocking it over behind him. "How did you –"

"It is pretty obvious really. Your body language towards everyone changed, not so much towards me, but you get what I am saying. But specifically how you are acting towards the females let me know that something had to have happened between you are your girlfriend.

"I'm shocked. I had no idea I was that easy to read."

"I have only been here for two days and I can read you better than anyone else here."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have been hurt more than anyone else here in this whole entire bar. You try and hide your feelings, but they are just eating you alive. I am pretty sure others see it too, but are too afraid to approach you because they fear you."

"Well they should. I'm not someone who would want to get close with a lot of people." Naraku bent down and picked up the chair, setting it back into place. He sat down and placed his elbows on the desk, folding his hands under his chin. He looked at Kagome again and asked, "You aren't going to leave until I tell you, huh." Kagome nodded her head and he sighed. He pointed to the chair across from the desk and asked her to sit. Kagaome did what he asked and looked at him.

"You were right about me being bitchy today because of my girlfriend, er.... ex-girlfriend I should say."

"You mean the girl that came to see you last night?" Naraku nodded. "What happened?"

"She told me she loved me." Kagome was quiet, so Naraku took that as as sign to continue. "As I was getting ready for work, she told me she loved me. I froze up and didn't know what to say but what was on my mind."

"Which was?"

"I was not looking for love when I got with her. And she knew this before we started to date. We were both looking for a fling. For her to fall in love with me was out of the blue. We were only together for a month. She was a great girl, and she was really good at sex, but I wasn't looking for anything more than what we were doing."

"So you guys were basically fuck buddies."

"If you want to say that. She got mad at me because I didn't love her, so we broke up. And to make matter worse, Kikyo called me. I had turned off my phone after the first time she called me. When I go to turn it back on, I had over 20 voicemails all from her. I don't have anything to say to her and yet she won't leave me alone."

"So, are you upset that you and your girlfriend broke up, or the fact that Kikyo had called you."

"Both really, but Kikyo is what had set me off."

"I am sorry to hear that Mr. Taka –"

"Please, just call me Naraku. I don't like to be addressed that way."

"Alright, Naraku. I can understand that you are not looking for love right now, but with this whole Kikyo situation, you need to handle this before it gets blown out of the water."

"Did I just not get finish telling you that I have nothing to say to that hoe!"

"I know, but just hear me out. If you don't do anything about her now, she will just keep coming back and getting in your way. Apparently she wants you back and won't stop until you and her are back together. How was she when she found out you were with that other girl?"

Naraku chuckled. "She hated it. She left a message saying she was going to cut the bitch that I was sleeping with. She talks a lot of shit, but I know she wouldn't do it." Kagome just gave him a sweat dropped look. "But no matter what she says, I am never going to get back with her."

"I know, I know. I don't blame you for not wanting to get back with her. But you still need to set it straight with her. Make her fully understand that you do not want to be with her anymore."

"I was pretty sure I did that four years ago."

"Apparently not well enough if she is coming around again. Just think about ." Kagome gave him a toothy smile and he just looked away. Naraku sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, biting down on his lip. He closed his eyes and leaned as far as he could in the chair, running his hands over his face. Kagome looked him over and caught her breath. Along his neck was a deep scar that ran from underneath his shin, across his neck and down. She had no idea where it stopped, but for some strange reason, she wanted to touch it. She leaned up out of her chair and over the desk, careful not to make any noise. Her hand reached out towards Naraku's neck, her fingers aching to trace his scar. Before she had time to react, Naraku caught her hand and spun her around, pinning her down on the desk with her arm twisted behind her.

"Ow that hurts Naraku."

"What were you thinking Kagome?" He let go of her hand as she sat up on the desk, rubbing where he had held her down.

"I'm sorry Naraku... it's just, your scar –"

"What about it?" Naraku pulled up his collar and buttoned it up to the top so she could no longer see it.

"I wanted to touch it," she said under her breath.

"Why? Why would you want to touch something that is so foul and disgusting."

"That is not disgusting." Naraku shot her a glare and she lowered her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome could tell she had hit a nerve by asking him that question. But with her being persistent, she was going to get that story out of him sooner or later. Kagome slid off of the desk and fixed her shorts. The one thing she hated about working at the Sting Dragon was the uniform for the girls. They had to wear black shorts and a grey short sleeve top with the insignia Sting Dragon across the middle designed like it was fire coming from the dragons mouth. The shirt, she did not mind, but the shorts were too short for her. They always rode up on her and she would always have to pull them down. Naraku just looked at her and shook his head and laughed. Kagome stopped what she was doing and glanced at him.

"What is so funny."

"You... again. If you don't like to wear the shorts, just wear the pants."

"The pants are no better. They hug too tightly."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Oh ha ha." Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood up straight and fixed her hair. "So, about that scar...."

"I already told you I am not telling you what happened. That is my own personal business."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Naraku straightened up and eyed her closely as she took a step towards him. "Can I touch it?"

"What?" Naraku was taken aback by her question."No, you can't touch it." Naraku's cheeks started to become flushed. What was with this girl?

"Well can you tell me how far the scar goes?"

Naraku gave in to that since it wasn't going to hurt him. "It goes down to my belly button."

"Ouch." Kagome made a wincing movement and then smiled at him. "You know, one of these day you will have to tell me what happened."

"That will likely never happen."

"We'll see." Naraku just rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Have you always been like this."

"Um...you could say that. I normally act like this when I am curious about someone."

"Oh?" Naraku folded his arms across his chest and cocked his eyebrow. "So you find me interesting?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I find everyone in this bar, but more you since you hide everything."

"But you just told me I was easy to read."

"When you wear them on your sleeves, yes. But right now, I can't read anything." Naraku smiled and Kagome just smiled back. "Well, now that I was able to get you to calm down, I think we should get back to work."

"Yeah." Naraku opened the door and waited for Kagome to leave before following behind.

"Naraku! I need you behind the bar now!" Onigumo yelled. Naraku went to where his brother needed him and served up everyone who needed drinks.

* * *

Around nine o' clock, the bar started to settled down. Naraku leaned against the wall behind the bar and watched what was going on. His brother came next to him and asked, "What took you and Kagome so long to talk?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. But whatever she said to you has made you super calm. This is not my little brother. What have you done to Naraku?" Onigumo grabbed him around the neck and started to rub his head with his knuckle. Naraku laughed and managed to get his brother off.

"I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"How to get rid of Kikyo."

"Speaking of Kikyo, she came to the bar." Naraku looked at his brother and frowned. "She asked me where you were and I said you didn't come in today. She'll be back, but when, no idea."

"I don't understand why she came back all of a sudden. Why does she want to get with me now?"

"Who knows. But if you do not want her, you should at least get her to see that you don't want her at all."

"I know. Kagome said the same thing."

"Really?" Onigumo looked out towards the bar and smiled. "And you thought I wasn't good at giving advice."

"Because you aren't." Onigumo punched him in the arm and Naraku just smiled. "Also... she asked about my scar." Onigumo's face went serious.

"How did she react to it?"

"She actually wanted to touch it."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was shocked that she wanted to touch it. Out of all the girls that I was with or liked didn't want to touch it, but the only one that I cannot stand, wants to touch a scar that holds bad memories for the both of us. I was stunned that I even started to blush."

"Did she notice that you started to get red?" Naraku shook his head. "Did you get hard?"

"No you perv!" This time Naraku punched Onigumo in the arm.

"I was just asking," Onigumo laughed. "You had a tough time in high school and college because of that scar. It's been six years since that incident." Naraku nodded his head. "It made it hard for you to date since the girls found it disturbing and none of them wanted to touch it. But strangely, Kagome wants to touch it?"

"Yup."

"I think it's a sign." Naraku looked at him wide eyed. "Don't look at me like that. In all seriousness, I think she is the one—"

"Don't give me that bull. She is not my true love."

"How do you know? Remember what father told you?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I still think that is bull. I know our family history is kind of…strange, but there is no way in hell I believe all that."

"Eh who knows, but I am just saying. You and Kagome may become close. I mean, if she managed to calm you down, after you only known her for two days… I think she may be the –"

"Will you shut up already!" Onigumo started to laugh and Naraku just closed his eyes. "But all in truth, I don't think I will ever be able to fall in love again."

"Don't say that." Onigumo patted Naraku's shoulder. "You will. Just give it time."

"I rather not."

"With all those walls you have built around your heart, you won't be able to, but I think Kagome has already wormed her way through the first one."

"Pfft. I will never get close to her. No matter how much I look at her, I still see Kikyo."

"Well you will have to look past that brother. Or," Onigumo said as he stepped in front of his brother, grabbing his chin, tilting it up, gazing into his eyes. "is it that you already have someone in your heart?" Naraku made a 'tsk' sound. "Ah… so it is true. Who are you in love with brother?"

Naraku looked away and stared at the ground. "I'm still in love with Kikyo."

* * *

Ooooh. Cliffhanger! You guys weren't expecting that, now were you. =^__^=. You guys might hate me now, but this is only the beginning. Leave tons of comments and the fourth chapter will be up soon. Don't be too upset with me… please… .;


	4. Letting Go

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 4: Letting Go

* * *

Onigumo just looked at his brother with wide eyes as he let go of his chin. Naraku's eyes were still on the ground, afraid to look at his brother. "You're what?"

"I am still I love with Kikyo," he said softly under his breath.

"But how? She cheated on you… with your best friend…in your own apartment. How could you still be in love with a woman who had torn you into pieces?"

"I know. But, every time I try to forget about her, my mind wanders back to the good times we had. What we had was something special Onigumo."

"Not special enough since she cheated on you." Naraku bit the inside of his cheek and Onigumo just sighed. "Do you want her back?"

"No, I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't do it. I just want to stop loving her."

"The only way for you to do that is to love someone else and forget about the love you had or have for Kikyo." Naraku nodded his head. "But how are you going to snap out of this left over love for Kikyo?" Onigumo thought for a second until something came to mind. "How 'bout you talk to Kikyo."

"Why? What will that do?"

"Make you organize your feelings for you. I highly doubt you still love her after four years. Have a conversation with her and see how everything goes. Eventually she will say something that will make you snap out of whatever you are under. Or you can go to grandma and get a cleansing."

"I rather go to grandma…even though she scares me."

"I know, but she is the best at what she does. We'll go after we close up."

"Will she still be awake?"

"She will be if I call her now and tell her we will stop by." Naraku just gave his brother a little smile before heading to the back. He saw Kagome standing in the corner talking on the phone. He could barely hear what she was saying, but to his ears it sounded like she was crying. Naraku was about to ask her what she was doing until he saw her throw her phone on the ground, snapping it in half. Kagome cursed under her breath and started to pick up her broken phone, not realizing Naraku behind her.

"What are you doing? Kagome tensed up as she started to wipe her tears away. She stood up and placed her broken phone in her pocket. She was going to have to get a new one. She looked at Naraku and gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing. I am not doing anything."

"You think you can fool me? You were crying. Your cheeks are still red and so your eyes are swollen."

"No, they are not," Kagome said as she wiped away tears that started to fall. Naraku knew it was not his business whether she was okay or not, but for some reason, he did not want to see her cry anymore.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"I said nothing."

"Then why did you smash your phone on the ground?" Kagome's eyes became big. She did not want to have this conversation with him. She just wanted to go home and cry until she went to sleep. "Are you going to answer me?"

"No." She looked at him, this time with anger in her eyes. "I am not going to tell you shit so just back the fuck off!" Kagome pushed past him until he grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. She spun around and started to punch at his chest, which wasn't doing anything. He grabbed her other hand, squeezing them both tight so she could not get away. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you are upset."

"Why does it matter? You don't care for me, so why bother?"

"I am returning a favor. You helped me, now it is my turn to help you," he said firmly. Kagome looked up at him with immense teary eyes and Naraku couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She stopped struggling against him and Naraku let his grip go. Before he knew it, she gripped onto his shirt and cried into his chest. He did not know what to do. He looked around but no one was in sight. He sighed and did what his mother did to him when he cried; he patted her head and made a 'shoosh' sound to calm her. To his surprise, it worked. She calmed down, her shaking shoulders going to a soft tremble. Naraku smiled a bit at his success to calm her, but he still needed to find out what was bothering her.

"Are you better?" Kagome nodded her head into his chest. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"My boyfriend… broke up with me."

"Oh…. I am sorry to hear that."

"Yeah right," she chuckled. "He broke up with me through a text message."

"Are you serious?" She nodded her head. "Then he wasn't a man if he couldn't do it in person."

"Yeah, I realize that now. I had called him up and asked him about it. He told me he was getting tired of me and wanted something new and different in his life. I knew that was a lie because I heard a girl giggling in the background. He finally confessed and told me he was cheating on me." Naraku relaxed a bit more against her since he knew how she felt. "Turns out he had been cheating on me for the past two months. The girl he was fucking behind my back is pregnant. So, I let him go. But I just do not understand. Everything seemed fine between us…I just don't see where it went wrong."

"I know how you feel Kagome." Kagome looked up at Naraku and saw him staring off in a corner. "My ex cheated on me too, so I know how you feel."

"I know," she said softly. She placed her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes, inhaling the cologne that clung to him. "Heh…you just can't trust people now a day's…huh."

"Nope." Naraku looked down at Kagome and never realized how small she was compared to him. He was a big guy, but he never realized how frail she was till now. He started to feel awkward just holding her. He only knew the girl for two days and he was already comforting her. He pulled her away from him so he could look at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you need a ride home or something?"

"No, I think I can manage. Besides, I take the bus home."

"I didn't know buses ran that late." Kagome just cocked her head to the side. He just cocked and eyebrow and said, "I am giving you a ride home."

"You don't need to; I said I will be fine."

"I don't care. You are in no condition to be on a bus this late to get home. What if you fall asleep?"

"I won't. I'll be –"

"I don't give a damn. I am taking you home." Kagome just gazed at Naraku. Why was he trying to help her? He couldn't give a rats ass about her, but for some reason, he cared right now. "Go get your purse."

"But—"

"Don't 'but' me woman. Go get your stuff so I can take you home." Kagome frowned at him as she headed towards the office. Naraku came behind her and saw his brother starting to close up. "Hey Onigumo, I am going to take Kagome home."

"Huh? Why?"

"She is not in the right condition to take the bus."

"Did something happen?"

"I said I was fine," Kagome said as she came up behind Onigumo. "Naraku thinks I will fall asleep on the bus, so he is taking me home."

"Hm, alright, but as soon as you drop her off, meet me at Grandma's house."

"I will." Naraku looked at Kagome and smirked at her. "Don't throw up in my car alright."

"Whatever." Kagome walked passed him and headed out the door with him behind her. "Where is the car?"

"It's in the back. Wait here while I go and bring it around." Kagome just stayed quiet as she watched him walk behind the bar. She really could not wait to get home and forget about this night. Naraku came around the corner driving a 2010 silver Stingray Corvette. Kagome just stared at the car with amazement. She loved Corvettes and the way the engine roared made her weak to her knees. He unlocked the door and Kagome jumped. She was afraid to touch a car as beautiful as this. He rolled down the window and leaned over. "Are you going to get in?"

"You have a 2010 Stingray Corvette."

"Okay, so?"

"Is it even on the market?"

"I have no idea. I got it as a birthday present from my father."

"Are you enormously rich?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Are you going to get in the car?" Kagome stared at Naraku as her fingers inched slowly to touch the handle. Naraku growled under his breath and leaned over more to open the door. Kagome stepped back as it swung open. She slowly stepped into the car, the leather seats adjusting to her comfort. She closed her eyes as she slowly closed the door with a soft click. Naraku just looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just love Corvettes."

"Oh, well sit back and relax and enjoy the ride." Naraku pressed on the gas and sped off into the night.

* * *

"It's this building here." Naraku pulled up into the drive way and stopped at the gate.

"This is weird."

"What is?"

"You live in the same apartment complex as I do. Which side do you live in?"

"The West wing."

"Damn."

"Let me guess, you live in the same wing?" Naraku nodded his head. He passed through the gate and found a parking spot in front of the apartment as he cut off the engine. "Thanks for the ride Naraku."

"You think I am just gonna let you walk to your door by yourself?" Kagome looked confused. "My mom raised me better than that. I'll walk you to your door." Kagome's face flushed and Naraku smiled. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Kagome barked. Naraku laughed as he stepped out of his car. Kagome followed suit and shut the door behind her. She started to head up the stairs, Naraku close behind her. She turned the corner and Naraku's heart started to pound quicker. When Kagome stopped he bumped into her. "Are you okay?"

"You live a few doors down from me."

"Oh so you are the one who lives in that big condo in the corner?" Naraku nodded his head. "Do you and your brother live there together?"

"Yeah. My brother and I are inseparable." Kagome giggled. "How come I have never seen you around here?"

"I just moved in a few days ago. I still have some unpacking to do." Kagome smiled at him and Naraku just rubbed his head. "Well, thanks for the ride Naraku. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight." Naraku waited for Kagome to walk inside and close the door before he left. "Why do I feel so strange around her," he said softly under his breath. Naraku walked back to his car and started the engine. He ran his fingers through his hair as a tiny smile came across his face. "Time to see Grandma."

* * *

"Oh my boy," Grandma Rio said as she squeezed Naraku tightly. She was a short woman who did not look like she was in her seventies. She still looked like she was in her forties. Her hair was a grayish color with a black tint to it, tied in a bun. She wore a traditional Japanese Kimono that was a crimson red with pink flowers.

"Hey Grandma." Naraku returned her warm hug. Even though she was strange, he still loved her deeply.

"So, what is this about Onigumo saying you need a cleansing?"

"I think I am still in love with Kikyo." His grandmother frowned and he looked at the ground. His grandmother hated Kikyo with a passion and was glad when the two broke up, but wanted her to die for hurting her grandson.

"There is no such thing. I know the perfect spell to clear all that up. Stay here as I get it all ready." His grandmother left the two in her living room as she disappeared around the corner.

"I hope this doesn't hurt."

"When has any of her spells ever hurt you?"

"None, but I never know what it is so I am always cautious." Onigumo nodded his head to that. Naraku looked around and smiled as memories from his childhood came to his mind. "Remember how we would always play hide and go seek in the backyard?"

"Yeah, I remember that. It would take me hours to find you. You were always good at hiding." Naraku gave him a toothy smile. "This house will always hold good memories."

"Naraku," his grandmother called.

"Yeah?"

"It is ready. Go into the bedroom and strip down into your boxers and come to the bathroom."

"Alright." Naraku did what she had asked him and walked to the bathroom, Onigumo close behind him. His grandmother was knelt by the bathtub, candles and sweet incents burning. She was mixing something in a small bowl that mixed in with the sweet smell. He looked at the bathtub and saw that it was filled to the top, steam coming from the water with a milky look to it with tiny salt beads. Naraku looked in the mirror and saw how pale he was. Was he scared? Yes. Did he trust his grandmother? Yes. His scar looked like it glittered in the dim lightning. He touched his neck lightly and closed his eyes.

This scar was always going to be with him. Whatever lies underneath it scares him. He doesn't want to know what they had put in him six years ago. He wishes he could forget that night, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Naraku," his grandmother said softly. "Step into the bathtub and sit down as slow as you can." Naraku nodded his head and took a step into the bathtub, turning around before he started to settle himself down into the tub as slow as he could. The water moved around him, spilling over the side as he made himself comfortable, the warm water caressing his muscles. "Drink this," his grandmother said, shoving the small bowl in his face. He looked at the green liquid with distaste as the smell hit his nose.

"What is this –?"

"Don't ask questions!" She snapped. "Just drink it." Naraku did what she asked and wanted to spit it out. "Spit it out and you will regret it." Naraku forced the liquid down his throat and wanted to puke. "Finish the rest of it." Naraku pinched his nose as he drank the rest of it as if it was a shot. He swallowed hard and handed her back the bowl. He knew he was going to throw it up later. "Now, close your eyes. Think back to the day that you and Kikyo broke up. Think about what she did to you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, going back to that day. His grandmother came over, filling the cup with oil and pouring it over his head. "Onigumo, I need you to wait outside."

"Yes ma'am." Onigumo walked out, leaving his brother with his grandmother.

"Are you remembering?" Naraku chocked out a 'yes'. "I am going to dump your head under the water. Just relax and do what I say." He nodded softly as he felt himself submerge under the water. "Listen to the sound of my voice Naraku." Naraku was deep in thought but he heard his grandmother's voice. Naraku was back in his apartment, hearing noises come from his bedroom.

"_I'm back here…again?"_

_Go to the bedroom Naraku. _Naraku headed towards the door, the noises becoming louder as he came closer. He froze as his hand reached for the door handle. _Go on Naraku._

"_I don't want to. It's too painful."_

_Do you want to stay in love with Kikyo?_ Naraku shook his head. He opened the door and pushed in. Kikyo was on top of Inuyasha, riding him, his hands on her hips, lifting her up and down on his dick. The two were oblivious that he was standing there, watching the scene. _What do you see before you Naraku? Kikyo is on top of Inuyasha. She does not love you. How can you still be in love with a woman who took your love for granted and fucked your previous best friend?!_

_"I…" _Naraku continued to stare and Kikyo. He gave her the best three years of his life. Where did it go wrong for her to cheat on him? How could his previous best friend have sex with her? It just didn't add up.

"I love you…Inuyasha."

"I love you too…Kikyo…"

Naraku snapped back to reality as he heard those words. He shot his body out from under the water as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped the water away from his face, running his hands over his head. His grandmother patted his back as he chocked for air. "Naraku… are you okay?"

"She never loved me." Grandmother Rio closed her eyes and nodded her head. "You told me she was no good for me, but I didn't believe you. You knew how we would turn out."

"Yes. You never listened to me whenever I told you anything. You usually learned on your own… but this time it took a toll on you. What you thought was love for Kikyo, was just an excuse."

"What?"

"You are afraid to love again because of what she did to you. So you placed false love, blocking any type of emotion. You have dated many women, but you would never let them in because you are afraid that they will hurt you. Kikyo not only broke your heart, but she broke a part of your soul as well. Until you are able to love again… that piece of your soul will heal. You thought you were still in love with Kikyo…but in truth, you just wanted to blind yourself. You never let your feelings go. You have kept them bottle up inside for so long Naraku. It is time you let Kikyo go finally and let all the emotion you held inside you escape to the sky."

Hearing what his grandmother was saying and thinking about what he saw again in his head, he was finally able to let it go. "I gave her…the best of me… and…." With those last words, Naraku dropped his head as tears slowly slid down his face, hitting the water. Grandmother Rio grabbed her grandson and held him in an embrace as he buried his head into her shoulder, clinging onto her tightly as he cried out all of his anger, frustration and heart ache. Outside the door, Onigumo rested his head against it as his own tears slid down his cheeks.

"I had no idea how much pain you held inside you Naraku. I am sorry I was not a better big brother." Onigumo closed his eyes as he softly cried along with his brother behind the door.

* * *

Naraku felt a body next to him when he rolled over. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed Onigumo sleeping beside him. A small smile came across his face as he remembered when Onigumo would sleep with him whenever Naraku was scared. He was glad his brother was always by his side. Naraku looked over at the clock on the nightstand and read that it was five fifteen a.m. How long had he been asleep? Onigumo's eyes fluttered open when he felt Naraku move. He sat up as he rubbed the sand from his eyes.

"I see that you're up."

"Hey Onigumo," Naraku said with a smile. "How long have I've been sleep?"

"Three days."

"Three days?!" Naraku yelled.

"Shhh. Grandma and Grandpa are asleep in the other room."

"Sorry. Wait…when did Grandpa get in?"

"Two days ago. He came back from his business trip as soon as he heard about your condition. He wanted to be sure that you would be safe when you woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"He said some chant as he walked around your body. I think it was to ward off spirits… I don't know."

"Oh." Naraku rubbed his head and looked at the bed. "Three days? Why was I out for so long?"

"Whatever Grandma gave you to drink made you unconscious. She said that when your body was fully healed from all the stress you put on it, you will awake. She said it would take between three to five days." Naraku just looked at his brother and chuckled a bit. "So, how do you feel?"

"I feel better. Actually, I feel great. That cleansing really did help me. I feel reborn somehow."

"That's good." Onigumo roughed up his brother hair and laughed. Naraku laughed with him as he lay back down on the bed, placing his hands under his head.

"So how has the bar been?"

"Closed. I told everyone to take a week off."

"So you've been here?"

"I haven't left your side since you got out of the tub." Naraku felt his cheeks start to turn red. He looked at the ceiling and chuckled. "What's funny?"

"You didn't have to do that. You should have gone to work. I don't need you to protect me Onigumo."

"I feel like I have to. You are my younger brother. Even though we are twins and we were born five minutes apart, I feel as if I need to protect you now more than ever. I haven't been there like I was when we were younger."

"Onigumo…" Naraku sat up on his elbows as he looked at his brother.

"I wasn't there when they took you six years ago and…." Onigumo closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. "I wasn't able to protect you from those…monsters."

"Did you forget that you got hurt protecting me? Before they could…cut the other half of my body, you attacked them. You still have the scar on your back to prove that. You managed to take care of them until we were saved and they got what they deserved—"

"But I wasn't there from the beginning," Onigumo yelled. "You got cut badly with that dagger they used; putting…something in your body. Even Great Grandma Yuki couldn't figure out what they put in you."

"Or what they placed in you either. We both got cut by the same dagger."

"But mine is small compared to what they did to you. If I could go back in time, I would wish it was me they took and not you. You didn't deserve that." Onigumo stared Naraku deep in his eyes. Naraku had no idea his brother was hurting so much for what happened. "I wasn't even able to protect you from Kikyo."

"Onigumo, its okay."

"How can you say that?"

"Listen to me Onigumo," Naraku said forcefully. "You are the best big brother anyone could ask for. You did what you could for me six years ago and you tried when I was with Kikyo. That one is my own fault, but I do not need you to keep eating yourself up for what happened. I am alive and that is all that matters."

"I'm just scared," Onigumo chocked.

"I know. I am scared as well. Who knows when it will happen, but so far, it hasn't. But when that day comes, we'll be ready for it." Onigumo looked at his brother. When did he become so strong? Naraku pulled Onigumo against him as he held him tightly. Onigumo wrapped his arms around his younger brother and chuckled. "I love you Onigumo."

"I love you too Naraku." The two went back to sleep, holding each other close, making sure that nothing would come between them.

* * *

Don't you just love brotherly love? If you guys have siblings, always keep them close. Even if you fight, they will always be there for you when you need them. Leave me tons of comments and the next one will be up soon.


	5. Not Settled

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Settled

* * *

Two months had passed since Naraku had the cleansing and he was treating everyone better than how he did in the past. The co-workers still thought he was on some type of drug because of how happy he was. The only person his attitude did not change towards to was Kagome. Onigumo thought it was cute how his brother would make Kagome upset but soon saw that it was getting out of hand.

"Naraku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Come with me to the office." The two walked into the office, Naraku seeming confused. What did he do? "Don't you think you can lighten up a bit with teasing Kagome?"

"What, why?" Naraku asked as he folded his arms. "I haven't done much to her."

"But you keep teasing her. The girl can't do anything without you commenting on it. Are you picking on her because she looks like Kikyo… or because you like her?"

Naraku's faced flushed for a second before he started to shake his head. "What? No, I don't like her at all."

"Uh huh." Onigumo just gave him a sly smile. "You do like her."

"No, I don't. How could I like someone who resembles Kikyo?"

"You may say that now, but I see the way you look at her." Naraku tensed up and Onigumo laughed. "Yeah, you _don't _like her." Onigumo started to laugh as he walked out of the office. Naraku started to blush. There was no way he liked Kagome. He brushed the thought from his mind as he walked out. Looking around, he saw a mysterious guy walk into the bar, his eyes darting around frantically, as if he was looking for someone. Naraku approached him and said:

"Welcome to the Sting Dragon. How may I help you?"

The guy focused his attention on Naraku as Naraku gave the man a cold stare. The man was a bit shorter than Naraku but was very lean. He had smoky black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes and a tanish skin tone. There was something about this guy that made Naraku feel displeased. The two stared at each other until the man backed up a little and straightened his shirt. "I am looking for someone named Kagome. Does she work here?"

"And what business do you have with Kagome?"

"K-Koga?" Naraku looked behind him to see Kagome behind him with a disgusted look on her face. Koga smiled when he saw her face and brushed past Naraku to greet her but she took a step back from his arms. She gave him an evil look and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what? What do you and I have to talk about?"

"It turns out Hachiko was not pregnant."

"What?"

"Turns out she was lying." Kagome just looked at him, not sure what to say. "You know what this means right?" Kagome shook her head."We can get back together."

"Wait, what?" Naraku just took a step back as he looked at the scene unfold before him. If Kagome took back the guy that had cheated on her, she was lower than what he thought. Kagome noticed the look on Naraku's face. She could tell he was disgusted, but by what, she was not sure. Their eyes met and Kagome felt the blood in her body start to boil. She wasn't even paying attention to whatever Koga was saying. The look he was giving her made her weak. He folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto one foot, giving her a cold look. Even though the look was supposed to make the person feel shameful, for some odd reason, it made her hot and bothered. She could feel herself becoming wet, just by the look.

"Kagome?" She shot her attention back to Koga. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, um…" Kagome closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, Koga, I don't want to get back with you."

"What?"

"Why would I want to get back with someone who never loved me and on top of that, cheated on me for two months? I am not the type of girl to be taken advantage of Koga. So why don't you get back with the bitch you cheated on me with." Koga was taken aback by her words. Kagome left him standing there with his mouth open. Naraku chuckled.

"She sure got you. Do yourself a favor and don't show your face around here anymore." Naraku patted him on the shoulder as he walked passed him.

"No one asked you. I can come here and see her if I want to."

"Did you not get it? She basically told you she did not want to see you anymore. And if you step back in here, I will make you regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that is a promise." Koga gritted his teeth as he exited out of the bar. Naraku took a deep breath as he rubbed his temple. _Where did that girl go?_ Naraku growled deep in his throat as he looked around for Kagome. "Onigumo."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"She should be around taking orders, why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Well, talk to her when we close up. We're really busy tonight Naraku."

"Fine." Naraku just closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to talk to Kagome, but he had to wait.

* * *

The bar was finally closing and everyone was exhausted. "Good job everyone," Onigumo said. "Have a good night." Everyone said goodnight and departed to wherever they went. "Well," Onigumo said, I am going to go out for a bit, you coming Naraku?"

"I might." Naraku saw Kagome stacking the glasses in the hanger and smirked. "Do you need a ride home Kagome?"

"Um, sure. Just give me a minute."

"Alright." Onigumo just looked at his brother and laughed. "What?"

"You sly dog. I see what is going on here. Alright Naraku, I'll see you later."

"What are you talking about?" Onigumo continued to laugh as he walked out the bar. Naraku just rolled his eyes. "You ready Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome came out from the back and walked up to Naraku. She was afraid to look into his eyes after the effect he had on her the last time. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." Naraku held the door open for her as she walked out, closing the door behind him as he locked it tight. He helped her into the car as he walked around to the driver side. Why was he being so nice to her again? He started up the engine and sped off towards the apartments.

* * *

During the car ride, Kagome was quiet while fiddling with her shorts. Naraku relaxed as he came to a red light. He peered out the corner of his eyes and gazed at her. She seemed upset or was she nervous? She kept fiddling with her shorts and it was starting to irritate him. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of her hands. He felt her tense up and just brushed it off. "Why are you fidgety?"

"I'm not fidgeting," Kagome said as she looked at him. Gazing into his crimson eyes, Kagome felt uncomfortable. She looked away and focused her attention on something in the car. The light turned green and he took his attention off of her. He was going to find out what was bothering her.

Pulling up into the parking lot, Naraku found himself a spot and shut off the engine. Kagome was still focusing her attention on something and he was fed up with it. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. The look in her chocolate brown eyes made his body ache. She looked like she was lost but happy at the same time. He never really took a good look at her till now. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips full and pink. Her skin was fair and smooth. Naraku wanted to kiss her lips, wondering how soft they felt. She really didn't look like Kikyo at all. He snapped out of his daze and asked, "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing really, I am just still shocked that Koga came to see me."

"Is that all?" Naraku let go of her chin and laughed. "Don't worry about him. I told him if he ever showed his face around the bar again, I would hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because I do not need anyone who is going to start shit, come around the bar and harass our waitress." Kagome became quiet as a small smile came across her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Thanks Naraku." She just cocked her head to the side and gave him a toothy smile. Naraku blushed and stepped out the car making a 'tsk' sound. Kagome giggled as she walked up the stairs. She stopped at her door and looked at Naraku. "Thanks again Naraku. I don't know why you are being so nice to me now, but I like it."

"Well, don't get used to it. I just feel better since I saw my Grandmother."

"Well, whatever spell she used on you, it worked." She laughed again and Naraku just stared at her. What was with this girl? "Well goodnight—" Before she knew it her back was against the door, Naraku hovering over her, one hand on the wall. Kagome became nervous, adverting her eyes from his. He grabbed her chin again and made her look at him again. "N-Naraku… what are you..." Naraku placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. He slowly traced his fingers over them slowly, before tracing his fingers along her neck. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Naraku lower his head. Kagome jumped when she felt his rough lips against hers, causing Naraku to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Naraku said as he took a step away from her. Kagome just stared at him as she positioned her fingers on her lips. "I'll see you later Kagome." Naraku headed towards his apartment, taking his keys out of his pocket. He placed his key in the door and let himself in, not taking a look back at Kagome. Closing the door, he rested his back against it, dropping his head. "What the hell was I thinking?" He slapped his forehead and growled. "I need a hot shower." Naraku started to strip out of his clothes as he entered into the bathroom, running the water, wanting to forget what had happened.

Getting out of the shower, Naraku dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. While he was about to blow dry his hair, the doorbell started to ring. "Who could that be?" The doorbell kept ringing. Whoever it was, they would not stop till someone answered. "Who is it?"

"…It's me…." Naraku froze and swung the door open to see Kagome standing in front of him. Kagome looked up but then looked back towards the ground. "Can I…come in?" Naraku stepped out of the way as he watched her walk into his place. He slowly closed the door behind him, watching her walk towards the living room. "You have a nice place."

"Uh… thanks. Stay there, I'll be right back." Naraku left Kagome in the living room as he walked into his room to put on some clothes. Coming back out, he was wearing blue pajamas pants, his pale chest still sparkling with water that was dripping from his hair. He looked over at Kagome and a small smirk came across his lips, but it soon disappeared when she looked at him. "So, what are you here for Kagome," he asked as he walked over to a chair across from her. Kagome played with her fingers, not sure on what to say. "Well?"

"I just want to know… what that kiss was about…"

"Oh." Naraku relaxed against the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was nothing really. Just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Kagome said as she walked towards him, her hands balling into fist. "What kind of girl do you take me for? I don't go around and kiss every guy I see."

"I didn't say that." Naraku looked at her from the corner of his eye and Kagome settled down onto the couch across from him. "I said I was sorry. I just got caught up."

"In what? Did you think I was Kikyo when you kissed me?"

"What? No! That is not it at all."

"Then what is it!" Naraku was starting to get fed up with Kagome and wanted her out of his place. "You can't just go around and kiss people Naraku. Do you find it funny to play with people's emotions?!"

"Emotions?" Naraku eyed her gently. "Do you like me Kagome?" Kagome's mouth opened to reply, but she then closed it back shut. "You do don't you."

"I have to go. Sorry I bothered you." Kagome got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Naraku got up and grabbed her hand before she reached for the knob. Naraku chuckled to himself. "Hold on Kagome." Naraku had a smile on his face but it soon faded when he heard her sniffle. "Kagome?"

"Why?" Naraku made a 'huh' sound before Kagome turned around and glared at him through teary eyes. "Why would you kiss me out of the blue? Do you do that to every girl you see?" Kagome's eyes wandered down onto the ground. "I just do not understand you." Naraku sighed and pulled Kagome to him, surprising her by how gentle he held on. "What?"

"Kagome… don't think like that. I didn't just kiss you just because. I kissed you because," Naraku said as he pulled her away to look into her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I like you…Kagome." Kagome's eyes lit when she heard the words slip through his lips. Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku cupped her face, leaning in and placing his cool lips against hers. A tear slid down Kagome's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to meet him more. Naraku pressed her back against the door, causing the kiss to go deeper as his tongue licked across her lips for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth as Naraku plunged his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing together. The heat between them started to build and they both knew they needed to slow down. Kagome was the first to pull back and Naraku followed, gazing at her with lustful eyes. She smiled at him calmly before her eyes drifted along his neck and down his chest. He was right; the scar did end at his belly button. Naraku noticed what she was looking at and sighed.

"How did you get the scar Naraku?" She asked as she lightly traced her fingers along the smooth, yet jagged, scar. Naraku tensed up against her touch. "It looks like you were cut by a sharp object."

"I was." Naraku pulled away from her and headed towards the couch, Kagome on his heels. They sat down next to each other, the two not sure what to do. Naraku grabbed a box that was on the coffee table in front of him and pulled out a cigarette along with a lighter. He placed the cigarette loosely between his lips before lightning it. He took in a deep breath and relaxed, leaning his head back as he let it go, a cloud of smoke coming from between his lips. Kagome just stared at him. Naraku's eyes looked towards her and he asked, "Does smoking bother you?"

"No." Naraku rested his head back as he took in another puff. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No," he said flat and cold.

"Why?" Naraku glanced at her again, a cold stare seeping over his crimson eyes. Kagome bit her lip, but did not back down. "Why won't you tell me Naraku?"

"Because!" He barked at her. Naraku just rolled his eyes and growled deep within his throat. He recollected himself before he spoke. "Because…until I can trust you, I won't tell you anything about my past, or about my family."

"What? Why?"

"Until I feel like I am ready to tell you about that side of myself, I will, but until then, you will have to gain my trust."

"I know it can't be that bad."

"How would you know?" he snapped at her again. Kagome knew he was upset, but he did not need his attitude. "The last person I told about my past turned on me. She could barely look at me the same way because of my scar!"

"Wait…" Kagome said as she stood up. "I know you are not relating me to Kikyo." Naraku closed his eyes and took in another puff, not saying a word. "Oh okay. So because she turned on you, you think if you tell me I will do the same thing?!" Naraku remained quiet, puffing at his cigarette. Kagome couldn't believe this. Here he was a few moments ago saying how he liked her and now he thought she would be like Kikyo? Kagome chuckled to herself.

"You know what, fine Naraku. If that is how you want to be fine." Kagome started to head for the door as she continued on. "I know not to judge someone because of what is on their body or for who they are, regardless of their past. But if you want to sit there and compare me to the bitch that cheated on your ass, then I am glad this "fling" that you did with me did not turn into a relationship." With those last few words, Kagome slammed the door behind her. Naraku's cigarette was finally to its end and he put it out in the ash tray. He looked at the door Kagome had walked out of and bit the inside of his cheek as he ran his fingers through his hair again, taking in a deep sigh.

"Shit."

* * *

Naraku was surprised that Kagome had came to work since they had that argument last night, but she did not even acknowledge him when she came through the door. She didn't even glance his way. He knew he deserved that for the way he was acting towards her, but he hoped she was not going to do this all night.

"Hey Naraku," Onigumo said as he was preparing a drink. "Were you smoking again?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to spray," He said as he started to help out a customer.

"No, it's fine. I know you smoke to calm your nerves, but what made you pissed off?"

Naraku sighed and pulled his brother to the side. "You were right, I do like Kagome."

"I knew it!" Onigumo said a bit too loud. Naraku hushed him as he looked around; making sure no one was around. Onigumo smiled and repeated, "I knew it. But that does not explain why you were smoking last night."

"We got into an argument."

"Already?"

"I kind of snapped at her when she asked about my scar."

"Kind of, or did you?" Naraku let his eyes wander and Onigumo smacked him across the head. "You dumbass. Why would you snap at a girl that you like? I know you still have hatred for what they did to you, but she is just curious. She does not know what happened and she does not need you to go off on her."

"I know, but I do not want to be looked at like there is something wrong with me; like I am some type of disgusting creature."

"Everyone is different Naraku. When she asked you about the scar, did she look at you different?" Naraku thought about. "Did she touch it?" Naraku nodded and Onigumo smacked him again.

"Would you quit hitting me?"

"Would you quit being a dumb fuck? Naraku, didn't you see it? She touched your scar. A scar, which no female that you have been within the past, wanted to touch. She was willing to hear what had happened. How did that fly by your head?"

"I was blindsided. My anger came back up when I thought of Kikyo and how I told her how I got the scar. Though I gave her the remake version and not the true story, the look on her face made me feel like I was hideous. Before then, she never wanted to touch it, but after hearing the story I gave her, she didn't want to touch it even more."

"Don't tell me," Onigumo said as he stared at Naraku. "You compared Kagome to Kikyo…didn't you." Naraku remained quiet and Onigumo was tempted to hit him again. "You asshole!"

"What's with all the cussing from you?"

"What's with all the stupidity from you? You are so dim-witted when it comes to girls. Okay, going back, did you tell Kagome that you liked her?" Naraku nodded. "Did she say she liked you back?" Naraku nodded again. "Then what?"

"We kissed."

"So let me get this straight," Onigumo said as he placed his hand under his chin. "You confess to her that you like her, and she likes you back, but then she asks about your scar. You freak out and snap at her, then compare her to Kikyo because you think she will look at you the same way she did?!" Naraku nodded again and Onigumo punched Naraku in the arm this time.

"Ow, Onigumo! What the fuck."

"What the fuck? That should be questioned to you. What were you thinking? Wait, you weren't! How could you say something like that to her? They are completely two different people. She touched _your_ scar. She touched it. And somehow that flew over your head. God you are so…." Onigumo didn't know what to say after that.

"I do not understand why you are mad."

"Because the one time a girl touches your scar, you go and compare her to your ex. You really did forget what dad told you, didn't you?"

"I told you I don't believe in that type of bullshit."

"But you believe in Grandma." Naraku bit his tongue. Onigumo sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I worry about you brother, that is all. I want you to find love, and I think Kagome is it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like what father said: _'If you can find a woman, who can love you no matter who or what you are, and no matter how many wounds or battle scars or missing body parts that you have, and she chooses to touch them on her own… she is your true love'._"

"I still say bullshit."

"How? Almost every single male in our family has some type of wound regarding that dagger that they all thought was destroyed years ago. Remember the stories dad used to tell us about it? He said—"

"That the dagger was created by the Jing Family because of their hatred towards ours. If they cut us with that said dagger, it implanted some type of demon or curse within the body. No one knows the exact date or time, but when it opens, it becomes bloodshed. But if the person cut with the dagger finds true love, the scar will never open. Yadi yadi yada."

"So you did pay attention to his stories. But with us, it is different, since they do not know if it was the same dagger. But I still believe what he says. I had a hard time too trying to get with girls. But until I met Kaguya…everything just went sky high. She is the love of my life," Onigumo said as a soft smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah, I know. You become a different person when she is around."

"And so were you when you were with Kikyo. But I am telling you Naraku; don't get on the wrong foot with Kagome. She just may be the girl."

"Yeah, whatever. I want to apologize… but she is ignoring me. She didn't even acknowledge me when she came in."

"I wouldn't have either. Try and apologize to her. If that doesn't work, then get her attention somehow. If you really like her, you will try everything to get her attention."

"I'll apologize, but I am not desperate for her attention. If she doesn't take the apology, then so be it." Onigumo just rolled his eyes.

"You will learn in time little brother." Onigumo patted him on the shoulder again. He looked around the bar until he saw a familiar face. "Over here!" The woman approached Onigumo and gave him a nice firm handshake. "Yes, you can leave your stuff in the office."

"Um, Onigumo, who is this?"

"Oh this is our new bartender. She is Kaguya's little sister."

The young woman looked at Naraku and smiled sweetly at him as she placed out her hand for Naraku to shake it. "Hello, my name is Kagura. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Taka."

* * *

Uh oh! With someone new popping up, who knows what could happen. Leave tons of comments and the next chapter will be up.


	6. Trouble

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 6: Trouble

* * *

Naraku blinked his eyes several times before he took Kagura's hand and shook it firmly. Her hands were really delicate and smooth, just like herself. Her ruby eyes twinkled at him, as her two toned lips, the top and the bottom red went well with her peach tone as it curled into a smile. Kagura went up to Naraku and stared at him, her eyes shifting between him and Onigumo.

"You guys look just like each other. The only difference between you two is that Onigumo has hazel eyes and Naraku has crimson eyes. If it wasn't for that, I doubt I would be able to tell you guys apart."

"Well besides our eyes, our personalities are different as well, though I wouldn't have a hard time trying to be Naraku," Onigumo said as he chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can be a badass too." Naraku just rolled his eyes and Onigumo laughed. "Oh come on brother. You know you have a bad attitude." Naraku folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Onigumo. "Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you." Naraku just made a 'feh' sound. Onigumo straightened up and said, "Naraku, I need you to help Kagura get settled."

"Why? Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Because I have to make a quick run and you are the only one not busy. I would ask Kanna, but she didn't come in today. All you need to show her is where she needs to put her stuff and where the money goes. She already knows how to make and mix drinks, so she is fine in that department."

"But—"

"Just do it Naraku. It won't be much trouble." Naraku looked at Kagura and she just returned his look with a smile.

"You owe me for this." Onigumo waved him off as he walked out of the double doors. He headed towards the bar and said, "Follow me." Kagura hurried behind him, her pace matching his. "How old are you kid?"

"Don't call me a kid, I am not a child." Naraku just eyed her. "I am nineteen."

"And you know how to mix drinks?"

"A girl gets bored when she is home alone."

"Did you go to school for this?"

"I did, but I graduated early." Naraku just couldn't believe what she was saying. Until he actually saw her in motion and tasted her drinks, she was below him. Naraku showed her where everything went and where she could place her stuff. After that, he let her take care of the customers. So far, she was a big hit. Since she was something nice to look at, all the men that came in all asked her for drinks. She was making the bar big money and Naraku was pleased.

"Naraku, would you like a drink?"

"Uh, sure."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

She gave him a sugary smile as she went away with mixing bottle after bottle. "Here you go." She handed him a drink that looked kind of a purplish pink and gave off a bitter smell. His noses turned up when he brought it to his face. "Just try it." He just looked at her again before taking a sip of the concoction. His eyes became wide as he licked his lips. "Good?"

"Yeah. This shit is good. What did you mix?"

"That is my secret." She winked at him and Naraku just ignored it, drinking the rest of it. Naraku placed the cup on the counter as he closed his eyes. He chuckled to himself as walked away from Kagura, looking for Kagome. He saw her at a table and decided to approach her. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. She gave him the coldest look she could muster and Naraku bit the inside of his cheek. Her eyes followed along his face as she walked past him. Naraku started to boil. He followed her into the back and cut her off before she walked out.

"I need to talk to you."

"For what? Didn't you say enough yesterday?" Kagome tried to walk past him but he stopped her. "Would you move?"

"Not until you listen to me." Kagome folded her arms under her breast and shifted her weight on one foot. Naraku sighed deeply as he looked into her eyes. "Kagome…I'm sorry…for what I said last night. It wasn't right of me."

"Damn right it wasn't."

Naraku just eyed her but brushed it off. "So do you forgive me?"

"I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"I forgive you, but I don't want anything to do with you."

"What?" Naraku just looked at her with dazed eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to be with a guy who will compare me to his ex twenty-four/seven. You flipped out on me already and we aren't even together. How do I know you won't do the same thing when we are together?"

"Kagome, I wouldn't do that. I know what I did last night was a mistake and I apologize for it but—"

"But nothing, I don't want to be with you." Kagome moved passed him, leaving Naraku too himself. His hands balled into fist and he slammed his hand against the wall. Kagura came around the corner, looking at Kagome as she walked by. Her gaze drifted over towards Naraku and a sinister smile came across her lips. She walked up to Naraku and ran her slim fingers over his shoulder. In a blink of an eye, her back was against the wall, Naraku towering over her, his hands pinning her in place. Kagura didn't know what to do but she didn't show that she was scared. She placed her hand on his cheek and Naraku looked at her.

"Are you okay Naraku?" She gave him a tender smile and before she knew it, Naraku placed his lips on hers. Kagura relaxed under his touch and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naraku brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome came back and saw the site. She felt her heart drop to her feet. She turned back around and placed her back against the wall, tears swelling up in her eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream. She walked away as fast as she could; not wanting to hear what was going on behind her.

* * *

The Sting Dragon was coming to a close and everyone was going home. Onigumo was off in a corner talking to Sesshomaru when he saw Naraku coming out from the back with Kagura, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. Both Onigumo and Sesshomaru looked at him then at each other. Onigumo's vision shifted when he saw Kagome come out of the office with her head down, heading out the door, not saying one word. Onigumo just glared at his brother when he walked up to him.

"Ima head home."

"Before you do, let me talk to you for a second." Naraku just looked between him and Sesshomaru and told Kagura to wait in the car as he handed her the keys and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As soon as Kagura was out of the bar, Onigumo grabbed Naraku roughly by his collar. "What the fuck Naraku. I did not bring Kagura here so you can fuck her. She is my girlfriend's sister. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, yes, I am going to fuck her, but I am not going to leave her afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"She is my girlfriend."

"What?!" Onigumo just looked at his brother. "What about Kagome? Did you even apologize to her?"

"I did, but she did not want anything to do with me." Onigumo let him go as he just looked at him. "I apologized, but she just didn't want me." Naraku had a cold glaze over his eyes as he was talking. "Kagura was there when Kagome left and one thing led to another and we are together now."

"But how? You guys just met."

"I really don't care if this relationship last or not to be honest. Kagura seems cool, but I doubt we will last. Eventually I will get tired of her. This is just a fling for now."

"Naraku, how could you do that to Kagura?"

"She knows already. I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship and neither is she." Onigumo just sighed and Sesshomaru started to laugh. The two looked at him and he stopped to a chuckle.

"I am sorry, but I find this funny. Onigumo, why do you care so much if he hurts Kagome or Kagura? It is his life and he can choose who he wants."

"I know, but if anything happens between him and Kagura, Kaguya won't let me hear the end of it if Kagura bitches about what Naraku did. And as far as Kagome goes, I care because of the way she looks at him. I know that she is the one for him, but Naraku is too blind to see that." Onigumo just sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I should just give up." Onigumo looked at his brother and said, "I will stay out of your love life. If this makes you happy, so be it. But do not bring me down with you when you feel like shit. Because this time, I won't be there to help you Naraku. Let's go Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru followed Onigumo out as he left Naraku standing in the middle of the bar.

Naraku knew he was right, but right now, he didn't care. He just needed some type of attention and Kagome was not cutting it. Kagura was there and that's what he needs. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out, locking the bar up tight. He walked over to the driver side and stepped in, starting the engine. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to my brother and Sesshomaru. Don't worry about it." Naraku started the engine as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You said you'll be able to make me happy?"

"Oh, I'll have you scream for the heavens."

"I should say that for you." Kagura blushed and Naraku sped off into the night.

* * *

Everything was not going smoothly between Onigumo and Naraku since he decided to date Kagura. The two hadn't spoken to each other in a two weeks, and Naraku didn't care, though deep down, he wanted his brother to talk to him again and he knew the only way that would happen is if he broke up with Kagura, but she was such a good fuck, he couldn't let her go. Just thinking of the good sex made his member hard, but he breathed his horniness out and went into the office. He saw Kagome and tensed up. He hadn't seen her in awhile since she has been avoiding him like crazy. This was the first time he had seen her since he and Kagura started to date. His heart started to pound like crazy. Why was she doing this to him? Kagome turned around and saw Naraku. Her eyes open wide as she dropped her purse, her belongings spilling onto the floor. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she bent down and started to pick up her things, Naraku rushing towards her.

He grabbed a few of her things and handed them to her, Kagome not looking up at him as she said thank you. As she started to get up, Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Kagome just blinked at him and Naraku's eyes just went over her features. She had looked different to him and he realized why; she had cut her hair. It was no longer long; it was short, cropped around her head. Her makeup was different as well. It was no longer as dark as it was, but made her face bright and fresh. He traced his eyes down over her lips and noticed how pink they were. How he wanted to kiss them again. Sure, he was with Kagura, but she was a lousy kisser. Kagome just looked at him and Naraku threw his arms around her neck, pulling her close to him.

"Naraku?"

"I am so sorry Kagome." Kagome was confused and didn't know what to do. She blinked her eyes and just nuzzled against him. Naraku knew why he was apologizing, but then again, he didn't. He let Kagome go and started to blush slightly. Kagome just giggled as she got up. Naraku followed suit and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, so…how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good," Kagome said as she closed up her purse and placed it in the cubby.

"I see you cut your hair." Kagome nodded. "It looks good on you." _With her hair like that and the new make-up, she doesn't look like Kikyo at all._ Naraku caught himself and looked at the ground. Kagome just smiled at him, causing his face to flush harder. Why did she have this strong of a hold on him? Naraku regained control of his body and stared at Kagome. "Kagome--."

"Naraku, there you are!" Naraku back became stiff as a board as he heard the voice. He turned around slowly and saw Kikyo walking up to him, embracing him with a hug. "I have missed you."

"Get off me." Naraku pushed Kikyo off of him and she stumbled back. "What are you doing here Kikyo?"

"I came to see you. You and I need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about. We are done. There is nothing else to say."

"Oh, on the contrary, we are not done." Kikyo shifted her eyes and looked at Kagome. "What? This girl looks just like me."

"Psh, you wished you looked like me bitch," Kagome spat. Naraku looked back at her and a smooth smile came across his lips. Her looks changed, but her attitude didn't; that he liked. Kikyo narrowed her eyes towards Kagome and she pouted.

"You are nothing. Naraku would never go out with a girl who looks similar to me."

"Or so you think." Naraku could tell that Kikyo did not like Kagome and vice versa and he knew that they needed to be separated.

"Alright ladies." Naraku looked at Kikyo and said, "Leave here before I force you out. Do you need a repeat of how I threw you out of my apartment?" Kikyo gritted her teeth and headed out the door.

"This isn't over Naraku. I will talk to you. And don't get too comfortable with him girl, because Naraku will always be mine."

"I would love to see you try skank." Kikyo walked out and Naraku just turned his attention towards Kagome.

"What?"

"You. I mean, I have see you act nasty towards me, but the way you handled Kikyo was… orgasmic."

"Don't tell me you jizzed in your pants or something."

Naraku laughed, holding his side. "No, I did not jizz my pants. It's just that I have never been so turned on before."

"Not even with Kagura?" That hit Naraku hard but he played it off.

"Sure, she can turn me on, but it takes awhile. You are the only girl who can turn me on in a sec—" Naraku noticed he was digging himself a hole. He stopped short and chuckled a bit. He rubbed his arm and walked out the door. Kagome just blushed under her cheeks and walked out to do her job.

* * *

Naraku couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome as she did her rounds. For some reason, she seemed as if today was a brand new day for her life and that she didn't want it to end. Onigumo saw his brother stare at Kagome and just shook his head. Sesshomaru came behind Naraku and said:

"Woah, who is the new girl?"

"She is not new, that is Kagome."

"Really? She looks good. Mind if I get her for myself?"

"Yes, I do mind," Naraku said as he growled. Sesshomaru just let out a hearty laugh. "What is so funny?"

"How defensive you got. Just a two weeks ago, you didn't give a shit about her, but now you do because she got a new hair cut? What about Kagura?"

"I'm going to dump her later on tonight?"

"Why? So you can bone Kagome?"

"No. I was going to anyways even before I saw Kagome. Kagura is cute, but she is annoying as hell. All she does is talk about herself. She never shuts up."

"That is why you get to a know a person before you date them."

"Look who's talking." Sesshomaru just gave Naraku a smile and turned his attention back to Kagome when he saw her walk by. He stepped in front of her and looked down at her with cold smile.

"Hi, my name is Sesshomaru. I do not think we have met."

"No, we have not, but do you mind, I am kind of busy."

"Oh, of course not." Sesshomaru let Kagome pass and Naraku just laughed. "What?"

"Why did you try and 'work your magic' on Kagome?"

"Just for fun, not like I wanted –" Sesshomaru cut his words short when he saw the most beautiful girl ever walk into the bar. She looked around, not sure what to do or where to go, almost as if she was nervous. She had long flowing black hair, bright brown eyes and semi-full lips that went along with her pale complexion. She placed her finger between her teeth and bit down, her eyes shifting back and forth. Her face soon lit up when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" The girl said with glee as she ran up to her.

"Rin!" The two embraced each other and both Naraku and Sesshomaru just looked at the two. "How are you? Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if I walked into the right bar." She giggled and Sesshomaru's face flushed. Naraku just looked between him and the girl named Rin as smile curled his face. "My shift is almost done, so we can have fun in a bit okay?"

"Sounds great."

"Hey Naraku…"

"Y-yes?" Naraku said nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Is it okay if Rin stays in the office until my shift is done?"

"Uh, I would rather for her to stay out here since only employees are allowed to be in the office.

"I will keep the little lady company," Sesshomaru said as he stepped around the counter and stepped up to Rin. Towering over her at 6'7", Rin seemed like an ant to him. At most she had to be 5'4". Rin looked at him as he stepped towards her, extending his hand. "My name is Sesshomaru. And what is your name my flower?"

Rin blushed as she took his hand. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cupped her hand, bringing it up to his lips as he bent down and laid a sweet kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine." Rin slowly took her hand back as he face started to turn beet red. Kagome smiled as she saw the two have a little moment. The two walked off to the bar and started to chat it up.

"It's funny," Naraku said as he came to stand next to Kagome.

"What is?"

"How Sesshomaru just took fond of your friend Rin there. Usually when he approaches a woman, it is smooth, but not that smooth. I think little Sesshomaru has found love at first sight." Kagome chuckled a bit and placed her fingers over her mouth a bit.

"Well, I do not know Sesshomaru since I just met him, but I can tell that Rin has taken a liking to him already. She is usually a shy person, but she is just talking it up with him as if she has known him for years."

"Yeah….. So what are you doing after you get off of work?"

"Going to show Rin around the city. She is staying with me until she can find her own place."

"Sounds like fun."

"It should be. What are you doing later?"

"Going to break up with Kagura." Kagome just looked at him and Naraku continued you. "She is starting to bark up the wrong tree and all she does is talk about herself… and…." Naraku placed his hand over his neck, tracing the scar. Kagome just gave him a warm look as she came closer to him, tiptoeing and kissing the part of the scar she could see. Naraku's body went stiff when he felt her lips against his skin. He slowly turned his head towards her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"That is why you do not start dating someone until you really get to know them." She turned on her heels and headed to get the food the people at her tables ordered. Naraku couldn't help the blush seeping under his cheeks and tried to shake it away, but was unable to. He was lucky Kagura was not around to see what just happened or hell would have opened. He sighed deeply and went behind the bar.


	7. Look At Me

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 7: Look At Me

* * *

The break up between Kagura and Naraku didn't go as he exactly planned. He was surprised that she got upset with him; even though she knew what they had was just a fling. Walking out of the bathroom, wearing only pajama pants, Naraku fell on his bed and replayed the scene in his head.

* * *

_Two hours ago

* * *

_

_Naraku had brought Kagura to his house, intending to have some fun, but got something else instead._

_"So, what is this you have between Kagome?" Kagura asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room. Naraku just looked at her with a perplexed expression as he went into the kitchen. "Are you going to answer me?"_

_"There is nothing between Kagome and me, but not like it matters. If you have forgotten Kagura, we are not really together."_

_"What are you talking about? I am your girlfriend. I saw what was going on between you two. The way you were looking at her. You don't even look at me like that."_

_"Should I be?" Kagura pursed her lips together and Naraku just snickered. "You are something Kagura. You knew that this wasn't a real relationship. We both agreed that this was just a fling."_

_"I just agreed to that because I knew that would be the only reason you would go out with me."_

_"Huh?" Naraku stopped what he was doing and walked out towards the living room, standing across from Kagura. "What are you saying? That you thought I would actually start to like you? Maybe even fall in love with you?" Kagura didn't answer and Naraku started to laugh hysterically. Kagura's eyebrows bunched when she heard him laugh. Did he really find this funny? Naraku started to calm down his laughter, wiping away the tears that formed in the creases of his eyes from laughing too hard. "You are funny Kagura."_

_"I am not joking. I really do like you Naraku. As soon as I saw you, I wanted to be with you. When you kissed me in the back room, I felt like I was on Cloud Nine."_

_"Don't tell me you started to fall in love with me already and we have only been doing this fling for two weeks." Kagura stayed quiet, her eyes shifting, trying to focus on something, but not on his face. Naraku just rolled his eyes and said, "Then it is a good thing I am ending this now." Kagura looked at him with wide eyes._

_"What do you mean you are ending this?"_

_"Exactly what I said Kagura. I do not need to be with someone who is already in love with me. I am not looking for love, just sex."_

_"So you used me?" Kagura yelled as she stood up, facing him. "How could you use me like that Naraku?"_

_"I did not use you. You knew this already, so do not try and turn this. If you want to be in a one-sided love, be my guest, but it won't be with me."_

_"You are only breaking up with me because of Kagome, aren't you?!"_

_"Why is Kagome in this conversation?"_

_"I saw her kiss your neck."_

_"So? It was just my neck. Not like she kissed me."_

_"I saw the look on your face. Your face was as red as Rudolph's nose and you kept touching the spot where she kissed you at." Naraku was starting to get fed up with Kagura. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side as he shook his hair free from the band he had tying it back in a pony tail. He walked up to Kagura and grabbed her hand. "W-what are you doing?" Kagura asked, the look of fright streaking across her features._

_"Touch my scar."_

_"What?" Naraku forced her hand on his scar, placing it on his chest before she drew away. She cupped her hand and stared at Naraku."I'm sorry. But that… is just…." Kagura couldn't piece the words together. _

_"You see. If you cannot even touch my scar, how will this ever work? I am ending this because you cannot accept me, the whole me. Not only that, but because you are an inconsiderate bitch who thinks the whole world revolves around you and it doesn't. You are annoying as hell and don't know when to shut the fuck up. Whenever we are together, it's either, 'Buy me this Naraku' or 'Do you know what happened to me today?' And you go on and on about yourself. You irk me and I can't stand girls like that."_

_Tears dripped from Kagura's eyes as she slowly looked up at Naraku. He knew he hit the nail on the head hard, but she needed to hear the truth. She gritted her teeth, showing the anger in her teary eyes. "Fuck you Naraku! You are not the best boyfriend in the world either!" Kagura grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "You will regret this Naraku! No one will ever love you!" She slammed the door behind her and Naraku just shook his head. He picked up his shirt and headed towards the door, locking it as he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

END

* * *

_

Naraku turned over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was glad to be rid of Kagura, but he wondered if she would quit now; probably not. He heard the front door open and called out, to have Onigumo respond back. Onigumo walked into his brother's room and sat down on the bed.

"What's up?"

"You're talking to me now?"

"I was being childish by not talking to you. Also, I talked to Kaguya and she said she wouldn't bombard me if you and Kagura broke up. She knows her sister is hard to handle and wouldn't blame you if you guys did break up."

"Well that is good, because she and I are no longer together." Onigumo looked at him and shook his head. "She was too much to handle, but she also freaked when I made her touch my scar. That was the last of it. She actually thought I would fall in love with her and that this fling would turn into a relationship."

"So what now?"

"I have no idea. I want to try again with Kagome… but I don't know what to do."

"Go out on a date, but I say give it a few days before you do that since you just broke up with Kagura." Naraku nodded his head in agreement. "Who was that girl Sesshomaru was talking to at the bar?"

"A friend of Kagome's. I think her name was Rin. Speaking of which, did you see Kagome?"

"Yeah I did. She looked different, but it was a good different."

"Are you kidding me? She looked damn good. I was ten times more attracted to her than I ever was before."

"Do you think it's because she cut her hair?" Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "That could be it since you thought she looked like Kikyo. Maybe she cut her hair for that reason?" Naraku and Onigumo both exchanged looks and then said, "Naw."

"She kissed my neck."

"She did?"

"Yeah. The side with my scar." Onigumo's eyes lit up. "Feeling her lips against my scar sent a pleasure through my body. I couldn't help but blush."

"See, I told you she is the one for you."

"Maybe." Naraku turned over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Is it weird that I want her touch my whole scar?" Onigumo just threw his head back and laughed.

"No brother, that is normal. I have those urges sometimes too. I love it when Kaguya traces her fingers along it or kisses it tenderly. It's just…relaxing." Onigumo stood up and looked back at Naraku. "If you do start dating Kagome, don't try and mess it up."

"I won't."

"I'm going to go take a shower and hit the hay. I'll see you in the morning." Onigumo headed into the bathroom and Naraku heard the door click shut. Naraku scratched his head and fell back on his back. All night he couldn't get Kagome out of his head. He wanted her as his own and wanted to do things to her that he ached to do for so long. His sex life was fine, but he was always stuck with doing doggy style since the girls he fucked didn't want to look or feel his scar. He hoped Kagome was different, and so far, she had proved she was. Naraku sat up and headed out his room, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he walked out of his apartment to get some fresh air and a fresh smoke. Lightning up his cigarette, he leaned on the rail, looking out towards the busy street and let out the puff of smoke. He soon felt at ease and took in another puff. Hearing girlish laughter, he looked down and saw Kagome and her friend Rin coming towards the stairs. Coming to the top, Kagome looked over and waved at Naraku. He nodded his head and watched the two girls head for Kagome's door.

"Um, Kagome," Naraku said as he walked towards her. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll meet you inside Rin." Kagome handed her the keys and Rin walked inside. "What's up Naraku?"

"I just wanted to know… why you changed your look."

"I have wanted to cut my hair for awhile. When I finally had the chance to go to the salon, I got it done. I feel like all the burden that was on my shoulders have been lifted off since I cut my hair."

"And the makeup?"

"Rin always told me I should lighten up on the tones I used. So I finally took her advice and viola." Kagome smiled and Naraku just smirked. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh, no. I was wondering, why you kissed my neck back at the bar." Kagome's smile soon faded away. She turned her body as she looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Naraku. I didn't mean to, it just happened. When I saw how sad you were when you mentioned that Kagura wouldn't touch it, I just wanted to show you that not all girls will reject you for it."

"Is that really all?"

"No." She looked back at him and Naraku just gazed at her. "I have been itching to touch your scar and since it seemed that you were too much in your head, I took my chance. Did it bother you?"

"No, not at all." Naraku faces started to swill out again and seeing it, Kagome started to as well. Naraku opened his mouth to say something but closed it. The two just stood there, looking at each other until Naraku broke the silence. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor."

"Depends on what you are asking."

Naraku scratched the top of his head and looked away from Kagome when he asked, "Do you mind, rubbing my scar?" Kagome was taken aback by his request but just smiled at him as she walked closer to him, closing the space between them. Naraku turned his gaze at Kagome when he saw her lift her hand. She placed it on his cheek, slowly caressing his skin as she moved her hand lower onto his neck. Naraku tensed up, holding his breath as he felt her fingers slide against his scar. He let out his breath slowly as she followed along his scar. Naraku balled his hands into fist, fighting the urge to hold her close. He could feel his mind slowly slip away when he felt her warm breath against him, kissing him lightly on his chest. He closed his eyes, biting down on his lip, drawing blood. Tracing her fingers down the line of his scar and back up to his neck, Kagome pulled her hand away, causing Naraku to open his eyes.

"Huh."

"Feel better Naraku?" Naraku was in a dizzy state but nodded his head slowly. "That's good, but next time, warn me."

"What do you…mean?" He said softly.

"Your friend decided to pop up on me." Realizing what she meant, Naraku snapped out of his state and turned his back to her. She giggled softly and Naraku face was turning deep red. "It's okay Naraku." Naraku fixed himself and turned back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened."

"It's okay. But, why did you want me to rub your scar?"

"I just…needed to know something."

"Did you receive your answer?" Naraku nodded his head. "That's good. Well, I will see you around Naraku." Before walking in, Naraku grabbed her hand. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me next weekend?" Kagome blinked at him, not sure where the question came from but nodded her head. Naraku smiled. "I'll let you know when and where." Kagome nodded again and just gave him a friendly smile. Naraku leaned his head in and gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the lips before walking away. Kagome walked inside touching her lips, wondering what came over Naraku all of a sudden.

"So who was that?" Rin asked from the couch. "He is hot."

"That is my boss."

"That's your boss?" Rin exclaimed. "He looks scrumptious."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he scrumptious as well, but your boss is better looking." The two exchanged laughter as Kagome stepped out of her shoes. "So, what is the deal between you two?"

"Well, he just asked me out on a date."

"Really? Isn't that somethin'. Are you going to go?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I shall see." Rin settled back onto the couch, turning her attention back on the TV as Kagome walked into her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, the bar was not as busy as it usually was so everyone was able to take it easy. Naraku was right when he said that Kagura was not going to quit. She came but didn't say anything to Naraku when she walked by him. He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed to himself. He saw Kagome walk in and a big grin came across his face. Though he was still embarrassed about what had occurred last night, he never felt so weak. Touching his scar not only made him aroused, but also made him feel normal. Kagome felt someone was looking at her and looked around to see Naraku staring at her. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the back. Naraku placed down a glass he was drying and followed Kagome. He saw her place down her purse as she reached for her apron.

"Need help tying it?" Kagome jumped when she heard Naraku speak but nodded her head. He took the strings and gradually started to tie them into a bow, double knotting it so it wouldn't come apart. He ran his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, taking in her scent; the smell of cherry blossoms. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell as he lowered his lips to her ear. "Remember when I asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Y-yes," Kagome said sensitively as her cheeks started to turn. "What about it?"

"How bout we go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for next week. If Kagura sees us together, I don't give a damn. I just want spend some time with you."

"Really? Why now all of a sudden?"

"I don't want you mad at me again. I am surprised you are not mad at me now."

"I was in the wrong to yell at you like that. I shouldn't have gotten mad. You were right to get defensive like you did and to throw me in the loop of the other girls that treated you wrong. I was upset mainly because you compared me to Kikyo."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean… wait." Naraku turned Kagome to face him. "Is that why you changed your look? So I wouldn't see you as Kikyo?"

"Maybe," Kagome said quietly, turning her eyes away. Naraku just held her, rubbing her head. "That was part of the reason why I changed my looks. I wanted you to look at me, the real me."

"I do see you Kagome, as you see me now." Naraku kissed the top of her head as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Kagome placed her hands on top of his, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "Kagome, I—"

"Don't you think this is the wrong time to get all cuddly?" Naraku turned his head and saw Kagura leaning in the doorway. Kagome just chuckled and pulled away from Naraku. Kagome headed out towards the door, passing Kagura before she grabbed her arm. "Don't get too comfortable with Naraku. He'll hurt and use you like he did with me."

"Oh, I don't think so." She pulled from her grasp and continued on. Kagura stared at Naraku, giving him an evil glare as she walked out. Naraku just laughed to himself again as he walked out to look over the bar.

Naraku and Onigumo decided to close the bar early since they weren't getting a lot of customers. Naraku looked for Kagome but could not find her.

"Onigumo, have you seen Kagome?"

"She just left a few minutes ago. I believe she said her and Rin were going to go shopping."

"Oh, well, I'ma head home. I might leave later, but I need to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll be at Kaguya's if you need me." Naraku walked out and hopped into his car, speeding home so he could get fresh.

Pulling up into a parking spot, Naraku noticed a black Sudan parked elsewhere. He thought to himself and just shook his head. "It can't be," he said as he stepped out of his car, locking it behind him. He rushed up to his apartment and saw Kikyo in front of his door. She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Dammit!"

"Not happy to see me?" Kikyo asked as her smile became bigger.

"Hello no I am not happy to see you!" Naraku barked. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I told you I needed to talk to you."

"About what Kikyo? I have nothing to say to you. I am not interested in what you have to say."

"Don't say that. Will you just listen to me…please?" Naraku rolled his eyes and followed his arms. "Mind if we talk inside."

"Yes, I do mind. You are not staying long, so just say what you have to say."

Kikyo bit her lip and traced her eyes along Naraku's face. She knew he was not happy to see her, but there was something about him that drew her to him and she could not get away. "Uh… you know I still love you… right?" Naraku just made a grunt noise. "Well, I have been doing some thinking and I want to be with you again. I was wrong to cheat on you and I want you to give me a second chance. I deserve that, don't I? I know you are still in love with me. I can tell that you want to fuck me as bad as I want to fuck you."

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"What makes you think I want you back? I do not love you Kikyo, I loathe you. And sure, the sex was good, but I have had better fucks. You suck compared to the girls I have slept with." Kikyo took a step back. "And no, you do not deserve a second chance. You ripped out my heart when I caught you with Inuyasha. I don't know what I did wrong in the relationship, but whatever it was, apparently Inuyasha made you feel better. Hell, he probably had something I didn't have that you wanted. Oh, I know, not having a scar along his body."

"Naraku—"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you Kikyo. You have wasted my time with this bullshit of yours. I will never get back with you. You love Inuyasha don't you? Go be with him and leave me the hell alone." Naraku pushed Kikyo out of the way as he forced his key into the knob. He slammed the door in her face before she had the chance to get in. Kikyo fell onto the floor as tears started to fall down her scarlet face. Trying to get herself together, she wobbled down the stairs and to her car, closing the door behind her as she cried herself to sleep over the man she thinks she has lost for good.


	8. Shit Happens

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 8: Shit Happens

* * *

Naraku awoke, glad that it was Saturday and that he did not have to go in for work since the bar closed on some weekends and today was one of those. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He couldn't wait for the date with Kagome to start. Just thinking about seeing and spending some time with her made a smile creep up his lips. He shook his head, laughing a bit to himself before climbing out of bed. Stripping out of his clothes, he turned on the water to start his shower. Letting the water become hot, he stepped inside, letting the water hit his body as it circled and dripped from certain places. He was going to look his damn best for Kagome and was going to try and not ruin this date at all.

_'Why do I want to impress her so badly?'_ Naraku said to himself as he washed his body. _'Is it because I really do like her or is it because I just want to have sex with her?'_ Naraku thought for a moment._ 'Mix feelings I guess, but I do want her to be mine and only mine. If we do become something, I want this to be more than just a fling.' _Naraku continued to smile to himself as he washed his body till he was squeaky clean.

* * *

Kagome was up and about her apartment, going through her closet unsure of what to wear. She wanted to look cute for Naraku; eyes only for her. She was excited for the date, but afraid at the same time. Her phone started to vibrate against her dresser. She picked it up and read the small screen: _1 New Text Message._ Flipping her phone open, she opened the message that read:

_Kagome, I will come and retrieve you from your home at approx. three o'clock sharp. I hope you are ready for our date tonight because I know I am._

_-Naraku_

Cheeks turning slightly red, Kagome smiled softly as she closed the phone and placed it back on her dresser. She could not wait to go on the date neither. She knew she had time to get ready since it was only twelve fifteen. Kagome figured to jump in the shower and make herself smell nice before then.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was already three o'clock. Naraku looked himself over in the mirror before he headed out the door, walking towards Kagome's door to begin the date.

* * *

(NPOV)

* * *

I felt so clean, not even Buddha could touch me. I wore a long sleeved dark red flannel shirt with a short black vest over it with black jeans, matching with the red and black Nikes. I decided to slick my whole hair back into a tight pony tail. It took me awhile to gel the top of my hair, but I managed. If I didn't say so, I looked damn good. Standing in front of Kagome's door, I checked my breath, which smelt fine and rung the door bell. I heard rustling behind the door before it opened. Rin looked up at me with her big eyes and smiled.

"So you must be Naraku huh." I nodded my head. "Come on in. Kagome is having trouble in which shoes to wear." I followed Rin into the apartment, which is my first time seeing the inside of Kagome's place. It looked sweet and cozy; kind of like my place. "Kagome! Naraku is here for you!"

"Tell him I will be out in a minute!" She yelled back. I couldn't wait to see what Kagome was wearing...or underneath. Woah, calm down Naraku. You're moving too fast on this. I closed my eyes and took a seat on the couch; Rin's eyes pinned on me. We made eye contact but she looked away. I could have sworn I saw her face turn red, but I just shook it off. After a few minutes, Kagome appeared before me. I couldn't help it but my jaw dropped when my eyes laid upon her. She looked beautiful. Though her hair was short, she managed to curl it a bit, making her features stand out more. Her make-up was light and bright, making her cheekbones and eyes pop out. She wore a mini black dress that hugged her curves just oh so right. A sheer black shawl was wrapped around her shoulders as she held her purse in her hand. My eyes traced down to her feet, noticing the black high heels that laced up and around to her knee. They looked like stilettos; I guess she didn't want to be that short to me today. There was a glow around her and I just felt my face heating up. She giggled and softly said, "You can pick up your jaw now." I closed my mouth and walked up to her.

"You look...beautiful Kagome." Her eyes shifted to the floor. Seeing her act this shy with me just made my smile bigger. "Are you ready for our date?" She nodded her head and I took her arm, wrapping it with mine. Heading out the door, we heard Rin yell: "Have fun you two!" Just hearing those words, I was going to make this a date that Kagome would never forget. Walking up to my car, I saw Kikyo's car sitting in the same spot it was in last night. I rolled my eyes as I helped Kagome into the car. I wonder, was she still in the car or did she leave it here and walked home or had someone pick her up. Either way, I didn't care. I just hoped the car was gone by the time I got back. I slipped into the driving side and closed the door. Placing the key in the ignition, I noticed Kagome fidgeting with her shawl. I placed my hand on top of hers and she looked up at me. I smiled. "No reason to be nervous Kagome."

"It's not that I am nervous, it's just that...."

"You are nervous. It is okay." She just looked at me with her sparkling eyes. I wanted to lean in and kiss her but decided to hold it back. I started up the engine and sped off.

* * *

In the car, we were both quiet. I didn't tell Kagome what our plans were since I wanted them to be a surprise, but I wasn't expecting her to stay quiet in the car the whole time. I found a parking spot and paralleled, cutting off the engine. I turned my attention to Kagome and said, "We're here."

"Where are we? I don't think I have ever been here before."

"We're in the city. I wanted to take you out somewhere nice."

"This place is beautiful." I took her on the outskirts of the city which was surrounded by sand, water, palm trees and a sweet aroma. I got out the car and helped Kagome out as a gentleman should help a woman and locked my car. I lead her down the sidewalk towards the restaurant we were going to eat at. "The Mermaid?"

"Yeah. The food and service is great. Also..." We walked inside and I saw her eyes lit up. She smiled sweetly and I knew I hit something good in her.

"It's along the beach."

"If you want, we can walk along the shore after we finish." Kagome nodded her head as if she was a little girl. I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, causing her cheeks to flush. The waiter came up to us and showed us to our seats. We sat outside on the deck, the cool sea breeze rolling along our skin like flower petals. I already knew what I wanted from the menu but it seemed that Kagome was having a problem. "Do you need help choosing an item?"

"Everything here is so expensive." I laughed heatedly and she placed the menu down looking at me as if something was wrong. "Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, you did. Money is not a problem for me Kagome. And besides, this is a date. Don't worry about the price." She bit her lip. "What is it on the menu that you want that you are so worried about the price?"

"The Ahoy," she said under her breath. I looked at the item and read what is was: Two Lobster tails, shrimp scampi and salmon drenched in butter, wine and green onions with a side of French fries. Yes, the price for it was high, but that was not what bothered me. I glanced back up her.

"Will you be able to eat all that?" She nodded her head and I just laughed again. "Damn girl. I had no idea you could eat."

"What?"

"The price doesn't bother me; it's what comes with it. I will be stunned if you can finish the whole thing."

"You just have no idea how I can eat." She gave me a sinister smile. "So is it okay if I order it?" I nodded my head and she smiled at me again. Our waiter came by and asked if we were ready to order. We gave him our orders and waited for him to return with what we placed.

About twenty minutes passed and our food, plus our drinks, were placed on our table. Kagome had the Pina Colada and The Ahoy while I had a Corona and Captain's favorite which was a bucket of fried shrimp, tilapia, calamari and lobster which I later drenched in lemon. Yum. We ate and enjoyed our food and talked about ourselves. This night could not get any better.

"Hey Naraku."

"Hm?" I say as I stuff a big piece of tilapia into my mouth.

"Do you mind if I play with your scar again?" I almost chocked on what I was chewing when she asked that question. I finished up my beer and just looked at her with astonishment.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, you keep rubbing your neck as if it hurts or something. I figured if I massaged it, it will feel better."

"Um sure." She gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but react to it. My body felt hot and I couldn't wait for her to touch my scar again.

* * *

Finishing up our food, I asked for the bill and paid it. Kagome was right, she could eat, and she ate all the food. She even managed to finish her drink. She was so thin but yet she ate like a pig.

"You ready to go for a walk on the beach?" Kagome nodded her head and I lead her to the stairwell going to the beach. The sun was setting in the background and the sky was a nice pinkish orange with a hint of purple. Kagome untied her shoes and slipped out of them. I asked if she wanted me to hold them for her.

"No, it's okay. I can hold them."

"Please, I insist."

She handed me her shoes and her purse. "Why are you being so polite and gentlemen-like towards me?"

"Am I not supposed to? I mean, we are on a date."

"I know, but you are never this nice to me at work. You are acting like a boy on his first date wanting to impress the girl he is in love with."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far saying that I am in love with you." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "But I do like you Kagome."

"Are you serious or are you yanking my chain?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She leaned back against me, relaxing her tensed shoulders. "What are you thinking about Kagome?"

"What I am doing."

"What do you mean?" She just shook her head and walked away from me, heading towards the water. Looking back at me, she smiled that sweet smile of her and took off jogging. I just shook my head and followed her. "You can't catch me!"

"You want a bet?" I yelled. I was right on her heels. She looked back and before she knew it, I tackled her to the ground. We both started to laugh. Kagome laid underneath me, one of her legs wrapped around mine. Her hair was covered in a bit of sand as was her skin and dress. We made eye contact and the look in her eyes made my heart skip a beat. I leaned my face closer into hers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a bit. I took that as an invite and softly placed my lips on hers. She returned my kiss and I soaked up the enjoyment. We started to explore each others mouths; her arms wrapping around my neck. I suckled on her lip, hearing her make tiny noises. The noises started to make me aroused, but I was not going to rub up on her. I didn't want her to think that I wanted sex after this. I slowed the kissing down and pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and I just smirked. I had her in a daze and I felt proud for a moment.

I got off of her and helped her to her feet. "It's starting to get late, we should head back."

"Okay. Are we going back to your place?"

"I thought we were since you said you were going to give me a massage."

"Or we can go back to my place." I thought about it for a minute. Going back to her place seemed like it would be fun and I wondered what she had in mind.

"Sure, we can go back to your place."

"Excellent." She gave me a good smile before we walked back to the car holding hands.

Driving back to our condo complex, Kagome's fingers were laced with mine. The way I was feeling right now with Kagome, I never felt with anyone, not even with Kikyo. I felt complete somehow. I parked the car and looked at Kagome. She turned her eyes to me and held my hand tighter. "Come on. My hands are itching to give you a massage." I chuckled and watched her get out of the car. I stepped out as well and locked it. I looked around and saw that Kikyo's car was gone. Good. I followed Kagome up to her place and walked in. I figured Rin was gone since it was quiet and dark inside.

"So where are we going to do this at?"

"My bedroom since it's the only place I could give you a really good massage." I bit the inside of my cheek. She wanted me to go in her bedroom. I wonder where this was going to lead to. I walked into her room and saw that it was clean and very well kept. "I'm going to go and get out of the dress. Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Should I get out of my shirt?"

"I would suggest it," she called out from the closet. "I won't take long." She took whatever she grabbed from her closet and walked into the bathroom, closing it shut. I just chuckled as I started to undo the buttons on my vest. I was excited but I didn't want her to know that. I placed the vest over on a chair as I started to get out of my shoes and shirt. I sat on Kagome's bed half naked. I felt awkward for some odd reason and I had no idea why. I heard the door open and looked towards the bathroom to see Kagome in a soft purple silk gown that was very skimpy and short. My face started to flush and I knew she saw it because she started to blush as well. She walked towards me graceful-like and I soaked it all in. My friend tried to get hard on me, but I was not gonna let him pop up on this. I wanted to enjoy myself with out trying to picture her without the gown on. "Well?"

"You look... um... um..." I was speechless and didn't know what to say. She just giggled.

"Didn't know you could stutter." I just glared at her. "Lay on your stomach. I want to start with your back." I did what she said and turned over, fixing myself in the middle of the bed, placing my hands underneath my chin. I felt the bed sink in as she crawled on top of me and straddled her legs around my waist. She moved my ponytail out the way and started to work on my back. I felt like I was in heaven. It felt so good I felt like I could bust from it. She worked out all the knots that were in my back. "Do you want some oil too or is this fine."

"Is the oil warm?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead." I felt her reach to the side and move around. Before I knew it, I felt the warm liquid slide down and over my back. She worked her hands again and I just closed my eyes, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Naraku."

"Hm?"

"You can turn over now." I did what she said and turned over. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt her straddle me again. I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me. "What?"

"You're giving me a massage... like this?"

"Well yes. Should I get off of you?"

"N-no...just asking."

"Are you enjoying it?" I turned my head and didn't answer her. She giggled. I placed my hands underneath my head and let her do what she did before. I felt her fingers trace my scar. I bucked at the tender touch and let out my breath. "Feels nice?" I nodded my head as I felt her rub my scar delicately. I bit my lip trying to control myself, making tiny noises here and there but not much. My eyes shot open when I felt her suck on my ear. I lost it there. My hands went for her ass and gripped it tightly, letting out a low moan. Noting my reaction, she sucked harder causing me to get hard instantly. She bucked a bit, letting me know that she felt it. Her fingers still caressed my scar which wasn't helping my situation any better. She let go of my ear and softly whispered, "I want you Naraku."

"Kagome..." I said softly. She pulled back and looked at my face. The expression I gave her was not what she wanted to see. She got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to me. "Kagome?"

"I am so sorry Naraku. I didn't mean to...I was just in the moment and... I'm sorry." She dropped her head and I just shook my head. In one slick movement, I came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other cupping one of her breast, holding her with my legs on either side of her. She flinched at the sudden movement. "Naraku--."

"You better be sorry," I said deeply. I felt her tense against me which only made this moment better. "You go and find my weak spot and use it. Now, it's time I find yours." I kissed her neck softly as I brought my hand from her breast to her hair and gripped it tightly, pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. She made a noise telling me that it hurt or it felt good. "What is this? Does Kagome like it rough?" She stifled a yes and I knew I was going to have fun with this. I kissed that soft skin, grazing my teeth along the side. "I am guessing this is one of them." I bit down on her neck and she let out a loud moan. I sucked, licked and bit harder, feeling her rub against my body. I moved my hand from her hair and placed it back on her breast, cupping it a bit rough. She moaned a bit deeper, letting me know that she was enjoying it. I pulled the front of her gown down, exposing her breast as I took them both in my hands. Her moans were like music to my ears. I've heard girls moan before, but hers were just... ah. Before she knew it, I threw her on the bed. She looked at me with a fuddle look.

I crawled on top of her and kissed her roughly. She wrapped her arms around my neck but I pinned them above her head. I forced her legs open with my knees, making her feel me. She fought to get her arms unpinned as I kissed down her neck. Afore going down to her breast, I looked up at her. "Should I tie you up? You keep trying to fight me and I am not trying to leave a bruise on you."

"Tie me up then," she said with lust in her eyes. I smiled wickedly as I undid my belt with my free hand. I wrapped the leather tight, but not too tight around her wrist as I tied it to the bed, locking her in place. "N-Naraku..."

"What is it Kagome?"

"Don't be gentle with me. Be as rough with my body as possible."

"Is that a request or are you begging?" I asked as I stroked the inside of her thigh. When I forced her legs open, I made her gown go up, exposing the purple thong she was wearing. I couldn't wait to take it off. "Well?" I said as I inched my fingers closer to her center. She flinched to the touch and I could see her become wetter than what she was.

"Both," she said softly. "But, don't get out of your pants. I want to take them off for you."

"Alright." I moved my hands up to her breast as I rolled my tongue out of my mouth and flicked her nipple. She moaned softly. "Can I rip the gown off of you?"

"I said be rough with me." I smiled evilly as I took one nipple into my mouth and sucked on it hard, playing with the other. She bucked against me and I could not wait till I was inside her pussy. Her moans just made the ache in my dick want her more. Getting too into it, I took the top of the gown and ripped it off of her body. Staring at her body, I noticed three scratch marks round her side.

"What happened here?" I asked as I traced them with my fingers.

"I was attacked by a bear a few years ago."

"Damn." I lowered my head to the scars and kissed the soft jagged tissue. She moved her body up to my lips. I placed my hands on the inside of her thigh and massaged it. I slowly moved my hand to her pussy and played with it through her thong. I trailed my kisses to her stomach, knowing that she wanted me to do more. I took my hand and pulled her thong up, making it fall between her lips, wrapping around her clit. I lowered my head between her legs, knowing that she was anticipating me into eating her. I rolled my tongue out again and lapped at her clit. She bucked, moaned and squirmed under my mouth as I took her clit between my lips.

"It feels…so good…" she moaned. I tore the thong from her body, spread her legs apart and ate her out like she was a Thanksgiving dinner. The way her body reacted to my mouth let me know that she was eager to run her fingers over my head. Her breathing started to become hard, her body covered in sweat as she bowed her back and came in my mouth. I lapped her juices up, feeling her writhe. Wiping the rest away from my mouth with my hand, I came up from between her legs, gazing at her flushed face.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"It's my turn to get you...Naraku," she said softly. I smiled at her as I leaned up and untied her wrist. She rubbed where the leather was. I took her hands and saw the marks. "It's okay. I enjoyed myself."

"Still, I didn't mean to tie it that tight."

"It's okay Naraku. I loved every minute of it. I never knew that could feel so wonderful."

"Wait. You never had that done to you before?"

She shook her head. "No. Koga thought it was disgusting." She looked up at me. I grabbed her face and kissed her softly. She pulled away softly, tugging on my lip as she gazed into my eyes. "It's your turn now." She moved from where she was and pushed me down. "Take the band out of your hair." I shrugged my shoulders and did what she said. My hair fell over my shoulders as I shook it out with my hands. "You look so good Naraku."

"Oh really?" I laid back down against her pillows as she crawled between my legs, running her hand along my hard-on, up my scar to my lips.

"Really." She kissed me again and I relaxed under her as I felt her rub me through my pants. I fought to continue to kiss her but couldn't help it and let my head fall back from the touch. She trailed her kisses to my ear again and I gasped. She giggled a bit when she felt my dick twitch to the feedback. She kissed down my scar, sucking on the tissue. I gasped again when she licked over my nipple and placed her lips over it. She let go of it and continued down. She took her time in undoing my pants. Coming off over my feet, she traced her hands slowly up my leg, over my thigh, over my dick and rubbed deeply. "You feel huge Naraku."

"Heh." I felt her tug at my boxers, pulling them down slowly as the top of my dick popped to the top. She pulled them all the way off and stared at my dick with a look of shock and embarrassment. She reached to touch it but stuttered. "What?"

"You are huge Naraku. Compared to Koga, you make his look like it was an ant." I couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. "How big are you?"

"Length wise, almost ten inches. Width wise, I have no idea, but I have had no complaints."

"I wonder if I can fit it all." She took it in her hand. "I can barely wrap my hand around it." She started to move the shaft up and down slowly. I closed my eyes again. She continued that movement until I felt her tongue lick the head. I opened my eyes a bit to see her licking my dick. She licked up and down my shaft making tiny shivers run through my body.

"St-stop teasing me… Kagome."

"Oh? Is this teasing?" She asked as she licked over my head again. "Or is this teasing?" I felt the tip of my dick enter her warm wet mouth sucking on it hard until she pulled it out with a pop. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Th-that. Do that again." She did what I asked, but this time continued the pace. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I enjoyed the blow job. Kagome sucked my dick as if it was the biggest lollipop ever. I felt her saliva drip down my shaft as she worked up her speed. I placed my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers in her hair as I helped pump my dick in her mouth, but not more than what she was doing. She changed how she was sucking me and I went straight to the sky. "L-like that. Keep doing it like that. That feels… so…." I bit my lip as I felt myself coming to my end. "Uh…Kagome…I'm going to cum." Saying that, I thought she would move like the other girls did, but she kept sucking until I came into her mouth. Lifting up her head, I watched her lick the cum off of the sides of her mouth. I was still hard, but seeing that made me more hard then what I was. I pulled Kagome on top of me and kissed her deeply. She rubbed her pussy against my dick as the kiss became more and more heated. I rolled over, her underneath me as I kiss down her neck, rubbing more and more against her, hearing her sweet moans.

"Naraku… I want you inside me." I grazed my teeth against her neck.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me." I lifted my body up, looking down at her, her eyes glazed over with lust. I chuckled to myself.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"I am on birth control." I smiled as I lifted her right leg and placed it over my shoulder, placing the tip of my dick against her opening. She closed her eyes, ready for it to come, but I didn't push in. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing Kagome. It's just that, do you really want this dick inside you?" I pushed a bit, making her gasp. She nodded her head. "I can't hear you."

"I do Naraku."

"You do what? Do you want me or the dick?" I pushed in a bit more again, teasing the shit out of her.

"I want you both. Please, just fuck me."

"Kagome." The tone that I used made her know I was being serious for a moment. I leaned down, our lips barely touching. "How much do you want to be with me?"

"What?"

"How much do you want to be with me? I am being serious here."

"I want you Naraku. Not just sexually, but mentally and emotionally."

"So are you saying that you would want to be in a relationship with me?" She nodded her head.

"As long as this relationship is closed and you are only mine."

"I am only yours." I pushed my dick inside her, trying to get it between her folds. It took me awhile to get through since she was so tight and I tried hard not to hurt her. I saw tears slide down her cheek and I wiped them away. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt?"

"A bit. How much more do you have?"

"I only have the head in."

"Shit. Just the head alone feels like it's all of you."

"Does it feel good?" I started to move a bit and she gasped. "I guess it does. What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep pushing. I'll tell you when to stop." I took note of what she said and continued to push in slowly. I felt her open more to me as she controlled her breathing. Just I alone pushing inside she started to moan. As I was reaching to the base she was gasping hard.

"I'm all the way in. Want me to start moving?" She nodded her head and I started to move in and out of her slowly. I wanted to go faster, but I was going to take my time with her. I straightened up as I brought her leg up from my shoulder and met her base to base, my balls hitting against her ass softly. "My god Kagome… you feel so…tight."

"And you're so…huge. You fill me…" I smiled at her last statement. "Fuck me Naraku."

"Are you ready for me to?"

"Yes. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow; don't hold anything back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I took her word for it and sped it up. I fucked her pussy hard and fast. She screamed as I brought her to her first orgasm. I grabbed her other leg around my shoulder and leaned in, pounding harder. "Ah Naraku! I'm going to cum again." I felt her cum against me again, but I was not done or even close. I placed my hands under her back and brought her up. She screamed again as she slammed down on my dick. I pumped her up and down my shaft, making her love every minute of it. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as she came again. I let her go as she fell back onto the bed. I flipped her onto her stomach and brought her ass up. I slid back inside her and pounded, gripping her hips tightly. She screamed my name as I had her coming back to back. I was starting to feel closer to my peak. I grabbed her hips harder as I lifted her lower body up and went faster and harder.

"N-Naraku!"

"Ah Kagome! I'm going to cum soon." I quickened my pace until I came to my point and came inside her as she came with me. My dick twitched as I felt my cum enter inside her. I collapsed onto of her; both of us breathing hard.

"That…was the best…ever."

"I would have to agree." Kagome giggled and I joined in with her. I rolled off of her, lying on my back as I rubbed my forehead. I felt her lay her head on my chest, resting her hand on my waist.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"Can I?"

"Yes." She snuggled against me and before I knew it, she was sound asleep. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead. I had strong feelings for this girl. Was it love? I don't think so. But whatever it was, I didn't want to let her go ever. I ran my fingers through her hair as I fell asleep next to her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon filled chapter. The next one should be up soon and you won't believe what will happen. Leave tons of reviews.


	9. What To Do

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 9: What To Do  


* * *

(NPOV)

I awoke to see Kagome nuzzled against me, her hair shuffled around her face. The covers were tangled along our bodies, covering what needed to be covered. A soft smile came across my lips as I leaned down and laid my lips against hers. It took awhile, but Kagome was mine and only mine. I watched as her eyes fluttered open, a small smile coming to life. She blinked at me as she softly whispered, "Morning Naraku."

"Morning, Kagome." I said her name softly as I moved her hair away from her face, stroking her cheek. She rubbed her cheek against my hand and kissed it. I moved her closer to me, making her feel every inch of me. She giggled. "What?"

"You're awake." At first, I didn't know what she meant until I finally understood. I grabbed her leg and wrapped it around my waist, placing myself between her. She flinched a bit but soon relaxed.

"So what? I am a man you know; it happens." She giggled again as she leaned in and kissed my lips. "You ready for a morning round?"

"If I can take it" I took that as a yes as we moved around, her body underneath mine, her leg still around my waist. I kissed her again with more eager, biting and nipping at the places she liked. I eased myself inside her tightness, hearing her gasp at the size.

"Do you think you'll ever get used to me?" I said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so." She threw her head back as I shoved the rest of me inside her, working her body slowly. I pinned her arms above her head as I gripped her leg tighter, going deeper and harder, but still going at the same pace. She moaned deeply at each thrust. "You like that?" She nodded her head. I smiled as I turned her on her side, bringing her leg high up, going harder. I watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, enjoying every bit of it. "Mmm Kagome, you feel so…ahhhh." I wanted her, and myself, to enjoy this, but it was starting to feel too good. I picked up the pace, her moans becoming louder.

"Faster," she moaned. I did what she asked and went faster. I leaned forward as I went deeper, harder and faster, feeling her cum back to back. "Oh Naraku…I'm going…to cum again."

"Then cum Kagome. I'm going…to cum soon." My hair spilled over her body as I dug in deeper. I fought the urge to moan out but couldn't help it. I closed my eyes as I bent my back as I released my seed inside her again, feeling her cum with me. I slowly let my body fall on her, our rapid breathing slowing down. I chuckled. "That was fun."

"Yes, it was," she said between breaths. "I hope we didn't wake up Rin."

"I don't think she would say much if we did; at least with me not here." I laughed a bit and Kagome just looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing, just hoping she won't bother me about the date and of the sex."

"Why? Are you embarrassed about me?" I saw her face begin to flush. "You're blushing, why?"

"Knowing Rin, she'll want me to go into detail about it. Every little bit."

"So? Are you embarrassed to mention the sex?"

"Not only that, but she'll ask about your size." I just blinked at her. I didn't understand why that was a problem.

"And that is a problem because?"

"If I tell her how big you are, she'll get mad."

"Why?"

"Because when she dates, she looks for guys who have big dicks. She always made fun of me because of Koga and how small his dick was. The guys that she has always dated were between six and eight. If I tell her that you are ten inches, she'll flip; maybe even try and flirt."

"I think she already likes me, but that is shallow of her."

She sighed. "I know." She turned those brown eyes at me, giving me the full weight. "She is into Sesshomaru, a lot. Most likely they have had sex already. Might explain why she was not here when we got back, but she will tell me how big he is, just to be competitive."

"Well I guess she will be mad at you then," I said as I rolled into my back, my hands underneath my head.

"Why is that?"

"Sesshomaru is eight inches, so I beat him." She sat up and looked down at me. "What?"

"I'm not going even ask why you know that."

"Sesshomaru is my best friend. We played with each other on our high school and college football team. I was quarterback and he was the linebacker. The team always showered together and Sesshomaru kept saying he was the biggest out of everyone. I bet him a hundred dollars that I was bigger than him. We shook on it. After he saw me, man was he pissed." I laughed to myself as I remembered the look on his face.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it took awhile till I got the one hundred dollars." I laughed and she joined in with me. "So Kagome, how did a bear managed to attack you."

"Oh, well let's see. I was out camping with my family in the woods. It was a family trip that we took every year. I was sixteen at the time. It was late at night and my brother decided to run off into the woods. I managed to catch him but we ran into trouble. I threw something to get its eyes elsewhere as my brother and I took off. The bear caught up to me and slashed. I was knocked unconscious when I fell and hit a rock. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. The doctors were surprised that I survived because of how deep the wound was."

"Is that why you said you didn't judge someone for what was wrong with them or something like that. Because you had a scar as well and been through what I have?"

"Similar. Whenever I had sex with Koga, he would always ask me to put something over it. He thought scars on females were not attractive."

"Well," I said as I brought her on top of me, "I think it is very attractive." We did an Eskimo kiss before we kissed each other deeply. We pulled away when we heard the doorbell ring. Kagome pulled away from me as she got up and looked for a robe. "Whoever is at that door better be important," I hissed.

"Oh settle down Naraku." She walked out of the room, leaving me in the sheets. I grabbed my boxers and put them on. I heard voices in the background, the deep one sounding as if it belonged to Sesshomaru. I put my pants on and walked out towards the door to see Sesshomaru talking to Kagome. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Well hey there Naraku. I'm surprised to see you here."

"The same."

"I came here to pick up Rin."

"I'll go wake her up and let her know that you are here." Kagome walked off, leaving us in her family room. As soon as she was out of ear shot I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Did you and Rin have sex yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was she surprised on how big you were?"

"Yeah, she told me I was the biggest she ever laid her eyes on. Why are you asking me this?"

"I got Kagome in trouble."

"How is the size of my dick involved – shit." Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he ran his hand down his face. "Why is it always I get the girls who get jealous if their friends' boyfriend is bigger? As long as I know how to work my shit, does it matter?"

"My point exactly." We heard scuffling behind us to see Rin scramble out of the room. She seemed furious as she stomped towards me, leaving Kagome standing in the doorway with her cheeks flushed. Her face was inches from mine when she invaded my personal space. I narrowed my eyes at her. If she got off on me the wrong way, she was going to be in for it. She stepped back and shifted her eyes between Sesshomaru and me.

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. Is it true that your dick is bigger than Sesshomaru's?" I looked at Sesshomaru and he looked like he was about to burst any moment.

"Why does it matter if his dick is bigger than mine?" he said angrily. It took a lot to piss him off, well, not really. "You're having sex with me, not with him. Do I not treat you well in bed?"

It seemed he backed her in a corner by the look she gave him. I figured she experienced his anger already and was afraid. "Of course you do Sesshomaru. It's just that—."

"Just what? Am I not good enough for you because my dick is not as big as Naraku's? It may not be as long, but we're about the same in width. You were screaming my name when I fucked you." Rin's shoulders hunched up as her eyes lingered from his face and down to the floor. She looked like a dog being scolded by its master. "You are such a shallow girl Rin."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"Is this how you treat the men you are with? When you find out your best friend's boyfriend is bigger, you get jealous?"

"I know. It is a trait of mine I am trying to fix. I just hate thinking that she gets laid better." I felt the air around me shift. I knew what was coming and this was going to be bad. I gripped Sesshomaru's arm tightly.

"Sesshomaru, calm yourself down. You do not need to bring this up, not here."

"What are you talking about Naraku?" This from Kagome.

"Just get Rin away from here. Now!" Kagome didn't take any time as she grabbed Rin and headed out the door. I faced Sesshomaru, grabbing his shoulders tightly. The purple crescent moon in the middle of his head that people thought was a tattoo, started to glow. "Shit. Sesshomaru! Snap out of it! There is no reason for you to lose your anger over this!" His eyes started to go red. "Sesshomaru! Listen to me! You do not need another accident! Remember what you did back a few years ago. Do you want to lose someone again because you cannot control your anger? Think back!" The air started to shift to how it was before. The crescent moon went back to looking pale and his eyes went back to its amber color. Sesshomaru collapsed forward and I held him up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Naraku."

"What are best friend's for. You know, you need to control your anger better than that."

"I know. I am just…I just miss her."

"I know you do. She was your first and true love. I know you didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. Even she said so herself before she passed."

"I just wish I could see her again." I could tell he was fighting back tears. I helped him balance himself on his feet. His eyes were read from trying not to cry, but that was it. "I am not sure if I want to stay with Rin."

"Because she is shallow?"

"That and for what I was about to do."

"Do what you have to do Sesshomaru." He nodded his head as he walked out of Kagome's place with me on his heels. I made sure the door was unlocked so we could walk back inside when we stepped out. It seemed as if the two girls were talking and Rin was upset. Sesshomaru interrupted their conversation by clearing his throat.

"Rin, I can't continue to see you."

"What? But Sesshomaru—"

"No. I cannot be with a girl who is as shallow as you and I do not want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yes. I cannot afford to hurt someone again."

"No! Please do not leave me Sesshomaru."

"It's already done. I'm sorry." With those last few words Sesshomaru left a crying Rin. My eyes met with Kagome's and she just shook her head as she tried to soothe Rin. I let her know I was going to get my stuff and see her later when everything was okay with Rin. She nodded her head as she brought Rin inside and to her room. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door without a kiss goodbye from Kagome. As I turned the corner to my place, I saw someone at my door sitting against the wall. The person looked like a male and he looked like he was sleeping. I approached the man with caution. Who was he and what did he want. Coming closer, I noticed that his hair was silver, just like Sesshomaru's. And then it hit me. Anger swelled up in my veins, hands balling into fist.

"Inuyasha," I said with a low hiss. I watched as his ears perk up that he heard me. He slowly lifted his head as he rubbed his eyes. I stepped up to him and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him up against the wall hard, putting force into his neck. "What the fuck are you doing here Inuyasha!"

"Calm down Naraku. I came here to talk to you. That is all."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her; I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"Please Naraku. Just hear me out. I wouldn't have come out all this way if what I didn't have to say was important." I looked into those amber eyes and saw that they held meaning. I growled in my throat and let him go. He fixed his collar as I unlocked the door and walked in with him behind me. I threw my keys on the table as I sat down on the couch, Inuyasha sitting right across from me. I eyed him, watching him open his mouth then close it slowly. Ten minutes had gone by and he still hadn't said anything.

"If you are going to sit here and waste my time, then leave."

"No, I am just trying to piece this together." I watched him think more and more what he was trying to say and then his mouth opened. "I know I have told you this over one hundred times, but I am truly sorry for going between you and Kikyo. You never heard my side of the story because of the position you caught me in."

"Your side of the story?" Inuyasha nodded. "Is your side of the story going to make me think differently of you?" He nodded again. "We'll see."

"Going back four years ago, I got a call from Kikyo and she was crying. She said that you two had gotten into a fight and that you had broken up with her—"

"What?!"

"Let me continue." I bit my tongue as I listened to the rest of his story. "She asked me to come over to keep her company since she could not think of anyone else to go to. So, I went to your apartment and tried to console her. You knew I always had a thing for Kikyo, but I was just too late to get to her. I respected that and left it alone. But you breaking her heart, I couldn't help but not comfort her. She had said that you threw something at her in anger and stormed out of the house. She cried into my chest and I held her close to me. One thing led to another and we started to have sex."

"Gee, I wonder why you just couldn't take her back to your place instead of fucking her in my bed."

"It was in the heat of the moment. I know that is not an excuse but you have to believe me when I say I didn't do it on purpose."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Actually, I still have the phone call she made four years ago." My eyes went wide. "I knew you would never believe me right then and there. I knew I would have a chance to talk to you some day and kept it until I had that chance." He pulled out a small silver tape recorder and pressed the play button.

'_Hey Inuyasha, its Kikyo.' _A distraught Kikyo was on the line. The recording was fuzzy, but you could tell she was crying_. 'I need you Inuyasha. Naraku…he…he broke up with me. He threw something at me in anger. He won't listen to me. He just left. You are the only person I can think of. Please Inuyasha, when you get this, come to Naraku's apartment. I need company.'_

He pressed the stop button. I sat there, staring at the tape recorder with disbelief. "That bitch." Inuyasha looked at me with a perplexed look. "She lied to you Inuyasha. We never got into a fight at all. I had left to go to work. Everything between us was fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But I do have one question for you. When I caught you guys, I heard you both say I love you. Why is that? Have you guys been cheating behind my back?"

"No, no. That was the first time I slept with her. I don't know why she said she loved me, maybe spare of the moment. But I said I loved her back because I did love her. Even though she was with you, I loved her from the sidelines. Maybe she knew and maybe that is why she said that." I just gazed at Inuyasha as a small smile crept along my lips and a hearty laugh came past them. "Why are you laughing Naraku?"

"Because she is one sneaky bitch. She set you up so we could no longer be friends. But what gets me is that you kept the recording. How do I know you guys just did not meet up and make this to make me believe your story?"

"You think I am lying to you?"

"Yes, I do, unless you have better proof than this, or actually have the time and date of this recording." Inuyasha showed me the anger in his eyes as he pressed the play button again.

'_Sent today on January 25th of 2006 at one thirty-five.'_

I looked back at Inuyasha. There was a possibility that he just combined the two, but for it to be on the right date and around the same time I left to go to work, then there was no chance this was a lie. "See Naraku, I am not lying to you at all." He replayed the whole message, including the sending time. "I know I am still in the wrong to have slept with her, but just know I did not do it on purpose. I thought you guys were separated since she told me you guys broke up. I know it is not okay for friends to date exes but…"

"I get it Inuyasha. I think Kikyo had a plan for you, but it backed fire since I came home early that day and caught you guys in the act. Who knows, but even though you have proof, I still feel like you are lying to me."

"But I am not Naraku."

"Swear to me, on your life Inuyasha that you are not lying to me. Because if I find out that you are, you won't live." I watched Inuyasha gulp before he answered me.

"I swear."

"Alright then."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"No idea. I am honestly not going to pretend that nothing had happened Inuyasha. Though I am over her, it was still not cool what you did. You both hurt me, deeply."

"I know and I am sorry for that."

"Are you really?" A knock came to my door interrupting our conversation. I walked towards the door and opened it to see Kagome. "Hey Kagome, what's up."

"I was finally able to calm Rin down to the point that she is now asleep, but now she is saying that she is going to move back home. I have never seen her broken up over a guy."

"Well, Sesshomaru is a lot to handle and he has not time to babysit a child."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed deeply and I could tell that this was bothering her. I wanted to have her come in, but right now it was not a good time. I heard Inuyasha move and I turned my head to see him head into the kitchen. Kagome tried peeking over my shoulder. "Who is with you?"

"Someone I thought I would not see for awhile."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." I saw her eyes get wide and I just smiled. "He tried to mend between us what Kikyo destroyed. I am not sure if he is lying to me or not just to be friends, but I shall see."

"Why would he need to lie to you?"

"My exact thought, but I will send you a text later okay?"

"Alright. I am going to try and talk to Rin and make her see that she does not need Sesshomaru to stay here."

"Okay." I bent down and laid a sweet kiss on her lips, she returning it as I watched her turn the corner before I closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"My girlfriend."

"She smells nice."

"You and your damn dog senses. What are you going to do, try and steal her away from me too?"

"No, not at all. At first, I thought it was Kikyo, but when I got a good look at her face and smelt her scent, I knew it wasn't her. She's cute." I growled. "Sorry. I am not going to try and take her."

"You better not." I just stared at Inuyasha. I had no idea where this was going to go. Deep down inside my gut, I had a feeling he was lying to me, but something else said he was telling me the truth. I had no idea what to think, but I would test Inuyasha and see if he is worth my time.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. I wonder if Inuyasha is really telling the truth. And who is this girl that Sesshomaru says he misses so much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Leave reviews.


	10. Back Again

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 10: Back Again

* * *

(SPOV)

After breaking up with Rin, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. She was a nice girl, but she was just too clingy for me. I was lying on the couch, watching TV when I heard the front door open. The stench of my brother hit my nose and I growled in protest. I watched him walk past the couch and slump onto the recliner, making it rock back and forth. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the TV.

"I went to talk to Naraku," he said as he sighed deeply.

"Alright and how did that go for you Inuyasha?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It went better than I thought it would. I hope this was able to repair our old friendship."

"And what if it does not? Naraku would be stupid to trust you so soon."

"I never said Naraku trusted me. He thinks I am lying to him about the recording."

"Tch, I would think the same thing."

"Well thanks Sesshomaru," he said sarcastically. I just chuckled. "I know you hate me, but you could at least be a little bit nicer."

"Nicer...to you?" I sat up, swinging my legs onto the floor, eying Inuyasha carefully. "Inuyasha…when have I ever been nice to you?"

"When we were kids; you always had my back."

"And after we grew up, was I still nice?" I watched him think about it. When it seemed he didn't have an answer I chuckled yet again. "See, you can't even come up with a time when I was nice to you except from when we were kids."

"So? I am still your brother –"

"Half-brother. If it wasn't for father, I would not be around you."

"Oh, so harsh Sesshomaru. Do you hate me that much?" he said sarcastically again.

"Yes, yes I do. Not just your personality, but I can't stand your scent."

"Feh, you're not that far off neither Sesshomaru," he said as he placed his hand on his cheek, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Like I care what you think."

"Just letting you know. You may think you are better than me, but really, we are just the same."

"We are not the same and neither will we ever be. I am a full breed while you are a –."

"A half breed, yadi yadi yadda. Can you not come up with something better than that? You've been calling me that since forever and it is starting to get old. Also, I rather be a half breed then a full breed. When girls see my dog ears, they flip for them. Saying how cute they are and how they want to touch them to see if they are real. Sure, you are a full breed, but in honestly, where does that get you besides a bad attitude?"

I stood up and walked towards Inuyasha, my hands gripping the arms of the chair, my face inches from his. Inuyasha never knew when to keep his mouth shut, which always got him in trouble. We stared into each others eyes, seeing the anger in frustration that we both had. I smirked and pulled back. "You talk a lot of shit, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I do. I got it from the best." He smiled at me and I just shook my head. Sure, my brother and I got into fights, a lot, but we usually settled them reasonably. The phone started to ring. I walked over to the phone sitting on the side table and looked at the caller id. _Onigumo._ I answered, "Hey Onigumo."

"Hey Sesshomaru. Mind doing me a huge favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"We are swamped at the Sting Dragon. I have never since this place so full and busy in the evening. My waiters are overworked and I need you and your brother to come through for me."

I looked back at Inuyasha and told him what Onigumo just said. "Inuyasha and I will help you."

"Thank you, thank you. Any tips that you guys get you can keep. I have to go, see you in a bit." He hung up. I placed the phone back on its charger.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get going."

"This will be fun." I gathered my keys and we headed out the door.

* * *

Onigumo was not lying when he said they were swamped. My brother and I could barely walk in the damn restaurant. Getting to the back, I saw Naraku. He handed us shirts as he told us what we had to do. Inuyasha worked the bar while I took orders from tables. I didn't bitch, but I hated being around a lot of people; especially people who had a hard time making up their minds.

The first few tables that I did were good so far. Sure, I was annoyed by the little children every so often, but at least they were not as loud as what I have experienced elsewhere. With all the extra hands, the Sting Dragon was finally calming down. I decided to take a breather and step behind the bar and talk to Naraku since everyone at the tables I busted was satisfied. Naraku seemed he was a bit flustered. I patted his shoulder, encouraging him that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh, hey Sesshomaru."

"You okay Naraku? Do you need me to take over for you?"

"No, I got it. Just a little off today."

"Something wrong?"

"I just feel weird being around Inuyasha again."

"You shouldn't let my brother throw you off."

"I know. I just feel awkward around him." I just chuckled. "So, did you hear about Rin?"

"What of her?"

"She is leaving."

"Why?"

"Because of you. She said since she is no longer with you, there was no point in her staying here."

"I do not understand why I influenced that decision." I just looked at Naraku with a quizzical face. Rin did not make any sense to me and for her to be moving made I even more confused. "Does she hate me or something?"

"No, I think she hates herself more. Kagome tried everything to get Rin to stay, but she said something along the lines that it was for her to recollect herself and that maybe the next time when you see her, she will be a changed woman."

I snickered. "I highly doubt she will change that much, but I shall see –." Turning my attention to the front door, I saw a woman walk in. She was so beautiful and striking that my heart skipped a beat. _My_ heart. Her hair was long and a rich black. Her soft brown eyes, peachy skin and her pink lips made me want to touch her. She wore a long elegant red dress with shoes to match. I kept staring at her, until our eyes met and my mouth fell open a bit. I slowly closed my mouth as she gave me a gentle smile before she was escorted by a male to a table by the window. The man she was with had short black hair that was tied into a small ponytail. I couldn't see his face well, but I could feel the energy he gave off.

"Sesshomaru, what are you looking…at…?" Naraku followed my gaze and then looked at me with extensive eyes. "Sesshomaru…that's…"

"It can't be. She died years ago. It can't be her." I couldn't get my eyes off of her. "I'm going to be their waiter."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be sure if it is her or not." I walked over to their table, watching as they steadied the menu. "Hello," I said as I started to place down napkins for them. "My name is Sesshomaru and I will be your waiter for tonight. Is there anything I can start you off with?"

"Yes, I would like a Budweiser and my girlfriend will have…?"

"I will have a…" That voice. "Hm, I am not sure."

"Would you like the Lime Margarita?"

"You have that?" I nodded my head. She looked at me with those brown eyes and I could not help but to stare back. "Well, I would like the Lime Margarita." She smiled at me again and I could feel the blood in my body start to get hot. Her boyfriend cleared his throat and we both looked at him.

"If you are done staring at each other, we would also like the Stuffed Mushroom and The Fiesta as appetizers."

I wrote down the order and went on my way to give it to Naraku and the chef. "There is no way that can be her. But she…and the voice…"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Naraku, I think that is her. Getting a closer look, she looks just like her. She even sounds like her."

"Are you sure she is just not a look alike?"

"She could be, but I want to get to the bottom of this."

After I served them up their appetizers and their food, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the girl. She reminded me so much of my dead ex. All of the feelings that I buried deep in me were starting to come out again. I needed to find out who she was, but I needed to find the right moment to ask. As if she heard me, she excused herself from the table and headed towards the ladies room. Watching her walk in, I waited for her to come out so I can catch her. Walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed her arm lightly. She whipped her head towards me and it seemed as if she was going to attack me, but looking at my face, she softened her expression.

"Well hello…Sesshomaru right?"

"Yeah, but I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Which was?"

"Your name."

"My name? Oh it's Sango."

"Sango," I said her name slowly through my lips. My eyes shifted from her face down her body and onto the ground. I looked her up and down; I even searched her energy, but when it came down to it, she wasn't who I thought she was. I guess she saw the expression on my face because she asked:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that, you remind me of my ex who is deceased. I thought you were her, since you look just like her, but you're not…her…"

"Did I bring back memories of your ex?" I nodded my head. "Were they good or bad?"

"Oh they were – wait, you do not need to hear this. I am keeping you away from your boyfriend and your dinner."

"Oh, do not worry about him. He may look like much, but he really is not. He is more perverted than he is a fighter. But I would still keep an eye on him if I were you. You should also watch out for me as well."

"And why is that?"

A sly smirk came across her face and I could have sworn I saw something flicker behind those eyes. "I can sense it in you Sesshomaru. I know you are a demon." I just stared at her. Yes, I was a demon, but the look she gave me and the way her energy felt, I knew there was more to her. Who was this woman? "You can cut the goody goody act. Tell me, do you try and cloud people's minds with fake stories."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you know who you are talking to you insolent wench."

"Exactly who, no I do not, but I can sense people's energies in this building. But for some strange reason, I recognize your energy source. Why is that?"

"You tell me. But the next time, you watch who you are addressing, or the next time you won't be so lucky," I growled as I leaned in towards her face. She didn't back down, which I was expecting. As I was walking away, I heard her giggle.

"I see you went back to your old ways Sesshomaru. Tell me, do you still terrorize your brother Inuyasha?" I stopped in my tracks as I slowly turned my body.

"What…did you just say...?"

"What?" She blinked at me several times before placing her hand on her head. "What just happened?" She looked around as if she was lost and confused. People passing us by did not know what to make out what was going on. I felt a strong presence behind me and could tell it was the man she had come with.

"Sango, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Miroku. Just a little, dizzy." Miroku steadied her, tuning angry eyes to me. I conical my eyes towards him as well, letting him know I am not someone he should try. Sango rested her hand on his face and he looked at her with so much compassion I wanted to throw up. "I said I am fine Miroku. Sesshomaru did nothing to me. Let us just continue our dinner. Okay?" She gave him a reassuring smile and he just nodded his head as he led her back to their table. I know that girl is hiding more than what she is letting on. She asked if I still bullied Inuyasha. If I just met this woman, how does she know that I have a brother and what his name is? I was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, but for now, it would wait.

"I know you are in there…Yori."

(END SPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were busting their asses and helped level out the bar. I knew Sesshomaru was trying to keep himself occupied since he thought he saw his dead ex walk in through the doors. I could feel her existence, but it was not the one that had belonged to Yori. Maybe he is looking too much into this. Now, Inuyasha on the other hand kept up his side of the deal. He earned himself extra tips since the females found out that the ears on his head were not fake. Even though he came to me and told me his side of the story, I was still on edge. Even though today was a rough day, everything turned out very well. Coming to a close, Kagome and I left early, leaving everyone else to handle putting everything else up.

"Why are you in such a rush to get home?" Kagome giggled.

"You should know why. I didn't get to fuck you as much as I wanted to this morning. I want to finish what we started." I gave her a perverted smile and she just shook her head. "What?"

"Not tonight Naraku. I have to help Rin pack up some of her stuff."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Rin needs me more than ever right now. So we won't be able to mess around tonight."

"Damn."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." I just chuckled as I pulled up into the parking lot and found a park. Locking up the car and taking Kagome to her room, I had no idea what I was going to do now since she had to help Rin. Damn you Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for you, I could be fucking Kagome right now. I just sighed as I rounded the corner to my condo. As I was about to place the key in the hole, I felt as if someone was behind me. I turned my head to the side to see that the silhouette was of a female.

"N-Naraku…" I turned fully around to see Kikyo wobbling towards me. She looked sick and that she had not slept in days. She reached out for me as she said my name again, more weakly. "Naraku…"

"Kikyo? What are you…?" Her eyes closed and she fell forward. I had no idea what came over me, but I ran to her before she hit the floor. "Kikyo…are you okay?" I started to shake her. "Answer me dammit!" Her eyes opened a bit. A small smile came across her lips before her head fell to the side and her eyes closed. I placed my fingers along her neck to see if she was still alive. "She still has a pulse." I looked her over. "Fuck." I placed my other hand under her legs and cupped her body to mine. I unlocked the door and closed it shut as I went to the family room and placed her limp body on the couch. Cutting on the light, I saw that her clothes were tattered and that she had a few bruises on her body and face. I just shook my head, not sure what to say or do. "What happened to you Kikyo?"

(End NPOV)

* * *

Hm... I wonder what happened to Kikyo. And what is this about Sesshomaru seeing his dead ex in the girl Sango. A lot of things are unraveling and who knows what might happen next. Leave tons of review.


	11. Oh, Fuck

* * *

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 11: Oh…Fuck…

* * *

(NPOV)

I could barely get any sleep knowing that Kikyo was in my condo. Though I had left her on the couch, I had no idea what she would do if I left her, so I sat in the recliner and watched over her very sternly. My eyes did not drift off of her sleeping body until sleep came upon me. After realizing that I did fall asleep, I shot my eyes open. I looked at the couch and saw that Kikyo was not there. I got up quickly as I called out Kikyo's name frantically.

"Kikyo? Kikyo!"

"You don't have to shout Naraku," she said as she came out of the restroom. She looked a bit better than she did yesterday. I was glad that she was still in the house, but my brows frowned when I become conscious she was wearing my t-shirt. "What?"

"You could have least asked to wear my clothes."

"Well I'm sorry Naraku. I'll make sure to ask next time."

"Thank you." I sighed, resting my hand on my head, shaking it lightly. "What happened to you Kikyo?"

She leaned against the door frame as she folded her arms underneath her breast. She moved a strand of hair that fell in her face behind her ear. "I was…jumped last night."

"What?" The anger that I had swelled up in me soon started to dissipate. "What do you mean you were jump?"

"When I was walking from the club last night, I got jumped. I can't remember much since I was drunk, heh. I just know they stole my things and beat me."

"So why come to me?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "You are so cold hearted, you know that?"

"This coming from the cheating bitch? Yeah, I am cold hearted." She constricted her eyes at me, straightening her back as she took a step towards me. "Are you trying to be all bad?"

"N-no." She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I know what I did was horrible, but can you forgive me?"

"Tell me why you came to me Kikyo," I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"You were the only one I could think of and the club was close to your place."

"Tch." I started to laugh a bit as I walked away from her. I know she did not think I was going to have sympathy for her.

"How do you find this funny?! I could have died!"

"Too bad you didn't."

"You really do hate me…don't you Naraku?"

"Hate, no, I would use the word loathe. I loathe you with every bone in my body." The look Kikyo gave me let me know I had hurt her feelings and quite frankly, I didn't care. "I should have just left your ass outside, but for some reason, I couldn't."

"Because you still have feelings for me?"

I gave her a death glare. "Don't push it with me." She closed her mouth and lowered her head. "I know you want me to say 'Oh you can stay,' but that is not happening."

"Why? I need a place to stay. They took everything from me when I was jump. I don't have the keys to my place or my car or even my cell phone. Please let me stay for awhile Naraku. I need to get everything handled."

"Why don't you go to one of your friend's house then?"

"Um, well… you see…"

"What?"

"They all went on a trip." She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. This bitch had to be joking.

"All of them?" She nodded her head. "We'll see about that. What is your best friend's number." She gave me the number and I dialed it. It rang for awhile until a sweet voice answered the other end. We talked for a few minutes and it seemed Kikyo was not lying; all her friends did go on a trip. How I knew they were actually there, I told her to put one of the workers at the hotel on the phone. It sounded like they were in Hawaii. "Why didn't you go Kikyo?"

"Because my boss wouldn't let me take off. A lot of people quit so the place is swamped and needs the people there now more than ever so I have no time to take off."

"Well, now you do since you were jumped, so go to Hawaii."

"How can I? I have no money."

"I am sure you can go to the bank and withdraw. And while you are there, you can cancel your card."

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me?"

"Because I don't want you in my place or around me, so the sooner you leave the better."

"Is is because you do not want that look a-like bitch to see me in here in your clothes?"

I walked up to Kikyo until her back hit the wall, her eyes showing the fear she had. "You will not address my girlfriend in that matter. You two look nothing alike."

"So you guys are together?" She slowly bit her lip again, lowering her eyes. "So you are really not in love with me anymore…Naraku?"

"I have not been in love with you since the day you broke my heart Kikyo." I slammed my hand firmly on the wall, making her wince. For some odd reason, seeing her afraid of me was turning me on. No, focus Naraku. She should not be able to turn you on. "I will never let you back inside my heart. You should know this."

"But—"

"But nothing. Even Inuyasha came to me and played the recording that you left on his phone." I saw her eyes become wide. She looked up at me with teary eyes and as if she was broken. With that simple look, I knew Inuyasha was not lying to me. I smirked. "Oh, so you know of the recording?"

"I-I didn't mean anything I said on that. I was joking, it was a joke," she started to laugh, tears still dripping down her face. "I didn't think Inuyasha would take me seriously. When he came, I just kept going along with it, till one thing led to another." Her small hands started to turn into fist. "He was there and you were not. You deprived me of sex for so long that with Inuyasha there, I just gave in."

"You call not having sex for a week deprivation? You made it seem having sex with me was disgusting, but I put up with for four years, thinking you would change. So I decided not to have sex with you for a week and you go and sleep with my best friend?!" My anger got the best of me and before I knew it, my hand was tightly clenched around her neck. She clawed at my hand, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head.

"N-Naraku… I can't…breathe…" I just looked at her. Because I didn't have sex with her for a week, she slept with Inuyasha. I could feel her pulse start to beat slowly. I growled deeply in my throat and let her go. She chocked and coughed up a bit of blood as she fell on the floor. Getting her breathing back she slowly stood back up. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Yeah, I would say so."

She coughed again. "You have changed Naraku. You never put your hands on me before."

"I probably should have." Her eyes just widen. She slumped back onto the floor and started to cry.

"P-Please Naraku. I love you so much. I don't care if you don't love me anymore. Just let me stay with you until I am back on my feet. Please!"

I just rolled my eyes. I knew I was going to regret this but, "Fine."

"What?"

I turned my back to her and folded my arms across my chest. "You can stay. But that is only till you get back on your feet."

"Really? Thank you Naraku!"

"There will be rules though. For one: do not address my girlfriend in any negative form when I am around. Two: try anything funny with me and you will regret it. Three: If you gain three strikes, you are out of here. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Glad to know that we are on the same page." She nodded her head and I left her in the bathroom. I had to let Kagome know before she found out on her own. She would probably give me hell, but I'll take my chances.

* * *

After taking a shower and putting clothes on, I was ready to face the wrath of Kagome. Kikyo was in the kitchen sitting at the table with the phone in hand trying to get in touch with the landlord. She looked my way and gave me a soft smile. Tracing my eyes from hers down to her neck, I felt bad for chocking her. She hung up the phone and held her neck softly. "I left her a message."

"Look, I'm sorry for chocking you. I don't know why I did, it just…."

"It's okay Naraku. I honestly think I deserved it, so I won't hold you against it you."

"Uh…thanks. I'm going to Kagome's place. I'm going to tell her you are here."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It would be worse if I didn't and she found out later. I don't want her to think the wrong thing."

"True."

"So I will be back. Don't go anywhere." She nodded her head and I walked out the door. Rounding the corner and walking towards Kagome's door, I pressed in the doorbell before I knocked lightly. I stood in front of her door for about five minutes and no one answered. All of a sudden, my phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open and saw that I had a new text message.

_Hey Naraku, I'm sorry but I won't be home for a week. Rin is still not stable and she needs me more than ever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I had to pack quickly and had no time since we were in a rush to get to the airport. I will call you when we get to her place. Please don't be mad at me._

…….What the fuck! Kagome was gone?! Not for a couple of a days but for a week. I wanted to tell her about Kikyo in person, not through the phone. Shit! Damn you Kagome! No, this was Sesshomaru's fault. If he never broke up with Rin, I wouldn't be in this situation. I just sighed deeply, leaning against the door. Not only was I not able to see Kagome before she left, I wasn't able to have sex with her. I'm still horny as hell from yesterday. Just thinking about her naked in bed made me hard.

"Shit." I had two choices, either masturbate with Kikyo in the house, or wait it out. I chose to wait it out. I walked back to my condo and opened the door, closing it shut behind me as I fell on the couch face first.

"Something wrong?" Kikyo asked hovering over me.

"Kagome isn't home. She won't be here for a week."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I turned my body over, lying on my back, my hand over my face. "I can either tell her on the phone that you are here and have her worry for a week or tell her when she gets back."

"Well, which one are you going to choose?"

"I have no idea." Thinking about what I was going to do manage to calm down my boner, but it must have been still visible enough since I heard Kikyo make a noise. "What?"

"You're um… you…uh…" Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes lingered on my crotch. I just chuckled. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is. You're staying at my crotch like you are dick hungry."

"Well I haven't had sex in two months, so yes I am. But no guy ever came close to you in size or performance."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I rolled over on my side, me facing the couch. I felt Kikyo hover over me more. As I was about to say something, I feel Kikyo's lips enclose over my ear. A shiver ran through my body as I tried to hold back a stifled moan. The hard on that I was trying to get rid of was back again. This was the one thing that I hated so much. I became so weak when someone placed my ear in their mouth. I was like Jell-O in Kikyo's hand, and the worst part, she knew how to make it worse. She continued to suck my ear again, slowly, her tongue hot. I felt her hand come around my hip and down over my crotch. "D-Don't…" She bit hard on my ear, causing me to gasp, her hand feeling over my bulge. She took me into her hand and I let my mouth drop. Yes, I was horny, but I was not going to let Kikyo get me off. When I felt her hand come to the button on my pants and undo them I managed to get out of the trance I was in. I grabbed her hand tightly, regaining control on my mind. I slowly sat up, turning towards Kikyo.

"N-Naraku…?"

"Didn't I tell you if you tried anything with me, you'll regret it?"

"I-I'm sorry Naraku. I honestly didn't mean to do what I did. I had a flash back of when we were together. Remember? Whenever you fell asleep on the couch and you wouldn't wake up when I told you to get up, I would get you up like that?" I thought for a second and recalled that memory. I felt my cheeks start to burn. I let go of her hand and drifted my eyes onto the floor. I heard her giggle. "Is Naraku blushing?"

"Leave me alone Kikyo." I buttoned back my pants and got up, walking towards my room, closing the door hard behind me. I leaned against the door and hit my forehead with my hand. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I was almost close to letting Kikyo get me off. Wait…I shouldn't feel bad for this. I was in my weak point. But that is still no excuse. At least I stopped her before she got any further._ I blew out some air as I started to strip out of my shirt and pants. I fell across my bed in my shorts, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I could not let Kikyo back in. I never could. I had to take a nap on this and come up with some type of answer.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(SPOV)

Looking at my phone, I saw that Rin had called me several times. Was she not at home? If she was, why was she calling me? We no longer had ties to each other. This questioned me greatly. I placed my phone back on my pocket as I walked out of the store. Looking up, I saw the girl…Sango, walking out of a clothing store with several bags in her hand. This was my chance to find out who she was. Going back to my old demon way, I crept up behind her and stalked swiftly. I did not see her boyfriend; Miroku I think was his name, anywhere around here, so it meant that she was by herself. I watched her walk towards a car and look through her purse for the keys. If I was able to catch onto her scent, I would be able to trace it to wherever she lives.

I walked past her and sniffed the aroma that surrounded her athletic body. She smelled like a mix with jasmine and skittles. Odd combination, but it separated her from every other female. I strutted back to my car rapidly and kept the image of the smell in my head as I unlocked the door, inserted the keys in the engine and revved off.

I pulled up to some town houses that were near the lake of the city. I pulled into the parking lot and turned off my engine. I saw her step out of her car and walk towards her house; number 213. I was tempted to go to the door, but I did not want to be too forward. I needed to know about this girl. What she said really bothered me. If I was going to do this right, I was going to have to be slick about it. I slipped out of my car and ran across the street as I creped around the back of the house. The window upstairs was open. I jumped up and landed softly, the curtains blowing along my silhouette. Sango stood before me, her back facing me as she started to take off her shirt, humming a soft song. My ears perked when I recognized the song, my blood boiling with anger.

"How do you know that song wench?"

Sango spun around, dropping her shirt back onto her body as she screamed. I smirked as she fell back against her dresser and tried scrambling back. I just shook my head lightly as I took a step onto the soft carpet.

"Wh-Who are you!" she screamed.

"You don't recognize me?" I took a few steps towards her.

"Don't come near me!" Hearing her scream made me want to go closer. I stopped in front of her and knelt down. Her eyes became big when she realized who I was. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, so you do remember me." I grabbed her chin hard between my fingers, forcing her to look at me. "Now tell me, how you know that song."

"What song—."

"Don't play dumb with me bitch. The song you were humming not too long ago. How do you know it?"

"I-I don't know. I just made it up."

"Lies!" I shouted. She cringed at the sound of my loud voice. "You are lying to me. There is no way you just made up that song."

"But I did! Please… do not hurt me." I could smell the tears about to brim her eyes. I growled in my throat as my nose went down to her neck. She tensed up more when she felt my nose brush against her skin. I could smell that she was not lying, but I could also smell that she was in heat. A cruel smile came across my lips as I licked where her pulse was. She whimpered. I brought my head back and looked into her eyes and saw that they shifted to a different color; from a dark brown to a soft pale pink.

"Your eyes…they are pink…"

"They are?" I let go of her face and she just stared at me. She stood up and looked into the mirror. "They are. Why does this keep happening?"

"This has happened before?" She nodded her head. "Since when?"

"Since I moved here." She lowered her eyes as she walked towards her bed and sat down.

"When did you move here?"

"About a month ago."

"What else has happened to you?"

"Not much. Just have been having major mood swings. I pissed off Miroku last night so I don't think he is coming back any time soon." She laughed at that. "And then these two moles appeared out of nowhere near my inner thigh."

"Moles?" Could it be...? "Mind if I look at them."

"Um, sure." She opened her legs and pointed to her inner thigh. Right there were two small moles. I looked closer and my heart stopped for a bit. "What is it?"

"These aren't moles Sango."

"Then what are they—." I had lifted her leg up, causing her to fall back onto the bed. "What are you…doing…" she said softly. I started to kiss her sweet delicate skin, starting at her knee. The scent of her in heat got deeper into my nose, but I knew I had to calm myself. I trailed those kisses till I got to her 'moles' and bit down softly. She relaxed and moaned softly as I sucked at the wound I made. Her blood was so sweet. I could feel myself getting an erection as I sucked harder. I did not want to lose control. I brought up my head, panting hard as Sango came up.

"See? These are wounds that I gave you."

"How is that…possible?"

"Your eyes, the wounds, the song, you knowing that I had a brother and you knew his name… you are Yori."

"I am not this Yori person."

"Yes, you are. Okay, the 'moles' could be a coincidence, but the song you were humming is just not something you make up."

"And why is that?"

"Because that is the song my girlfriend had made for me. Only she knows that song. Also, you knew I had a brother."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have to. Tell me this; do you have a wound running down across your chest?" Hearing those words go past my lips brought bad memories, but to Sango, her eyes became wide. "Do you?"

"How…do you know that?"

"What?"

"No one else knows about that scar except for Miroku. But you…."

"Please, let me see it. If it is the same exact wound… then you are my love."

"Even if it was, I am not your dead lover brought to life again."

"Just take off the damn shirt woman before I rip it off." Sango narrowed her eyes at me as she lifted her shirt over her chest and off over her head. My eyes looked over the wound, top to bottom and I could feel my weak side come up to the surface. I traced the scar I left her years ago. Feeling the soft skin that healed over it made my eyes water. Me, the Great Demon Dog Sesshomaru, was crying. I could feel Sango's smooth breathing as I brought her closer and touched more.

"The Demon Dog is crying?" I looked up at her as she said that statement. "Sesshy, you should not be crying over me."

"W-what?" My eyes wandered over Sango. She knew my title as a demon and she said that nickname that Yori gave me. "You…"

"It has been how many years Sesshomaru? You need to forgive yourself. I told you before I died that it was not your fault."

"Y-Yori?" She gave me that oh so gentle smile as she cocked her head to the side. "Yori." I wrapped my arms around her waist as I buried my head into her chest, letting the tears I had held back for so long fall onto her skin. "I'm sorry Yori. I am so sorry."

"Sesshomaru," she said softly as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Stop apologizing. I am here now. Everything is okay."

"How so? You are in another girl's body."

"Yes, I know. It took me awhile to resurface. Seeing your face yesterday, I finally was able to get that push I needed."

"What happened to the Sango girl?"

"She is still here, just asleep. She has no idea on how much power she has. With me sharing this body with her, she is incredibly strong."

"And what about you?"

"Since I share this body, we do not get a long…yet. She still does not know too much about me. She does not want to become one. Only way for that to happen is if you make her fall in love with you Sesshomaru. Doing that, we should see eye to eye and we can bond. Half Yori, half Sango."

"I should be able to do that. I will do anything to have you in my arms again."

"Then sleep with me Sesshomaru. I have missed your touch so much. The Miroku guy that she is with, he is nothing compared to you." I smiled at that. "Clear your eyes and have sex with me."

"What about Sango?"

"You will be having sex with her as well. I am too weak to be in full control. I feel and see everything she does, so making love to her is making love to me."

"Don't leave me Yori."

"I am not leaving, just resting. I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you." I cupped Yori's face as I kissed her deeply, leaning her back onto the bed, my lower body between her legs. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, running fingers through my hair again, finding the spot that made me lose control. I plunged my tongue in her mouth, our tongues dancing, rubbing against each other. Sucking on her bottom lip, I nicked it a bit to cause blood to rise, but just continued the kiss. I trailed the kisses down over her neck, finding her pulse as I sucked. I felt her mouth open, her body squirming under me.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Slowly lifting up my head and looking into her eyes, they had gone back to the dark brown; Sango was back. "Why are you…what are you doing?" I just smirked and whispered into her ear:

"Just relax and enjoy what I have to bring you." Without another word, I ripped off her bra and cupped her breast, rubbing her nipples back and forth with my fingers. She bit her lip, not protesting me to stop. I lowered my head and placed one nipple between my lips, sucking and pulling on it. She bucked underneath me, making me harder. I nibbled on her breast, giving both the same attention. I cupped them together and licked, rubbed, sucked and nibble on her nipples. I let go of her breast and slid off of her body. I grabbed her hips and turned her around onto her stomach, bringing her lower body off the edge of the bed. I was glad she was wearing a skirt. I raised her skirt to her waist and stared at her underwear. I wasn't sure if I wanted to rip it off or take them off slowly. I shrugged and decided to play with her instead, making her wetter then she was. I moved her legs further apart as I pressed my fingers between her lips. She moaned a bit as I pressed more. Her scent washed over me as it leaked over, dripping down her thigh. I ripped off the skirt to get it out of the way as I slowly ripped off her underwear. Hearing her moan just by ripping off clothes meant she was enjoying this. I slapped her ass and spread her cheeks. I blew into it, causing her to clinch onto the sheets. I made my nails short as I rubbed against her asshole. She bucked at the touch and turned her head slightly towards me.

"Not there…please…"

"Why? Is it because you like it?" I slowly pushed my finger into her tight ass. She closed her eyes as I slowly pumped my finger into her. I found the spot that made her whimper and I smiled. "You like that?"

"Y-Yes."

"Would you like my dick in there later?" She nodded her head as I pushed in further. I lowered my head between her lips and started to suck on her clit. She screamed in pleasure as I ate her out and fingered her ass.

"Aha…Sesshomaru…." Hearing her say my name, I changed positions and started to finger her pussy and rim her. Feeling my tongue in her ass brought so much joy to me. My dick was itching to get inside her. She whimpered in a sweet melody, making my ears tingle. I started going harder and faster, making her quiver. "S-Sesshomaru… I'm going to…cum…"

"Come for me Sango." I bit lightly on her ass as I felt her juices push against my fingers. I slipped my fingers out and sucked on them tenderly. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet Sango."

"Don't say things like that to me."

"I can say whatever I want to you." I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back in an awkward angle. She made an 'ah' sound as I knelt my face to her neck. "I know you like this Sango, so don't try and fight me."

"O-Ok."

"Good, glad that we came to an agreement." I let go of her, causing her fall back onto the bed. Lifting my shirt over my head, I felt a tug against my waist. Looking down, I saw Sango unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. Before I could say anything, she pulled my dick out from my boxers and started to stroke it. "Mmmhhh."

"You're bigger than Miroku," she said before placing my dick between her lips. I stared down at her, biting my lower lip as I watched her bob her head back and forth on my shaft. My hands went for the back of her head as I started to pump myself in her. She did not choke, which meant she could deep throat me. I pushed further into her mouth to see if she could, but sadly she could not fully take me. I felt her start to gag and pulled my dick out. She coughed up some spit as she held onto my hip. "That hurt Sesshomaru."

"My apologies. I wanted to see if you could deep throat me."

"You couldn't ask?"

I just shook my head as I closed my eyes. I wiggled out of my pants and boxers as I pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her body. "I'll show you how I ask permission." I spread her legs open as I rubbed against her opening. She clung onto me as I lifted both of her legs around my shoulders and pushed. She was tighter than I thought since it took me awhile to get the head in. Once I got the head in, I followed behind with the shaft, her back arching as I met her to the base. Her mouth opened as I teased her a bit by moving just a little. "You like it?"

"Y-Yes. Fuck me Sesshomaru."

"What was that? You want me to fuck you?" She nodded her head. "Like this," I asked as I started to pound deep inside her, her screams shattering the silence within the walls. I slowed down and said, "Or like this?" I started to move slowly inside her, each thrust soft.

"Either one… I don't care…"

"Then pussy tare it is." I leaned lower, our lips inches from each other. She closed the gap between us, wrapping her arms around my neck as we kissed each other tenderly until I started to fuck her. Her moans were muffled with the kiss; I wanted to hear her. I pulled away from the kiss as I went faster and harder inside her, watching her body react to mine and her expressions.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum Sango. Cum as many times as you can." I brought her body up and forced her down on my cock as I popped her up and down, her nails digging into my back. I could feel hot trails of blood gliding down my back as I gripped her ass.

"I'm coming!" She screamed my name as I felt her body give way. I still a way from cumming so I was not going to stop. Continuing pounding inside her, I felt as if I was being watched.

"Sango?" I turned my head and saw her lover Miroku standing in the middle of the doorway with the look of disbelief on his face. A vindictive smile came upon my lips as I continued to fuck her in front of him.

(END SPOV)

* * *

Wow, so Naraku let Kikyo stay and Sesshomaru finally knows that Sango is part of his dead lover. But with new things popping up, how will Kagome take what Naraku has done? What will Sesshomaru do with Miroku?


	12. Read Please

News!!

Just to let you all know, I am sorry that it is taking so long for the next chapter but with school in the way, I just have not had any time and I can't really come up with anything for the next chapter.

But do not worry. I am not quitting this story. The next chapter will be up, just give me time.

Again I am sorry.

--AnImE-FrEaK1332


	13. Beginning of Torture

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 12: Beginning of Torture

* * *

(SPOV)

* * *

"Sango!"

Sango whipped her head when she heard the irritation in the voice that thundered. The look of pleasure that was on her face soon turned into astonishment and terror. She struggled to get off of me, but I would not let her. My grip on her body tightened as I started to pound inside her, her moans ripping the walls.

"Get off of her you bitch!" He yelled, holding onto his right hand. I never noticed before, but his hand was laced in a purple cloth what looked like a prayer bead wrapped around it. I just gave him my, oh so evil smirk, locking my eyes with his. "Don't—

"You cannot do anything monk. Sango…Yori, is mine."

"Yori? That is not Sango's name! Let go of my girlfriend or I will—

"No… Miroku…don't," she moaned. "Don't use… your hand." Miroku's eyes became flustered, unable to save his Sango. I buried my head into her neck, grazing my teeth against her delicate skin. Her moan was caught in her throat as I rode in her deeper. "I'm going to cum again…aha…"

"Cum with me Sango," I grunted as I felt her body writhe on top as I came with her. I leaned my head back before I buried my teeth into her neck, causing her to arch against me. I drank a bit of her blood before lapping at the new marks I placed on her body. Feeling myself turn soft and about to lie on her precious body, I felt something cold and sharp hit my back. I screamed in pain as I let go of Sango and swung my arm back to knock Miroku onto the floor. Growling deeply as I pulled the knife out of back, I looked at it with disbelief. How did I let this mere mortal sneak up on me? Throwing the knife across the floor, I picked up Miroku by the throat, cutting off his breathing supply.

"You dare stab the Great Demon Dog Sesshomaru!?" Miroku clawed at my hand, trying to set himself free. "I will end your life here and now!" Bringing my right hand back, my nails growing to their long length; the poison dripping off of the tips. Right when I was about to strike, I heard Sango scream for me to stop.

"Please…Sesshomaru. Please do not kill him."

"Why should I not, after he tried to kill me."

"Please, for me. Do it for me!"

Now, if this was back in the Sengoku period, I would have never let a mortal woman stop me from doing what I pleased. This human's head would be on my mantel. But, since the centuries have passed, I have lost some of my temper, but with Yori inside of Sango, I had no choice but to listen. I had to make Sango fall in love with me in order to have Yori back; and I was willing to do that. I growled deeply in my gorge as I dropped Miroku. He started to cough, trying to catch his breath. Walking towards the bed to gather my clothes, Sango looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I barked at her. She sunk lower into the bed, covering her naked body with the sheets. I just chuckled as I put my clothes onto my body. Without looking at her, "I will see you another time Sango."

"Y-You're leaving?"

"I can see that Miroku is more important to you right now. You can be with him, for awhile, but I will make you mine if it is the last thing I do." Saying those last words, I walked out of the house. _Until next time, Sango._

(END SPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

* * *

I awoke later on that day, which was now night, in my bed, still unsure of what I was going to do. Telling Kagome while she was gone with Rin would just worry her and not telling her, I would be in weeks, maybe months, of Kagome being upset with me because I did not tell her. I let go of a heavy sigh as I sat up. I threw on some sweat pants and opened up my door to see that no lights were on. Where did Kikyo go?

"Kikyo?" I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear Naraku,_

_I went out to the store to get some more food. I hope you do not mind me taking the money from your wallet. Be back soon. :p._

_Love, _

_Kikyo._

"That bitch. She could have least woke me up instead of taking the money in my wallet." As if she knew I was getting angry, the door opened and Kikyo walked in with bags of groceries. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Hey Naraku. I wasn't expecting you to be up."

"You could have woken me up. I would have gotten the food, but you just had to take the money from my wallet. I swear if you spent it on more than food—

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the change and my car keys.

"You took my car?!"

"Well, how did you expect me to get there?"

"I am just glad that you did not get pulled over since you do not have your license."

"Oh no, I got it."

"What?"

"On my way to the grocery store, I went to the DMV to get a new one." I just rolled my eyes. "So did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you know what you are going to tell Kagome?" I bit my lip. "With the look on your face, I am guessing no."

"I really do not know what to do. I think I will just wait for her to come back to tell her. I don't need her to worry while she is out with Rin trying to make her feel better."

"Oh you are such a sweet boyfriend."

"Well you should know that till you fucked it up." Now it was her turn to bite her lip. She started to pull out cans from a bag as she sat them on a table "Cat got your tongue."

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry Naraku?"

"Until your mouth goes dry."

"Heh. You know, even though you are with someone else, you still cannot get me off your mind. You say you do not love me, but I think you still do, just a bit."

"You wish I was still in love with you."

"If you aren't then, why do you keep dwindling in the past on what I did to you? You should have been over it by now. Does Kagome not make you happy?"

"She does make me happy."

"Then why is what I did to you still on your brain."

"It's because of what you did to me I can't let this barrier around my heart go," I yelled. Her eyes became wide as she stared at me. "I want to love again, but I am scared that if I do end up falling in love with her, she will do me wrong." I closed my eyes and sighed. "But, in the end, if it wasn't for you doing what you did, I don't think I would be this strong." Before I knew it, Kikyo had her arms wrapped around me, her head on my chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Naraku," she said between tears. Fuck, she was crying. "I loved you so much, but I pushed you away, all because of…" She moved her right hand and traced it along my scar. "This." A blush burned my face as a shiver went through my spine. Noticing my reaction, I felt her smile. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from me gently. "Why Naraku, you're blushing."

"Why…did you do that?"

"I don't know myself. It just happened. Just looking at you now, I wish I never done what I did. I am still deeply in love with you Naraku."

"But I don't love you, Kikyo."

"I know and I am okay with that." She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me once more, cuddling against me. "As long as I know that you are my friend that is all that matters to me." I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to hold her, but she knew the spot on my back that I could not resist. Why do I have so many spots on me?! Pressing it softly, my arms went around her body, holding her tight against me. Resting my head on hers, the smell of rose petals tickled my nose. I took a big whiff as I made her comfortable in my arms. _Kikyo…_ Just thinking her name to myself, my eyes open wide and I softly pushed her away. "Naraku?"

"It's nothing, uh… so what's for dinner?"

"Oh I don't know. What are you in the mood for? Oh! How bout I make your favorite?"

"My favorite?"

"Yeah, lasagna." Before I could resist, Kikyo started to gather the supplies she needed to make her famous lasagna. Like the old saying goes, 'Food is the way to a man's heart.' Her lasagna always hit the right spot. It was so good. Just thinking about it is making my mouth water. I just chuckled to myself as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. My phone went off and looking at the screen I saw that Sesshomaru was calling me.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up?"

"Mind if I come over. I need to talk to you."

"Um, sure. Just don't make a fuss about what is going on here because this is your entire fault."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a minute until he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"You will see when you get here." I hung up. I decided to text Kagome to see if she would be able to text me at all. After a few minutes, nothing. "Fuck."

"You okay Naraku?" Kikyo said as she walked into the living room with three blocks of cheese, bowls and two graters.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Mind helping me shred this cheese?" I shrugged as I took the Mozzarella cheese and peeled it out of the packet. "Remember how we used to do this when we were together?"

I laughed. "Ha, yeah. Didn't we get into a cheese fight?"

"Yeah. We had to go back to the store and buy some new cheese because of that. But in the end it was worth it. The sex was wonderful." Kikyo lowered her eyes as she started to grate the cheese, her cheeks flushing a bit. I couldn't help but smirk as I started to reminisce in that memory. I had to stop myself because one, I was getting hard and two, the door bell rung. I placed the cheese into the bowl as I dusted my hands off. "Expecting someone?" I didn't answer her; she would see for herself. I opened the door and Sesshomaru just walked right past me.

"Hello to you too Sesshomaru."

"Naraku, I am not in the mood for your sarcasm—what is she doing here?" He said as he approached her in the living room.

"Nice to see you too Sesshomaru," she said with a grunge look.

"Thanks to your situation with Rin, Kagome left with her to keep her under control. She won't be back for a week. And for Kikyo's situation, she collapsed in front of my door step."

"I was jumped coming back from a club. They took everything, so Naraku was nice enough to let me stay until I get everything back in control."

Sesshomaru looked back at me and I threw my hands up. "Don't give me that look. I already know what you are you going to say. Kikyo and I already worked out the situation. I still have no idea what I am going to tell Kagome when I see her, but you came here for your situation, not mine." Sesshomaru just huffed as he walked towards my room. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about the cheese, I'll get it myself." The way she said it, I felt kind of bad, but it seemed that Sesshomaru had a bigger problem. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I walked towards my room, closing the door behind me.

"So what's up Sesshomaru?"

"I found Yori."

"Woah, what do you mean?"

"Remember that girl we saw the night Inuyasha and I had helped out at the bar?" I nodded my head. "Well, I followed her to her place when I saw her today. Turns out, Yori is inside her. In order for Yori to fully come out, I need to have the girl, Sango, fall in love with me. You had no idea how good it felt to be inside her again, to hear her moaning my name. It would have kept going if her boyfriend didn't show up. I would have killed him if she didn't ask me to."

It took me awhile to sink everything in. I blinked several time; opening and closing my mouth. "Damn…. Sounds like you had an eventful day."

"I did. Just can't wait for the next day."

"I bet. Well at least you can have sex. With Kagome gone, I am having crazy urges. And with Kikyo here, it's not helping."

"What do you mean?"

"She touched my scar." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know."

"Isn't that why you guys had a big problem in the first place is because she wouldn't _touch_ your scar."

"Yeah. I asked her why and she said it just happened."

"Be careful Naraku. You do not need to ruin what you have with Kagome."

"I know, I know." I ruffled my hair. "But it's hard since she knows me."

"Just don't let her touch you. Maybe you will be fine."

"Maybe. But with you Sesshomaru, that must have been some shit when you found out that was Yori."

"Why do you think I fucked her?" We laughed heartedly. As we finished up our conversation, we walked back out towards the kitchen to see Kikyo putting the lasagna into the oven.

"Damn Kikyo. You shredded up that cheese pretty quick."

"I shredded more than I needed so there is some left. Good thing I made enough. Are you staying for dinner Sesshomaru?"

"I guess," Sesshomaru said coldly. I smiled, shaking my head. My phone started to ring. I picked up my phone and read the name that lit up my phone. Eyes widening, I softly said,

"Kagome…"

* * *

I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I have been really busy with school. Please do not hate me for taking so long to update it. Most likely during Christmas break, the chapters will come flying off. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try and have the next one up. Sorry this one was short, but the next one will be longer... Do not worry.


	14. Day Two: Tease

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 13: Day Two: Tease

* * *

(NPOV)

I hesitated for a moment when I saw Kagome's name light up my phone. My fingers shook as I pressed the SEND button. Placing the phone against my ear I said, "Hello?"

"Hey Naraku." I closed my eyes as I took in her voice. Even though it hadn't been a full day since she was gone, I missed her already. I slowly let go of my breath, opening my eyes again. "Sorry it took me so long to return your text. We just made it to her house."

"Oh, no problem Kagome."

"I just wanted to give you a call and to let you know that I made it here safely."

"I'm glad, but I have something to tell you Kagome." I heard someone yelling in the background; sounded like Rin. "Kagome?"

"Oh, I am sorry Naraku. I won't be able to talk right now. I will call you again later okay?"

"But Kagome—

"Bye Naraku." The line on her end went dead. I gradually pulled the phone away from my ear and saw the words, ENDING CALL flash before it went to my wallpaper. I bit the inside of my cheek. If I wasn't able to tell Kagome then, when will I ever be able to tell her? By the look of things with Rin, she won't find out till she gets here.

"Everything okay Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, yeah. It will just be awhile till I will be able to talk to Kagome."

"Oh, it won't be that bad. You will survive without her for a week." That came from Kikyo. I narrowed my eyes at her. She adverted her eyes from mine as she left the kitchen. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"Just this situation you placed yourself in. When it comes down to it, you won't like the ending of this. Or maybe I could be wrong."

"What are you saying Sesshomaru?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I know you see it. Kikyo still wants you, and if you are not careful, she will wiggle her little self back into your life."

"I am not going to let Kikyo back in, you do not have to worry about that."

"Uh huh. Just watch your back Naraku. Something is going to happen that you will regret later."

"What, are you some type of fortune teller now?"

"No, just giving you a 'what if' really."

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes and went back into the living room to see Kikyo watching TV.

For the rest of that night, we at the lasagna, well finished I should say. With Sesshomaru here, there was no more for thirds. Sesshomaru left as soon as he was able to walk, leaving me and Kikyo alone. What he told me in the kitchen kept buzzing through my head. _Something is going to happen that you will regret later_. What the hell does that mean? I looked over at the sleeping Kikyo that was passed out on the couch. It was nice of her to cook; I might as well clean up. I gathered up the dishes and placed them in the sink as I filled it up with hot water and soap. "I should let those soak for a bit." Walking back, I decided to let Kikyo sleep in the guest bedroom which was also my office. I picked up her limp body very softly, trying not to disturb her.

"Ngh…" I looked down at her as I saw her hands grip onto my shirt, snuggling deeper against my chest. "Naraku…" She whispered my name softly, going back into her slumber. I grunted as I walked towards the room. I place her body softly onto the bed, throwing a blanket over her body. I walked out of there before she could wake up, closing the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I leaned my back against the door.

"Shit… I need to take a shower." Looking at Kikyo for a quick glance, I started to think of Kagome and how much I wanted her now. Walking into my bathroom, I started my hot shower, taking off my clothes as I envisioned Kagome in my head, naked, waiting for me. The muscles in my body started to grow tense and I needed that warm water to ease the knots out. Stepping in, I let the water hit my body, from head to toe. My dick started to get hard as I thought back to the first night Kagome and I had sex. "Fuck how her massages would feel right now." I could feel it start to throb as the memory kept getting thicker and thicker. I placed my hand around the head of my dick and stroked it softly. Pretending to feel her lips on my dick made it twitch; gliding my hands down over my shaft. I placed one hand on the tile as I started to rub myself into ecstasy. Each stroke I pretended I was pounding inside her. I bit my lip as I started to stroke myself faster. I moaned Kagome's name softly as I started to reach my peak.

"Oh fuck Kagome…. I'm…cumming…." I felt myself let go, grunting as my seed washed down the drain. I felt better, but would have still loved to be inside Kagome's wet pussy. I stood in the shower for a good couple of minutes before I washed my body. Feeling so clean never felt so good to me. Stepping out, I dried up my body and put some boxers on as I started to dry my hair. As my hair started to dry up, I threw the towel across the room and flopped onto my bed. Rolling around underneath the sheets, I felt sleep starting to take me; putting me under its spell. Letting my mind wonder, I started to think of Kagome.

* * *

Waking up, I could smell bacon and eggs hitting my nose. My eyes slowly opened as I saw a plate on my dresser. Not only was it eggs and bacon, but waffles and some toast as well with a glass of orange juice. A smile crept along my lips. I threw the covers off of my body as I grabbed the plate and cup, walking towards the kitchen. To my disbelief, I saw Kagome standing in the kitchen with nothing but my shirt on her, washing something in the sink. My smile became bigger as I softly placed the items down and tip-toed behind her. In one quick movement, I covered her eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close against my body; my hard-on rubbing against her back. I felt her body tense up against mine, ready to fight me off.

"…I have missed you," I said softly against her ear, kissing it.

"I was only gone for a minute."

"That is too long. I need you right now." My hand wrapped around her waist slowly went to the front, sliding my hand down the front of her underwear, teasing her. "Mmm, you're wet already."

"Naraku… stop…"

"Why?" I slipped a finger inside her, feeling her buck up. "You seem to like it." I continued to finger, her moans as irresistible as ever. She clawed at my hands, but soon just gave into the pleasure. I pulled my fingers out of her, placing them on my lips, licking off her sweetness. "Want me to continue?"

"N-no. Stop Naraku."

"No, I am not going to stop." I pulled my dick out from the slit in my boxers and rubbed myself against her. I felt her freeze. "What's the matter? You don't want this?"

"I-I do… but—

"But what?" I pulled her panties down and propped myself against her, ready to enter.

"I'm not Kagome…" This time I froze. I uncovered her eyes and she turned her head, and looking at me was not Kagome, but Kikyo. My mouth fell open. I let her go, backing away from her slowly. I tucked my dick back into my boxers and sat in a chair. Kikyo's face was flushed. I watched her as she pulled her panties back up, turning her back to me as she continued on with the dishes. I could feel my face start to burn. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I see Kagome when I saw her from behind? Kagome has different hair then Kikyo. Maybe I was not fully awake? Yeah, that was it. Besides, I still had Kagome in my mind. I took a deep breath, running my hand back through my hair.

"Kikyo—

"So, did you like the food I cooked for you?"

"Um…" I looked at the food on the plate and my mouth started to water. I grabbed the fork and dove into the waffles. Mmm. "It's delicious Kikyo."

"Thanks." She didn't say anything else. She just continued to wash the dishes.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry about—

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend it never happened okay?" She dried off her hands as she gave me a sweet smile.

"Uh, sure." She walked out of the kitchen and into the guest room, closing the door behind her. I felt sick. Not because of the food, but because of what I almost did. But what even made me sicker was that I had tasted her. It wasn't the thought; it was that I wanted to taste her again. "Fuck what is wrong with me."

_Naraku! Are you okay?_

"Dammit Onigumo! You don't need to yell. The ringing in my head started to die down before I heard my brother talk to me again. "What is it Onigumo?"

_I felt that something was wrong._

"Something is wrong." I looked back at the room that Kikyo was in before I told my brother what happened.

_WHAT!?_

"Ah, dammit Onigumo. You don't need to yell." I rubbed the inside of my ear.

_What the hell are you thinking Naraku?_

"I thought Kikyo was Kagome when I woke up. So I was about to do stuff to her that I normally do to Kagome."

_I can understand that, but you need to be careful. Do you want to lose Kagome?_

"No, I don't, but having Kikyo here is not helping me."

_What do you mean?_

"Since I tasted her, I want to eat her."

_Calm yourself down Naraku. You're not thinking straight. For today, don't make any physical contact with her. If you do, who knows what will happen. _

"I know, I know. I'll try not to do anything stupid."

_No, you won't._

"Yes father." I rolled my eyes.

_Do I need to go over there and teach you a lesson?_ My face started to flush again. I did not need my brother to mess with me to teach me a lesson. I could hear him laughing. _That is what I thought. _

"Goodbye Onigumo." I closed the ties between my brother and I so I could think. Was I still horny? Yes. Did I still want to eat Kikyo? No. Did I still find her attractive? I know, don't hate me readers, but I can't help it. She was my first love. Sad excuse, sure, but that sexually attraction won't leave until she is gone. I closed my eyes and looked back at the plate. I shrugged my shoulders and finished the rest of it. As I was washing my dishes, the door to Kikyo's room opened. I turned my head back and saw her heading for the bathroom, closing that door behind her. Memories of my past with her started to flood my head. Since I was still horny, my body was itching to go into the bathroom and fuck her brains out, but I knew better. Not only because I was with Kagome, but for myself. I could not let her back in.

About an hour had gone by and Kikyo finally came out of the bathroom. I could smell the perfume that she sprayed reach my nose. "You still wear that perfume?"

"Mhm. It's my favorite one. Sure, I change it up here and there, but this one will always be my favorite. Kind of like you."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn on the couch, looking at her from the bathroom door.

"No matter how many guys I date, or have sex with, you will always be my favorite."

"And why is that? I know I treated you well, but you didn't seem to enjoy the sex that much."

"I didn't, because of your scar, but I miss the way you felt inside me. No one can compare to you."

"So," I said as I walked towards her, giving her an evil look. Kikyo did not like the look that was on my face. The look of fear captivated her, and I loved it. Her back hit the towel rack. I placed both of my hands on the wall on either side of her so she could not escape. My face was inches from hers. "You think if we had sex now, you would love it? Do you think I can make you scream my name on the top of your lungs?"

She didn't say anything. She lowered her eyes from mine so she could not look at me. I grabbed at her chin, making her look at me. I could see the lust that was building into her eyes; the waves radiating off of her body. This girl still wanted me. I decided to have my fun, and tease her a bit. I hover my lips above hers, parting them a bit with my fingers. She closed her eyes, maybe thinking I was going to kiss her. I did worse; I let my tongue fall out of my mouth and I licked her lips, slowly. She whimpered, her hands clenching into fists. Licking her lips, I trailed my tongue towards her neck, leaving tiny kisses. I could feel her body tense up as I reached her collar bone.

"N-Naraku… what are you doing? Stop..."

"Oh, do you really want me to stop?" I ask as I bite into her neck. The moan that escaped her lips was sharp. Her arms went around my neck, her body closer to mines. I bit down harder, her heaving breathing vibrating against my ears, causing me to get hard. I was not going to let that happen; this was more for her than me. I pressed my other hand on the curve of her lower back, pressing her against my hard on. She whimpered as she started to rub herself against me. I whispered, "See, you don't want me to stop."

"I don't… but this isn't right Naraku. You have Kagome." Hearing that name, I stopped what I was doing. What the hell was going on with me? I let go of Kikyo, and just rested my head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath. "Naraku?"

"I am sorry Kikyo. I don't know what is wrong with me." I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and gripped onto them tightly, looking into her eyes. "I will try and keep a hold of me. If I do not, you know what to do."

"You sure you want me to—

"Yes. I don't wanna do something that I will regret."

"Okay." I gave her a weak smile and let her go, walking out of the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair. I seriously need to watch out what the fuck I am doing. One wrong slip, and Kikyo will have me. I am surprised that she is pushing me away. Maybe finally she does not want me? Well, that is a good thing_._ My phone started to ring. I was hoping it was Kagome, but sadly, it was from Sesshomaru. "Hello?"

"Onigumo needs you to come down to the restaurant."

"Why? I thought we were closed."

"It was broken into last night."

"What?!" Before Sesshomaru could even start his sentence, I hung up and ran into my room, grabbing clothes out of my closet.

"What is the matter Naraku?"

"The Sting Dragon was broken into last night."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm going down there now."

"I'll come with you."

"No. I need you to stay here. I don't need someone extra holding me down." I know what I had said had probably hurt her a little, but at that moment, I didn't even care. I slipped on my shoes as I grabbed my jacket off the back of the door, snatching my keys off of the dresser as I headed out the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the restaurant, I was ready to kill someone. My brother and I had built this restaurant up, and for someone to just break in, someone was going to die tonight. I saw Sesshomaru as I stepped out of the car, heading towards the door, or what used to be where the door was. Only thing left were the hinges. "God dammit!" I yelled as I stepped inside. The whole place was in a massacre. The tables that weren't bolted to the floor were flipped over, the chairs thrown across the room; almost all of the windows were broken and whoever broke in here, made sure to even include the walls. The booth seats were cut up and even some of the floor was broken. Uh! Just looking at was making my blood boil even more. I didn't even want to look at the bar. I could just see from the corner of my eyes that the case where we kept the liquor was all empty and the glasses we had hanging from the ceiling were not there."Who the fuck did this!?"

"Naraku." I looked back and saw my brother. We both had the same looks on our faces. We were both trying to be men; trying not to cry. But to see our restaurant, our business, look like this, I don't know how much longer we could put on this 'hard core' façade.

"What happened Onigumo?"

"I don't know. But, whoever did this left us a message."

"They did?" Onigumo motioned me towards our office, which was not even touched. "What the hell? They trashed our restaurant but not our office?"

"Look on the ceiling."

"The ceiling— I looked up and lord and behold, they left a message on the ceiling.

_You two brothers thought you could escape us, but we have found you._

_It won't be long until what is inside the both you is released and we shall prevail._

Fear ran over my body. Flashes of what happened to me when I was sixteen rushed my mind. The connection between my brother and I was starting to get stronger. I could feel his memories logged onto mine, the memory getting deeper and stronger as the scars on our body started to heat up.

We both double over and started to whimper in pain. "Naraku! Onigumo!" I heard Sesshomaru, but I could not respond. His voice was more like a whisper. "Naraku! Onigumo!" Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder and shook me hard. "Naraku!" My eyes fluttered and I saw Sesshomaru in front of me. After I stared at him for awhile, he left and shook Onigumo. It took a minute, but Onigumo came back as well. We both just stared at each other and looked back at Sesshomaru, the pain from our scars dissipating. "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Onigumo said.

"It was weird. The incident that happened to us when we were sixteen just came to the front of my mind. I—we, both know who trashed our restaurant."

"Yes, this means, these scars that they placed on our bodies, whatever they planted inside us…

"Will awaken soon enough." We both sighed. I rubbed my neck as Onigumo rubbed his back. "We knew this would happen…"

"But for it to come now…" I shook my head. "Time to tell Kaguya."

"I wish I could tell Kagome, but sadly she is not here."

"Have you tried calling her?" I shook my head. "You need to call her Naraku, before something bad happens."

"I know, I know. I will call her when I get back home. So, what are we going to do about The Sting Dragon?"

"We still have plenty enough money. I am glad that I did not have the police involved in this. This would have been a case they would have never solved."

"Yeah, I was surprised I did not see them here or any caution tape when I came."

"Have to thank Sesshomaru for that."

"All I did was asked the policemen to leave, nicely."

"Sure Sesshomaru." We all started to laugh. "Damn, this is gonna be a major mess to clean up."

"Might as well start cleaning it up now. Get a head start on it. I think we will be able to finish cleaning this up, or get most of the glass off of the floor by nightfall." We all agreed and started cleaning up the place.

* * *

By three in the morning, we managed to get all the glass off of the floor, turn the tables back over, and fix the place up decently. I decided to take a picture of what the messengers had left on the ceiling. We would repaint the ceiling and redo the walls and everything else another day. Walking out, Onigumo told me he was going to tell Kaguya about today and for her to be ready for anything. Sesshomaru was going to go and watch over Sango, or Yori, and I had to somehow get in contact with Kagome. Pulling into a parking spot, I stayed in the car for a minute. I need to be alone if I was going to talk to Kagome. I dialed her number and prayed that she would answer.

"Please Kagome, answer." Sadly, it went to voicemail. I kept calling and calling. I don't know how many times I called this girl. Right when I was going to give up on this last call, the phone clicked.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?!"

"No, this is Rin."

"Oh, hi Rin. Is Kagome there?"

"No." The phone clicked. Did this bitch really just hang up on me? I called again and there was no answer, so I just left her a message, telling her to call me back as soon as she got to her phone. I was getting fed up with not hearing from Kagome. I know it was only two days since she left and I heard from her yesterday, but in the situation that I am in, I need her more than ever and I know getting angry is not going to make this better. I got out of my car, locked it and headed to my condo. Opening the door, none of the lights were on. I clicked on a switch and saw that everything was normal, but I felt like something was wrong.

"Kikyo?" No answer. Now I started to get worried. "Kikyo!" I searched the house, unsure of where she could be. "Kikyo!" I opened the door to my room and saw her sprawled out on my bed. My heart started to beat a little slower when I saw that she was safe. Why I cared if she was a live or not, no idea, but seeing her sleep peacefully made me feel better. I sighed and took off my jacket, throwing it on a chair as I kicked off my shoes. I sat on the bed, my back to her. I looked over and saw that tears had stained her face. She is crying? For what?

"N-Naraku… please…come back…" I just smiled. I guess she was worried about me when I had left. I had moved the hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. I rubbed her cheek, causing her to wake up. She blinked at me as she sat up a bit. "Naraku?"

"Did you try and wait up for me?" She nodded her head. "Why?"

"I was just worried about you." She sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. "Now that you are home, I will go to bed." As she walked past me, I grabbed her wrist. "Hm?"

"Sleep with me tonight." She batted her eyes at me in confusion. I chuckled. "I just need some company tonight."

"What happened Naraku? You seem… almost scared."

"I am." Hearing that, she sat next to me.

"What is wrong?"

"This." I grabbed the bottom part of my shirt and lift it up over my head. I threw my shirt over towards the chair with my jacket and looked back at Kikyo. "Remember, when I had told you on how I got this scar?" She nodded her head. "They are back. They trashed The Sting Dragon and left my brother and I a note. The day that we both feared is nearing. So whatever is in my body, will soon tear its way out."

"Naraku…" she whispered my name as she reached out for my scar, softly touching it. I tensed. "Sorry."

"No, it wasn't you. It just stings a bit; it started to burn earlier."

"What?"

"Reading the message that they left us, the memories rushed back and the scar started to burn."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to rub you down or something?" I chuckled again. "Why do you keep laughing?"

"No reason." I smiled at her. "Are you going to sleep with me."

"Yeah. Let me just go change." Kikyo left the room, leaving me for a bit. I slipped out of my pants and threw them along the chair as well. I pulled the covers back and settled myself in the bed. After a few minutes had went by, Kikyo came back into the room wearing another one of my T-Shirts. She walked around and crawled into bed with me, snuggling herself against my back. I turned over and wrapped my arms around her as I felt sleep overcome me, her legs tangling with mine. I felt her press her lips against my scar, sending a wave a pleasure through me. "Naraku?"

"Hm?"

"I will still be here for you, when that day comes. I won't leave your side."

"Thanks Kikyo. Hey, since you can't get back into your place any time soon, want me to take you shopping tomorrow so you have some more clothes to wear?"

"Really?" She squeaked at me as she came up to look me in the eye. I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled and nuzzled back against me. "Thank you Naraku. That means a lot."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." Kikyo kissed and ran her fingers against my scar before falling asleep. I just took a deep breath before I went to sleep as well. This was only day two. I wonder what day three will bring.

* * *

Damn, seems like there is a lot more going on then needs to be. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because the next few, you guys will either love or hate me for it. Leave tons of reviews and the next one will be up soon.


	15. Day Three: Regret

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 14: Day Three: Regret

* * *

_Everything was dark; I couldn't see anything two feet in front of me. Fog covered the grounds and I felt like something wasn't right; like something was watching me, ready to strike at any time. The temperature dropped and I started to shiver. I brought my arms around me, rubbing myself, trying to keep warm. Fuck, where the hell was I? I don't know how long I was walking for. It seemed like I was going in circles and that there was no end at all. Well, I got to my end when I felt something grab a hold of my hair and yank me back. My back hit the ground hard. I struggled to get up, but it seemed like something had tied my wrist down along with my ankles. I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. Something gripped tightly on the inside of my leg. Looking down, I saw a pale hand reach out for me or more for the boxers I was wearing. Another hand met the other at the hem of my boxers and tugged them down until I was exposed. I was nowhere near hard. I was scared shitless since I did not know what was going to happen. The hands started to stroke my dick. I tried not to get hard, but sadly, I did anyways, but the touch felt oddly familiar to me. Having that thought in my mind, having my dick stroked felt very nice and I couldn't help the quiet moans that escaped from my lips._

_ "Naraku…"I looked down my body and saw Kagome's face appear. It was her hands that were stroking me. I whispered her name, but knew she couldn't hear me. "Mmm Naraku." Kagome came up more along my body and slowly started to suck me. I felt like I was in heaven. I was not going to complain about this wonderful feeling that I was receiving. As I was about to release, I felt Kagome let go. The look on her face seemed twisted and disturbing. I whispered her name, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry Naraku, but I have to leave you." What? What did she mean she had to leave me? "Good-bye Naraku," she said in a singing tone. No, what the hell? Soon, everything around me changed. Kagome was gone and I was in some alley. Oh no. Before I knew it, what happened to me when I was sixteen started to come into play. I was held down by four people so I could not move. I could not see their faces. I didn't know who they were and I was scared. I saw one of them walk up to me with a jagged dagger in their hands. I struggled to get away before I felt the metal pierce into my skin and drag it down my chest. I screamed in pain, my voice bouncing off of the walls as I heard the laughter of my torturers.

* * *

_

I woke up screaming bloody murder when my eyes opened when I felt something cool touch my face. As a reaction, I grabbed and pinned it underneath me. Whoever it was, was struggling to get away. My vision was still not clear, but I knew this person was weak compared to me. "N-Naraku! Get off of me!" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. As soon as my vision came clear, I saw that I had Kikyo pinned underneath. I just blinked at her, unsure of what to do, or what I did do. My eyes wandered over her until I felt myself collapse over and fall next to her on the bed. I lay on my back, my body in pain. "Oh my – Naraku you're bleeding." I didn't care to move, but I could feel the blood drip over on my side. I watch Kikyo run into my bathroom and come back out with a damp towel. She dabbed the blood clear away. "I don't understand. You were bleeding, but there is no cut." I could feel her eyes dart to my face; I just kept staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know." I closed my eyes but opened them back suddenly because I did not want to go back to that memory.

"You we're having a nightmare. At first, I thought you were having a sweet dream because you whispered Kagome's name. But then, you're voice changed, like you were confused, not sure of what was happening. You started to convulse and then the screaming came. I didn't know what to do. When I touched you, you had me pinned."

"I'm sorry. I just—" I sighed. "It was a 'good dream' at first if that is what you want to call it. Kagome was there and she was sucking me well, but then she stopped before I could bust a nut. She told me she had to leave me. Then she started to say good-bye to me in a creepy singing tone. The scene changed and I was back in that alley. I—." I had to stop. I was not going to repeat what I had to re-live again.

"That is why you screamed. You and," she rubbed my scar. I grabbed her hand quickly as my body tensed against her touch. I gave her a vicious look. She pulled her hand back, holding onto it. "I'm sorry." I guess I squeezed it too tight. "Maybe I should sleep in the guest room for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, maybe you should." I snapped at her. Kikyo just stared at me for a good while. I guess she was expecting me to say for her to stay, but I was not going to. Soon enough, she slowly got out of my bed and walked out to the guest room, closing her door. I just rolled my eyes as I settled back into bed, trying to forget what had happened.

Waking up, I was in a foul mood. I did not want to be bothered by anyone, not even by my brother or Sesshomaru. And if Kagome even bothered calling me, I was not going to answer. Walking out of my room, I saw Kikyo walk out of hers. We made eye contact and she smiled at me. I just made an 'Hmph' sound and continued on brushing past her as I went into the family room and turned on the TV. Kikyo was a smart girl and if she knew what was best for her, she would avoid talking to me. But, I guess I spoke too soon. "So, did you manage to sleep well Naraku?"

"I slept fine after you had left."

"Oh," she said as she walked over to the couch I was sitting on. "So, are we going shopping today?" Hearing those words escape her mouth, I started to laugh. "What? You told me you would take me shopping today."

"You honestly think I am going to take your ass shopping?" I laughed again. "You can take yourself shopping. I am not wasting my money on you." I turned my attention back to the TV, flipping the channels with the remote. I could tell I was starting to piss her off, but if she said the wrong thing to me, her ass would be out.

"If I had a car, I would go by myself. No, actually, if I was at home, I wouldn't have to worry about going out shopping for clothes."

"Then go back home. If you can go back, go back. I do not need you here. I was doing fine on my own before you even got here. The only reason why you are here at my place is because you were mugged. And seeing how you look better, you can leave." I turned off the TV. "By the time I get back, you better be gone." I got off from the couch and headed towards my room.

"And what will happen if I do not leave."

"I will make sure you to make you want to fear me. What I have in mind, if you ever saw me on the streets, you would want to walk the other way." I left Kikyo there as I went in my room and changed. Coming out, she wasn't in sight. Good. I locked up my place, got in my car, and drove off to The Sting Dragon to continue fixing it up.

I saw Sesshomaru and Onigumo as I pulled up into the parking lot of The Sting Dragon. The both of them seemed pissed and I was soon about to find out. "What is going on?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night Naraku?" Onigumo asked me. I nodded my head. "Did your scar start to burn and bleed." I nodded again. "Have you been a foul mood since you woke up?"

"Let me take a guess, you said something to Kaguya that you didn't mean to say and she left."

"Bingo."

"What did you say?"

"When I saw her this morning, I didn't want to be around her. Even last night I snapped at her when she was cleaning the blood off of my back. She slept in the other room. This morning, just looking at her made me want to puke. We got into it and I told her 'If you don't like it, you can leave. I can find another bitch that can suck my dick better.' And she actually left."

"I can't blame her." Onigumo shot a nasty look my way and I just put my hands up in defense. "I, on the other hand, told Kikyo she could leave. Hopefully, she will be gone by the time I get back."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about her sabotaging you and Kagome's relationship."

"Maybe, but at this point I do not care what happens to our relationship."

"Why?" This coming from Sesshomaru.

"Before we even get to that situation, what are you pissed about?"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "Rin had called me today. She called me several times since it hit five o'clock this morning she has been blowing up my phone. Finally I got fed up with it ringing, I told her off. She broke down and started begging me to take her back. I told her I didn't want her that I already found someone. You know that bitch had the audacity to threaten me. Saying that she will find the girl I am with and kill her. I told her if she had the balls she would find herself dead herself. So, I hung up on her, went to the phone store and told them to change my number immediately."

"Speaking of Rin, when I was trying to get into contact with Kagome, she answered, and when I asked for Kagome, she hung up on me. I don't know, but there is something wrong with that girl. And with you two breaking up, she got worse." We all were just silent for a moment until Onigumo spoke up.

"Well, if we expect to get this place fixed up, we better start now before it gets too late." We all nodded and walked into the restaurant, ready to fix her up.

By mid-afternoon, we managed to fix the upholstery on the booths and fix the broken tiles on the floor. Managed to fix some of the walls and painted the ceiling of our office. I am so glad they didn't destroy it. We restocked the shelves with liquor, bought some new glasses and hung them up and place them in the cabinets and even put up some new doors with a better alarm system. Don't ask how we managed to do all that with just the three of us, but somehow we managed. We decided to take a break and I was going to be the delivery boy and go to Carl's Junior to get some food. I was in a better mood, almost skipping. Coming around the corner, the drive thru was long, so I decided to go inside. Parking my car, I saw a bunch of teenage boys gawking over it.

"Dude, you have the 2010 Corvette Stingray?!"

"Man that is a sweet ride."

"Touch it and you die," I snapped at them, scaring them a little. I smiled as I walked inside the restaurant. It was somewhat empty, so the line was going by pretty quick. As I stood in line, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kagura standing behind me with a smile on her face. I had totally forgotten that this girl had even existed, none the less that we even had a relationship. I just stared at her; she looked different. Her hair was short, almost pixie like. Her face was still the same, but it seemed like something was different about her besides her hair cut. I looked her head to toe and noticed that her breast were bigger. I could just imagine her rubbing her breast against my dick, but there was no time for me to fantasize about that. She took a step closer and I looked into her eyes.

"Can you not say hello to someone?"

"Hi…Kagura."

"What? You not excited to see me?"

"I was not expecting to see you actually."

"I can help who is next," said the cashier. I went up to her and ordered the food and stood off to the side, waiting for it to be ready, Kagura standing right next to me.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I have been alright. How about you?"

"I have been great. If you had not noticed, I am not the same girl I was before when we were together. My breasts have gone up two cup sizes, I cut my hair and now, I don't let guys like you walk all over me."

"Look, don't get mad at me just because you fell for me and I didn't for you. We had discussed this way before that what we had, was just a fling, not a real relationship."

"I know, but I still wanted it to be more. Until that Kagome girl had popped up. If she had never come and you two got close, I think we would have stayed together."

"No, we would not have. I could not stand being around you a lot Kagura. You are annoying as hell and chat on about nothing. Do I need to keep going or do you get it?"

"I got it"

"Number 214?" I heard my number and grabbed the food that was for me and the boys back at the restaurant.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Naraku." She followed me out to my car. "Do you mind if we hang out sometime this week."

"Why?"

"I just want—

"I'm really not in the mood to be around you Kagura. Unless you have something in mind that will be so much damn fun, call me. If not, then do not bother me." I slid in my car and drove off. Yeah, I left her standing there with a hurt look on her face, but I really did not care for her. Returning to the restaurant, Sesshomaru, Onigumo and I had ate all of our food and was anxious to continue on with our work. By four in the morning, we spruced up the place; made it look better then how it was before. Onigumo and I decided to open up the restaurant again to the public by Friday, giving us tomorrow to make sure that everything is in order. We all had gone our separate ways and I was looking forward to crawl into my bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

When I opened the door to my place, I called out for Kikyo; no response. I looked around and saw no trace of her. The guess room that she was sleeping in was clean and neat. I even went to my room and saw that she was not there. Where was she? And then it hit me: I told her she had better be gone by the time I got back. Damn. I didn't really mean what I said. If Kikyo had left, then I know damn sure Kaguya left when Onigumo snapped at her. As if Onigumo heard me, my cell went off. "Hello?"

"Kaguya is gone."

"Yeah, so is Kikyo."

"Fuck! I can't afford to lose her Naraku. She is a part of me. I called her and she won't answer."

"Did you swing by her place?"

"No, but I am about to. If I can't find her, I am coming over later."

"Alright." We hung up. As soon as I was about to toss my phone on the bed, it ran again. I looked at the caller ID and saw KAGOME come on the screen. With no hurry, I flipped the phone open and spoke. "Hello."

"Tell Sesshomaru to call me."

"Who the hell – Rin?"

"Tell him to call me. If he does not, you will never see Kagome again."

"What kind of shit are you pulling Rin? Kagome is my girlfriend."

"But she is my best friend. I need her more than you do. I can keep her here as long as I want."

"Let me talk to Kagome."

"You can't."

"And why not? If you expect me to tell Sesshomaru to call you, you better as hell let me talk to my girlfriend." There was silence in the phone but within minutes, I heard the sweet voice I had been longing to hear.

"Hello?"

"Kagome what the fuck is going on?"

"Naraku?"

"Who the hell would it be?" She sighed. "Well?"

"I really do not need this right now Naraku."

"What?"

"Look, I am sorry I have not been able to get into contact with you, but Rin needs me."

"And your boyfriend needs you too. I blew up your phone yesterday and then she answers it, than hangs up on me." Silence. "Did you even know I called?"

"Yeah, I did, I just didn't have any time."

"What have you been doing?"

"Helping Rin out. She is going through a tough time right now."

"As am I."

"I doubt it's that bad." Did she really just say that? I was close to going off on her, but that was not going to do any good for the both of us. I sighed deeply, frustrated and irritated. "I'll be home on Sunday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but Rin is coming back with me."

"So what does that mean? Is she going to be living with you?"

"Yes." By the sound of things, I really do not think we're gonna last any longer if Rin is coming back with her. If she has Kagome's hands tied up now, it will be worse when they come back.

"Look, Kagome, I just really miss you. I am having a hard time over here as well, and if I can just talk to you for a minute or so, I'll be better. I just need you as my girlfriend right now and not hearing from you is driving me insane. I know it has only been three days, but I—

"I'm sorry Naraku, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And her end of the line was dead. I really could not believe this. I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it shut. I balled my hands into fist, tightly, feeling the phone about to crush. Out of pure rage, I threw my phone at the wall. I screamed out all of my frustrations towards the ceiling, pacing back and forth through my room. I could feel my brother try and contact me, but I just didn't want to be bothered with him or with anyone. Fuck everyone. Fuck Rin for playing mind games and fucking up my relationship, fuck Kagome for just pushing me out, acting like she doesn't give a fuck about me and fuck Kikyo for leaving me when I needed her most. – Kikyo…. That was my fault. I threatened her and she left. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it read five fifteen. I wanted company tonight; I didn't want to be alone. My brother said he would come, but I wanted a female companion, but tonight, all I would have is my brother. The doorbell rang and I let my brother in, both of with the look of pity on our faces. We had lost the restaurant, but we managed to build it back up in just two days, but in the making, we lost the two women in our lives. I lost Kagome due to her friend, and he lost Kaguya due to his anger. Though Kikyo was not my lover anymore, she was starting to become my friend, and I pushed her away due to my anger.

Ever since that day we found out about the restaurant being broken into and trashed, it has just been downhill for the both of us. For Sesshomaru, who knew what was going on with him, but for now, I had my own problem to fix, and I had to fix it quickly. My brother and I had headed towards my room, taking off our shoes as we changed into some pajama pants; I lent him a pair of mine. We climbed into my bed and acted like we were five years old again; acting like we were scared of the boogie man and huddling against each other. I chuckled a bit when I felt Onigumo nuzzle his head against mine. "What?"

"Don't molest me, alright. Hands and lips off of the ear."

"The same goes for you. No pulling my hair." We both laughed. As much as I loved my brother, it was fun to get a rouse of him sometimes. Being twins, nothing could hold us back and there were no string attached. I know what you all must be thinking, no, my brother and I have never had sex. You all can imagine that yourselves. But for now, having him next to me was all that I wanted, though I was scared to see what would happen the next day when I awoke.

* * *

Well, that was this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I was thinking about putting twincest in this chapter, like, major twincest, but I was not sure if you, my readers would appreciate seeing Onigumo and Naraku in that state. BUT, if you do, you might just see that in future chapters. XD. Leave comments and the next one will be up shortly. You guys WILL hate me for Day Four.


	16. Day Four: Forgiveness

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 15: Day Four: Forgiveness

* * *

(SPOV)

* * *

I watched as Yori, or Sango make 'love' to her fiancé. It made me sick. I could not take this anymore. Tonight was going to be the last night this _monk_ was going to have sex with her. She is my woman. I already marked her years ago and to see someone else marking my precious territory bothered me. To me, it didn't seem that Sango was enjoying herself; probably since whenever the monk left, I came and gave her an amazing time. As soon as the monk was asleep, I watched Sango shift and swing her feet over onto the carpet, her bare breast shimmering off of the moonlight. Her nipples were still erect. Maybe she was thinking of me. She grabbed a robe that was on her nightstand and wrapped the silk around her body as she headed out the door. Now was my time to surprise her. I sneaked into the house, walking up the stairs of her home, looking for her. As I came across a light in a bathroom I heard her sweet moans. A sensitive smile curled my lips as I opened the door to see her pleasuring herself with a vibrator, sitting on the toilet with her legs spread apart. I could feel her heart beat freeze as she saw me stand in the door way, leaning against the frame with my arms folded across my chest, shaking my head side to side.

"S-S-Sesshomaru… I-I-I…"

I just laughed. "The monk is not pleasing you right?" She shook her head slowly, her heart beating again as she turned off the vibrator and closed her legs, fixing her robe to cover herself. "What is he not doing right for you Sango?"

"Everything," she whispered. "Compared to you, he is nothing." That sparked my groin to jump a bit. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, slowly until it clicked shut. Her eyes began to widen, afraid of what I might do. I could feel her eyes just watch my movements as I came to her, getting on my knees so that I had eye contact with her. Her face started to flush as I forced her legs open and pulled her towards me, wrapping them around my waist. I gave her a toothy smile, showing my fangs as I brought her face closer to mine, licking her lips softly. In a soft whisper, she closed her eyes and said, "Take me."

"Tell me you love me, and I will take you away from this monk. I will treat you better than he has ever treated you. I will give you the sex that your body has craved for since the first night I fucked you. I know you want that; I can smell you." I grazed my teeth along her neck, feeling her body shiver against me. I cup her right breast in my hands, squeezing and playing with her mounds, moving my index finger across her nipple, flicking it back and forth through the silk robe. "Tell me."

"S-Sesshomaru… I… I don't know if I am in love with you yet." I stop my teasing and look up into her brown eyes. "I like you, a lot, Sesshomaru, but I don't know if I am in love with you yet." I just stared at her blank and cold. I could not have this woman be with that monk any longer. I needed her by my side, and she knows she needs me to. I unwrap her legs from my waist and get up, heading out for the door. "Wait." She reaches out for me but I swat her hand away.

"What do you want wench."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard exactly what I said. You love the way I fuck you, but if you expect for me to come to your house always just to give you that, this will not last any longer."

"Don't push me away."

"You are doing that yourself, Sango."

"I'm sorry I can't love you now. It's too soon to tell Sesshomaru; but I do know I like you a lot. Just seeing you makes my heart skip a beat and you make me want to do things I would never imagine. I want to be with you, but I also want to be with Miroku as well."

That hit hard. My hands balled into fist. I shook my head as I continued out the bathroom, through the hall and down the stairs. I heard her run after me. Before my hand reached for the doorknob to leave, she threw herself against my back, wrapping her arms across my chest, clinging onto my shirt. I sighed. "If you really want to be with me Sango, come by my place at seven on the dot. And I mean, on the dot. If I do not see you at my front door at that time, you will never see me again."

"Sesshomaru—

"Do I make myself clear?" I felt her nod her head slowly against my back. "Now, let me go." I felt her hands give way. I exited out of her place, leaving her to think about what she wants, and what I am going to do for the rest of my time. Having a new number, I didn't have to worry about Rin anymore, so I didn't have to worry about that crazy bitch. Heh, its funny how all of us, even Inuyasha is having a hard time trying to find himself a woman. I'm sad to say it, even if I do loathe him with every bone in my body, I would never want to see him turn gay.

Returning home, it was already six o'clock in the morning. I needed to get some sleep, but my mind kept on wandering back to Sango. I had a gut feeling she would not show up at my place later on today, but, I could still test her. Whatever was her final decision would let me know I would never see my old lover, Yori, ever again. I heard my brother scuffle in his room. I am guessing he is getting ready to go to school. I walk into my room and lock the door behind me. I did not want to be bothered by anyone, unless Sango actually came through. I sighed, letting sleep take over my body. I wonder how Naraku and Onigumo are dealing with their situations.

* * *

(END SPOV)

* * *

* * *

(NPOV)

* * *

I felt soft air wisp against my ear as I felt my body awake. Before I had any chance to get out of my bed, I felt my brother take a hold of my ear with his mouth, wrapping his arms tight against my body. I felt myself start to become hard as his tongue rolled against my lobe, pulling and sucking on it. I groaned. "O-Onigumo…. I told you not to molest me."

He pulled away from my ear and smiled. "I know, but I could not help it. You looked so cute when you were sleeping." I swear, sometimes the way my brother talks, it doesn't even seem like he is himself anymore. I could feel one of his arms start to loosen up. I am thinking he is going to let me go but he just chuckles. "You should know me better than that Naraku." I started to get nervous. His hand started to lower near my crotch, nearing my hard-on.

"O-Onigumo, don't."

"What? You don't want me to touch this?" He pulled the front of my pants down, exposing my full erection. "Ah, look at that, you're hard."

"Onigumo—." My words were caught when I felt his mouth cover my ear again. I struggled against my brother, trying to get away. I felt his hand get lower, nearing me. "N-no." What is Onigumo doing?! Before I knew it, his hand gripped me tightly and he started to stroke me. "O-Onigumo!"

"Yes, say my name Naraku," he whispered in my ear. I struggled against him. There was no way in HELL I was going to let my brother get me off. I managed to pull my head away and slam it back, snapping him out of whatever he was in. Not letting him react, I pinned his arms behind his back and gripped his hair tightly. "Ah! Naraku that hurt!"

"I told you not to fuckin molest me, but you do anyways."

"But look who is molesting who now."

"I am only pulling your hair so you can get off of me. What is wrong with you Onigumo? You started to stroke my dick."

"Did you not enjoy it?" I was not going to answer that. My cheeks started to burn red, my eyes widening at the thought that I actually did enjoy it. The feel of a different stroke, the feel, the roughness of his hands – he giggled. "You did."

"Shut up." He laughed again, but this time more heartedly.

"Oh Naraku, you know I would never have sex with you… maybe."

"What?!" I pulled his head back more by his hair, making him whimper.

"Like you never had thoughts of it." I was quiet. "We're twins Naraku. We're gonna have that type of connection that we will have with no one else. We look like each other, so having sex with you would be like I am having sex with myself." He was right on that, but I would still prefer to have sex with a female. I let go of my brother and lay back in the bed. He rubbed his neck after he rubbed his wrist, looking at me with a sly smile. "So, what are you thinking?"

"If I should call Kagome again and try and get her to talk to me. I am really thinking of just waiting to see her on Sunday, but I just need to find out what is up with her."

"That would be best."

"You?"

He sighed. "I still need to talk to Kaguya. I know she will probably never forgive me for what I said but –." His cell phone went off, which reminded me that I needed to get a new phone since I broke mine yesterday. The way he was talking, I guessed he was on the phone with Kaguya. I slid out of the bed and gave my brother his privacy, not sure of how his conversation would turn out. Walking into the family room, I was expecting Kikyo to be there watching TV, but she was not. I did not think I would miss having that bitch around. I slumped onto the couch and clicked the TV on and flipped it to the news channel, to see what was going on today.

_In today's weather report, there seems to be a thunderstorm that will roll in causing heavy rain and strong winds to come along. For protection, we are issuing out a flood and possible tornado warning. So if you plan on going out today, make sure it is not far, because it might be possible that the route will be blocked off due to some flooding in certain areas._

Flooding? Tornado? How did the weather become bad in one day? I got up from the couch and went to the window and saw that it was really ugly outside. My mind started to wander. Where was Kikyo staying? Did she manage to get back into her place? I was curious as to where she was and if she was okay. Why do I care if the broad is safe or not? I told her ass to get out of my place and so that I never have to see her face or hear from her again…and yet I felt guilty. Ugh, I need to kick myself for being so rude to her yesterday. I heard the door to my bedroom open and looked at Onigumo. He was dressed ready to go and seemed a bit happier.

"Kaguya is waiting for me back at my place."

"So you guys are better now?" He nodded his head. "So I take it that you are about to go over there and have make-up sex." He laughed and I just rolled my eyes. "Lucky bastard."

"Maybe you should try calling Kagome again?" I rolled my eyes again. "I don't know what has gotten into her to act the way she is towards you, but maybe if you talk to her today, things will be better."

"I hope you are right Onigumo. I really do. Now go and have fun with your woman." My brother patted me on my shoulder before he left me alone. I figured I should go out and buy a new phone since I broke mine and stop by Sesshomaru's place to give him Rin's message. I doubt he would care, but I want my woman back…if that is what she still is to me. I walked into my room and started to go through my closet to figure out what to wear. Since it was raining, I was going to dress warm. I picked out a gray turtle neck and some sweats to match with it. I hopped in the shower right quick to wash myself off and as soon as I was dressed, I was out the door.

The new phone I bought, I was still trying to get used to. It was a touch screen and it was too sensitive for my own taste. They said I could exchange it for something different in a week if I did not like it, and I just might do that by the looks of it. On my way to Sesshomaru's place, I thought I saw Kikyo crossing the street when I was at a stop light. Looking at her, my heart stopped. Why was I acting this way again? We had our time so why was I acting like how I did when I first saw her. I leaned closer to my window to get a better eye, to see that it was not her. I sighed, I was glad it was not her, but I was sad at the same time that it was not her at the same time. I didn't even know I was holding up traffic till I heard the car behind me honk, snapping me out of my trance.

"Damn, I guess I should stop by her place later, just to see if she is okay." I definitely need to kick myself for this later. "I'll stop by after I go see Sesshomaru. The bitch can wait." With that thought in mind, I went to Sesshomaru's place. Arriving, I parked my car in a parking spot and ran my ass up to his door, trying to avoid getting wet, but it started to pour so I was not able to succeed. When Sesshomaru saw me, he seemed disappointed. "What? Did not expect to see me?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yes. I was expecting someone else to show up."

"A booty call?" He punched me in the arm for that. "What."

"I would never cheat on Yori."

"Oh, you mean that Sango girl." He nodded. "So you were expecting her to show up?"

"Yeah. I can't stand seeing her with that damn monk anymore. I told her that if she wants me and wants to continue to see me, she has to show up at my place by seven."

"You still have time for her to show up. It's only four thirty."

"I know, but I thought she would show up sooner." He sighed. "She told me she was not in love with me, but I was still hoping she would leave him for me."

"So, you are going to leave her alone if she does not show up?" He nodded. "That is really stupid of you Sesshomaru. I know you better than that. You know you won't be able to leave that girl alone, especially since you know that Yori is a part of her."

"I know, but I am willing to take that chance…again." Sesshomaru looked very upset, maybe even depressed. He really meant what he said. I know bringing up Rin would not make his day even better, so I decided to just leave that alone. Leave it for another day. "So, what have you come for?"

"Oh. I was going to tell you something, but it can wait till later. You are not in the right mind set right now in order for me to tell you."

"If you say so Naraku."

"Naraku?" I looked behind Sesshomaru and saw Inuyasha. I forgot that they lived with each other. "Hey Naraku, how are you?"

"I am doing alright." Just looking at him, all my anger started to build back up towards Kikyo. If it was never for that bitch, I would have never lost him as a best friend. Though he cleared everything up on his part, it still felt weird being around him. He gave me a toothy grin and I just smirked back. "How are you doing?"

"Ugh, I can't take school anymore. If I was not close to graduating, I probably would say fuck it all."

"No, if I had not told you the only way you could stay here is if you went to school, you wouldn't be there." Inuyasha just folded his arms and made a 'feh' sound. I just laughed at the two. Seeing them bicker was more fun than watching a boxing match. "What is so funny Naraku?"

"You two. I forgot how much fun it was to see you guys fight." They both just looked at each other then back to me in mystification.

"Speaking of fights, have you spoken to Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, and I do not think I will. I am glad that she left."

"You guys got back together?" This from Inuyasha.

"No, I had let her stay at my place because she was mugged. I had gone off on her and she left. I am glad that she did leave, that way I didn't have to deal with her anymore when I woke up."

"Well, if she is back at her place, I hope that she is okay."

"Why do you care what happens to her Inuyasha?" I ask, my anger flaring up a bit.

"You didn't hear? The river near her place over flooded. More than half of that part of the city is about four feet deep. I just hope she managed to get out in time." My heart froze. Kikyo might actually be dead; gone out of my life for good. I felt something tug at the bottom of my stomach and I could feel the color leave my face. "Naraku? Are you okay?"

"I-I got to go. I will see you guys around." Before either one of them could say a word, I was back out in the pouring rain. I was struggling to get into my car as my heart started to beat faster. Dammit Kikyo, you better not be dead. Finally slipping into my car, I took no time in starting the engine and veering off to where Kikyo stayed.

What Inuyasha had told me was not a lie. There really was no way to get to that part of the city since it was all blocked off. I knew my way around this place, so I was not going to let the blockades get in my way. After finding a street that was not flooded, I stepped on the gas and vroomed towards Kikyo's place. My heart started to calm down a bit more when I saw her car. "She must still be here." I sighed and parked next to it, but then, a bad thought crossed my mind. So what if her car was here? Doesn't mean she was. I got out of my car in a rush, ran up the stairs and started to pound on her door. "Kikyo? Kikyo! Answer the fuckin door! Kikyo!" I pounded on the door harder. "Kikyo! Kikyo--!" I heard locks unlock and saw the door swing open to see a pissed off Kikyo standing in the middle of the doorway. "Kikyo—"

"What do you want Naraku? I left so why are you hear banging on my door?" I did not know what to say. I was cold, dripping wet, but seeing her pissed at me, just warmed me up. "Well?" I felt as if time was going by slow. I was just taking in what was standing in front of me. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her body, her attitude. I didn't know what had come over me, but I knew I was not going to regret this. "If you have no reason in being her then goodbye—" I grabbed her around the face, cupping her gently yet roughed and forced my kiss on her lips. I know I surprised her because her body tensed up. I forced my way into her place, making her walk back. I kicked the door close as I got in further, kissing her gently. Kikyo was not returning my kiss. She didn't even bother wrapping her arms around me. I thought she would love this, but I guess this was more for me than her, but I did not let up. I pulled her face away from mine and saw that she was flustered. She just stared at me, her anger still burning in her eyes. "Let me go Naraku."

"No, I am not letting you go."

"I said let me go." She started to struggle against me. Kikyo really did not want me to touch her, but her struggling was just turning me on. "Uh! Let me go!" She slipped from my grasp and slapped me hard against the cheek. It stung a bit. I had no idea she had so much fire in her. With her slapping me, I was able to come back to my senses. I slowly looked back at Kikyo and noticed that my wet clothes had seeped into hers. She was wearing blue sweats and a short Power Puff Girl T-shirt. I couldn't help but smile a bit at her attire. Her cheeks were more flustered and I just smirked, holding my jaw a bit.

"Didn't know you could hit that hard."

"I told you to let me go." She looked away a bit and straightened herself up, running her fingers through her hair. "Now, why are you here?" I thought she would ask why I kissed her, but maybe that part was still trying to click in her own head. "Well?"

"I came here to check up on you. I heard that this part of the city was flooded, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well you can see that I am okay. But why did you kiss me?" There goes the question. "I don't understand you Naraku. You confuse the hell out of me. I mean, from the beginning, I knew things between us would be rough but they started to get better. And then you go off on me for whatever reason. Do you know how much that hurt? I really thought I had you back as a friend, but then you…."

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I am confused myself. I really did not mean what I said to you." Though I said I did, I really did not.

"But why would you kiss me? As soon as I am sure that I am over you, you do this to me." I took a step towards her. "Don't come any closer."

"Why? Are you afraid for me to touch you?"

"I am afraid of what I will do if you touch me. I don't want to be weak around you anymore Naraku." I took another step towards her though she told me not to. "Naraku—"

"Don't be afraid." Every time I took a step forward, she took one back. We kept doing this until her back hit a wall. I placed my hands on the side so she could not get away from me. My body was only inches for hers. She refused to look me in the eye and a sly grin slipped my lips. "Kikyo," I whispered her name against her ear. I heard her catch her breath. I was glad that I still have this hold on her. I brushed my lips against her neck and she let out a whimper. "Do you want me to touch you Kikyo?"

"Yes and no. I want to have sex with you, but I don't want to be attached to you. I don't think I could handle that again. Maybe if we have sex, it will be closure for me."

"But what if it is not closure for me?" She made eye contact with me. She seemed worried with where I was going with this. "I still have feelings for you Kikyo. As much as you had hurt me in the past, I still want you. Having you stay with me for the past couple of days has been wonderful, though I treated you like shit. For that, I am sorry."

"You're apologizing? To me?" I nodded my head. "But why? It was my fault for provoking you."

"I know, but I still did not need to put my hands on you the way I did, or even say what I said." I lifted her chin up and placed my lips softly on hers, this time having a response back from her. "Let me fuck you again."

"What about Kagome?" Hearing her name made me cringe. "Aren't you guys still together?"

"Right now, she does not exist… only you do." I place my lips back on hers and kissed her gently, feeling her press her lips against mine. I closed the last few inches between us, pressing my body hard on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, urging the kiss on. I grabbed her thighs and lifted her around my waist, pinning my lower body against hers. She gasped at the feel of my hardness between her lower lips. Since we were both in sweats, it was easier to rub against her. Her scent lifted towards my nose and I just took her all in. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. I brought her off of the wall and walked towards her room dropping her on the bed. I took no time getting out of my wet clothes so that I was only in my boxers. I leaned on Kikyo, kissing her as I started to be rough with her. "I want to be rough with you Kikyo."

"How rough?" She said in a gasp.

"Rapist rough." The lust in her eyes became more sharp and I took that as the okay and ripped her shirt off of her body as I sunk my teeth into her neck. Her sharp moan just caused my hard on to get harder. I didn't take any time to rip the bra that was on her and start to suckle on her breast. I mashed her breast together, licking and sucking on both of her nipples, feeling her rub against me, wanting to feel me inside her. She ran her fingers through my hair, reaching my ears and tugging on them. It made me bite into her fleshy mounds harder than I had planned, but she seemed to love it. Kissing down her body, I slipped her roughly out of her sweats and forced her legs open. I placed my nose against her lower lips and took in a big whiff. "Mmm, you smell so good Kikyo."

"Only for you Naraku." Hearing her whisper my name just wanted me to tear her up. I leaned in towards her pussy eagerly, opening my mouth just enough to allow my tongue to escape. I closed my eyes as I ran the very tip of my tongue against the clit; flicking at it lightly. I heard her sweet moans slip through between her lips as she felt my tongue against her sensitive spot. Enjoying her movement underneath my mouth, I squeeze my tongue in between the folds of your pussy. Feeling my tongue inside her as I lapped up her juices sent Kikyo in a fit as I held her legs down around my head. She grabbed a fist full of my hair as I came up, bringing my lips in as I roughly tug at the clit; sucking on it till she was screaming my name. "Aha… Naraku! If you keep doing that, I am going to cum!" I took what she said into consideration and sucked on her harder. I started to make circular movements with my tongue around her clit before I slipped my tongue back inside her dripping pussy; tonguing her deeply and fast. I could tell Kikyo was about to cum since she was fighting to get away from me. Going back to her clit, I shoved two fingers inside her, finding her g spot in a quick second and toying with it. I felt Kikyo's body snapped as she had a spasm under me. "I'm cumming… Naraku!" I pressed hard on her g spot and felt her sweet juices flow into my mouth, her heart beat beating 10x fast then what it was before. I lapped her up clean like a dog would when he is trying to get off what is on his nose. She continued to have small spasm as I lifted my head from between her legs.

"You enjoy that, Kikyo?" She just nodded her head slowly, her eyes still in a daze. I had made her cum this hard from me just eating her out. I could only imagine how her orgasms will be once I fuck her. Something was tickling the back of my mind, saying what I was doing was wrong, but I just ignored it. I really did not care if it was wrong, because right now it felt oh so right. I straightened up between her, my knees pressing into the bed as I stroke my erect penis. I watched as her eyes took hold of what was in front of her. With the look on her face, I am guessing she forgot how big I was. I just smirked as I slipped my penis between the fold of my boxers. "You like what you see?"

"I forgot how big you were."

"I can tell. Now get over here and suck my dick bitch." With no hesitation, Kikyo sat up and licked the head of my dick. When she took hold of my dick, it felt nice to feel someone else touch it, but when she slowly slipped my head between her moist lips, I couldn't help but let out the groan I was holding in. She started off slow since she was not used to me, but started to pick up speed as she had a better grip onto me. I forgot how good her blow jobs were. Way better then…what's her face was. She started to pick up her pace and started to go faster. I was starting to lose my control and start to thrust my hips. In no time, Kikyo was deep throating me and I was skull fucking her. I took a hold of her head with my right hand, grasping all of her hair as I thrusted my dick into her mouth. It felt good, too good. "Mmm, Kikyo, I am going to cum." As her telling me that I could bust inside her mouth, she gripped my ass tightly and started to move along with it. "Ah, I'm cumming!" With two last thrust, I felt my seed spill inside her as she gulped it down her throat. Kikyo slowly pulled me out of her mouth, licking the rest of my sperm off of my dick; till I was dry. She licked the rest of my cum off of her lips and smirked at me.

"Did you enjoy that, Naraku?"

"Fuck yes." I slipped out of my boxers, threw them to the side and laid my body on top of Kikyo's, pinning her arms above her head, the head of my dick ready to enter her. "Now, it is time that I fucked you." Having Kikyo in this position, felt so right to me. When we were together, we would never fuck missionary because she did not want to see my scar, but now, the way she was looking at it, seemed as if she enjoyed it. She tilted her head and licked a part of my scar that she could reach. I let out a soft moan as I grabbed one of her legs, pushed it up to her chest and shoved myself inside her. Her moanful screams filled the room as her body tried to adjust to me. If I was nice, I would have waited till her body was used to me to move, but I told her I wanted to be rapist rough, and I was going to do just that. I started to thrust my body inside her hard and fast, her moans just urging me to go harder and faster then I was before. She bit down hard on her lip, muffling her moans. I wanted to hear her. I nuzzled my head in to the crook of her neck and bit down hard. Her mouth dropped and I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Aha… Naraku…ugnh."

"You will enjoy every minute of this." I said between each thrust.

"I wouldn't want anything more than to enjoy this." I let go of her wrist so I could grab onto her hips more, lifting her so I can enter her deeper. She dug her nails into my back and dragged them down. I arched my back from the pleasurable feeling that she was giving me. I don't know how long we were going at it, or how many time either one of us came, but with the sound of the rain softly hitting the windows, letting us know that the weather had lifted up, it gave us nothing but ecstasy. As I came inside her one last time, and I feeling her cum against me, I let her go in the position we were in and collapsed on my side, our breathing very hard and our bodies glisten in sweat. I turned Kikyo over, so that she was facing me, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She curled her body against mine as I threw the covers over our bodies. "Naraku."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She just shook her head and said 'Thank you' one last time before sleep had took her. I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. Holding her closer to me, absorbing the moment, sleep took over my body as well.

* * *

(END NPOV)

* * *

* * *

(SPOV)

* * *

I was sitting, waiting for Sango to show up, but she never did. It was already past seven o' clock, but I thought she would show up. I looked at the clock again: ten fifteen. I could feel my old anger start to rise inside me. "No, that part of me does not need to be awakened." I sighed. "I guess she rather stay with that rotting monk then with a demon dog." If I ever saw him again, I would probably kill him. As I started to get up from the couch, I heard a knock at the door. My heart froze for a minute. Was that her? I did not want to rush towards the door. Just to be sure I was not hearing things I waited till I heard the knock again. The knock came again. I walked up towards the door and opened it to see to my surprise, Sango. She was soaking wet; head to toe. There were several bags at her feet and I just cocked my head to the right.

"I'm sorry Sess—"

"Why are you here?"

"I had got—"

"I told you that if you wanted to be with me that you had to be at my place by seven on the dot and no later. It is," I looked at my watch. "Ten twenty, and here you are standing before me."

"Sesshomaru please let me –"

"There is nothing for you to explain. I don't even know why you still bothered to come to my place. You actually think I will accept you now? You chose me over the monk if it took you this long to come." I could see the tears start to swell up in her eyes. "Your tears will have no affect on me. Good-bye Sango."

"No, Sesshomaru wait—!" I slammed the door in her face. "Sesshomaru!" Walking away from the door, Sango repeatedly pounded on my door, screaming my name. Screaming for me to give her another chance, for her to explain why she was late. For once in a long time, I felt pain. It hurt to hear her beg for me, to hear her pound on the door. I don't know how long she was out there, but eventually her pounding and her voice started to fade. I walked up to the door and looked in the peep hole. She was still there, just sitting down, leaning against the door.

"I'm not going to leave Sesshomaru," I heard her whisper. "I will stay here…until you let me in…" Was she crazy? It was still raining outside and she was willing to out there all night, till I let her in? Maybe she does want to be with me. Hm. I will have to test her on this. If she is still here by the morning, then I will take her back, but I doubt she will stay.

* * *

(END SPOV)

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. School has really taken up most of my time, but I have managed to get time and do this chapter for you guys. But, please do not hate me. Love me. T_T. Leave me tons of reviews and the next chapter will be up.


	17. Day Five: Surprises

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 16:  Day Five: Surprises

* * *

(SPOV)

I felt the suns' rays hit my eyes as I felt the sandman leave my body. I placed my hand on my face as I ran it up over my head and through my hair. I sighed softly, trying to gather my thoughts into one. I felt like I was forgetting something important, but it was not coming across. I just shrugged my shoulders and laid back in my bed, snuggling under the covers. Looking at the clock on my side dresser, the green lights telling me that it is eleven fifteen, it finally hits me. Didn't Sango say that she would not leave from the front of my door until I let her in? I scrambled out from my covers and ran to my door. Grabbing the door knob, I stopped myself. Why was I in a rush to see the woman that I thought I could spend the rest of my life with? She had stood me up. But – she did risk her own life to stay out in the cold and rain, just to be with me. I let out my breath and turned the knob, wondering if she actually kept her word. Opening the door, the sun had blinded me. Taking a step forward, my foot caught on something and I tripped.

"The hell?! I swear if it's that damn dog again from next door I am going to kill it." I growled. "Didn't I tell you this is not your home? Just because I smell like a dog to you does not mean—

My words were caught in my throat as I turned my head to see Sango there behind me, wrapped in a jacket in fetal position, shivering. Though the sun was out and it was warm, she was still cold. A tiny sneeze had come from her nose as I came to my feet. She actually stayed like she said she would. I just rolled my eyes as I bit my bottom lip. _You silly girl. Why would you risk your health just to be with me? _I looked her body over once, twice before I slowly picked her up, holding her close to me. _She is cold, but she feels that she has a fever. _I placed my forehead against hers and felt her heat. _She is sick. I will get you better Sango._ Stepping back into my condo, I walked into my room and laid her in my bed before I grabbed the rest of her belongings that were outside my door. Placing them at the foot of my bed, I looked at Sango again and noticed how her skin was pale. If I did nothing soon, she probably will die on me. _Where did I put that damn medicine?_

There was only one type of medicine that I trusted for myself whenever I became sick; if I ever did. Though it was meant for a demon of my race, it should work on a human, though there could be side effects. Looking through the cabinets in my kitchen, I finally found it and rushed back to her side. "Sango, Sango, wake up." I shook her gently as she groaned from her heavy sleep. Her eyes opened a bit, but it was enough to let me know that she was still alive. "Drink this."

"D-drink?" she asked softly.

"Don't ask, just drink it." I lifted up her head and slipped the concoction between her lips. As the liquid burned down her throat, she started to cough. "Don't throw it up. If you do, you will not get better."

"B-but, I-I t-t-t-thought y-y-y-you hated m-m-me," she stuttered softly as her body started to shake.

"I don't hate you Sango." I gave her a weak smile. "But, I need to get you out of those clothes." Before she could even try and protest I started to strip her. Taking her clothes off was like taking them off of a doll since she was so limp and weak. Though she was lying naked in my bed, there was no way I could get a hard-on from this. No way could I think of sex. Her skin looked dead and her lips were blue. I stripped out of my pajamas and crawled into the sheets with her. "I will keep you warm with my body heat Sango. Just rest till you feel better, okay?" She nodded her head softly, giving me the recognition that she heard me. I would not rest until I knew that she was sound asleep and that her body temperature was back to normal, which did not take any time since I gave her that medicine. "Rest my love." I kissed her gently on her head before I felt sleep take over my body once more, my arms and legs encircling Sango's body; never letting her go again.

(END SPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

I felt something move against my body as I started to wake up. It felt warm and soft and somewhat squishy. As I moved my face, I felt something soft rub against my cheek and it smelled like roses. _Roses?_ I opened my eyes to see a body next to me, and I didn't have to think to know who it was. Kikyo turned over on her back, the sunlight from her window flickering over her body. I replayed what happened last night and a small smile came across my face. It had been awhile since I had sex with Kikyo, and it felt nice. I placed tiny kisses on her forehead, causing her to stir and her bright brown eyes to look up at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at me softly. I leaned into kiss her, but she moved away from me. I was a bit confused. We just shared a wonderful time last night. Why did she not want me to kiss her? "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah, I am." I leaned to kiss her again, but she rejected me. Kikyo slipped out of the bed and threw her fuzzy red robe over her body. "What do you want to eat?"

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"What?" She looked at me with a bewilderment.

"I don't understand. We fucked last night, but waking up, you avoid me."

She blinked those big eyes at me and said, "What are you talking about. We didn't have sex last night." Now I was confused. "You don't remember? You came barging into my house, glad to see that I was alive. We had our little confrontation, and when you did lean into kiss me, you blacked out."

"What?"

"When you recovered for a bit, you were complaining to me about your scar. Saying that it burned; saying that your body felt like it was on fire. I stripped you out of your clothes and said I would let you sleep in my bed, but you insisted for me to sleep next to you. The look that you had on your face was pitiful Naraku. I don't know what Kagome has done to you, or if you were scared that what is inside you would awaken then, but I just could not leave you. I did everything I could for you, even slept naked with you because you asked."

"So, we didn't have sex at all?" She shook her head slowly, her hair swaying back and forth. "I guess it was just a dream then," I said softly as I fell back on the pillows. I sighed, closing my eyes back before saying, "Thank you Kikyo, for taking care of me."

"Oh no problem. So, what are you in the mood to eat Naraku?"

"Anything you feel like making." She smiled and headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Even though she was still in earshot, I screamed out my frustration. The dream that I had felt so real last night, but it didn't happen. I guess I can only get good orgasms through my dreams since Kagome is not here and Kikyo won't let me touch her; probably for the best. My phone started to ring and speak of the devil it was Kagome's name that lit up my phone. I didn't feel like talking to her, but I figured this would be the only time I would hear from her. Besides, tomorrow is supposedly the day she is coming back. I pressed the screen and answered coldly. "Hello."

"You have yet to tell Sesshomaru, Naraku."

"What the fuck do you want Rin and why do you keep calling me through Kagome's phone. Let me talk to her."

"You won't have that chance again until you tell Sesshomaru."

"Even if I did tell him, he would not want you back. He wants you to stay away from him as far as possible. You know that Sesshomaru has moved on with his life, you should do that same thing."

"Oh no, what I have, Sesshomaru can never leave me." Her end died. What did she have on Sesshomaru that would make him jump and go back to her. Whatever it was I guess now would be a good time to tell him. I dialed his number, only to receive his voice-mail. I left him a message explaining everything, hopefully he will get back to me on this situation.

I could smell the food that Kikyo was cooking in her kitchen. I tried to sit up only to receive a sharp spasm in my chest. I let out a deadly scream as my body started to convulse. I heard Kikyo's foot steps as she came next to me, her cool hands on my face.

"Naraku! Naraku! Calm down!"

I tried to do slow my breathing but nothing was working. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and then everything went black. Kikyo's voice started to fade out and I was left in darkness. I was back in the same foggy darkness when I had that nightmare about Kagome. Just being here I knew nothing good would come out of this. I didn't want to be here._ Someone let me out!_

"Mwahahaha, you have no choice... Naraku," said a deep demonic voice. I looked around, trying to trace where the voice was coming from, only to have it laugh at me once more. "You silly humans. You always seem to amaze me."

_Who are you?_

"Why, I am you."

_What?_

"Heh, I am getting closer to my awakening Naraku."

_You mean... you are –_

"Yes, I am your worst nightmare. I am what was placed inside you many years ago back in that alley."

_No! I won't ever let you take control of my body!_

"Bwahaha, you have no choice. Your body is already weakening. At this rate, I will fully be able to take control of your body."

_No, you can't. I won't let you._

"We shall see about that Naraku. It will be very soon when I rise to the surface. Have your little fun for now."

I could hear the voice around me as he started to laugh. I covered my ears, but I was still able to hear that laugh in my head. I was not going to let this monster take control of me and for my soul to be lost forever.

* * *

I woke up, scared. I felt something heavy resting on my body. Looking down, I saw Kikyo snuggled against me, tears running down her cheeks. I reached out to wipe them away, only to feel my hand weigh a hundred pounds. Trying to speak, I felt that my throat was sore. I cleared it before I said her name. "K-Kikyo." I felt her stir as her eyes met mine. "Why are you crying?"

"Naraku!" Kikyo said as she burst into tears once more, clinging tightly onto my body. She snuggled her head into my stomach, her tears rolling down my skin. "I was scared that you would not wake up."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You blacked out again Naraku."

"What time is it?" The weight that was on my bofy started to lift and I was able to move my hands. I looked out the window to see that it was dark outside.

"It's eight fifteen."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to help my brother with the re-opening of The Sting Dragon."

"Yeah, you were, but you just had to be a weakling, don't you Naraku." I looked over to the door way of Kikyo's bedroom to see my brother standing there with his arms crossed.

"O-Onigumo? What are you doing here?"

"When I called to have you come out to the restaurant, Kikyo answered in a frantic tone and told me what happened to you. I canceled the re-opening today and came straight here. You need to keep your walls up Naraku. You can't let what's inside you win, or we both will lose."

"Have you had an encounter with that...demon?"

"No, I have not, which worries me. You might have the stronger half of what I have within me. Yes, we have two different types of demons inside one of us, but if they come to the surface, the two together would –

"I don't want to know the ending of that sentence." I placed my hands on top of Kikyo's head, her crying soon turning into soothing coos. "I'm sorry I had you worried Kikyo." She just nodded her head and continued to hold onto me.

"I love you Naraku." That was shocking to hear from her.

"Uh, love you too... Kikyo." I had no idea what was going on with her as into why she told me that, but it could be because I had blacked out for so long. I rubbed the top of her hair, telling her that everything would be okay.

"Oh, speaking of which," Onigumo interrupted. "Kagome is back."

"What?!" I sat up quickly. Kikyo let go of me and got off the bed as my head started to slowly started to spin. "What do you mean that she is back."

"I saw her before I headed over here. She was with Rin in a car heading towards her place."

"She said she was not coming back till Sunday." I thought about it for a second before I reached for my phone to see that I had... no calls from her at all. "You say that she is back but she has not called me at all." I could feel my anger start to build, but whatever anger this was, it was not mine.

_That is right Naraku, feed on this anger of mine._

_ "_No..."

"Naraku, are you okay?" Kikyo asked as she moved away from me.

"Oh no." Onigumo came up to me and placed his hands on the side of my head. "Naraku, do not lose your temper. You do not need to lose your anger over this, especially since you are very vulnerable right now. You let yourself go and what is inside you will rise." I could hear Onigumo and I knew he was right, but I just could not help with how I felt. "Naraku, if you do not calm down I will make you calm down." I looked at my brother and slowly started to calm down. I did not want to hurt my brother in any way."Are you calm?" I nodded my head. "Good."

"We need to go to Sesshomaru."

"What why?"

"Rin had called me earlier and told me that she had something on Sesshomaru. Once she tells him, he will have no choice but to stay with her."

"I call bullshit. There is nothing that she could possibly have on him that would make him be her bitch. Sesshomaru is not that type of guy and you know that."

"I know, but just to be on the safe side, let's get to him before she does." My brother agreed and headed out as I started to get dressed. I totally forgot Kikyo was in the room until I looked at her. "Kikyo I –

"Forget it Naraku. It was nice to see and be with you again. I will see you around though." For some reason, I did not believe that. I felt that she was hiding something; I could feel it in my gut. She gave me her sweet smile and I just gave her a small smirk.

"Thank you Kikyo, for everything." She nodded her head. I wanted to give her a kiss. I wanted to hold her for a very long time. The look that was in her eyes, just made me feel that it was wrong to leave her here. I went to give her a hug but she just shook her head.

"Go on, you have to get to Sesshomaru's place. I will be here, do not worry." I just looked at her before I grabbed my keys and left her place, not feeling really comfortable with how things between us had ended. I started up my car and revved off towards his place.

Kikyo watched Naraku from her porch as he drove off to Sesshomaru's place, his tires screeching on the way. Kikyo sighed deeply and walked back into her home. She looked around as sweet memories of Naraku filled her mind. She closed her eyes and started to dance around the family room. The warm, happy feeling that was within her soon started to fade and she stopped dancing. Kikyo looked over to the kitchen table and saw some papers and pens. She walked over to the table and sat down. She grabbed the pen and thought about what she wanted to say before she wrote it down on the papers before her.

_'I'm sorry...Naraku..._'

(END NPOV)

* * *

(SPOV)

My ears twitched as I heard banging on my door and my name being called. The voices sounded like they belonged to Onigumo and Naraku. Whatever they were here for, it had better be for a good reason because I did not like to be disturbed while I was sleeping. The banging started to get louder. I did not want them to wake up Sango, so I had no choice but to answer. I looked over her sleeping body and saw that her skin had restored to its peachy color and that her lips were a soft red. Sango looked beautiful in the dark and if only those two had not showed up, I would have probably fucked her right then and there. I growled slightly in my throat. I kissed Sango softly on the lips before I threw some pants on and answered the door.

"What do you two want?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin is back."

"So?"

"She had called me today saying that she had something on you and that you would have no choice but to be with her."

I chuckled. "What could this bitch possibly have on me. No one can hold a threat great enough to hold the Great Dog Demon down."

"We know, but it seems that she has something."

"Is that all you two have came here to tell me?"

"Well I did call you, but you do not know how to call anyone back. I bet you didn't even check your voice-mail."

"You're right, I did not. I was to busy taking care of and sleeping with Sango."

"Ah, so she showed up," Naraku said.

"Yeah, and she is in the bed. Now, if you two do not mind, I would like to go back and sleep with her –

There was another knock at my door. "That could be her," Onigumo whispered. I just rolled my eyes and answered the door to see both Kagome and Rin at my door.

"May we come in?" This from Kagome. I nodded my head and let them in. The atmosphere in the air was already thick, but it became even more thick when Kagome and Naraku had made eye contact.

"What do you two want?"

"Uh, Rin has something that she wants to tell you Sesshomaru." Kagome adverted her eyes from mine as her back was to Naraku's. I know those two will have problems later. I looked over to Rin who was slightly behind Kagome. She had changed since the last time I had seen her and not in a good way. She look dead and seemed that she gained a ton of weight. Her face was droopy and her hair looked like a bird's nest. I had a look of disgust on my face when she gave me a nasty smile.

"Not too happy to see me Sesshomaru?"

"Of course not. I was not expecting to see you back in my life in a very long time."

"Well I am sorry, but you will have to put up with my face for a very long time."

"That is what I keep on hearing. What could you possibly have on me that would make me want you back." Rin chuckled. "Well?"

"You think you are so high and mighty, don't you Sesshomaru."

"Of course I do. I have more power then you could every imagine."

"That is good since you will need to use that power that you have."

"And why is that?"

"Sesshomaru..." I looked back to see Sango coming out from my room, the covers hugging around her body as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Come back to bed."

"In a minute Sango."

"You've been fucking her Sesshomaru?" Rin said with anger.

"Yes, I have and it has been wonderful." Rin looked over towards Sango and whispered, 'You bitch,' before running towards her. I grabbed Rin around the waist before she could even land a hand on her. "Touch her Rin and I will break your neck."

"How could you say something so cruel to me Sesshomaru! I loved you and then you leave me to fuck around with this bitch!?"

"Call me a bitch again and I will be sure that I am the one that kills you," Sango said very coldly. I looked at her with a bit of astonishment, but saw that her eyes had a hint of pink, so I know that Yori had came up, but Sango was still in command.

"I do not deserve this type of treatment at all!"

"Then leave. I never asked you to come back."

"Whether you asked me back or not, I am not leaving at all. You are going to be stuck with me for life."

"There is no way in hell I would be stuck with you for –

"I'm pregnant with your child Sesshomaru!"

(END SPOV)

* * *

Isn't that a wonderful cliff hanger for you all. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Juggling school and not having any inspiration to write has been hard, but I managed to have time and even had a burst, so here it is. The next chapter will even be more juicy then this one, so look out for the next one. =^_^=


	18. Changes

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 17: Changes

* * *

(SPOV)

I just held Rin in my arms very loosely. I could feel her eyes lock onto my face, but mine were more focused on Sango's. Her eyes ached with pain and there was nothing I could do about that. I wanted to reach out towards her and tell her that Rin was lying, but there was no way I could lie to her, she would know. Getting a better whiff of Rin, her scent did change; she smelt like me. I wanted to kick myself for ever having sex with this girl and impregnating her... I didn't even want to think about that. I would have a child with this bitch and not with the one that I love. Sango's face stayed firm as mine felt like it was on fire. The intensity in the room was really thick and I could feel it weigh down my shoulders. I am sure Naraku felt the same way when Kagome had walked through the door. What those two would do, who knows, but I had a bigger issue to deal with.

"Sango, I –

"So you got this girl pregnant Sesshomaru?"

"I didn't know that she –

"Yes, he did. You cannot have him because he is mine. Sesshomaru is going to be in our child's life and you cannot take part in it!" Rin snapped.

"Rin, hold your tongue or you will be holding your tongue in your hand."

"Sesshomaru, how dare you threaten me. Do you not understand –

"Oh no, I understand fully, I just do not care."

"What? Rin wiggled out from my loose arms and turned to look at me. "What do you mean you do not care?"

"I would never want to have a child with you. Having a child with you, he would be weak, body and mind. For my child, he would need to have a mother that is strong and you are not that Rin. You are a weak minded little girl who throws temper tantrums when she does not get her way or if someone has something better than you. You were an okay girl until that side of you came to the surface, which is why I had left you."

"But –

"Leave Rin. I never want to see you again. You can drop dead for all I care. I just know that I never want to see your face again." I know what I said hit hard and I knew she would start kicking and screaming, but I was not going to give her the attention she desperately wanted.

"That is enough Sesshomaru," said Sango very sternly. "I do not know much of your past with this girl, but she is pregnant with your child. You just cannot abandon her like that just because you no longer like her. You will have to get along with her since she is going to be the mother of your child, whether you like it or not. You chose to have sex with her without protection and now you have to handle the consequences."

"What are you telling me Sango." By her attitude and the tone of her voice, I was not going to like what she was going to say next.

"What I am saying is, I had to almost die in order for you to take me back because I was late in coming to your house. You didn't even give me time to explain why, but I was willing to stay till you let me in and heard what I had to say. But this," She motioned towards Rin, "This is just too much. You clearly made your decision not to be with her or raise the child, but if you truly love me the way you say you do, you will help her raise that child and treat her like she is the mother of your child."

"So are you telling me that either I help her out or you will leave me?"

"No, what I am telling you is that you will help her out. You have no say. If you fail to do so, you will never see or hear from me again Sesshomaru, and I mean that."

"What?! Sango no!" I pushed Rin out the way and landed on my knees in front of Sango, holding her around the waist. Rin fell against Kagome in disbelief. "I can't lose you again Yori. You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I will if you do not help her out."

"I don't want her, I want you."

"And have me you will, but not when you have a baby on the way. You must treat the mother of your child as you would do me if I was the one that was carrying him. Meet her every will."

"I am not going to have sex with her Yori."

"You do not have to touch her sexually, but treat her well. Treat her as if she was me. Is that so much to ask of you?"

"Yes."

"Then either you do as I ask, or lose me for good Sesshomaru. Make your move."

I could not believe she was doing this to me. Either I bent to her rule and I had to kiss Rin's ass for nine months or lose my lover forever. I grit my teeth as I stood back up on my feet, giving Rin the most blank hateful stare I have ever gave anyone. The old Sesshomaru was starting to rise again and this time, I would accept him.

"I will do as Yori has asked of me," I said behind gritted teeth. "But just know this Rin, as soon as all this is done, I want you out." I could feel my marks start to reappear on my face and the old me resurface. My jagged purple streaks cutting across my cheeks, my hair becoming the bright silver that it was before, my nails and my teeth becoming more sharp as my crescent moon formed in the middle of my forehead. I felt all my power rush back and I enjoyed it; embraced it. I could feel the fear build in the room as I took a deep breath. I looked at Rin and she looked terrified. Good.

"W-what are you?!"

"I am the Great Demon Dog, Lord Sesshomaru. I am not too pleased that I will have my first child be a weak half breed like my brother Inuyasha, but I am willing to make that sacrifice to have Yori by my side forever."

"But she is human too," said Kagome, her voice cracking a bit. I guess my flow of power was too strong for her.

"She maybe human, but creating a half breed with her would not be a regret. Rin," she jumped at the sound of her name. "I will help you, but push me too far and I will make sure to make your time also a living hell. Do you understand me." She nodded her head slowly. "Good. Now leave. I will deal with you tomorrow." Rin took no time to scurry onto her feet with Kagome trailing behind her.

"Kagome," Naraku said with deep hatred. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "I expect to talk to you later on."

"We'll see Naraku."

"We'll see?!" Naraku bit his lip as he balled his hands into fist. "If you know what is good for you Kagome, we will talk tomorrow."

"Are you threatening me Naraku –

"No, it's a promise." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku. If only she knew what was stirring inside him and what has happened in the past week. "I will meet you at your place tomorrow Kagome and you better be there." Kagome just turned on her heels and out the door with out saying anything else to him. The door closed behind them and we all heard the car drive off.

"As for you two," I said directing towards Naraku and Onigumo. "I need you two to leave. I want to be able to have a wonderful time with Yori before I have to waste my time with Rin," I said as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Alright Sesshomaru, we will talk later."

"Night."

"Oh, Naraku."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Kagome."

"Yeah, I am going to need that." As soon as the two walked out of my door I scooped Yori into my arms and walked back to my bedroom, throwing her onto the bed.

"Sesshomaru –

"Ssshhh," I said as I placed a finger on her lips. "Let me love you as much as I can Yori. I want to, need to." She nodded her head slowly as she gave me a soft look. I started to calm myself down so the old me could go away but feeling her hands on my cheek stopped me. She was caressing them, softly. "What are you –

"Don't change. I want to have sex with the real Sesshomaru."

"But, I don't want a replay of what happened..."

"It is okay Sesshomaru. I told you to forget about that. I forgave you so long ago. It is time that you forgave yourself. Now," she said as she laid back in the ruffled sheets. "Make love to me as you are." A smirk came across my lips as I leaned over her body and kissed her deeply, my fangs scraping across her lips as I lowered my body against hers.

(END SPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

So many thoughts were going through my mind. I didn't know what to do about Kagome when I did see her again. How could she come back and not tell me that she was here? Was it a secret? Was she going to surprise me at my door the next day? No, that last part could not be possible since she told me, 'We'll see,' when I told her that I wanted to talk to her tomorrow. Driving pissed was not the best idea since I started to go eighty down a forty-five mile road, but the rush felt nice.

_Forget about Kagome for now Naraku. You need to focus on the road and make it back safely._

"I say screw making it back home safely Ongiumo. I am going to have some fun tonight."

_What. Are you going to go find some girl and screw her tonight?_

"No, but that sounds like a good idea actually."

_Don't do it Naraku. I can understand that you are upset with Kagome, but that is no reason for you to go out and have sex with someone else._

"Yeah, I know, but you don't have the girlfriend who kind of screwed you over when you needed her the most. The only girl that was there for me was..." I let my thought trace back to Kikyo. Though we had a rough break up, for some reason, we had became really good friends. With her back in my life as much as she is now, I really do not know how I would react if she just dropped out of it. Probably not too badly, but just thinking about her missing did not sit well in my stomach. And not too long ago I wish she was dead. I chuckled.

_Thinking about Kikyo?_

"Yeah."

_Why don't you go back and swing by her place?_

"Because of the dream that I had last night. I rather just stay away from her for tonight so that dream does not actually become a reality."

_What will you do about her? It seems like you are becoming closer to Kikyo then you thought you would. Do you plan on taking her back if things between you and Kagome do not work out?_

I hadn't really thought about it, but hearing Onigumo say it, I think I would take Kikyo back, but something in my head did not like that idea. I shook it out and said, "I do not know Onigumo. Honestly, whatever happens, happens. I just hope the outcome is good and does not end in a disaster."

_Let's hope for the best of us that it does not end that way, but I will talk to you later brother._

"Alright, night." My brother and I cut off our telepathic bind and I continued onto drive home. Arriving at the parking lot of my condominium, I just sat in the car for a minute. I wanted to know more then anything why Kagome was acting the way she was, but I had a feeling that she was not going to have a very good reason as into why she was treating me the way that she was. I got out, locked my car and headed up to my place. Walking up the stairs, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around until my eyes locked onto Kagome's. She was leaning on the rail in some sweats and a clingy shirt. What was she still doing out this late. We just stared at each other which was seconds but felt like minutes. The look that was in her eyes, she seemed lost and afraid. Taking a step towards her, she straightened up, her eyes never leaving mine as she started to walk back to her door.

"Kagome wait –

I reached out towards her, picking up my pace into a sprint, only to have a door slam in my face. What the hell?! I started to bang on the door with my fist. "Kagome come out here so we can talk!" Pound after pound I kept yelling for her name, but she never answered the door. "God Fuckin' Dammit!" I kicked the bottom of her door and screamed out my frustration, once again. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this type of treatment!" I heard locks of the door shift and the door crack just a bit. "Kagome?"

"No, it's Rin. Do you know what time it is?"

"Don't fuckin' play with me Rin," I said in a threatening tone. I could feel my anger start to seize my whole body and something just did not feel right. I felt something snap in my chest and everything just became blank.

"Pfft, you think you can scare me Naraku, but you can't. Now, don't come knocking on this door again. If you do, I will call the cops." Before the door closed, I placed my foot in the crack and forced it open with one hand.

"You won't do no such thing," I said in a creepy tone. Whatever look I gave Rin, it scared her now. She stumbled back and fell on the floor, her body shaking. "Where is Kagome?"

"N-Naraku... your eyes –

"Where is Kagome?" I got on the floor and brought my face closer to hers, my demand more forceful then before. "If Kagome does not come out, wherever she is," I brought my hand tight around Rin's neck and squeezed tightly. "I will kill you here and now before Sesshomaru gets the chance." Rin tried to pull my fingers apart but failed to do so.

"Naraku stop!" I looked up and saw Kagome looking at me, terrified. I let go of Rin and growled as I stood up, facing Kagome, Rin gasping for air. "Naraku –

"Why did you run from me Kagome?" Taking a step towards her, she took a step back. I stood where I was, not wanting her to run again. "Answer me Kagome."

"What is wrong with you Naraku? Why would you attack Rin, knowing that she is pregnant."

"I do not care for her. She does not matter to me; you do. Now, answer my question: why have you been avoiding my phone calls and acting so cold to me lately? What did I do for you to act that way to me?"

"Naraku, I..." she wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing them as if she was cold. "I... I..."

"You what?"

She closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. She looked me square in the eye and said, "I found someone else." Whatever hold that was on me disappeared for a moment. What did this woman just tell me? "I'm sorry Naraku, but when I went back with Rin, an old spark had rekindled between me and an old ex of mine who I had not seen in years."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" My hands balled tightly into fists. I wanted to hit something badly and whatever monster was lurking inside me was close to getting what he wanted, total control and I did not care if he won.

"I was going to tell you when I knew exactly what to say."

"And that would be how long? A few days? A week? A month? Didn't seem like you were in no rush to tell me."

"I was going to tell you when I had saw you –

"I would have preferred if you had just told me over the phone that way I could have gotten over you when you were gone."

"I'm sorry –

"Is he here?"

"N-no, but he will be tomorrow." Kagome adverted her eyes from me. If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't look at me.

"This is really fucked up Kagome. I needed you more then anything for the past week! And you go and fuck me over?! Why?!"

"Naraku –

"And I thought what Kikyo did was below the belt, but what you did tops it. I was actually starting to trust you and you broke that. I had not been able to trust a woman in awhile, and you pull this on me. I'm glad I did not get close to you so quickly."

"Naraku –

"You're lucky I do not fire you ass." She looked at me then, surprised. "Oh, so surprised," I said in a sarcastic tone. "I can't fire you because we had a relationship. I am not that low of a person, but I do know I will make you work hard to the bone."

"T-Thank you –

"Do not thank me because when it comes down to it, you will quit before I actually fire you." I turned my back on her as I started to leave her place. Rin scurried out of my way, scared for me to touch her again. Leaving out of her living room, I felt Kagome wrap her arms around mine. Without thinking, I swung my arm forward away from her grip and back, hitting her across the face. She held her cheek with a stunned expression. I made a 'pfft' sound and said, "You're lucky that is all I did to you. Touch me again and I will be sure to hurt you just as much as you hurt me." I exited out of her place, slamming the door behind me. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a sweet yet sleepy voice that I wanted to hear.

"Kikyo, can you come to my place?"

"Um, sure. But why?"

"I just want some company tonight."

"Isn't Kagome back?" I was quiet. There was no reason to take my anger out on her; she didn't do anything. I took in some air and recollected myself. "Kagome left me."

"What?!" That got her wide awake. "Why?"

"She ran into an old flame of hers and they hooked up. Simple as that."

"I am sorry Naraku."

"It's whatever. Not like I was in love with her, but can you come?"

"... Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

"Alright." I hung up and unlocked the door to my place, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door and felt my anger dissipate, only to feel sadness. I slowly fell down to the floor, gripping my hair as I fought off to scream. It hurt so much that Kagome had left me and decided to take so long to tell me, if she would. I tried to think what I had done in order for her to leave me. I treated her right. What didn't I do? I don't know how long I was on the floor but hearing a knock on my door, I knew I was down there for more then thirty minutes. I stood up and opened the door to see an out of breath Kikyo. I tried to crack a smile, but couldn't manage. Kikyo flung her arms around my neck and held me close.

"Everything will be okay Naraku. Don't worry about it. She will soon realize that she lost the greatest man in her life. I know." She pulled away from me and cupped my face, rubbing my cheeks with her hands, giving me the warmest smile. "Kagome will want you back. Who wouldn't?"

"Heh, thanks Kikyo. But it just hurts. I haven't been able to trust women because of what you did to me. She comes around and I gave her a hard time, but ended up liking her anyways. I thought I would be with her for a long time, but she pulls this on me." I lowered my eyes and walked away from Kikyo, heading towards my bedroom. "Sure, what you did is still on the fucked up meter, but what Kagome did, I feel surpasses that. You and Inuyasha, you say you did it to 'get back at me,' knowing that Inuyasha had feelings for you, you used that, but she got back with an ex. Someone she was probably in love with before." I started to strip out of my clothes, sitting on the left side of the bed as I grabbed a rubber-band from the dresser and tied my hair back. "I can't think of anything as into why she would leave me and on top of that, not tell me when it occurred; when she stopped having feelings for me."

"Even though what she did was wrong, you can't say that you were the most loyal either."

"I know, but at least I did not go off and have sex with anyone. I still cared about her, but I was frustrated when she cut me off like that, when I needed her more then anything." I felt Kikyo come up from behind me and lace her arms over my shoulders, hugging me from the back, her head nuzzled against my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I want to make her suffer."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But three rights make a left." Kikyo chuckled and I joined in with her laughter. "Don't ask where that came from."

"Oh, I won't." she chuckled. "But we should get to bed. It's late."

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, nothing really. Why?"

"We might be a little shorthanded tomorrow at the restaurant, so if you have the time, do you think you can come in and help."

"Yeah, I can do that." Kikyo slid away from me and started to settle into bed. I snuggled against Kikyo like a sick puppy wanting to be kept warm.

"Kikyo, thanks for being here."

"You're welcome Naraku. Now, get some sleep, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes, afraid to see what my dream would be.

* * *

I woke up with a start, rising in my bed. My body was soaked with sweat, my hair sticking on my body. I took heavy deep breaths as I tried to calm my heart. I had a dream that turned into a nightmare. I looked at the clock and read three fifteen A.M. I looked over to my right and saw Kikyo sleeping peacefully. The moonlight was glittering across her milky skin and I wanted to taste her. The shirt that she was wearing hung loosely about her chest, along with the shorts that hugged her waist. The images from my nightmare flashed before my eyes. Not only did Kagome leave me, but Kikyo did as well. With the both of them gone, the monster inside me was able to free himself and take control, my soul gone. I had already lost Kagome, I did not want to lose Kikyo again since she came back. I do not know what I would do if she left me again or if this... thing had full control. My head started to throb from the memory and I could feel my scar start to burn. I stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom, holding onto my head until I collapsed into the shower, turning the knob so I could feel the water hit my body. I didn't want to be left alone. I had my brother, but knowing that one day what was inside us would appear, the thought was not a happy one. He had his true love and I did not. Would I ever find her, or would I just be alone for the rest of my life? I fell into a deep thought before falling asleep on the shower floor, the sound of water fading into the background.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(KiPOV)

I awoke to hearing running water. Sounds like it was coming from the shower. I looked over to my left and saw that Naraku was gone. My eyes drifted to the clock and read four twenty A.M. What was he doing taking a shower so early? I didn't think much of it, but decided to check up on him. "Naraku? Are you in here?" I saw his dark figure behind the shower door, but why was he on the floor? "Naraku?" I pulled back the door and saw him in fetal position in a corner, his body soaked and burning. "Naraku!" I shut the water off and climbed in the shower, grabbing a hold of his face. "Naraku, wake up!" I started to shake him, even slapped him across the face several times to get a reaction out of him. "Naraku!"

"Ngh," he groaned.

"Oh thank God. Naraku, can you stand?" His eyes started to flutter open. He looked confused, unsure of where he was. He blinked several times before resting his eyes on mine. I gasped. Whoever was here with me, it was not Naraku. "Naraku... you're eyes are... lilac." He just stared at me, not saying a word. I didn't feel like he was looking at me, but looking through me, into my soul. I shook the thought away and grabbed his arms. "Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes." He never took his eyes off of me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. As I started to peel his wet clothes from his body, he started to chuckle. I froze for a minute. That chuckle did not sound right. I put it aside and grabbed a towel and started to dry him off, starting with his hair. I managed to untangle his hair from the rubber-band that it was in and pat it dry. "Ow." I grazed something sharp on his head. I pulled some of his hair away near his forehead and saw two small sharp brown horns. I froze, unsure of what to say or do. He told me about the demon that was inside him, but was this the demon that was in front of me? It still looked like Naraku, but was he? Determined, I didn't let the horns bother me. Naraku was still Naraku to me and I would not let a few changes bother me. I dried the rest of his body off, avoiding the erection that he had from me drying him. I grabbed some boxers and pajama pants for him to throw on and he did that with ease.

The scar on his chest was still visible, but not as visible as it was. I started to get worried but hid it well. Naraku tucked his hair behind his ear and turned his eyes on me. We made eye contact before my eyes darted to his ears. They developed a point to them. They looked cute, but who was this person in the room with me? He chuckled again. His laugh was deeper, kind of scary but sexy at the same time. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked in the dark and deep voice. I shook my head slowly before I croaked out a 'No.' Smooth on my part. He laughed again, more heartedly than before. "I think your voice says otherwise." He sat down on the bed, gracefully like a cat before motioning me to sit next to him. I did not know what was up with him. His eyes moved with every step that I took until I climbed into bed with him. I gave him a tiny smile receiving one from him, but all his teeth were sharp and rounded to the point. "So tell me, who are you?"

"Excuse me?" Hearing him ask me that placed some weight on my heart. "You do not know who I am?" He shook his head. I bit my lower lip. Without thinking, I placed my forehead against his to feel his temperature. He had a normal body temperature. He stared at me while I did this, my eyes looking at the sheets. "You feel normal." Pulling away, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous, but there was some type of energy coming from them. "N-Naraku –

"What is your name?" He said softly but demeaning.

"K-Kikyo." The look in his eyes caused my cheeks to turn red. He smiled and leaned his face closer to mine, his tongue falling out between his lips like a snake and licking my lips softly.

"You taste good; I want you." Naraku placed his lips upon me, kissing me tenderly before laying me back on the pillows.

"W-wait, N-Naraku."

He growled and pulled away from me, looking down with anger. "Why do you keep calling me Naraku?"

"That is your name."

"No, it is not. My name is Xiohu."

(END KiPOV) 


	19. Some Truth

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 18: Some Truth

* * *

(NPOV)

Everything was dark, once again. I was getting tired of being in this dark abyss and not seeing what was two feet in front of me. I felt alone, but also felt that something was here with me as well. Where is that damn demon that lies within me? I don't see him anywhere. I know he is here, but where?

_Wouldn't you like to know_

"What? Where are you you beast."

_Haha._

"Why are you laughing? Scared?"

_Ha! You wish, weakling. _

"Weakling? I am stronger than you."

_Oh is that so? Then why are you in my domain once again?_ He had a point. I was losing my hold on him and he knew it. If I was going to keep him locked up, I would need to try harder and maybe even go and get some help.

_Mwahaha._ _Thanks to that girl that had left you, you became too weak to control the bond that you had on me. Don't you remember going into the shower and blacking out?_ I nodded my head. _That was my cue to take control but sadly, I was not able to come to my full potential. I am still too weak to take control of your whole body since only half of me is in you and now is not the time for my awakening. _

_ "_Get out of my body you bastard."

_Oh, no worries. As soon as I am at my full power, your body will be mine and mine only. You will no longer exist._

"I will make sure to destroy you before you have that chance."

_ Ooh, big words coming from someone such as you. I doubt you'll be able to do so since you are so weak. No woman wants you as you are._

"Shut up!"

_Haha, oh Naraku. We already know who will win this battle in the end, but just for fun, I'll let you take control of your body again. Oh, and tell Kikyo that I had a blast fucking with her._

_ "_What?"

_Bye for now, Naraku._ I felt some force push and pull me, feeling myself slam back into my body. My back started to spasm and a sharp scream escaped my throat. I gasped for air as I felt my body undergo some type of transformation. I felt that whatever was on my head had started to insert itself back inside my skull, my teeth and nails shrinking back to their normal size and my eyes slowly changing. The pain was too much for me to handle but I was glad when it started to subside. I lifted up my head slowly and tried to focus my gaze. I was on the floor of my bedroom, that I knew, but where was Kikyo? I struggled to get my feet underneath me. I stumbled a few times before falling against my dresser.

"D-Don't come any closer!" That was Kikyo's voice and she sounded frightened. I tried to focus my eyes on her but my vision was too blurry. I took a wobbly step towards her. "I'm warning you! Take one more step and I will swing again!" My vision started to become clear and looking at Kikyo, she was in a stance of a baseball player, with a bat in hand. I guess she found it under my bed. I couldn't help but quirk a smile. "What are you smiling about you bastard."

"J-Just, that you found... my bat..."

"N-Naraku?" Kikyo started to lower her stance and her arms when she heard my voice. I nodded my head slowly before collapsing onto the floor once again. "Naraku!" I heard Kikyo run next to me. I tried hard not to fall into the darkness once again. I was going to try and stay awake and not run into that demon again. Kikyo turned me over onto my back and tried to lift me up onto the bed. "Naraku stay awake."

"I'm... trying." She managed to get me onto the bed. I felt something cool on my head when I felt her come on the bed. "That...feels nice..." I placed my hand on the cool towel that was on my forehead.

"My God Naraku, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know. One minute I was in the...shower and then next... I was in a dark place... before I came back here." I looked up at Kikyo to see that her pajamas were torn and that she had several bruises and bite marks on her. "K-Kikyo... did I..."

"When I found you in the shower, you were knocked out, but you were not you. Your eyes were lilac and you looked like a demon of some sort. He told me that his was name is Xihou. I had no idea what his actual intention was, but I managed to fight him off to have the chance to find the bat and swing at his head." She chuckled but I felt horrible.

"Kikyo... I am so sorry." I tried to sit up but a sharp pain racked through my spine and I laid back down.

"Don't force yourself to get up Naraku. Your body is already in bad shape."

"I... know..." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a minute before opening them again, turning them onto Kikyo. "Kikyo, it may be best... if you avoid me for awhile."

"Because of what happened?" I nodded my head. "I'm not leaving your side Naraku. You need me more then ever."

"N-No, I do not. I can handle this with out you."

"If that was the case, then that...demon... would have not taken control of your body if you could 'handle' it." She had a point, and I would have argued it with her, but I was in no shape to do so. I just rolled my eyes and kept my mouth shut. "Yeah, that is what I thought. Now, get some rest because you need it."

"Yeah yeah." I closed my eyes and started to feel sleep overcome my body; good sleep. I felt Kikyo snuggle against me before I drifted off.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Without checking the caller ID, I pressed the talk button and answered in a groggy tone. "Hello?"

"Naraku! What the FUCK happened last night!" Shit, it was Onigumo. "Well?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why the fuck else? You lost control last night, didn't you!"

"Not like I meant to." I took a deep sigh. "Kagome...left me last night."

"What?" I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Why? What happened?"

"I saw her when I came back to my place and I went to talk to her. She ran inside her place and slammed the door in my face. Rin answered and had the nerve to talk shit to me. I forced my way, scaring both Rin and Kagome. To make a long story short, Kagome got back with an ex of hers when she went back with Rin."

"...she broke you..."

"Which is why that demon came up. I was so upset that I had lost Kagome. I don't think I will ever find anyone that will love me Onigumo. I might just be alone for the rest of my life. The first love of my life screwed me over and now Kagome left me for an ex of hers that is supposedly arriving today."

"You know what you should do right?"

"Get Kagome back, I know, but I don't know how I will be able to do that. I was so upset with her last night that I threatened her. I doubt she would want me back after that."

"You still need to try. You and I both know that Kagome is the one for you. You may have not fallen in love with her now, but I know you would have."

"Maybe."

"Don't doubt yourself from falling in love again. You need to open yourself up again Naraku. You can't keep yourself closed up."

"I know I know."

"He's right Naraku. You need to stop barricading yourself from falling in love. If you do that, how else are we supposed to get rid of that demon inside of you and your brother."

"Grandma?"

"Who else would it be?" She giggled. It was so nice to hear from her again.

"I swear Naraku, if you let this demon take control of your body, I will kill you myself!" Someone yelled in the background.

"Was that... Kanna?"

"Yes. She had returned from her trip last night."

"Why do I feel that I am in trouble."

"Because you are." Her voice became very stern and I knew I was in for it. "We know what happened last night. You need to come over here ASAP. I have an antidote for you to take that will handle the demon inside you.. for now. But we will discuss this when you come to the house. See you in a bit."

"Bye Grandma." The phone clicked and I heard nothing. I sighed, very heavily. I was not looking forward to going to my Grandmother's house. She said I was in trouble and I was not looking forward into taking the 'antidote' that she came up with. I looked over to my right to ask Kikyo a question but what I saw was a piece of paper folded nicely on the pillow. "She left me a note?" I grabbed the piece, unfolded it and started to read:

_ Dear Naraku,_

_ I am sorry I left early with out saying goodbye. I did not want to disturb your sleep since you seemed so peaceful. For the past few days, you have had it rough and with me in the picture, I probably made it a bit better but I know we can never be, no matter how hard I try. I love you and you know this, but for now, let us go our separate ways. You need Kagome, not me. Funny, I know, but I mean it. I know you are scared of the demon inside you and I said I would stay with you till that time came, but you need to get Kagome back. She is the only one that can help you through it and you know this. I will be your friend, but only from a distance. This is going to be really hard for me and probably for you since we became so close again. I know in the end, everything will be great and that you will be happy once again. This is not goodbye, but just a short farewell until we both become the person we know we can be and have the love of our lives. Get Kagome back and win!_

_Love, Kikyo._

Really? So, Kikyo left? She could have at least said goodbye to me face to face, but I guess her doing it this way was better. I probably would have told her not to go. With Kikyo now gone, I would really have to try to get Kagome back...and I was not going to quit, whether her 'new boyfriend' was coming to town or not. Kagome is still mine. I rushed out the bed and found some clothes to throw on. Kagome would have to wait, but when I came back, I would talk to her.

* * *

I pulled up in front of my grandmother's house. Before stepping out of the car, I knew I was going to be in for it. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my car to be tackled down by my cousin Kanna. "Dammit Kanna. You have never been this excited to see me before."

"Don't get used to it." She gave me a stern look but soon her angry eyes started to tear up.

"Kanna?" She buried her head into my chest and started to cry. Why was she crying. She never cried, ever. I gathered on my feet, bringing her up with me as everyone else within the house ran towards me. I looked at my brother as I asked, "Why is she crying?"

"She has been crying since last night."

"But why?"

"Well, after you had your little episode, whatever is inside me took over."

"Your brother blacked out and we met some creature named Gonju," this said from grandma. "Onigumo started to form features of whatever is inside him."

"I grew horns. Not short ones, like ram horns. Everyone said my eyes turned midnight blue. My bottom canines grew out along with my nails and ears. That shit hurt like hell when it all sank back in when I regained consciousness."

"The demon spoke to us for a short period of time until Onigumo came back. We think Gonju and whatever demon that is inside you are related somehow. Whatever time the beast took control of you was the same time Gonju came out of Onigumo and vice versa when you regained control."

"What did Gonju say to you?"

"Nothing that we already knew," Grandpa said. "But I am pretty sure Gonju would have never came to the surface if you had not lost control Naraku."

"I know and I apologize. Just with everything that is going on –

"That is still no excuse Naraku!" Grandpa never yelled unless he was pissed or concerned and I think it was both. I just stared at the ground, holding a still sobbing Kanna. "You know besides us, Kanna only has you an Onigumo. If anything happens to you two how do you think Kanna will feel? You all grew up together and if anything, Kanna is like your sister."

"Please Naraku," Kanna choked out. "Please do not let this... monster... take control of you. You, Onigumo and grandma and grandpa are the only family I have." Kanna's eyes were very shifty. I have never seen her this distraught, even when she woke up and discovered that her family abandoned her because of what she was. I held her close to me, stroking her head as I made the soft cooing noise my mother did for me when I was sad.

"Do not worry Kanna. I will fight off this monster. Onigumo and I will not leave you, I promise." Kanna held onto me tighter.

"So what happened with you when your side of the beast came out?" Onigumo asked.

"Before we continue, let us all go inside. I will pour everyone some tea." Grandma hurried us into her house as she locked the ample double doors behind us. "Let us all go to the living room. Dear, do you mind helping me gather the tea?"

"Not at all." Grandma and grandpa left for the kitchen, leaving Onigumo, Kanna and I in the living room. Onigumo was glaring at me and I knew he had more for me.

"Look, Onigumo, I know I fucked up, do you need to keep glaring at me?

"You just seem to never learn. Told you, you need to be more alert, not to let anything affect you. I know you losing Kagome broke up, but I am not going to go down easily because you left yourself open."

"You were the one that told me to open up my heart and to accept someone to love me and all that bullshit."

"I didn't think you would open yourself open to the point of both of our destruction."

"Now now Onigumo, don't take all your frustration out on Naraku. You know it is not all his fault." I turned around to see Kaguya walk through the archway. She walked towards Onigumo and stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. "Can you really blame him Onigumo?"

"Yes."

"Oh Onigumo. You love your brother very much. Yes, he slipped up, but if Kagome had never broke him, his and your demon would have never came up, you know this. I am sure if it was vice versa, and I left you, you probably would be in his shoes." Onigumo bit his lip. He knew she was right, but we all know that would never happen. Kaguya was too in love with Onigumo to ever leave him.

"Wait a minute, if you were here Kaguya, why did Onigumo's demon come out? You're his true love so why –

"We do not think you guys were cut by the Ginsen Dagger." I turned around to see my grandparents walk back into the living room. We all sat down on the chairs as my grandmother poured everyone a cup of tea. "Within almost every male within this family has been cut by the Ginsen Dagger. Your grandfather was cut by the Ginsen Dagger."

"Yeah. They cut me along my leg, years before I met your grandmother here. I thought I would never find love until I met her. And over the years that we have been together, the scar has faded away. Now," grandfather lifted his left pant leg, "you can barely see it."

"But with you two, it is totally different. After the war we had with them years ago, we thought we killed everyone from the Jing Family, but it seems we missed a few." Grandma held that last word with a bit of anger. Nothing happened for years, until that incident, six years ago."

"And even after that, we found and killed the people who did this to you, but yet we are still missing someone."

"We've had the best of the best in our family search down who we were missing. Kanna, did you manage to find anything?" My eyes went wide as I looked down at my cousin.

"Sadly enough when I managed to track down where they were hiding, the whole place was wiped clean, but they did forget one crucial object. I will go retrieve it." Kanna left my side and as soon as she was out the room and shot my eyes towards my grandparents.

"Are you both out of your mind? Why would you send Kanna?"

"You know her gift is very unique. Her parents were afraid of what she was, but we knew she had potential for this family. I still do not understand how they could just abandon a five year old child like that. It is not her fault she was born with such a wonderful gift."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Watch your tone young man," my grandfather said very sternly. I backed down into my chair and folded my arms.

"It is okay dear. Naraku is just concerned for her. Though both he and Onigumo babied Kanna, we all know Kanna favored Naraku more."

"But you know if she keeps using her gift she is going to die."

"No, I won't Naraku." Kanna came back into the room with a large silver case. "Grandma has came up with a drink for me that will keep that from happening. I just have to drink it every time I use my gift."

"Just don't over do it Kanna." She just smiled at me as she came back to sit next to me and placed the silver case on the table. "What is inside it?"

"You all will see. Of all things to be left behind, I know they will come searching for this." Kanna slowly opened the case and looking inside, I felt my heart skip several beats. My eyes became wide as I stumbled over the couch and backed myself into a corner.

"Naraku, what is wrong – ?" Onigumo asked but soon his eyes became just as wide as mine. "That...energy..." Kanna picked up the item inside the case with her telekinetic ability and showed everyone what it was. My brother had the same reaction as I did as Kanna showed everyone the weapon that was used on my brother and I.

"Oh my..."

"It's the Uyt Sword," I heard my grandfather say.

"The what? I chocked. The energy emitting off of the sword was making it hard for me to breathe.

"The Uyt Sword. We've heard about it in ancient stories, but the sword was only a myth."

"I can't believe this... thing... actually exist," I heard my grandmother spat. "But how could they forget something as big as this. You would think it would be..."

My grandmother's voice started to fade out. My vision was becoming blurry and my breathing was becoming faint. My scar felt like it was throbbing, like a heart beat. I could feel myself slipping away as I felt myself being sucked back into that dark abyss. Before I would let Xiohu take me again, I managed to whisper out 'help' before I hit the ground.

* * *

I am so sorry for the super long update. Someone asked me if I was going to continue this fiction and I told you guys before, I was not going to quit on this. I just had no inspiration, once again, but I have something going on now for the story so I should have another chapter coming up soon. So please, do not give up on this fanfiction. So look forward to the next chapter.


	20. First Base

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 19: First Base

* * *

(NPOV)

I shot awake when I smelt something foul underneath my nose. My head started to spin as my vision was impaired. I closed my eyes and held my head for a minute. After everything seemed settled, I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. "Thank goodness," I heard Kanna whisper. "Are you okay Naraku?"

"I'm better then I was before."

"Well it seems that if you two are anywhere near the Uyt Sword, your demon comes out," my grandfather said very casually.

"So you guys met Xiohu."

"Indeed we have. Compared to Gonju, Xiohu is the demon we really need to keep an eye on. Since you were cut by the weapon first Naraku, you got the worst bit of what was held within it. Onigumo received what was left inside the sword, but Gonju is nowhere as dangerous as Xiohu."

"What did he do?"

"He attacked grandma." This was from Onigumo.

"What?" I scuttled out of the bed that I was in only to have my legs collapse underneath me.

"Woah there Naraku." My grandfather helped me up back onto the bed. My heart was pounding. How dare that fiend attack my grandmother. "She is okay Naraku. She has a few wounds, but they are not lethal."

"Was my grandson worried about little ol' me?" I watched my grandmother limp into the room. I didn't care if my legs worked or not, I slipped out of the bed again and crawled towards her on my arms.

"Grandma, I am so sorry."

"Naraku." She gave me the warmest smile as I crawled towards her. I wrapped my arms around her ankles and cuddled against her like a cat as tears dropped down from my eyes. "Oh Naraku, please do not cry. I am okay."

"But that bitch attacked you. I can never forgive myself."

"Dear, can you help Naraku onto his feet?" I felt my grandfather's hands on my shoulders as he helped me onto my feet, half of my weight leaning on him since my legs were not working. "Naraku, it is not your fault. We were being careless and didn't think about what could happen. If I didn't know a few paralyzing spells, well, let's just leave the rest out." She chuckled but this was no laughing matter.

"What do I have to do to get rid him?"

"Well, it's the same as we have told you both before, find your true love..."

"But there is a twist in this one." I looked at my grandfather. He lead me back to the bed and I settled myself till I was comfortable. "In the myth, there was a prince who was slashed by this sword in battle. His wound had disfigured him severely that no woman wanted him, not even his bride to be. With the prince not able to find his future queen, his wound started to get worse by the day. The healers believed that he would die in a few months since the creature was eating him from the inside. The prince had given up hope and wished that his death would come sooner. One night, when he decided to explore the land outside the wall, he ran into a maiden who was bathing in the forest lake. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, but he knew he should not show his face to her. As the maiden stepped out of the water, she heard the prince and asked who was there. The prince stepped out from his hiding place, shielding his eyes from her nudity. He told her he did not mean to watch her bathe but could no help himself.

"The maiden chuckled and asked him to come closer to her. He did not understand why she would want to be near him since he was not as handsome as he was before. He approached her, still shielding his eyes as she felt along his body, reaching for his face. She removed his hand and smoothed her fingertips across his features. He asked her, "How can you stand to touch and look at such a hideous face?" The girl chuckled again and asked him to look at her. He did and realized that she was blind. He was filled with joy and asked the girl to be his wife, only to be turned down. She said the only way she would marry him is if they fell in love. So every day and every night, the prince tried to have the maiden fall in love with him. He would meet her at the lake but one day, she did not show up. The prince waited at that lake for days, waiting for her to return. After two months, the prince gave up on his maiden. He returned to the lake one last time to leave a gift only to see that his maiden had returned.

"She laid across the wet grass in all of her nudity, waiting for the prince. The prince crumpled next to her and cried his eyes out. She apologized for not meeting him for the past two months. Her father had caught her going out and had her under his watch until she slipped him something in his food to knock him out. She told the prince she was going crazy not being able to be around or touch him. She told the prince that she loved him and wanted to make love to him. A few days later, the two were married. As time went by, the prince's scar started to heal, but his youth and beauty never returned to him.

"I know I am missing a part, but somehow his wife is able to see and takes a look at her husband. Ashamed, the prince just looks away from her and told her it was okay if she left him because of the way he looked. His wife smiled and turns his face towards her, kissing him. She told him, "I fell in love with while I was blind, not knowing how you looked. I am still in love with you. If anything I love you even more now that I know what you look like." The prince was overwhelmed with joy that he died in her arms, only to be reborn again as his true self before he was disfigured by the Uyt Sword. With his youth and new found strength, the prince went after the man that had wounded him. The prince managed to kill the man, with the Uyt Sword itself. With the original holder dead the sword was said to be gulfed back into the depths of hell it came from. And that is the story, but who would have thought the sword actually exist."

"How do you know it's the Uyt Sword?" Onigumo asked.

"We have a drawing of the sword from ancient times."

"Okay. Interesting myth, but what is the twist?" I asked as I brought everyone's attention back.

"Since Onigumo already has his true love, Gonju is settle compared to Xiohu. When Gonju came out, all he did was sit and stare. He barely spoke since Kaguya was next to him. The only reason why he was able to come out now was because the sword was calling out to him. Xiohu says that Gonju is of no use to him anymore and said that he will come to his full potential without him somehow."

"Kaguya still wants to be with me even though she saw me... change. She loves me for me, even with Gonju inside," Onigumo said with a smile on his face.

"So, if I am getting this straight, I have to have Kagome fall in love with me. That doesn't sound like a problem."

"Well, this is the twist," my grandmother said nervously. "According to the myth, it took the prince about three months for the maiden to fall in love with him. Not only that but to also give up her virginity to him."

"So, I have to have Kagome fall in love with me and have sex with me... on the same day she says that she loves me?" My grandparents nodded. "Fuck."

"Exactly. If for some reason this girl does not fall in love with you then and...makes love with you...then –

"Xiohu will take full control of my body."

"But we will make sure that does not happen. We will help all we can to have her fall in love with you Naraku. You do not have much time left. Xihou said that in three months he will awaken. If Kagome does not fall in love with you by the end of August –

"I get it. I will try my best to get her to fall in love with me. Boyfriend or not, I will not let anyone get in my way."

"You should start as soon as possible."

"I plan to when I get back home."

"That's my boy."

"This is going to be hard."

"No it won't be Naraku." Onigumo came to stand next to my bed, Kaguya on his arm. "It's not like Kagome has forgotten about you. And I am pretty sure she still has feelings for you. It may not be love, but it's something."

"Maybe. Just, ever since she came back she didn't seem herself. The Kagome that is here now is not the Kagome I was with."

"Do you think Rin might have something on her?" Kaguya threw in.

"I don't think so, but it would explain why she left me the way she did."

"Everything will be okay Naraku. Besides," my grandmother came close to the bed and handed me a cup. It smelt like jasmine's. "if you drink this, it will sustain Xiohu so you won't have any interruptions or be dragged down into the abyss."

"Thanks." I placed the cup onto my lips, preparing for the worst as I chugged it down. Surprisingly, it tasted how it smelt. "That was delicious."

"That should keep him down till the end of August. Till then, we will guard the Uyt sword with our lives. We are sure the owners will turn up to retrieve it back but they will have a tough time getting it. If we follow the myth and kill them with the sword then it should disappear from the face of the planet." My grandmother chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"So, how long until my legs are back in order."

"Not until tomorrow morning."

"What? But I wanted to talk to Kagome tonight."

"I will take you home Naraku," Kanna said happily.

"And I will drive your car over," Onigumo said with a smile.

"The first and last time you will ever drive my car." His smile got bigger. "Alright, let's go. Feel better grandma."

"You too dear, and be careful."

* * *

I didn't come back to my place till late. I was pretty sure I would have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Kagome. Since I could not use my legs, my grandparents loaned me a wheelchair. Kanna rolled the chair near me so I could transfer myself. It felt weird not being able to use my legs. Onigumo parked my car and left with Kanna as I rolled myself towards the elevator to get on my floor. Arriving on my level I rolled out of the elevator and glided myself towards my room. Rounding the corner, I saw Kagome leaning on the rail once again, looking out into the night sky. Since it was becoming one of those summer nights, she wore very short shorts with a loose tank top. She seemed to be in her own world. I slowly led myself towards her, not catching her attention until I was five feet away. She slowly turned those big brown eyes my way, causing me to stop. It seemed as if she was crying since her eyes were red and puffy.

"Naraku?" She wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks away. Looking at me once again, I tried my best and gave her a smirk. "Naraku what happened to you!" She started to make a dash to me but stopped. She bit her lip, looking away. I just shook my head lightly as I met her the rest of the way. She cleared her throat before saying, "What happened to your legs?"

"My grandmother happened."

"She put you in a wheelchair?" Kagome couldn't help keep the shock on her face. "How did she do that?"

"A lot has happened to me when you were gone Kagome," I said softly.

"You were walking yesterday."

"Yes, but because of what is happening to me is the reason why I am in a wheelchair now."

"Are you going to be able to walk again?"

"Oh, is Kagome worried about me now?" I chuckled.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." I smiled softly at her. She just looked at me with her teary eyes. "Why were you crying Kagome?"

"Don't worry about it. You do not need to concern yourself with me."

"On the contrary, I do. Kagome, I know you said it was over between us, but I don't want it to be."

"Naraku –

"Will you just listen to me, please?" Kagome gave me her full attention. I took both of her hands in mine. I forgot how soft her skin was and I wanted to feel them along my scar again. I took a deep breath before I continued. "Kagome, the time you were gone, I needed you the most. I have something, dark, inside me and I am trying my hardest to keep him contained."

"Is that the Naraku I saw last night?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry I let myself get like that but I was just really upset that you refused to talk to me. And after I had left, something inside me broke. The hold that I had on the beast collapsed and he came to the surface. I managed to get control back, but he is not going to make it easy for me. When I was with you, none of this happened."

"Naraku, I can't. My boyfriend is here and –

"Do you think I care? You are mine."

"You do not own me Naraku."

I bit down my tongue. I was not going to win this if I fought with her. "Give me three months."

"Three months of what?"

"To make you fall in love with me." She made a 'pfft' noise. "I am serious. Just give me three months. If you are not in love with me by the end of August you will never see me again, I can promise you that."

"My heart already belongs to someone else. I'm sorry but I can't accept your 'challenge,' Naraku." Kagome slipped her hands from mine and started to head back to her place.

"Why won't you just give me another chance?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry Naraku." I was not going to give up that easy. It hurt to know that she would not give me a second chance. I knew she was lying when she said her heart belonged to someone else. Kagome was hiding something and I was going to get it out sooner or later. Before she could reach the door, I caught up to her, grabbing her wrist. She spun around to slap me but I caught her other wrist and brought her down to meet my face. "Let me go."

"I do not know what is up with you Kagome, but I will get to the bottom of it," I said with a growl. "I am not going to give up on you because I lo... like you a lot. Until my three month period is up and I do not have you then, you will not have to worry about me. With or without your permission, I will pursue you. I miss you Kagome, more then I have ever missed a woman in my life. I can tell by the way you look at me that you miss me too."

"I do not miss –

I could not stand to hear her say that she did want anything of me. I pulled her down further and placed my lips upon hers. Kagome struggled to get away but I just made the kiss stronger. Pulling away I said softly, "I will tell you how I got my scar. Maybe then you will understand more." Kagome was flustered but nodded her head softly.

"Kagome?" She turned quickly, her wrists slipping from my grip. "Are you going to come to bed?"

"Uh, yeah, I will be there soon baby." I looked behind her to see a guy in the doorway. He was tall but but not as tall as me. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was wearing only boxers and I did not like the idea of Kagome sleeping with him.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my –

"I am her boss, Naraku Taka." I extended my hand to the man. He froze for a moment but took my hand and shook. His grip was very loose. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this guy found me intimating. Good. "I was just telling Kagome to be in for work tomorrow since we are re-opening the restaurant."

"Oh, well if you do not mind, Mr, Taka, I will be taking my girlfriend back to bed with me."

"Hojo!"

"I do not mean to keep her away. I just have one more thing to address to Ms. Higurashi before I take my leave." The man named Hojo just stared at me. "Privately if you do not mind."

"Go inside Hojo." He nodded his head and went back inside, glancing back at me before closing the door. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What is so funny?"

"The punk that you have as a 'boyfriend.'"

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she folded her arms underneath her breast. "What else was it that you needed to tell me Naraku?"

"I said all that I needed to say. I know you are still curious as into how I got my scar." She nodded her head lightly. "Help me close up the restaurant tomorrow and I will give you the story. The true story."

"Alright."

I gave her a short smile. "Thank you for just that much." I started to head towards my place before I stopped and said, "The kiss was nice Kagome." I turned my head and saw her face flush. I giggled. "You will fall in love with me, I am sure of it."

"Before, it sounded like you were going to say that you were in love with me. Are you?"

"That is for you to decide." I gave her a small smirk before rolling away.

"That is not a fair answer Naraku!" I just kept laughing till I got inside my place. I was glad I only had to be in this wheelchair for the night. I rolled into my room and parked the wheelchair near my bed. I pushed myself up and onto the bed and started to get myself comfortable. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I was not looking forward to telling Kagome the true story. I wouldn't know how she would react to it. I would just have to wait and see. I cuddled my head into the pillow as the sheets wrapped around my body. I thought back to the kiss I planted on Kagome's lips and drifted off into a sweet dream.

* * *

I had no idea so many people had missed our business. At our re-opening there was a line in front of the door that went down for miles. We were going to be very busy. So far, it was going well. All of our waiters were doing a good job keeping our customers happy; loyal and new ones. Onigumo and I felt really good about ourselves. We knew our food tasted good but we had no idea so many people loved it. I was surprised Kagura even came into work today. I didn't even know she still worked here. She gave me a smile when I looked her way. I guess she was not mad at me anymore. I watched Kagome do her round of tables. She had asked me if I was in love with her. I am not sure if it's love, but I just know I need her in my life. Every time I looked at the clock, it seemed that time was going by slow. I wanted to get the truth out soon as possible, but time was not on my side tonight.

I went to the bar and asked Kagura to fix me one of her specialties. "So how are you doin' Naraku?"

"I am doing alright. How about you?"

"Not too bad. I am racking in a ton of tips, so I can't complain."

"I thought you would have quit."

"Why? Because you broke up with me?" She chuckled. "I'm not going to quit just because our relationship or fling fell through."

"Glad to know that you do not fall so easily."

"Yup." She handed me her famous drink and it tasted delicious. "So how are you and Kagome?"

"She left me."

"What? Why? You guys seemed fine."

"Well, when she came back from trying to console her friend she dumped me. She was acting funny towards me while she was away and when she came back, laid it on me. But, I am not giving up on her, not yet."

"Oooh. She must really mean something to you if you're chasing after her."

"She is," I said softly as I watched her walk by.

"I hope I find someone like that."

"I am sure you will. Whelp, I better go walk around and see how our customers are doing.

"Alright Naraku. I will talk to you later."

All of our customers were satisfied with their food along with the service. Today was lookin' up. Hopefully tonight would be the same.

* * *

The Sting Dragon was a big hit tonight. Onigumo and I couldn't have been happier. We made more then we ever did in one day. I didn't think Kagome would have stayed to help me close up, but she did. Her curiosity about my scar was really high. With everyone gone the place was quiet. The only thing that needed to be done was to push a few chairs in and to clean a few glasses. I did the glasses while Kagome pushed the chairs in. Before I knew it, she was done before I even had the chance to start cleaning. She came by the bar and sat on the stool in front of me.

"So..."

"So..."

"How did you get the scar Naraku?"

"Straight to the point aren't we." I chuckled and I actually managed to get a smile from her. "Well, it happened six years ago. I was fifteen when it happened; a few months before I turned sixteen. My brother and I were walking back from practice. I from football and him from basketball. We took the long way home because it was a nice evening. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but we were wrong. We turned a corner and my brother and I were jumped. We were dragged down an alley way. Whoever they were held my brother back while four others held me down. Their faces were covered by mask, so I had no idea who they were. I just remember seeing something gleam in the light before they stuck it into my stomach and dragged it up to my neck. The pain was excruciating. I had no idea why this was being done to me. My brother was screaming and struggling against the guys that were holding him back from me. I heard one of them say to cut the other side. The next thing I know I see my brother attack the guy with the what he cut me with. Everyone jumped on Onigumo and he was cut up his back. I had lost a lot of blood and tried to reach my brother. Before I blacked out I heard screams everywhere and felt blood splatter across my face.

"When I awoke I was in my grandparents house. My great grandmother Yuki had stitched up our wounds. They knew the wounds that we had were not normal wounds. Whatever was in that...sword... was –

"You were cut by a sword?"

"Yeah. My cousin managed to find the weapon they used on us." I took a deep breath before I continued. "Whatever was in that sword had implanted something inside our bodies. The wound took a long time to heal. Every now and then it would ooze this purple liquid that smelled of a rotting body. Because of this scar, I have had a rough life. All the relationships I have been in found it disgusting. Some girls even shunned me away because of it. It hurt to know that I would never be loved, never be able to have a woman accept me, flaw and all. I told one woman, Kikyo, the truth about my scar and it just scared her even more. To know that some, demon, was inside me frightened her. We didn't know when it will awaken." I paused. "Lucky for my brother, he already has his true love."

"What do you mean?"

"He has someone that loves him, regardless of the demon inside of him. Kaguya is willing to stay with him day in and day out. Even when she met the demon she stayed."

"Did... your demon come out?" I nodded. "When?"

"While you were away. When I had called you that day and told you I needed you more then ever and you pushed me out, saying that Rin's problem was bigger then mine, did you know how much that hurt? I felt like I was unimportant to you." I felt my anger back from that day rise again. "And then you come back and throw it in my face that we were done? That you got back with an old ex?"

"Naraku... I'm sorry –

"You broke me Kagome. Because of you, the demon took control of me and he is getting stronger by the fuckin minute!" The glass that was in my hand shattered as I let my anger get the better of me. "Fuck." I started to pick the pieces of glass that were in my palm. I felt another hand grip mine and saw Kagome next to me.

"...Let me help you..." I watched as she cleaned the rest of the glass out of my hand. She rinsed my hand underneath some water to clean the bit of blood away. "Do you need a bandage?"

"No, thanks."

"Naraku, I am so sorry. I had no idea I had hurt you so much."

"Well, now you do."

"I can also understand why you did not want to tell anyone about how you got the scar. That is such an awful thing you went through."

"It's fine, but, I just want to try it...one last time with you."

"Naraku –

"I'm not asking for much Kagome. All I ask is for you to give me three months to fall in love with me. If you don't I will just leave you alone. I just feel that you are the one for me and I don't wanna pass that up. I don't give a damn if you are with that Hojo guy."

"I don't know. Hojo won't like it."

"Who said he had to know." Kagome's eyes lit up. "I am sure that our relationship would have lasted longer if you never left. Like I said, I can still tell that you want me by the way you look at me. Even now I can see your eyes trace over my features and my scar like you used to. You wanna touch my scar, don't you?" She remained quiet and drifted her eyes elsewhere. A tiny smile crept along my lips. I tugged on my shirt and lifted it off my chest.

"What are you doing Naraku, put your shirt back on." Kagome turned her back to me.

"Kagome, look at me. I know you want to." She shook her head. "Just trace along it. I just wanna feel your touch again. I promise you, I won't get hard." Kagome sighed softly before she turned around. Her eyes became wide as she stared at my chest. "What?"

"Have you been working out?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem more... ripped." I just gave her a confused look. "Look." Kagome grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. She turned on the light and led me to the mirror. "See." She was right. My body did develop more muscle. I guess there was a good side of this demon being inside me but it didn't make it any better. I made different poses in the mirror. I heard Kagome chuckle.

"You find this funny?"

"Yup. Just as much as I enjoy this." Kagome wrapped her arms around my chest, tracing her fingertips lightly against my scar. I shuddered underneath her seductive touch.

"Oh...God..." I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the counter to steady myself. "Fuck this feels so good." She pressed a little deeper onto the cut and a soft moan escaped my lips. "K-Kagome..."

"You like how that feels Naraku?"

"If you keep touching me like that I will take you here and now." Kagome stopped rubbing my scar as I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. It remained quiet between the two of us before Kagome spoke out.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will try for you Naraku."

"You will agree to let me win your heart in three months?" She nodded her head. I couldn't help express the joy I had in me. I picked up Kagome and swung her around. "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I think I have an idea. But, I call the shots."

"What do you mean?" I could feel my happiness drain.

"No sex, at all. It's bad enough I agreed to do this, but I am not going to have sex with both you and Hojo."

"Why? Because you know I can fuck you better then he can."

"Besides that." I smiled. "Stop smiling. The reason is unless you actually have me fall in love with you before the end of August, I will have sex with you then."

"So, you will have sex with me the day you say you love me?" She nodded her head. Weird. I didn't even tell her the myth behind the Uyt Sword and she was on point. I refuse to tell her that Xiohu would appear at the end of August. I didn't want her to think I was using her, cause I was not. Even if he was not on his way so quickly, I would still pursue her. "Can I still kiss you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to win my heart right?" I nodded. "You have to make you like you again."

"You don't like me now?"

"I do, but as a friend." Ouch. I placed Kagome back onto her feet and leaned against the counter, my arms folded against my chest. "Something wrong?"

"I didn't think you had lost all feelings for me so quickly. Well, this is a challenge and I accept it."

"Good. Now, put your shirt back on –

"Kagome?" Kagome fell silent when she heard her name.

"Who is that?"

"That's Hojo. I asked him to pick me up after work."

"Well, don't keep him waiting. He might think something is up."

"You're right. I hope you like this challenge Naraku, because it will be a doozy."

"You will fall in love with me Kagome." She gave me a soft smile before she walked out of the bathroom. I took a heavy sigh and leaned my head back. I was so confident before, but now I was not sure. I heard the bathroom door re-open to see Kagome rush back in. Before I had time to react, she placed her lips onto mine, giving me a sweet kiss. I fall into that kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I wanted to explore her mouth with my tongue, but I knew I would be pushing it if I did. I let Kagome go as we parted. She headed back towards the door giving me that sexy smile of hers.

"See you later, Naraku." With that she was gone. I have no idea where that came from but I was not going to question it. I had Kagome back, sort of, and I was going to fight tooth and nail. I chuckled as I left the bathroom, placing my shirt back on. I finished up the rest of the glasses and locked up the restaurant, feeling better about myself then I did. Things just might fall through for me.

* * *

I am on a roll today. Just one day and I have the next chapter up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Happy reading.


	21. Tease

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 20: Tease

* * *

(NPOV)

I could barely get any sleep last night. I still couldn't get over that Kagome had accepted my request. Only thing about it was that I knew it was going to be a hard one. My mind kept going back to last night when she played with my scar. Just thinking about it, I was starting to get hard. I laid in my bed, sheets wrapped around my body every which way, wanting to feel Kagome's body next to mine once again. Though we only had sex twice, just those two times alone was enough to get me hooked. Thinking about her more made my dick twitch and there was noway I could ignore it any longer. I pulled the sheets tardily away from my dick, the cloth tickling it with pleasure. I slowly traced my right hand down my body until I felt my member. I teased myself, lightly touching it, stroking the head a bit, secreting some precum before I started to stroke my shaft. I bit my bottom lip as I started to get more into it. My mind drifted back to the first time her and I had sex. "Ah, Kagome." I whispered her name as I pretended my hand was her wet, tight pussy, my hands gripping the sheets, my toes curling. "Fuck." I could feel myself start to reach my peak as I went faster, clenching my teeth as I pumped the rest of the way, releasing my cum, feeling it drip down on my hand and shaft.

"Well that was an interesting site." I jumped in my bed and looked in the doorway to see Onigumo staring at me, his cheeks colored.

"What the fuck Onigumo!" I buried myself far into the sheets, my own cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "What happened to you knocking before walking in?"

"You left your door open."

"And you didn't have the sense to turn back around and be elsewhere?"

"Honestly, I would rather watch you masturbate then watch television." That just pissed me off. I took a pillow from behind me and threw it at my brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing. It is normal."

"That is not normal." He just shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards me and sat on the bed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"What? Am I not allowed to come back home every now and then?"

"I am just so used to you not being here since you stay with Kaguya time to time."

"Is that why you masturbate with the door open now?"

"What do you want Onigumo?"

"Wanted to know how it went with Kagome last night. Are you guys back together?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" I relaid back to Onigumo about what happened last night. "Really? At least you guys kind of have something."

"I guess. I am happy she accepted, it just bothers me that all the feelings she had for me are gone."

"Don't worry about it. She accepted your request so I have no doubt that she will fall in love with you."

"Yeah, but I do want to get under that guy she is dating. He already finds me intimidating so scaring him is no problem."

"What, are you going to try and get him to leave her."

"Or her to leave him. Either way, I want Kagome back and I will do anything to do so."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to go out on a date with her." Onigumo raised an eyebrow. "Just watch." I picked up my cell phone, searched for Kagome's number and called it. It rung several times before I heard it click, only to hear Hojo answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Ms. Higurashi there?"

"She is, but she is in the shower. Can I take a message?"

"I need you to hand her the phone."

"But she is in the shower –

"I don't give a damn if she is in Ba Sing Se, I need to speak to her, now." I held that 'now' with a bit of anger. I heard Hojo shift a bit before I heard nothing. Did that bitch just hang up on me? Onigumo looked back and forth to me and the phone and asked:

"What happened?"

"That ass just hung up on me. He has no idea who he is fucking with."

"Maybe it was an accident." I just looked at him. "Okay, maybe not. I am pretty sure Hojo knows that you are Kagome's ex."

"Regardless of that, I am her boss as well. It's not like I call her every minute, ever day." Onigumo nodded in agreement.

"And what was with the Last Air Bender reference."

"I was watching the show last night, don't judge me." My phone started to ring and Kagome's name light the screen. I bit back my words as I answered calmly, "Hello?"

"I am so sorry Naraku. Hojo did not mean to hang up on you. He can be a bit, childish sometimes."

"I got that when he _did_ hang up on me. Does he know that I am your ex?" She was quiet. "Is that why he is a bit fidgety when he sees me?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"I am still your boss Kagome. He has to remember that to or he will be the reason you won't have a job if he pulls shit like this."

"I understand."

"Alright, with that out the way, I wanted to ask you – hold on, I have another call." I switched my call to hear an exasperated Sesshomaru. "What's the matter Sesshomaru?"

"Rin... is here...at my place...with bags."

"What?"

"I need...you and Onigumo's help."

"Sure, but what can we do?"

"Bring Kagome and take Rin the fuck out!"

"Alright, we'll be there soon." He hung up and I switched the call back. "That was Sesshomaru. Apparently Rin is at his place with her luggage?"

"She actually went through with it?" Now I was quiet. "Rin said that she was going to move in with him, but I didn't think she would actually do it, knowing how Sesshomaru feels about her."

"Well, he is beyond pissed and wants us all down there."

"Alright. Hojo and I –

"Are you really sure you want to bring your 'boyfriend' into this situation? He is already on my shit list and I am pretty sure Sesshomaru would not want someone extra."

"Then how will I –

"Onigumo and I will drive you down there with us. Meet us at his car in five minutes." We said our goodbyes and I told Onigumo what was going on. I cleaned myself up as I threw some clothes on and went to his car. Within a few minutes, Kagome was there. "Let's go."

By the time we got to Sesshomaru's place, we could hear the yelling from within the car. Onigumo and I looked at each other and sighed heavily. This was not going to end pretty.

(END NPOV)

* * *

(SPOV)

"I told you I do not want you to stay with me, so get the fuck out!"

"I am not leaving Sesshomaru. I have the right to stay with you."

"Just because you are fuckin' pregnant with my child does not mean you have that right. Get out before I throw you out!"

"Then just throw me out!"

"Gladly." I stalked towards her. I was inches away from grabbing her around the waist and hauling her ass out until I heard the doorbell ring. I hissed at her, walking past as I opened the door. I looked quickly over Onigumo and Naraku but as my eyes met Kagome's I smiled. "I am pretty sure Kagome can talk you into going back."

"Kagome?" Rin's head whipped around as Kagome walked into the door with Onigumo and Naraku behind her. Rin had a surprised look when she saw Kagome, but when her eyes flashed towards Naraku she seemed pissed. I wonder what he did to her. Rin jogged up to Kagome and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Naraku told me after Sesshomaru had called him about you being here."

"Where is Hojo?"

"Back at my place."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"Why would her bringing her boyfriend make any difference about you?" I barked. "I asked Naraku to bring Kagome so you can get the fuck out my house!"

Kagome gave me a look before she continued to talk to Rin. "When you said that you were going to live with Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would go through with it."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget how he acted when you told him you were pregnant?" Rin had thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. This bitch had to be crazy. "Well, Rin, he was not too happy with you. If it wasn't for Yori, he wouldn't have –

"Yori? Who is Yori?"

"Um..." Kagome looked at me for help and I was glad to give it. I went to my bedroom and brought Yori back out with me, my hands on her hips. Rin looked at her and she was seething with jealousy. This was going to be fun. I was guessing Kagome could tell she was about to snap cause she placed her arms around Rin to hold her back.

"Who the fuck is that Sesshomaru?"

"This here," I said as I kissed Yori tenderly on the lips, "is my girlfriend Yori."

"You have a fuckin' girlfriend!" Rin tried to come my way but thankfully Kagome already had her arms around her. "Kagome, let me go!"

"Calm down Rin. This much stress and anger is not good for the baby you are carrying." Rin calmed down a bit but seeing her this angry was fun for me. I rubbed my cheek against Yori's head, watching Rin's every expression.

"You know Sesshomaru, having me here in front and playing with me in front of Rin is not helping your situation."

"I really do not care Yori. I only want you. I do not want this bitch to stay in my house."

"What does she have that I don't?" Rin shouted.

I just looked at her. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" I laughed. "Yori is everything that I need and want in a woman. She has everything that you lack."

"How come you never mentioned her before?" She softly asked. Her eyes started to wander the floor.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your memory?" She remained quiet. "The last time you were here you demanded I take you back."

"I know, it's just that it's very fuzzy. I do not remember her at all," Rin said as she pointed at Yori.

"If it wasn't for me, Rin," Yori said with a distaste, "Sesshomaru would have not taken you back."

"But –

"If you expect him to accept you into his home on such late notice, you are just digging yourself deeper into a hole that you won't get yourself out of without any help."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I will throw you out," I barked again.

"Sesshy!" The tone in Yori's voice told me to shut up. I just glared at her as I folded my arms across my chest. Yori turned her attention back to Rin as she continued. "If you will not leave, then fine. But if you plan to live here, you cannot nor may not disrespect me. Cross that line and I will throw you out personally. I felt pity for you in the beginning, but now I see what Sesshomaru was talking about. You are an inconsiderate bitch. I accepted the fact that you are carrying his child, but I will not let you barge in here expecting to be treated like a queen when you are indeed a peasant." I had no idea where this side of Yori came from, but I was loving it. Seeing her break down Rin was getting me aroused. "The choice is your's Rin. Cross the line with me again and I will revoke what I said for Sesshomaru to do for you."

"Okay, I promise I will be good." Rin lowered her head and slumped to the ground when Kagome let her go.

"You can move your stuff into the guest bedroom."

"Can I sleep with Sesshomaru –

"No the hell you cannot!" I walked up to Rin. She flinched when she felt my body hover over her. "What makes you think I want you to sleep with me?"

"I just want... to feel your warmth again Sesshomaru. I feel cold."

"That's because you are cold hearted."

"Please, Sesshomaru." I could smell the salt in the air and frowned. Why was she crying? Did she really think I would let her sleep with me after all the shit she had put me through. She kept whispering please over and over again, tears straining her face.

"You're not sleeping with me Rin."

"Just for the night." Both Rin and I looked at Yori. Her with wide eyes of shock and mine with anger. Why was Yori doing this? A pleased smile swept across Rin's lips.

"It's just for one night Sesshomaru. It won't kill you."

"Yes, it will. Are you trying to back me into a corner?" She nodded her head. "What the fuck. Why?"

"Because once you are backed into a corner, you will do what is said."

"Are you trying to make me hate you Yori?"

"Not in the least. You just need to learn to take care of what you caused." I growled deeply within my throat as my shoulders dropped. "Good boy."

"Fuck you." Yori just smiled at me. Her attitude was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. We butted heads a few times, but she always knew what to say to calm me down, even if I didn't like it. I felt Rin's eyes on me. My own met hers as I reached a hand out to help her up. She stuttered to take my hand as if she was afraid of me. Rin finally placed her hand in mine and I helped her up, her body falling against mine. Her cheeks started to flush.

"I-I'm sorry. My legs are numb."

"Sesshomaru, why don't you show Rin the room that she will be staying in the time she is with us." I just rolled my eyes as I swept Rin into my arms. I used to be a Great Demon Dog and here I was acting like a bitch. Sad part is, I was Yori's bitch. "Onigumo, Naraku, Kagome, you all may leave now. Thanks for some help, Kagome."

"Oh, no problem."

"Kagome," Rin said softly. "Don't forget to give Hojo all the lovin' you can since I am gone. And remember what I told you." I looked up to Kagome to see a flash of sadness cross her face. My eyes met Naraku's and I just shrugged my shoulders. He turned his gaze to Kagome's only to have her flash him a tiny smile. Kagome nodded her head and Rin giggled.

"I will see you guys later on tonight to help out at the restaurant."

"Actually, we all could use the help we can get. Yori, Rin, do you guys mind giving us an extra hand tonight?" Onigumo had asked.

"Sure," Yori said with a short smile.

"I haven't been a bartender in such a long time. I hope I remember how to mix drinks."

"Knowing you, I am sure your remember," I said, teasing her. She shot me a dirty look. "Look at me that way again and I will drop you."

"Sorry," she muffled.

"We will all be there."

"Alright. Well, we will be leaving now. Hope everything works out for you Sesshomaru," Naraku said.

"I hope so too."

All three of them left, leaving me with Rin and her bitchery.

(END SPOV)

* * *

(NPOV)

On the way back, everyone was quiet. I looked in the back and saw Kagome with her head down. I wonder what Rin had told Kagome to make her seem like the world was ending. "Kagome." She jumped at her name.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hojo."

"So it's a whom, not a what." She nodded her head. I took my seat belt off and turned fully towards her. "What did Rin tell you that made you look so upset."

"Huh, oh nothing."

"You're lying." She shot a dirty look at me. "Tell me what's bothering you Kagome."

"I don't need to tell you shit."

"Kagome," I said softly as I reached out to touch her, only for her to flinch under my touch. I sighed and turned back into my chair. "I don't know what type of hold she has on you, but –

"Rin doesn't have any type of hold on me," she said heavily. "Keep talking nonsense and I won't keep my word to you." That made me keep my mouth shot. The tone in her voice let me know that she was very serious. Something was up with her and I knew I was not going to get it out of her without her backing out of my deal. Onigumo pulled into the parking lot and let both Kagome and I out.

"I'll meet you at The Sting Dragon in an hour."

"Alright." Onigumo drove off, leaving Kagome and I. I glanced my way towards her before I started to head to my place.

"Naraku." Kagome ran up to me to catch up. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"What I had said in the car. I am just under a lot right now."

"Hojo?"

"Him and Rin." I remained quiet. "They each have their own issues and they are both pulling me down."

"So why don't you just dump them both."

"I can't." Kagome bit her lip. Something was up between the three of them. I wanted to pry in more, but I didn't want to push Kagome away. I reached my floor and started to head to my door. "Mind if I come in with you?" I just looked at her with a startled look. "It's okay if you don't."

"No, it's not that, I just, didn't think you wanted to be around me since I pissed you off."

"I rather be around you then Hojo right now."

"Wouldn't he be mad if he sees you with me?"

"Naraku," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am asking to come into your place and you are asking me twenty-one question. Why?"

"Just to see if that is what you really want. But, I will say no. I am tempted to do too many things to you right now."

"Like what?" I started to feel my cheeks start to burn. "Come on Naraku, tell me."

"I rather not."

"Why?" she said in a seductive tone as she sashayed towards me, placing her hand on my chest lightly. "I wanna know what you are thinking about me."

"Kagome, stop. Keep doing that and I'll..."

"You'll do what?" She asked as she tiptoed up to my ear and placed her lips around my lobe. I shuddered and let out a tiny gasp. She sucked at my ear tenderly, rolling her tongue against it. I whispered 'Fuck' as I leaned against my door, her body pressed against mine, fighting to hold her against me. I closed my eyes as I let myself become pudding in her mouth. "Tell me Naraku," she whispered as her tongue licked inside my ear.

"Dammit! I want to fuck you Kagome. I want to tie you up and ride you out till you can't take me anymore. I want to eat you till your mouth is dry. I want to feel your lips around my dick as my fingers wrap into your hair. I want to tangle my tongue with yours, hold you like I did before. I wanna feel you stroke my scar as I stroke yours. I just want us again." Kagome stopped sucking my ear, lowering her body back onto her feet. I fluttered my eyes open to see her staring at me, lust within her eyes. I raised my hand and rested it against her cheek. Her eyes closed as her face cuddled into the cup of my hand. Her lips were parted and I was tempted to kiss her. I leaned down, my lips inches from her. I closed my eyes, ready to press my lips against her, only to have a finger press against them. I heard Kagome giggle and opened my eyes.

"Remember, I said I was going to call the shots." I nodded my head but soon bit my lip as I felt her stroke me through my pants.

"K-Kagome...why are you teasing me?" I breathed out softly.

"Because it's fun," she said as she pressed deeper.

"That's not fuckin fair."

"Who said it was going to be fair."

"You just...expect me to sit here and let you tease me?"

"If you expect me to go along with you for the three month mark, yes."

"I fuckin' hate you," I grumbled.

"Love you too Naraku," she mocked. I just made a 'pfft' sound as she let me go. "You should know this was not going to be easy."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would tease me along the way."

"Of course I would. It wouldn't be any fun if I was not teasing you."

"But to use my weakness against me, that was a low blow." She just smiled at me. "You are a bitch, you know that."

"But you like the bitchy side of me. Admit it."

"Just a tiny bit." We both chuckled but were soon interrupted.

"Kagome, you are back." We looked to see Hojo come around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Just chatting up with my boss."

"I missed you." Hojo walked towards us but knew to keep his distance from me. He reached out towards Kagome and she took his hand. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her gently on the lips. My anger started to boil. Was I jealous? Hell yeah. That should have been me kissing her, not him.

"I missed you too Hojo." I knew that was a lie. If she had missed him she would have rushed to go back to her place and have not said she would have preferred to be with me.

"Let's have some fun before you go off to work." Hojo looked at me as he said that. This guy had some balls, but if he kept it up, his balls would go missing. I gave him the deadliest glare I could give a person and he looked away, scared.

"Alright. I will see you at work boss," Kagome said with a smile. Boss? I just gave her a direct nod before they left. She looked back at me as she turned the corner, mouthing something, but I could not make out the words. I wondered what she was trying to say to me. I would find out later on tonight and warn her that she better keep her boyfriend in check, or I would.

* * *

Things are starting to heat up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Leave comments.


	22. Tiny Secret

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 21: Tiny Secret

* * *

(KagPOV)

I was hoping Naraku understood what I mouthed as I turned the corner with Hojo's arms wrapped around me. As soon as I was in the clear, I pushed him off. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you piss off Naraku, he will kill you."

"He won't put a hand on me."

"What makes you so sure?" Hojo thought about it for a minute. "See, you can't even think up of anything."

"So what, you know you're not supposed to get so close to him."

"I will if I want to."

"Not if Rin finds out." Hojo gave me a creepy smile and I shuddered. My shoulders slumped as I rubbed my arms. "Now, should I tell her that you were feeling on Naraku or should I keep that to myself."

"You wouldn't."

"Au contrair, I would."

"What do you want Hojo," I asked as I looked away from him.

"What I have been wanting since I saw you...Sex."

"I am not having sex with you."

"Aw, why not?" Hojo was starting to act like a child.

"You agreed to come along just to keep me in check, nothing more."

"Yeah and I am not doing a very good job on that." I flinched. Hojo stalked closer to me. "Guess I have to try harder –

"Touch me and I will break your arm." Hojo backed off and chuckled. I just rolled my eyes as I placed my key in the door and went in. Hojo slammed the door behind him. "Slam my door again and you will see yourself behind it."

"Rin wouldn't like that."

"Do you always do what Rin tells you to?"

"Of course, she is my baby sister after all and the only friend you have." That stung a bit. "I don't know why you won't give me another chance Kagome. We were in love –

"That was the old Kagome. The new one does not want your putrid ass."

"You want Naraku." I remained quiet. "You know what will happen if you go back to him."

"I know, you don't have to remind me." I headed to my room only to be stopped by Hojo, who grabbed my arm. "Let me go Hojo."

"You don't seem to get it through your head. You are still willing to throw everything away for that guy. Why?" I didn't answer him. He didn't need to know why. "Do you really want to lose everyone because of him?" I shook my head slowly. "Good." The way he said that was too soft. Hojo pulled me into his arms and held me. I was already on the verge of tears and him holding me was not helping. "I will keep what I saw to myself. I won't tell Rin, but you are going to have to keep your part of the deal and play this charade with me to keep Naraku away." I nodded my head. He laid a gentle kiss on my cheek and let me go. "You are a good friend Kagome, you know that?"

"Just leave me alone." I ran to my room and slammed my door shut, locking it behind me so Hojo could not get in. I hated myself for agreeing to this deal, but I had to do give up something, even if it was my own happiness. I felt the tears I was holding back roll down my cheeks. I fell onto my bed and let out all the pain that I held within my small body. I cried and cried. I didn't want to lose Naraku, but I had to. On the upside, I was glad I would be able to be with him for the three months, but until the thirty-first of August, I would have to say good-bye to him, forever. I buried my head into my pillow, crying harder. I wanted Naraku. Teasing him was only teasing myself. As much as I wanted a happy ending with him, I knew it would never happen. I murmured his name over and over again into the pillow. I leaned over to my dresser and pulled out a drawer, fumbling through the items within it to pull out a white t-shirt, Naraku's white t-shirt. I took it from his bedroom when he was not paying attention. I held the t-shirt to my nose and sniffed heavily. After all this time that I had it, it still smelled like him. I curled into the t-shirt and felt sleep take over my body, my mind drifting off to Naraku's gorgeous face, his crimson eyes staring deep into my soul.

"Naraku... I..."

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

I looked around the room. I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name, but I was home alone. I had about forty-five minutes to get ready before I headed off to the restaurant. I figured to actually take a bath since I had enough time. I walked into the bathroom and crouched down to the tub, turning the knob to let the water run, letting it get warm before I plugged the drain. I reached into my cabinet and pulled out some soap so I could take a bubble bath. I dripped the gooey liquid into the running water and watched the bubbles come to life. I giggled like a little kid. When the water reached to the top, I turned it off. Stripping out of my clothes I caught myself in the mirror. I really couldn't believe that I had gotten bigger. I flexed a bit to get a smile on my lips. I shook my head lightly as I went to the tub and stepped into the hot water. Reaching the bottom I relaxed, the water easing the knots out of my body. I grabbed my wash towel, lathered it up with soap and washed myself.

After what seemed forever, I stepped out of the water and let the it drain. I dried myself off, hair and all as I stepped into my bedroom, ready to get dressed. I looked over at the clock and knew I had to leave soon. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my keys, and headed out my door. Heading towards the stairs, I saw Kagome and Hojo head out the door. Kagome's eyes met mine for a second. I gave her a small smile only to have Hojo pull her into a kiss. I grumbled underneath my breath and continued on down the stairs. I am guessing Hojo was dropping her off. I had to ask her why she never drove herself. She probably didn't have a car; she did use the bus. I would ask her about it at work. I unlocked my car, slipped in, started my baby up and drove off towards the restaurant.

The place was busy as ever. Rin, Yori and Sesshomaru pulled in for us. Even Inuyasha came which was a surprise. He nodded my way as I walked in. A few minutes after I came in, Kagome entered. I didn't know what was up with her, but I could tell that something was off. She didn't seem herself. I followed her into the back and when we were alone I asked, "Everything okay Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine," she stuttered. Yeah, something was wrong.

"You sure?"

She relaxed her shoulder and shot me a hateful look. What the fuck did I do? "Look, I said I was fine, alright."

"Fine, whatever." I put my hands up and backed out. I let out some air as my hand swept my bangs back. I don't know what crawled up her ass but whatever it was needed to get out. I am pretty sure Hojo was behind it. I stepped behind the bar and started to clean some glasses till two lovely ladies came up. "And what can I do for you two lovely ladies this fine afternoon?" I asked as I flashed my perfect smile. They both looked at each other as they giggled. The one on the left had blonde hair that trailed down across her shoulders. Her eyes a pale blue and her lips small and pink. She seemed she tanned a lot since her skin was a darker shade. She wore a pink tank top with some tight denim jeans. Her friend on the other hand had black hair with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Her skin tone was a rich coffee color, her lips full with a dazzling smile. She wore a summer dress that matched well with her skin. I had never been this attracted to a woman besides Kagome, and my body wanted her, badly. I shook the thought away as quickly as it came.

"Can I have a Bloody Marry?" The blonde one asked.

"And may I have a Pina Colada with extra rum?"

"You trying to cut loose?"

"Maybe." She smiled

We just stared at each other for awhile. I smiled back and said, "A Blood Marry and a Pina Colada coming right up." The Bloody Marry was easy to fix but the Colada would take a few minutes. I handed the blonde her drink and she gulped it down in no time. "No rush there."

"I know, but I have been dieing to have one of these."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I heard that you made the best Bloody Marry's ever and they were right!" She giggled as she tried to get the last bit at the bottom of the glass. "I have been meaning to stop by but never had the chance to till today. Brought my girlfriend along as well to try out your drinks."

"Well don't I feel special." The blonde laughed again. "How did ya'll know it were my drinks?"

"A co-worker of mine said to look for a guy with long, wavy black hair and crimson eyes. You fit that description."

I nodded my head and said, "I'll fix you up another one." As I fixed up the blondes drink and finished up making her friend's, I watched Kagome do her rounds. It was really bugging me that she didn't seem herself. Her eyes met mine as I handed the girls their drinks. "There you go."

"Thanks," they both said. Kagome headed her way towards the bar. I wondered what she wanted. "Wow this drink is fantabulous," the girl with the green eyes said. "It feels like an extreme orgasm is happening in my mouth."

"See?"

"That is how I make my drinks ladies, based on myself." I winked at them both and received the both of them to be embarrassed and possibly blush by my statement. I chuckled as Kagome came up.

"Naraku, is it okay if I work overtime?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." Before I could ask why, she was already gone. Damn.

"So Naraku is your name. Sounds..."

"Dangerous," the green eyed girl finished. They both giggled again and I just smirked at them.

"And what are your lovely names?"

"My name is Erica," the blonde stated.

"And my name is Genvieve."

"Erica and Genvieve, the French pronunciation... right?" Genvieve nodded her head.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Naraku?"

"Erica!"

I let out a hearty laugh. "I kind of do, so, yeah. The girl that came up awhile ago is my girlfriend." The two girls turned in their seats and spotted Kagome serving her table with the food they ordered. Erica's face turned up.

"She seems kind of...plain."

"Judgment from others won't phase what I see," I snapped. "She means everything to me and I am willing to do everything for her."

Genvieve looked at me with tenderness behind her eyes and softly said, "You are in love with her, aren't you."

I froze. "Love, no, I just care about her a lot."

"Let me see your hand."

"What?"

"I am a palm reader. Let me read your hand." I never really believed in that mumbo jumbo, but with my twisted history and family, I should believe in everything. I handed her my hand, feeling her fingertips glide across my palm. "You have suffered a lot Naraku."

"Tell me about."

"You don't think anybody will love you for who you are." Her face tensed up a bit as her finger went to the center of my hand. "Something is...dark about you." As her finger lowered down my hand she let go. She looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Genvieve?" Erica asked calmly.

"T-There is...something...evil inside you. An evil, I have...never come across before." This chick just met me and she already knew everything. "You're running out of time." Genvieve caught her breath, closing her eyes for a bit. She let out the air slowly, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I am so sorry Naraku." She looked at me with those teary eyes and I just felt bad. I didn't think reading my palm would affect her. Erica was starting to get scared. "I hope in the end you are able to fight off what is inside you." I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. My eyes drifted to the bar and I sighed. "Naraku, may I bestow a gift?" I nodded my head. Genvieve stood up and touched the side of my face lightly. I calmed under her touch, feeling her glide me towards her. Before I had time to react, she planted a soft kiss upon my lips. We both pulled away as we heard a crash of plates hit the floor. I looked over her shoulder and saw Kagome scramble everything that she dropped. What was up with this girl. I saw Rin run up and help her gather the broken glass and plates from the floor. Genvieve giggled a bit, bringing my attention back to her. "Make sure you talk to your girlfriend."

"What was with the kiss?"

"I placed a veil over you." I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "It will protect you for awhile from any negativity. I wish you well, Naraku." Erica paid for the drink and left me a big tip before they left. Genvieve was something else. Her power was probably what drew me to her so strongly. I hoped her 'veil' worked, because I was hoping I would get no negativity from Kagome.

* * *

The Sting Dragon was starting to close and all the workers were cleaning up the place before heading out.

"Thanks for the help everyone," Onigumo said as he waved them off. Rin was talking to Kagome and she seemed a bit better. "I wonder what is up with Kagome."

"I wonder the same as well. It seemed I was not the only one that noticed she was off today."

"Maybe something is bothering her?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Ask and find out."

"Last time I asked she bit my head off."

"Go ask."

"Alright, alright."

Onigumo chuckled. "I'll be home late."

"Have fun fuckin' Kaguya." Onigumo flipped me off and I just smiled. I headed to the back to make sure things were in order before I locked up. Seeing that everything was in order, I headed back to the front, ready to leave. Walking towards the door, I felt that I was not alone. I looked over at one of the tables and saw Kagome sitting on it. I thought she had left with Rin. I walked towards her cautiously and asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, I can't get in touch with Hojo."

"Need a ride home?" She nodded her head softly. We walked out of The Sting Dragon, locking the doors, as we headed towards my car. "I have a question Kagome."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you drive?"

"I don't have my license." I shot her a 'what the fuck' look. She giggled and I was glad I got that out of her. "I just never saw the point in getting one."

"Don't you think it's time you get one so you don't have to rely on people to take you home."

She bit her lip. "I guess, but I don't know how to."

I threw her my keys, startling her, almost causing her to drop them. "I guess you will learn tonight."

"What?"

"Get in the driver seat."

"Naraku, I can't."

I walked around the car and pulled the passenger side door open. "If you don't get in the driver seat, I guess we won't get home." I slid into my seat and closed the door. I heard Kagome cuss as she walked around and sat in the driver seat. She just sat there, clutching the keys tight to her as if they were her life line. "Kagome, put the key in the ignition."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to crash your car."

"If you do, I will just by a new one."

She looked at me with scared and angry eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better Naraku."

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "There are barely any cars on the road right now. Just go slow. I will help you so you won't crash. You've driven bumper cars before right?" She nodded her head. "It's the same thing, just don't bump the other vehicles and stay in your own lane."

"Oh ha, ha," she said sarcastically. Kagome placed the key in the ignition and started the engine. She placed the gear into drive and stopped. "Now what."

"Check your mirrors to see that there is no traffic and when it is clear, just go." Kagome stuttered to taker her foot off the brake and when she stepped on the gas, her foot shot back to the brake, jerking us both forward. "Just drive slow Kagome. Keep your foot lightly on the gas and you will get the hang of it." She did what I said and pressed her foot lightly on the gas and we were off at a snail pace.

Kagome started to get the hang of driving. She was smiling and laughing a lot, causing me to do the same. She pulled into out location and parked the car. "Very nice. You are a very fast learner."

"Well, I did learn from the best." She flashed me that gorgeous smile and I just felt my cheeks warm up.

"Time to head on up." I opened up the door and started to head out.

"Naraku, why did that girl kiss you?" I froze and slid back into the chair. "Not that I care, just curious."

"She placed a veil on me."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"I am serious." I turned to her to let her know that I was. "She read my palm and discovered what I have been through and what lurks inside me. She kissed me to place a veil around me to keep negativity away."

"Oh."

"Don't be coy Kagome, you know the real reason why you asked is because you were jealous."

"You wish," she snapped.

"Then why did you spill all the food that you were carrying to one of the tables, breaking a few glasses and plates?"

"I felt faint." Fuck, I felt like an asshole. "You think too highly of yourself, you know that."

"I know." We both got out of the car, Kagome handing me my keys as she locked it. I couldn't wait to collapse on my bed. I could hear it calling for me. Kagome headed towards her place as I did mine. As I was about to enter through my door, I heard loud banging and Kagome cuss again. "What is it?"

"I forgot my house key."

"And Hojo is not inside?"

"He would have answered the door by now."

"Where would he be at this time of night?" She shrugged and laid her head on the door. "If you want, you can stay with me. I promise you I won't do anything to you. I will sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"That's sweet of you." I saw her think about it for a minute before she said, "Okay." I fought to smile. I nodded my head and headed back to my place.

It took no time to get ready for bed. I pulled out some blankets and grabbed a pillow from my bed and made my couch. I still never got to change the sheets from the bed Kikyo slept in and I was too lazy to change them now. Kagome walked out of the bathroom in my Donald Duck shirt and her hair tied up into a small ponytail. "Thanks for the shirt."

"No problem. Sleep well Kagome."

"You too." Kagome walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind her softly. I snuggled into the blankets as I turned off the light, feeling sleep take over my body, a small smile tingling my lips as I dreamed.

(END)

* * *

(KagPOV)

I don't know how many hours had went by, but I could not get to sleep. Why? Because I was in Naraku's bed. I knew this was bad. My ass would be in trouble if I got caught, but it wasn't even my fault. If Hojo never left my place, I wouldn't be in this predicament. I turned over onto my side. What was I going to do? I looked over at the clock and saw that it read three fifteen. I needed to get to sleep soon, but I knew I couldn't, knowing that Naraku was asleep in the living room. So close but yet so far away. I was going to kick myself for this later but I just had to sleep with him. I scrambled out of the bed and opened the door slowly. I tiptoed over to Naraku's sleeping body and just stopped in my footsteps. The moonlight had spilled through the curtains and danced across his skin. He looked like a god resting in peace. I stepped closer to his sleeping form till I was on my knees in front of his face, admiring his features.

I had missed Naraku so much, but I knew I had to lose him for good. I smiled softly at him as I reached out to touch his hair. Naraku cuddled against my hand like a kitten. I was tempted to do more, but knew I shouldn't. Sighing to myself, I got up and headed back to his room but was stopped when I felt his hand encircle my wrist. I made a high pitch squeal as Naraku rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Kagome? What are you doing up?" He yawned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to ask you to sleep with me, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Heh, big bad boogie man got you?"

"Shut up." He just gave me a goofy smile. I eased down and asked, "Will you be my teddy bear?"

"Sure." Naraku let go of my wrist and grabbed his pillow, walking into his room with me on his heels. I closed the door and watched the muscles in his back as he walked towards the bed. He climbed into the bed and settled himself before I did. "I won't touch you. I will keep my hands to myself." I nodded my head and climbed in myself. Naraku's back was facing me. As much as I enjoyed the view, I wanted him to face me but had to keep that temptation down.

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Hm."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"No problem. I just couldn't leave you outside," he said in a husky voice. He was really tired. I laid my head on the pillow and traced my fingers along his back. He tensed up a bit but soon relaxed under my touch. I traced my fingers up to his shoulders and cuddled my body against his. I could smell his scent and let it fill my nose. I rested my head on the middle of his back and smiled. I was going to enjoy this night, no matter what. I felt the sand man hit my body and I let my eyes succumb to the dream world, wishing that this night would last forever.

(END)

* * *

Hm, I wonder what is going on with Kagome, Hojo and Rin. What am I talking about, I do know, but you all do not. Mwahahaha. I hope you liked this chapter and that you were able to get a peak inside Kagome. The next chapter will be up soon. Leave comments.


	23. Confused

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 22: Confused

* * *

(KagPOV)

_I was flying among the clouds. I hadn't had a dream like this since I was a little girl. I spread my arms out as if they were wings and glided side to side. I did a loop de loop before I dived down into the river that was below me. The feel of the water tickled across my skin. I stayed under a bit before I shot back up and flew with the birds once again. The blue sky started to become dim as I saw a thunder storm forming. I tried to avoid it but only flew faster into it. The thunder racked against my ear drums. I tried to avoid the lightning, scared I was not going to make it out alive. Thinking I avoided everything that cloud had to throw at me, I was hit by something hard, causing me to spiral down. I tried to get airborne again but couldn't manage. The ground started to get closer. "Wake up, wake up," I whispered. I didn't want to die like this. People said that if you fell and hit the bottom, you were dead. I was not ready to die. I wanted to live. "Wake up, wake up!" I said louder. The ground was inches away from my face before I saw a light. "Naraku!"_

"Naraku!" I shot myself away, screaming Naraku's name, having him fumble next to me. He turned his attention to me, eyes wide awake and sweat glistening his body. Did he have a bad dream as well? I ran my hand over my face and hair. I took in deep breaths to calm my beating heart.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked breathing hard himself.

"Y-Yeah. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"The way you screamed my name scared me. What did you dream about?"

"I was flying. I ran into a thunder storm and managed to clear it, but something hit me hard and I spun out of control. I couldn't get airborne again. I was getting closer to the ground before I woke up."

"It was just a dream Kagome. You're alive and that is all that matters."

"Yeah, but I am scared to go back to sleep. What time is it?" Naraku looked over at the clock and told me it was six forty-five. Only three hours had passed and I had to wake up from a bad dream. Naraku just stared at me, not sure what to do. I gave him a weak smile and said, "Why don't you go back to sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning on my account."

"I rather be tired in the morning as long as I know that you are okay." Why was he being so sweet to me? It bothered me a lot that he was trying so hard to have me fall in love with him. But, then again, I liked the fact that he was trying hard. I started to giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just had a thought, that's all."

"Tell me." I shook my head and he growled. I felt him slump back into the bed, throwing the covers over him. Now why was he acting like a child?

"Oh come on now Naraku, I was only teasing." He made a noise underneath his breath. "Naraku." He didn't say anything back to me. Now I was getting angry. "Fine, be that way." I dove back under the covers and yanked on them as hard as I can. They barely moved but I made myself comfortable. After a few minutes I sat up and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Naraku..."

"What," he snarled. I didn't know what I did to make him upset with me but I didn't deserve this attitude.

"What are you mad at me for?"

"You were laughing at me."

"No, I was not. I was laughing at myself." He can be such a big baby sometimes. I noticed his shoulders had let go of the anger he had and he relaxed. "I'm sorry if it seemed I was laughing at you."

"I should be saying sorry."

"Apology accepted." Naraku turned in the sheets and looked at me with a short smile. "Um, do you mind, spooning me?" That got his full attention. He turned fully towards me, an elbow propping him up. His eyes were filled with lust. Just the way he was looking at me was making me wet. I looked away from him. Naraku grabbed my chin lightly, making me look at him. He knew I wanted him, just by the look in his eyes. He smiled softly and said:

"I won't force myself on you Kagome, though I want to badly." I just wanted to scream for him to fuck me now, but had to resist. "I won't touch you inappropriately. I will be a gentleman." I just nodded but froze when he laid a gentle kiss on my cheek. He kept that soft smile as he let my chin go and lifted the covers for me to snuggle against him. I laid my back against his warm skin and felt sudden relief. Why was it that I felt safe with Naraku. He wrapped one arm around my waist and snuggled against the nape of my neck before falling back into his slumber. I smiled, placing my hand on top of his as I went back to sleep.

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

I turned in my sleep as I felt myself wake up. I could still feel Kagome's sleeping body against mine. I hugged her tightly, only to feel that I was hugging myself. Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked around the room and noticed that I was alone in bed. I slumped back onto the pillows, running my hand down my face. Why did she leave so early? She couldn't have waited till I woke up to leave? First Kikyo, now her? I banged my head on my pillow and grumbled. My phone started to ring and I grabbed it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry I left before you woke up Naraku." It was Kagome. "Hojo had called me so I just up and left."

"Do you always jump when he says so."

"I have to," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am going to return your shirt in a bit –

"Just keep it. I have plenty of enough shirts. I am not going to miss that one."

"Oh, well thank you." Kagome and I stayed quiet on the phone until she made an abrupt cough. "Well, I will see you at work –

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Possibly nothing, why?"

"Go on a date with me."

"I can't, if –

"Just tell him that you are coming with Onigumo and I to pick out some new designs for the restaurant."

"But –

"No buts. I need a yes or a no." Kagome was quiet on the phone before she gave me her answer, which was a no. "Please Kagome."

"Just, not now Naraku, some other time. Hojo is really upset with me right now. When things are better I will –

"Why the fuck is he mad at you? He was the one that left your place leaving you locked out. Shouldn't you be mad?"

"I don't have time. I will talk to you later."

"Kagome –" She hung up on me. I didn't like the situation that Kagome was in. Hojo seemed that he was off, but if he put one hand on Kagome, he was going to be dead. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't have to be at the restaurant till later and Kagome said no to a date today. I could call Sesshomaru to hang out, but I am pretty sure his plate was full with Rin around. On cue, my phone rang and it was Sesshomaru. Speak of the devil. "Hey Sesshomaru, I was just about to call you –

"Get me out of this house, now," he growled. Something was definitely up. "I can't stand being around Rin any longer. She is barking up the wrong tree and I am five seconds away from snapping her neck off."

"Okay, calm down Sesshomaru." I heard him take a deep breath, but his anger was still there. "I will get you soon, but are you sure it's a good idea to leave Yori there with Rin...alone?"

"Yori can take care of herself. If anything, Rin will have to survive." He was right about that one. "Just pick me up from Starbucks. The sooner I get out of here the better."

"I'll be there." We said our good-byes and hung up. I searched for some clothes till I settled down with a tight white shirt and some boot cut jeans. I decided to leave my hair down. I wanted to dazzle any girls that were on the street. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my keys and locked up my place. Heading towards the stairs, I saw Kagome leaning on the rail, Hojo behind her, nuzzling her neck. Funny thing, she was smiling when he was doing it. I guess they made up. They both looked my way. I just looked at them as I headed down the stairs, being the first one to break the eye contact. I knew what I was getting into when I asked Kagome to be with me for the three months, but seeing her happy with that jackass was pissing me off. I would have to try harder to get her away from him before I did something drastic. Walking to my car, I saw a piece of paper under the windshield wiper. I pulled it out and opened it to see writing.

_ I enjoyed last night. Maybe you can teach me driving some more so I can get my license. Also, I would like to go on a date with you tomorrow, say around 7? I get off of my shift that time and you can just leave whenever. I hope you will agree._

She wrote me a letter? Heh. I folded the paper as small as I could and placed it in my back pocket before I hopped in my car and drove off to Starbucks.

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot, I saw Sesshomaru sitting at one of outside tables sipping on a drink. He was in a very bad mood cause the girls who were sitting across from him were cowering in their seats. They must have been too scared to move. I came up next to them and softly whispered, "He is just in a bad mood. You two can leave, he won't harm you." They nodded their heads and left, running to their car. I just chuckled, shaking my head as I took a seat across from Sesshomaru. Sitting down, I felt something tingle up my spine. Sesshomaru's aurora was dark, darker then it ever was. I wondered what happened at his place. Sesshomaru gulped down the rest of his drink before he shifted those amber eyes to me. "What's going on man?"

"I am going to kill Rin."

"I knew that ever since she came back, but what is she doing now. I thought she would have calmed down once she started living with you."

"Last night, when she slept in bed with me, she tried to have sex with me." I just cocked an eyebrow. "She tried so hard to get me to fuck her. She even started to stroke my dick."

"Let me guess, you couldn't get hard and she got upset." He nodded his head. "So what happened next?"

"I just flipped over and went to sleep. She started to cry, asking me why I didn't love her and all that bullshit. I managed to sleep like a baby through all that." We both chuckled. "This morning, Rin demanded that I give her a kiss because I gave Yori one. It just escalated from that. Rin started to get into Yori's face and those two started to argue. Yori put Rin in her place and she just stormed off to her room and destroyed it."

"Wait. You're telling me she destroyed the room you are letting her stay in?" He nodded. "Then why the fuck have you not kicked her out?"

"I want to, but Yori says that she needs to learn her lesson. I don't know what she has planned, but I know Rin won't like it. But besides my issue, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just trying to get Kagome back. She stayed the night with me."

"Oh did she now. What happened?" I told Sesshomaru what happened and he just smiled. "She still wants you."

"I don't know. At times I feel like I have her, but then it flips on me. When I was on my way here, her and Hojo were all cuddly on the rail. I wanted to puke. Seeing her with him makes me want to rip him to pieces."

"Calm down Naraku. You have nothing to worry about. That guy is weak. I have seen him before and you can take him down no problem."

"I know, but I don't want to have to fight him in order to get Kagome back." I leaned back in the chair and sighed. "On a good note, we're going on a date tomorrow. I don't know where to take here though."

"Why don't you take her to that new restaurant up the street. I think it's called Le Mu."

"A fancy French restaurant...maybe. Actually, I think I will just make her dinner at my house. I will take her out to that place when we are actually together, that way I can spoil her and not have to worry about her getting caught by Hojo."

"Makes sense." I grabbed my phone when I heard it beep. I flipped it opened and saw that it was a text from a 707 number. I clicked to read the message and said, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Rin just texted me."

"Are you serious?"

"She asked me where you are."

"That bitch."

"I will take care of it. Most likely she asked Kagome for my number."

"I left my phone at home so that is probably why she texted you." I sent Rin back a message and labeled her number as 'Psychotic Bitch,' just so I know the next time she sent me a message or called me. Just like that, she did call me. I handed my phone to Sesshomaru and he shook his head. I let it go to voicemail and we both just chuckled. She kept blowing up my phone until the point I just shut my phone off. I would have to talk to Kagome about her giving my number out. If it kept going like this, I would change my number.

"I think you should get back home Sesshomaru, before Rin manages to break out of her room."

"I guess." We both got up from our seats, heading in our separate directions. "Oh, and Naraku." I turned. "If worse comes to worse, get ready to tell Kagome that her friend is dead." I just gave him a smile and continued to my car to get ready to go back home. Slipping into my car, my phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku, I need you to head down to the restaurant now. There are a few people here asking for you to make their drinks," Onigumo said in a huff.

"When did I become such a huge hit? But are you okay?"

"Just overworked."

"When I get there, take a break or go home. You don't need to work so hard."

"Thanks brother and I don't know why you became such a big hit, but you are. I will see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and headed towards The Sting Dragon to help out my brother.

* * *

The place was more busy then usual. I didn't have any time to go back and change so I looked like a regular customer. I found Onigumo and told him to take the rest of the day off and that I would handle everything on my own. He left with a smile as I went behind the bar and prepared the waiting people their drinks.

"What do you put in those drinks Naraku?" Kagura asked as she filled up a glass with beer.

"My own little secret."

"You have to share this secret with me one day."

"That will never happen." She giggled. "So what have you been up to Kagura?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Nothing really new."

"No new man yet?"

"Well, I am talking to this one guy, but it's nothing serious."

"Not too bright?"

"No, he is very smart, just... he's perfect." I just looked at her. "He is everything I want and need in a man to be happy. It's just too good to be true." I pinched her arm and she screamed. "What the fuck Naraku!" She swatted at me and I laughed.

"Well, you're not dreaming." She gave me a heated look but just laughed as well. I looked around the bar and saw Kagome turn the corner with her tray of food. She made eye contact with me but looked away very quickly. Why was she avoiding me? She said she wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow, but she refused to look at me. Maybe she was embarrassed about last night? I would have to catch her when she was alone, again.

The rest of the evening went well. Customers were happy as usual and carefree. It was time for lock up and everyone went on their way when I handed them their paychecks for the week. As they all left, Kagome stayed behind. I was going to talk to her, but the way she was acting, I didn't want to deal with her. "Hey Naraku."

"Hi."

"Did you get my letter?" I nodded my head. "So where do you want to go?"

"I am thinking we should have dinner at my house. I don't wanna take you out and have someone see you and report it back to Hojo. Last time I checked, you were trying to avoid that situation" Kagome nodded her head. "So you and Hojo doing better?"

"Uh yeah, we're doing very well."

"Yeah, I saw when I was heading to my car earlier. You know, if you and Hojo are going to be all lovey dovey in public, don't make eye contact with me. It really pisses me off when I see you guys together."

"I'm sorry Naraku, but I can't help it if you see us."

"You can actually. It's bad enough that I have to share you with that, ass, but to see you guys like that –

"Don't call Hojo an ass. He didn't do anything to you."

"He has already disrespected me several times, and need I remind you that if he keeps it up your job is on the line?"

"If you fire me I will just get another job."

"Heh, yeah. What place will hire a girl who's boyfriend won't keep his nose out of her work business and disrespects her boss?" Kagome just stared at me with fire in her eyes. "Yeah, suck on that."

"Okay, whatever. You might have a point but I told you I would take care of that."

"You better, or I will take matters into my own hands." I brushed passed her and opened the door. "Now if you do not mind, I am pretty sure Hojo is waiting for you around the corner. I need to lock up."

"Actually," she said as she walked towards me, her face down. "I was wondering if we could go driving again."

"Are you serious?" She nodded her head. "No."

"Why?" She looked up into my eyes as she stood in front of me.

"I will only take you driving if..."

"I'm not going to have sex with you Naraku."

"Damn, someone thinks too highly of themselves. Not everyone wants to fuck you Kagome." She bit her lip. "All I'm asking is for a kiss."

"Alright." Kagome stood on her tiptoes, leaning on me, puckering up her lips before I stopped her.

"A real kiss. I want to kiss you like how we used to." Kagome growled at me. "Okay, I guess no driving for her." I moved Kagome out the way as I locked the doors. I headed for my car before I heard her say:

"Wait. I'll kiss you, but what happened to me calling the shots."

"When you put yourself in these type of positions, the tables will turn."

"I will have to remember that."

"Speaking of which, why did you give Rin my phone number?"

"I didn't. She called you?"

"Yeah. She was looking for Sesshomaru, but that is a story for a different time, continue on with giving me my kiss."I leaned against my car, folding my arms across my chest. Kagome stepped up to me, repeating the same gesture. She smoothed her hands up my chest and around my neck, lacing her fingers in my hair, My fingers snaked around her hips, pulling her lower body closer to mine just to let her know how much I enjoyed feeling her fingers in my hair. Her cheeks flushed and I just smiled.

"Getting shy?"

"N-No."

"You're lying. Why are you blushing then?" I asked softly as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not." Kagome's eyes drifted down. I grabbed her chin, causing her to look into mine. Her cheeks looked rosy and her lips luscious. I brushed my thumb across her lips as I leaned down and pressed mine against hers. The kiss was nice and tender till I lightly touched my tongue against her lips. Kagome froze but soon opened her mouth to let me in. Our tongues danced together. It felt so nice to feel the slick roughness of hers against mine. I held her tighter against me causing the kiss to become more rough. I switched positions with Kagome; her back against the car. I picked her up and lifted her legs around my hips. Kagome pressed her lips harder on mine as I started to lift her top out of her shorts. She started to grind against me, nipping on my bottom lip. I tore away from the kiss, pushing her shirt above her bra as I nuzzled my kisses into the nape of her neck. I tugged on her bra, causing one of her breast to pop out, tugging and teasing her nipple. It caused a moan to escape her lips. I felt something move inside me, something strong. I bit her neck, causing her to moan for me again, ripping her bra away from her body, massaging her breast and pinching her nipples.

I could feel people who were still roaming the streets stop to look. I didn't care, I wanted them to watch. I wanted to tear Kagome's shorts off and fuck her in front of everybody. "Aha, Naraku," she cooed. Just hearing her moan my name made me ten times harder. I kissed the side of her neck as I lowered my kisses down to her breast, taking one nipple into my mouth and suckling on it like a starving pup. Kagome threw her head back as a sharp moan racked her body. I lowered one hand down over her stomach, caressing it lightly with my claws. Wait...claws? I just brushed the thought off as I snapped the button of her shorts off and lowered my hand between her legs, teasing her clit. I felt her tense against my touch; it just made me want her more. "N-Naraku, stop." I didn't want to stop, I wanted to make her mine. I knew she wanted me as well since I could smell how wet she was. I lowered my hand till I was rubbing her opening. "Naraku stop!" Kagome started to push against me. I growled deeply in my throat. "Please, Naraku stop! There are people watching."

"Let them watch," I said deeply.

"Stop Naraku." I plucked her nipple out of my mouth and glared at her. Kagome held her breath as she looked terrified. I didn't understand why she was scared. "Y-You're eyes..."

"My eyes?" It soon hit me. I let Kagome down as she fixed herself. I backed away from her, looking down at my hands. They had changed into claws. I touched my head and felt tiny horns. Why was I changing into Xiohu. I looked up at Kagome with fear in my own eyes.

"Naraku?" She took a step near me before I yelled.

"Don't come near me!" She stopped in her tracks. The people that were around staring at our previous engagement looked at me with fright. "Kagome...I'm sorry." I shook my head lightly as I took off running in the direction my feet would take me.

(END)

* * *

I wonder what is going on with Naraku. Why did he start to change? And what is up with Kagome? I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Leave comments.


	24. Gone

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 23: Gone

* * *

(NPOV)

Mud and leaves were sticking to my body in places it shouldn't have been. I was tired, hungry and lost. I had no idea where the hell I was. Somewhere along my journey, I had lost my phone, so I couldn't call anyone. I walked out between some bushes and recognized the area; I was near my grandmother's house. I was sure she would know why I started to change into Xiohu, at least, I hope she would. I stumbled towards the door, falling against it as I rung the door bell. "Grandma! Open up the door!" I started to pound on the door until I felt it give way and I saw purple slippers.

"My God! Naraku, what happened to you?" It was Kanna's voice. She knelt down and stuttered to help me up. "N-Naraku... you're..."

"Where...is grandma?"

"She is at the hot springs. I will help you up and take you to her." Kanna shifted her weight underneath me as she got me somewhat on my feet and led me to the backyard. "Grandma, Naraku needs your help." I looked around and saw my grandma in a silk pink robe, trimming the flowers around the water bed. She turned around and dropped the pair of scissors. "Oh my – send him over to me." I felt myself become light weight as Kanna used her telekinetic power to lift me over the steaming water and in front of grandma. "What happened to you Naraku?" She knelt in front of me and lifted my face, fear striking her eyes.

"Please, do not look at me like that." Her expression soon changed. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was...playing with Kagome and then I noticed I was changing. I saw the claws but didn't pay too much attention to them until Kagome told me my eyes changed and –

"Kagome? Is that the girl you are trying to have fall in love with you?" I nodded my head. "I must meet this girl." Grandma let go of my head and it hit the stone path as she walked towards the bar. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Hold your tongue."

"You dropped my head on the ground and I think I bruised my chin because of that."

"I'm sorry baby." She started to rummage through the liquor cabinet. What was she looking for? I sat up on my knees and rubbed my chin. "Did you even listen to me? You can even see for yourself that I changed into Xiohu –

"Yes, I know. I am looking for something."

"To change me back?"

"Oh no, something for Kagome."

"What?" She started to throw bottles left and right, making a huge mess on the pathway until she came up with an oval shaped bottle with a cloudy purple liquid inside. She walked back towards me and handed me the bottle. "Give this to Kagome when you see her."

"Why?" I just looked at the bottle and I was starting to get annoyed. "How is this going to help me?"

"It's not."

"I came here for some help but –

"Oh Naraku, stop being a baby and jump into the hot spring."

"How is that going to help my appearance?" She just gave me a death glare and I shrugged my shoulders. I placed the bottle onto the ground before I dove into the warm spring. It felt wonderful to feel the water caress my tense muscles and the mud wash away from my skin. I let myself go as I started to float on top of the water. I lifted up my hand and saw that the claws were gone. My nails had shrunk back to their normal length. My hands caressed the top of my head and I didn't feel any horns. I started to tread the water, a smile on my face. "Grandma, it worked! But how?"

"It didn't work fully."

"What do you mean?" She pointed at the water. I looked down and saw that my eyes were a mix between lilac and crimson. I looked up at my grandmother for an explanation but she just shook her head lightly. "I don't understand. Why are my eyes mixed with Xiohu's?"

"Well, what I can come up with is, are you and Kagome starting to get close?"

"I would say that we are."

"Xiohu is pushing his way to take control. When you and Kagome were, 'playing,' with one another, Xiohu probably felt that he was going to lose this battle, so he is trying to over take your body before that happens."

"Are you telling me Xiohu might gain control before three months?" She nodded her head. "Fuck me!" I slapped at the water pissed as hell. It didn't seem like I was going to win this at all if Xiohu was going to cheat.

"I know this is hard Naraku, but I know you can get Kagome to fall in love with you before Xiohu even gets that chance."

"I hope so."

"Just give her that bottle I handed you earlier. If it turns pink, then it means she has feelings for you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you have some work to do my boy." I growled. "Bring her over tomorrow and I will make a judgment myself." I nodded my head. "Make sure you have her bring the bottle back as well."

"Alright."

"I am off to bed now. When you feel better, you may leave." I just gave her a curt nod and continued to drift amongst the water as my grandmother left me to think in peace. I had no idea what I was going to do. If I couldn't get Kagome to fall in love with me before Xihou busted out, I would be in deep shit. I thought it would be easier with the three months, but now that my time is limited... I took a deep breath as I slapped at the water again. I wouldn't have to worry about any of this shit if I was never attacked when I was sixteen. I shook the thought from my head as I stepped out of the hot spring and dried myself off.

"Hey Naraku?" I turned my head and saw Kanna walking towards me. "You should probably stay here for the night. I can drop you off at home in the morning."

"Thanks Kanna." I continued to dry myself off as I watched Kanna pick up all the dirt and leaves from within the hot spring with her telekinesis, along with the broken glass and liquid that grandma broke. She turned her eyes on me and smiled sweetly. "What are you smiling about over there?"

"I just have a lot of faith is all."

"Really? That is surprising coming from you."

"Shut up you."

"Heh, you know, you have gotten really good at your powers. I would have never guessed you could manipulate water and mend the glass back together."

"With grandma's help, I was able to tap more into it. I am more then just a telekinetic." She threw another towel at me as she laughed. "You should probably go take a shower."

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning." As she got rid of the last bit, Kanna picked up the bottle and handed it to me as she walked inside the house. I just stared at the bottle. I was guessing it was a mood changing liquid since my grandmother said that if it turned pink that Kagome had feelings for me. I prayed that it did turn pink. I walked inside the house and towards the bathroom, ready to take a shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I could not wait to get to bed. I dried off my body and wrapped the towel around my waist, my hair sticking to my body as tiny droplets sprinkled the floor. I caught myself in the mirror as I was walking out of the bathroom. I leaned on the counter and stared at myself. My eyes were still a mix between my own and Xihou's. I growled and noticed that my canines were a bit sharper then normal. "Great, now I have fangs." I looked at myself again in the mirror. I didn't look bad, but I didn't look standard either. How could Kagome fall in love with me looking like this? I bit my lip and drew a bit of blood. "Dammit." I sucked on the wound as I cut off the light and headed into the room I was sleeping in. I let the towel drop on the floor as I grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the drawer and slipped them on. I plopped on the bed and rolled over on the sheets as if I was a kid again. I heard a familiar ring and looked to my right to see my cell phone on the night stand. I could have sworn I lost it earlier when I was running. Picking up my phone I answered it cautiously. "Hello?"

"Oh my God you finally answered your phone!" said a faded voice. "I was getting worried when you didn't pick up. Are you okay Naraku? I didn't expect you to run off like that." It was Kagome. She was actually worried about me. I could feel a smile creep up on my lips as she kept rambling on. I started to chuckle. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, just shocked that you were actually worried about me."

"Of course I am worried. Did you expect for me just to not worry?" I stayed quiet, giving her my answer. "I can be a bitch sometimes Naraku, but I am not that much of a bitch."

"Haha, I will remember that Kagome."

"So where are you?"

"I am at my grandmother's house, half naked, laying in bed."

"What was with that last part? All I asked was where you were."

"I know, but I am pretty sure you are in bed, so I just wanted to give you a nice visual before you go to sleep."

"You are such a freak you know that." She made an exasperated noise and I chuckled again.

"I think we both know that giving on what happened earlier." Kagome became quiet and I could just see her face become beet red. "Is someone blushing?"

"Shut up." I laughed. "I liked that bra that you ripped off."

"But you liked the fact that I ripped it off. You liked everything that I was doing to you before you pushed me off to stop. Did you want me to stop because we were in public or because you didn't like it?" Kagome remained quiet. "So I am guessing that you did like –

"I was imaging that you were Hojo when you were touching me like that." My mouth became dry as I heard those words. "When I felt the claws against my stomach, my image was snapped back to reality."

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" I asked coldly. "That whole time, while I was touching and kissing you, you were thinking of fuckin' Hojo?"

"Naraku, I know you are upset but –

"But nothing!" I snapped. How could she be thinking off that asshole while I was touching her? I know he can't do her like I can. "You know Kagome, you could have done me a favor and kept that thought to yourself. It seems every time I get close to you, you have to knock me down ten feet."

"Naraku –

"I was looking forward to our date tomorrow as well. My grandmother had invited you to come over here for a nice dinner, but that doesn't seem like that is going to happen now."

"Naraku, I –

"No, Kagome. I don't know how you can call me and say that you were so worried about me when really, you weren't."

"No, I was. I –

"Just do me a favor and don't call me when you are _worried _about me."

"Naraku –

I hung up and threw the phone across the room. I looked over and saw the bottle that my grandmother wanted me to give to Kagome. I swooped it up and stared into that liquid. "Everyone keeps saying that they have hope in Kagome and I. My grandmother said that you would prove if she had feelings for me or not, but I won't need any use of you since it's clear that she doesn't!" I threw the bottle at the wall and watched the glass shatter against it, the liquid dripping onto the floor. I gripped my hair tightly as I let out a scream. I was not in control of what was happening and I hated it. I refused to let any tears fall from my eyes as I rocked myself back and forth.

(END)

* * *

(SPOV)

I was startled awake when I heard yelling from downstairs. I growled deeply within my throat, slapping the bed down as I threw the covers off and stomped down the stairs. When I rounded the corner, I expected to see Rin arguing with Yori again but to my surprise, she was arguing with Inuyasha. "Well well well. What is going on between you two?" Rin turned tearful eyes to me. I expected her to start yelling at me about what happened, but instead she ran past me and up to her room. Two shockers within five minutes. Was today going to be a good day? I looked at Inuyasha. "What was going on between you two for her to run off like that?"

"Nothing really. She tried to get her way with me since apparently she can with you because of Yori, which I think is bullshit."

"Something we actually agree on, but what was she trying to get her way with?"

"She ordered me to make her some breakfast. I am no one's maid. I told her to fix it her damn self. Just because she is pregnant does not mean shit to me. I said just because you are her lapdog does not mean I will be as well, no offense."

"Non-taken. But I am still surprised that she just ran past me and didn't say what happened."

"I don't know, but I also don't know how you can stand her. I mean, I know Yori asked you too, but that would be something I could not agree to, regardless if she had my kid."

"Which is why you will never find a woman, Inuyasha." I looked behind me and saw Yori turn the corner, wrapping her arms around my waist as I gave her a gentle kiss.

"No, I will find a woman, just not someone like you who will make me into a whipping dog like you did to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru loves me."

"Yeah, a bit too much if you ask me. I could love a woman, but not enough where I am the bitch."

"Enough," I barked. The two switched their attention to me. "I know you two have issues, but remember that there is a bigger problem within this house besides my brother and you telling him he won't find a woman."

"My Sesshomaru, have you grown soft?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, because you keep threatening to leave him. I really do not know how you do it Sesshomaru."

"I guess you will never know."

"And I plan on keeping it that way." Inuyasha grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it as he walked passed us and out the front door.

"Your brother is something else."

"I know, but he is right on one thing."

"Which is what?'

"That I am the bitch in this relationship."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. I do not treat you like a bitch."

"Yeah, you do. If I don't do what you say when it comes to Rin, you threaten to leave me. You have done that on several occasions. I guess you are teaching me I should take up responsibility, but I should do this my way. I shouldn't need to have Rin here. I shouldn't need to treat her as if she was you either. So what if she is caring my baby, I will be there when it comes, but until then, I don't need to be there now."

"Sesshomaru –

"No, you are not winning this one!" I punched the wall next to her head, scaring her a bit. I lowered my face to hers, seeing the anger in her eyes. "No matter what, I am still the Great Demon Dog. You may be my mate, but from now on, I will be making the decisions. I will no longer be your bitch."

"But Sesshomaru –

"I already told you no. If you can't deal with that, then maybe you aren't worthy of being my mate," I said deeply. I could feel my power rise up as the fear from Yori radiated off her body. I loved the fact that she was scared of me. "Now, you either follow, or you leave, little wench."

"I rather –

In a quick movement, my other hand swooped around her throat, closing her airway. Yori started to claw at my hand only making me press my nails into her skin, causing a bit of blood to trickle down over her neck. "Yes, or no."

"Y-Yes."

I smiled. "Good girl." I let go of her throat and leaned my head to the crook of her neck and licked up the wounds. As I was cleaning her up, the smell of her in heat hit my nose. I nipped at her neck and she let out a loud moan. "My my. Is Yori wet?" I shoved my hand down her underwear and rubbed her opening. She purred against my ear, wanting more. I pulled my hand out and came back with her wetness coating my fingers. "You are." I slipped my fingers between my lips and sucked her wetness off. "Why are you wet, my dear Yori?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I like the fact that you are taking charge again like you used to when we were younger. It turned me on when you told me that you were going to be the man."

"Heh, I'll show you how much of a man I can be." I lifted Yori up and tore her panties away as I pulled myself from my pants and pressed myself against her. Without warning, I shoved myself inside her, her moanful scream ripping down the paint on the walls. I fucked Yori as if my life depended on it. I wanted, no, she needed to know that she was fucking with a man, not a bitch. I ripped at her shirt and suckled on her breast, her arms wrapping around my neck as I bounced her up and down on my member, her legs tightening around my hips. I could feel that we were being watched. I popped her nipple out of my mouth and looked to my right to see Rin watching us from the stair well. An evil smile came across my lips as I continued to fuck Yori, going harder as I took her nipple back between my lips, looking at Rin as I did it.

I could see the tears in her eyes as she watched me fuck Yori. Rin had no idea what she was in for when I was done with Yori. I turned my attention back to Yori and gave her all of me. She was going to know that I was the man in this relationship and I did not need her to make the decisions for me. I gripped her hair and pulled her head back. "Say my name."

"W-What?"

"Say my name you fucking cunt." I made the movement more sharp then before, causing her to arch her back more.

"Aha...S-Sesshomaru."

"Mmmm, yes." I continued, hearing her moan my name over and over again. "You gonna cum for me?"

"Y-Yes. I'm so close, Sesshomaru. I'm almost there, almost..." I pulled myself out of her and let her slid down onto the floor, her wetness dripping off of my dick. She was breathing very hard, staring up at me with confusion in her eyes. "Why did you pull out? I was about to cum."

"You will cum when I want you to."

"That's not fair Sesshomaru."

"I do not care if you think it is fair. But do not worry, I will get you off later when we are alone."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are going to surprise me."

"You will see later." I gave her a toothy smile and she returned one back. "I am loving this new Sesshomaru." She got on her feet and started to head towards the stairs. She looked up and saw Rin. Yori just smiled and continued on, Rin's eyes following her every move till the bathroom door was shut behind her. I started to head up the stairs, feeling Rin's anger as I approached her. The most wicked smile came across my lips and her anger started to fade to be replaced with fear. I was loving this too much. "I am sure you heard everything downstairs, but just to make things clear, get the fuck out of my house. You are no longer welcomed here."

"You can't kick me out. Yori said –

"Yori is no longer in charge; I am. Now, get your things and get out before you find all of your things thrown out the front door."

"How can you treat the mother of your child so cold?"

"Easy." I just smirked as I continued my way to my bedroom.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"Aw, I'm sorry, I don't love you," I said mockingly. "Now get your stuff and – Rin look out!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Right before my eyes, I watched Rin fall down the stairs. For some reason, my heart stopped and I didn't know what to do. When she reached the bottom I ran down to her. "Rin, wake up." I shook her a bit but didn't receive anything from her. I could feel her heart beat and the heart beat of my child start to fade away. "Rin!"

"What happened Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. I was telling her to leave and then she just fell down the stairs."

"Call 911."

"They wouldn't get here quick enough. I will take her myself." I swooped Rin into my arms and took all the speed in my legs to carry us both to the hospital. I would get there faster on my feet then I would by car. "Don't you die on me, Rin."

(END)

* * *

Oh my. Seems like things are falling apart for both Naraku and Sesshomaru. Leave comments and the next one will be up. Also, I drew a picture of Naraku and Kagome and will color it out with my new pen tablet to show you guys the before and after. Hope you will like it.


	25. News

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 24: News

* * *

(SPOV)

By the time Naraku, Onigumo, Yori, Kagome and her boyfriend came to the hospital, Rin was under the doctors care.

"How is she?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. The doctors has not come back yet to give me an answer."

"How did she fall down the stairs?" Asked the boyfriend, who I think name is Hojo. "Did you push her down you fucking demon?" He decided to charge at me but I stood my ground when he delivered the blow to my face. He crumpled back, holding his hand as a bit of blood trickle down his knuckles, muffling back his scream.

I chuckled. "Did you really think you could scuff me human? You are only going to damage yourself, but no, I did not push her down. She was not paying attention and fell down."

"I just hope she is okay," Kagome said, helping Hojo with his hand as a nurse gave her some wipes.

"Do you think the baby will survive?" Onigumo asked. My eyes drifted, not sure what to say.

"I could feel his heartbeat fading, along with hers."

"His?" This from Kagome.

"Yes, his. Being that I am a demon, when we mate, it doesn't take long for the baby to develop a sex, nor nine months for it to be fully mature."

"So, how long would it take?"

"Four months." This was from Naraku. Kagome looked at him quickly but soon shifted her eyes back to Hojo when he grabbed her hand. The look that Naraku was giving her was not a friendly look and Kagome looked nervous. Those two seemed fine not too long ago. I wonder what happened now. But that would have to wait because I saw the doctor head my way and the expression on his face was not pleasing.

"Are you with the patient?"

"Yes –

"I am her brother," Hojo said as he jumped up and stepped in front of me. This bastard had no idea who he was fuckin' with and if he kept doing it, he would know. "How is my sister doc?"

"She is stable. Her wrist and neck are sprained, but with a few weeks rest, she will be up and ready to go. Who was the one that brought her in saying that she was caring his child?" I raised my hand and the doctor shifted his eyes to me and I knew it could not be good news. "Unfortunately, we were not able to save your child sir. She miscarried." I felt my heart drop. She miscarried? Miscarried! "I am. Truly sorry for your lost."

"Does she know?" This was from Yori. I had no more words. I was speechless. The doctor nodded his head.

"She was hysteric when we told her. We had to sedate her to calm her down. Sadly, she will have another one of these break downs. Only someone who has lost a child can suffer so much pain. Hopefully things will get better. You two can always have another child –

"That won't be happening," I managed to utter out. "Though I did not want to have a child with that...girl... I did not want her to lose it. Not like this."

"Sesshomaru?" Yori took my face between her hands and looked at me with tenderness in her eyes. "Even though you hate Rin and the fact that she was pregnant, you were still looking forward to having a baby...weren't you."

"Yes." I couldn't lie. I was looking forward to being a dad. Although it wouldn't have been mine and Yori's child, it was the fact that I was going to have another me running around. I liked the image of being a dad. I could feel my eyes start to water but I refused to let them fall. I was not going to cry; not in front of all these people.

"I will leave you all then, but you can go see her now. She is in room 421." The doctor walked off, leaving us alone in silence. I knew I had shocked everyone with my answer. I had treated her so badly, but once my child had came, everything would have been different. Not for her, but for him.

"Sesshomaru –

"Don't, say anything Yori. Just, hold me." Yori did hold me and I just held on for dear life. She hummed the song that she made for me and I started to feel a bit better.

"You guys go ahead and check up on Rin. We will be there shortly."

"We'll stay with you guys. Kagome and Hojo can go check up on her since they have known her longer," I heard Naraku said coldly. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Being around him, no matter his mood, always made me laugh.

"Thanks for making me laugh Naraku."

"Heh, no problem."

"We'll go then." I looked up from Yori's shoulder and watched Kagome and Hojo walk down the hall. Hojo looked back and gave me a hateful look. I just growled and he snapped his head forward and ran around the corner.

"I can see why you hate that guy Naraku." I shifted my weight back onto my feet. I turned my attention to Naraku and Onigumo and noticed that Naraku looked different. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"I wish."

"Apparently, the demon that is inside Naraku, named Xiohu, is trying to take over Naraku's body as quickly as he can before he can get Kagome to fall in love with him."

"Hold on. It seems that I have some catching up to do. Before I go see Rin, tell me what has happened with you two." We sat down in the waiting room and both Yori and I kept I ears open as we listened to their story.

(END)

* * *

(KagPOV)

"That Sesshomaru guy gives me the creeps."

"You know, you shouldn't fuck with him. Unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru will kill you, so watch it."

"Whatever Kagome. He won't do..." I just gave him a dirty look to shut him up. I was not in the best of moods for him to pretend he was macho. "What has gotten your panties into a bunch?"

"Just shut up Hojo, alright."

"Psh." I just rolled my eyes as I opened the door to Rin's room. She laid in the bed, silently weeping with tubes and wires connected to her. We came to her bedside and she slowly turned those big tearful brown eyes to mine.

"K-Kagome..."

"I know sweety, I know." I gave my hand to Rin as she took it in hers and started to weep uncontrollably. I felt really bad for Rin. She lost the only thing that had kept her and Sesshomaru close, sort of. "Ssshhh. Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't be. That baby was the only way I would be close to Sesshomaru and maybe he would accept me later when it was born. I love Sesshomaru so much, but now he won't do anything with me now."

"I am going to beat that demon's ass."

Rin giggled. "Hojo, just quit it. You trying to act macho is not doing you any good. It didn't work when we were kids and it's not going to work now, especially with Sesshomaru."

"You should know you can't win against him since you hit him in the face."

"You hit my Sesshomaru in the face?"

"He deserved it. I thought he had pushed you down the stairs, so I swung at him."

"Only to receive back the damage you tried to put on him." Hojo looked at his hand and made a muffled noise.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Out in the hall with Naraku, Onigumo and Yori."

"Why are they here?"

"For support I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, as long as Naraku is not here for other purposes, it's fine." I knew what she meant by that and I didn't want to get into it with her; not today or at all. "But, I am not welcomed into Sesshomaru's house anymore. Before I fell down the stairs, he was telling me to leave."

"Why?" Hojo asked as he sat on the other side of Rin.

"Because he refuses to do what Yori asked him to do. I watched him almost choke her out, saying that he was no longer going to be her bitch before he fucked her, knowing I was watching. My heart was breaking when I saw that. It hurts to see the person you are in love with love someone else."

"I know what you mean," Hojo muffled. I just looked at him sharply and Rin looked between the both of us.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "Hojo is still upset that I won't have sex with him." Rin turned her attention to her brother.

"What?"

"You know that was not part of the deal. You were just supposed to make sure she does not get close to him, that is it. You are doing a good job at that, aren't you?"

"For the most part."

"What does he mean Kagome?" She turned her hateful eyes to me.

"Nothing. It's just hard for him to watch me when I am at work. I am not getting close to Naraku at all. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good, cause you know what will happen if you do." I rolled my eyes when she was not looking at me. If she was going to move back in with me, it was going to be hard to be around Naraku behind her back. I would still have to apologize to Naraku for yesterday. "Now that I can't live with Sesshomaru anymore, I guess I will be moving back in with you Kagome."

"You are giving up on him now?"

"Don't see the point in trying anymore. I lost the baby, so he doesn't have to worry about me interfering anymore. He loves Yori too much to leave her for me."

"What about his brother."

"That asshole? Hell no. He is a bigger dick then Sesshomaru." I giggled and got her to laugh with me as well. The door opened and Sesshomaru and Yori came in. "S-Sesshomaru." Rin sat up in the bed abit as Sesshomaru walked his way over to her.

"If you guys do not mind, I would like to talk to Rin, alone."

"Actually, I do mind –

"Hojo!" Rin snapped. Hojo backed down and walked out the door, me right behind him, closing the door silently. Hojo stormed off somewhere when I turned the corner. I was glad I lost him though because now I could find and talk to Naraku, if he was still here. I walked back to the waiting area and saw him and Onigumo talking to one another. I just stood there for a minute till Onigumo saw me. Naraku looked back and I just gave him a tiny smile before he gave me an ugly look. Maybe I did deserve that but I was not going to let him stay mad at me. I walked up to the two and as if Onigumo knew what I wanted, he left Naraku.

"Hey Naraku."

"Hi."

"Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what? You said enough to me last night on the phone."

"Come on Naraku, please." He just looked at me for a minute before he gave me a cold 'Fine'. "Let's talk outside."

"Don't wanna get caught by Hojo now do we."

"Just come on." Naraku followed behind me as we exited out of the hospital and walked around the building for some privacy. Checking to see if the close was clear, I turned my attention back to Naraku and got a very good look at him. His eyes were a mix of what they were last night. "You're eyes, they are a different color."

"Yeah. I am having a fight with Xiohu right now on control of my body."

"Oh, it seems that you are winning."

"For now. It's bad enough my eyes aren't the same anymore but I also have fangs now so I have to watch how I eat."

"Fangs?" Naraku smiled for me, showing me his new fangs. A shiver went up my spine as I imagined him sinking them into my neck. He raised an eyebrow and I shut the thought away. He just smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"You." He chuckled again. I just smiled. I was glad to see him laughing.

"So, are you still mad at me about what I said last night."

"Hell yeah I am." Just like that, the smile was gone. "How would you feel if I told you I was thinking about some girl while I was fucking you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like that. I'm sorry Naraku."

"You really think saying sorry is going to make me feel better? What you said really hurt Kagome. I want to keep trying to have you fall in love with me, but it seems that you will keep knocking me down when I feel that I am close to having you back."

"I did say that this was going to be a challenge for you."

"But what you are doing is just ridiculous. I can understand you playing games with me as in testing me, but hurting me?"

"I know, and I am sorry. I really did not mean to hurt you Naraku." I stepped up to him, taking his hands into mine but he took them back. I sighed and said, "I hope you will continue to give me a second chance at this."

"Why are you persistent on this now? Before you didn't want to give me a chance, but now that I am mad at you, you want me back? I am confused."

"I did say that I was going to see to the end of this till the three months are up." I watched him bit his lip. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. But, I am going to try harder for you to fall for me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because." Naraku had this lustful look in his eyes as he took several steps towards me till my back was against the wall and both of his hands were on the side of my head on the wall. I could feel my heart start to speed up as he pressed his body against mine, feeling his excitement. "So, are you ready for it?"

"Oh, I am so ready, but you will fail."

"No, I think I am going to win and I am going to fuck the life out of you."

"Ha! I would like to see you try."

"You will." He leaned his head lower to mine, our lips an inch away. I watched a tiny smirk cross those beautiful lips before he placed them on mine. I returned that kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was enjoying this way too much. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was. I slid one of my hands down over his chest as I lowered it down between his legs, grabbing as much as I could. Naraku gasped into the kiss as I rubbed him. The kiss became more rough the deeper I pressed against his dick. His hands slid off the wall and around my waist, making sure I was not going to get away. I tugged at Naraku's shirt, lifting it up enough so I could get my other hand underneath it to trace his scar. Naraku jumped at the feel as I traced my fingers up and down the scarred tissue. His soft moans echoed through my ears as I trailed sweet kisses down his neck. "Mmm, fuck Kagome."

"You can't stay mad at me knowing I can do this to you."

"I fuckin' hate it when you do this." Naraku growled as he slowly pulled away from me. "No more."

"What?"

"You can't touch me like that and not finish it up. Do you know how many times I had to get myself off because of you doing that?" I shook my head. "A lot. So no more unless you plan on getting me off fully."

"Sounds fair."

"So no turning me on. Think you can handle it?" I thought about it for a moment. I liked turning him on, but since it was bothersome for him, I wouldn't want to have him suffer. I nodded my head. "Good."

"So are we still going to go to your grandmother's house for dinner?"

"Not tonight, some other time. Tonight you can come to my place and I will fix you up dinner."

"If I can get away."

"Why won't you be able to?"

"Rin might be moving in with me so I might have to go back to Sesshomaru's place and move her stuff back."

"Her stuff can wait. I really want to have this dinner with you."

"You do know you are not going to get sex out of this right."

"Geez Kagome. Do you always have to think I want to fuck you."

"Yes." He laughed. "Maybe I am thinking too highly of myself?"

"You are, but just come to my place tonight around seven, like you wrote."

"I will." Naraku gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Now I am going to go back inside. Wait five minutes before walking back in. Don't want Hojo all flustered."

"Okay." Naraku smiled at me as he walked around the corner. I couldn't wait to have this dinner with him tonight. I think tonight is going to be a good night, no matter what.

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

I was surprised Kagome did not look away from me when it came to my new appearance. I thought she would scream or not want to be around but maybe I would win this battle with Xiohu.

_You think so...but you will not. I will...take over..._

"Sounds like you have some problems right now. Can't breathe?" I chuckled.

_Laugh...all you want. You...will not see... the light of day...when I take over._

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You know I am going to win. Why else would you cheat?"

_Little Naraku. The less you know... the better._

"What do you mean?" Xiohu did not answer. I was surprised that he was even able to. Guess he is becoming stronger if he can contact me again. My mouth was dry and I needed something to quench my thirst. I headed over to the vending machines to get me something to sip on. I pulled out a dollar and placed it into the machine and picked the beverage that I wanted. As I opened the drink, Hojo came around the corner looking flustered. Our eyes met and he turned his feet towards me. What did this asshole want now.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked with a bit of heat behind that tone.

"No, I haven't."

"You're lying."

"I didn't know you were a physic now," I said mockingly with a smile on my face. "What makes you so sure I know where she is."

"Because I just do."

"You do not even have a reason to back it up. Heh. I wonder what Kagome sees in you." I walked passed him sipping my soda.

"At least I have something you don't."

I stopped and looked back at him. "And what exactly is that?"

"Her heart." I couldn't help but spit back out the sip I took as I laughed my heart out. "What is so funny?"

"You thinking that you have Kagome's heart, but it is clear that you do not."

"What makes _you_ so sure?"

"It's the way she looks at you that lets me know that you do not have her heart. You may have her physically, but mentally and emotionally, you do not."

"I'll prove to you that Kagome is mine."

"Sorry Hojo, but in the end, you will be the one alone and I will be the one with Kagome back in my arms and back in my bed."

This time he laughed. "I highly doubt that. Kagome would leave me for you since she was the one that left you for me." He had my full attention now. "Yeah, forgot that didn't you. You think you are so badass, but you're a just a big softie. You have this idea that Kagome is going to run back to you saying how much she missed you and how much of a better fuck you are than me, but that will never happen. Kagome is a nice girl, but don't take her kindness seriously to the point you actually think she likes you. At the end of this war, I will be victor with Kagome at my side."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"I am."

"You know, talking big is not a very good asset of yours."

"What?"

"Hojo, you don't know shit about me. You're little 'facts' are just from the little shit you have seen of me because I haven't beat your ass yet. You sure can talk a lot of shit, but you can't back it up."

"How do you –

"If you did we would have fought by now. You know I can fuck you up, but you use Kagome as a shield. If you were not her 'boyfriend,' you would not be here and know that I am very serious about that. You say for me not to take her kindness too seriously, but you are the one taking that for granted. Keep pressing buttons with me and eventually Kagome won't be protecting you anymore and will let me just have my way with you." I gave him a wicked smile, causing fear to warp in his eyes. "Now look at that, you're scared because you know it's true. Do you wanna try your luck?" Hojo didn't say anything. He made a 'hmph' noise and walked passed me. I just chuckled to myself. He was really going to try and convince me that I was not going to succeed in getting Kagome back, but only if he knew what we have done.

I walked back to the waiting room and saw my brother on the phone. When he got off I asked, "Who was that?"

"That was grandma and she is upset with you. Something about a bottle?"

"Yeah. Kagome pissed me off last night. Grandma had given me this potion to give Kagome to see if she likes me at all, but since I was mad at her, I threw it against the wall."

"Ah, well, you do know you have to tell her why you broke it."

"Yeah, I know. I probably will stop by her place before I go back home."

"That sounds like a good idea."

I shrugged my shoulders. I knew she would find out sooner or later that I broke the bottle. I should have gotten rid of the evidence. We saw Sesshomaru come around the corner and he seemed a bit better. "What's up Sesshomaru?"

"I know this may seem abnormal of me, but I having Rin stay at my place until she is better."

"That is abnormal," both Onigumo and I said. He chuckled. "Did Yori have anything to do with this?"

"No, I did not. Sesshomaru made the decision all on his own. I am guessing he feels a bit guilty for the lost of their child, so now he wants to treat Rin right. Rin couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but nonetheless, she was ecstatic." Yori turned her attention to Sesshomaru and said, "But you do not have to feel guilty forever my love. You will have a child, very soon."

"What makes you so sure?" Sesshomaru asked. The thought crossed his eyes several times before they lit up. Yori smiled and nodded her head before Sesshomaru picked her up and spun her around like crazy. "I can't believe it. Are you serious? How come you are just now telling me? How come I didn't smell that you were pregnant?"

"I wanted to surprise you with it when the moment was right. I just found out yesterday that I was pregnant. I never thought that Rin would have lost her baby though. I liked the idea of our children playing with each other."

"Heh, I am just glad that I will have a child now."

"Congrats you two." Sesshomaru and Yori both looked at us and smiled.

"You guys can head out. The doctors are going to release Rin and we will be taking her home. You don't have to wait up."

"Alright then."

"We'll see you later." Onigumo and I walked out of the hospital, glad that things were starting to look up. "I guess I will go see grandma now."

"And I will head off to the restaurant to see how everything is going."

"I will be there when I am done." Onigumo nodded his head and we went our separate ways.

As I was heading towards my car I heard someone yelling my name. I looked over and saw Kagome running towards me. "Kagome? I thought you left with Hojo?" Kagome caught up with me and started to take heavy breaths. "You okay?"

"Where...are...you headed...right now?"

"To my grandmother's house."

"Mind if I join you?" Kagome flicked her hair back and I noticed a red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" I grabbed her chin but she pushed my hand back.

"Nothing. I felt something crawling on my face and hit myself really hard."

"Uh huh."

"Well, can I come?"

"I guess. She does want to meet you anyways."

"Great." Kagome gave me a sweet smile as she went around the passenger side and got in the car. I think she was lying about the mark on her cheek, but at least I had her with me. With her along, my grandmother wouldn't beat me. Haha.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave comments.


	26. Falling

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 25: Falling

* * *

(KagPOV)

The care ride to his grandmother's house was in silence. I guess after our discussion behind the hospital kind of left us at an awkward stance. I was squirming in my seat because of the awkward silence and I had no idea what to say to break it. I felt a cool hand on my and squealed like a little girl. Naraku chuckled and said, "Stop fidgeting. You're making me more nervous then I am already."

"Okay, but why are you nervous?"

He took his hand away and placed it on his lap, taking a deep breath. "Because of my grandmother."

"Is she mad at you?"

"Yeah, she is, but that is not why I am nervous."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that you are coming with me to see her."

"I thought you said she wanted to meet me."

"She does, but it's still nerve racking. The only other woman who has met my grandmother was Kikyo and my grandmother hated her with a passion. I'm just nervous to hear what she has to say about you."

"Is she that hard to impress?" He nodded his head and I bit back my lip. "I will try my hardest not to have her dislike me. Speaking of Kikyo though, have you talked to her?" Naraku's hand tensed up on the steering wheel. Did I catch him off guard by asking that question? The light ahead turned red and Naraku slowed down till the car stopped. He closed his eyes for a minute, as if he was thinking of an answer to give me. "Naraku?" When I said his name, he titled his head my direction and said softly:

"I haven't spoken to her since the night you broke up with me." Now I was quiet. "I had wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but the whole time you were gone, Kikyo was staying with me."

"What?" I could feel myself start to become angry. "Why?"

"Because she was mugged coming from a club. I was the closest, so she came to my door. I had went to your place after she showed up to tell you what happened, but you had already left with Rin."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Naraku just gave me this look and I looked away from him.

"You should already know the answer to that question Kagome."

"I'm sorry Naraku." The light turned green and we continued.

"During that whole week, she stayed with me till she was back on her feet. We butted heads, but I managed not to kill her. After she got everything settled, she went back home, but when you left me, I broke Kagome. Kikyo was there for me, but now, she isn't."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"What?"

"Did you fuck Kikyo?" I yelled. I was mad. I hated the fact that he became close with his ex while I was away with Rin. Did I have the right to be mad? Yes...and no... but just thought of her living with him bothered me. Naraku just made a 'heh' noise and said flatly:

"No, I did not fuck her." I felt a bit better but I still felt that there was more to the story then he was letting on, but I knew he was not going to tell me. The rest of the car ride had resumed in the silence that was there in the beginning. I didn't know what to say to Naraku and I regretted getting in the car with him. If I had known he was going to tell me this, I would have never asked to come along.

* * *

Usually silence between Naraku and I bothered him, but he seemed too deep in thought to care. I let out some air and leaned on the door of the car. "We're here." I looked out the window and let out a soft 'Wow.' The house was beautiful. It had that old Japanese feel to it and I just knew I would love the inside. We stepped out of the car and I looked across the landscape. It was huge.

"This is your grandmother's house?" Naraku nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Tell her, not me," he said rudely. I just rolled my eyes as I followed him up the stone cobble walk way to reach round dark red doors. Naraku rung the door bell and I just took in the landscape once again until I heard yelling.

"I swear Naraku, I will beat your ass as soon as I see you. Do you know how long it took me to brew that?" The locks on the door shifted and it swung open. "If you want this girl to – Naraku, who is this?" The woman that stood at the door way looked too young to be his grandmother, even though her hair was graying from it's rich black color. I wonder who she was and what girl she was referring to. She wore the traditional Japanese kimono that was black with purple flowers. I bowed and said, "Hello miss, I am Kagome –

"Kagome?"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Oh my goodness. Naraku, how come you didn't tell me you were bringing Kagome."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Sure you did." She shifted onto one hip, folding her arms. "You can't fool your grandmother."

"Grandmother!" I said louder then what I meant to. I covered my mouth and Naraku laughed. "This is your grandmother Naraku?"

"Yes child, I am this bone head's grandmother. Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know. You just look too young to be his grandmother."

"Guess how old I am dear."

"Um..." I bit my lip cause I didn't want to over guess her age. "Forty-four?"

"No, I am actually seventy-six."

"You must tell me your secret to looking so young." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. She had so much life to her for someone of her age.

"Come in, come in. I would be bad hostess if I did not have you come in for a cup of tea." She took my hand in hers and walked me inside, Naraku right behind us. And I was right, I was going to love the inside of her house. I was just falling in love with the décor. "It is so nice to finally meet you Kagome."

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs..."

"Oh please, skip the formalities. Just call me grandma."

"Oh, okay... grandma." I gave her a toothy smile and she smiled back. "Tell me, do you have any baby pictures of Naraku that I can use as blackmail?"

"Oh of course."

"Grandma!" Naraku snapped.

"Hush boy. I am still mad at you."

"Seems like you can't help but have people mad at you, huh Naraku." He just growled and sat at the couch across from the one I was about to sit in with his grandmother.

"If you do not mind, why are you two mad at each other?"

"It's nothing grandma. Don't worry about it," Naraku said before I had the chance to say anything.

"Kagome?"

"It's kind of...a personal issue."

"Oh, I see." She turned her attention to Naraku. "Does it have to do anything with Kikyo?" We both froze at the sound of her name. I was shocked at how good she guessed the problem.

"Actually, yes, it does," I said slyly. Naraku shot me a look and I just stuck my tongue at him.

"What has happened now?"

"I told her what happened while she was away. That is all."

"And what did happen... Naraku?" He let out a sigh before he told her the story he told me. "Hm, I can understand why you would be upset Kagome, but you have to understand, Naraku was going through a rough time while you were away, so Kikyo being there was kind of a replacement since you were gone."

"I guess."

"Tell me, have you met...Xiohu?"

"No, I have not. The first time I saw Naraku not being himself was the night I came back. I never met this, Xiohu, but I have seen bits of him."

"Has Xiohu been acting up Naraku, since the night you were with Kagome?"

"Actually, we had a conversation today."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say much really. The only thing that bothered me was that he said the less I knew, the better."

"What does that mean?"

"I asked him why he was cheating, and that was his answer."

"Cheating?" They both turned their attention to me. Naraku's grandmother looked back at Naraku and asked softly:

"Does she know how you got the scar Naraku?" He nodded his head.

"I told her the story. And you know what she did, she teased me."

"What?"

"Not in a mean way," I said in my defense. "I was always fascinated with Naraku's scar since the first time I met him."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I have a scar of my own, so I know how it feels to be rejected because of it." She didn't say anything, so I continued. "I was attacked by a bear when I was younger when I was on a camping trip with my family."

"My goodness dear. It is a miracle you survived that." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Naraku, I will make you some medicine to deal with Xiohu. I will call you when it is done." Naraku nodded his head.

"We have company?" I turned my head around and saw Kanna. "Oh, hey Kagome."

"Hey Kanna. I haven't seen you in quiet some time."

"Yeah, I know. I should be back working at the restaurant soon."

"How have you been?"

"I have...been." She giggled. "You?"

"Alright."

"Good. Should I get some tea for everyone grandma?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot the tea. Do you mind helping us in the kitchen, Kagome?"

"Not at all." I got up and followed the two into the kitchen to help with whatever they asked me to do.

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

Kagome left with my grandmother and cousin to go do what girls do in the kitchen. I just laid back on the couch and let my head hang on the back. I did not like how things were going so far. The only good part about this was that my grandmother has stopped yelling at me. I know she has not forgotten about the bottle, but I wonder if she would be able to tell how Kagome feels about me by just her aurora. I closed my eyes, just to relax a bit more. I started to drift off into my own dream land until I felt something soft rub against my cheek. I grabbed what was on my cheek and saw that it was a hand; a female hand. I traced that hand up the arm till I saw that person's face. "Kagome? I thought you were helping my grandmother and cousin."

"I came back to see you."

"You did?" She nodded her head and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back at her as my eyes followed her steps as she came around and straddled me. I cocked an eyebrow as she made herself comfortable on my lap. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I could never stay mad at you Naraku. I love you."

"What?" Now I was wide awake. I sat up a bit and stared her deep into those brown eyes. "You...love me?" She nodded her head. I had waited so long to hear those words from her, but I refused to get too excited.

"You don't believe me?"

"I do, but it just seems so sudden that you tell me all of this."

"Oh Naraku." She rubbed the palm of her hand against my cheek before she laid her sweet lips upon mine. The kiss felt real and genuine. My arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her more against me, her chest against mine. "Mmmm."

"Kagome..." I said softly as she kissed down my neck and tickled my scar with her tongue. My breath started to quicken as she sucked on the tissue. "Mmm, Kagome. I have wanted you...for so long."

"I know baby." Her hands started to tug at my shirt again. "I want you just as bad." She nipped my ear and I lurched.

"Naraku, are you okay?" I looked around and saw Kagome, Kanna and my grandmother gazing at me. Was I on the floor? I looked around and realized that I was. So, was I dreaming? I looked up at Kagome and she had a confused look on her face. I think I was dreaming... of course. I got up from the floor and sat back on the couch. On the table were tiny sandwiches, grapes and tea. I went to grab for one but stopped when I saw them all starring at me.

"What?"

"Uh, you were talking in your sleep," Kanna said shyly.

"What did I say?"

"Well, more like you were moaning, in your sleep." I froze. "Sounded like you had a sweet dream about Kagome." Kanna giggled.

"Oh shut up Kanna." My eyes went to Kagome and she was just staring at the ground and she seemed...upset. "Are you okay Kagome –

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"What did I do to get snapped at?"

"Am I just some type of toy for you to play with?"

"What?"

"It seems that you have no feelings for me at all whatsoever. It's always sex whenever you come to think of me."

"No, it's not. I just have a lot of sex – Where is all of this coming from?"

"Forget it Naraku." She looked at my grandmother and asked, "Where is your bathroom."

"Around the corner, down the hall and to your left." Kagome stormed off to the bathroom leaving me way beyond bewildered. I looked at Kanna and grandma and said:

"What the fuck...just happened?"

"I am guessing Kagome feels that you only want her back for the sex; not for her."

"How the hell did she figure that?"

"From your sleep talk and from the stories she has told us," Kanna said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What, exactly did she tell you?"

"That most of your encounters have been sexual, not emotional," my grandmother said.

"Did she tell you that most of them were caused by her teasing me to the point that sex was the only thing on my mind. She just can't turn this whole thing on me and make it my fault."

"Maybe she was testing you Naraku. I have no idea what is with this girl. She is very hard to read."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute her aurora was pink and then it was just a mixture of colors because her emotions were unstable. This girl does not know what she wants. She says that she is dating someone named Hojo. When she started to talk about him, her aurora was a mixture between pink and purple. I think she really does like him, but is unsure of it. When it came to you, there were too many colors to pick out. I never had this much trouble reading someone."

"So, is there a chance between her and I?"

"I... don't know, Naraku." That was not the answer I wanted to hear. Were her feelings for Hojo that much stronger than the feelings that she had for me? I couldn't believe that. As much as it seemed that she hated him, she liked him more then me...maybe even loved him? No. I was not going to give up on Kagome just because of that slight chance. I was going to prove to her that she was not just a 'sex object' to me. I did have feelings for her and I was going to let her see that. Kagome came back from the bathroom, looking a bit flustered. Did she piss herself off more while she was in the bathroom? "Were you able to find the bathroom okay?"

"Yes, I was."

"Kagome, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"No."

"Please?" She turned her attention to me and just shrugged her shoulders. I stood up and reached my hand out to her. She looked at it but didn't take it. I sighed and started to head for the Zen garden. Reaching the garden, I closed the door behind us so no one would hear what I had to say. "Now, why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you do not care about me at all."

"What makes you think I don't? And do not give me that whole 'sex object' tidbit because you know that is not true."

"How is it not?"

"Have you forgotten that most of those situations, you have started?" She just looked at me. Bingo. "So why don't you tell me what's really up."

"Your grandmother told me the real reason why you came after me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me about the story behind the sword that you were cut by." Why the fuck did my grandmother tell her the story. "Why didn't you tell me about the story Naraku?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're just using me, aren't you."

"No, I'm not –

"Then what is it Naraku? Why didn't you tell me the truth? Did you think I wouldn't agree to it?"

"Yes, I did. If I told you the truth, would you have really agreed to be with me for three months to gain your love?"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"So why do you think I lied. I knew if I told you the truth, you would have never gave me another chance. I really do care for you Kagome." I took her hands in mine and squeezed them tightly. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Apparently not enough to tell me the truth."

"Kagome are you even listening to yourself? You just told me if I did tell you the truth, you would have not given me a second chance."

"Tell me Naraku, would you have come after me if you didn't have this demon inside of you to get rid of?"

"Yes, I would have. Why would I not come after a woman I lo... like so much. If I never cared about you, I wouldn't have broke like I did when you left me."

"I don't like to be lied to Naraku."

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"I do, but now, it will be harder for me to fall for you."

"Why?"

"Because the bit of me that was falling for you, is gone now." I felt my heart start to ache. Kagome was close to being in love with me, but my grandmother just had to tell her the truth. Her hands slipped from mine as she started to walk away from me. "And forget about dinner tonight. I don't feel well."

"Bullshit. If you don't want to see me, just say so Kagome."

"Okay. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night Naraku. Honestly, after tonight, I want to pretend that we never knew each other."

"Why?"

"So it will make it easier for you."

"How will it make it easier for me?"

"Just pretend that I am the girl that has caught your eye and that you want to be yours so badly. Let's just start from the beginning and see where it goes from there."

"But..."

"Either you take it, or I will never speak to you again."

"Fine," I sighed heavily. "I am willing to do anything to have you back."

"Gladly noted." Kagome closed her eyes as she sighed softly. She stuck her hand out at me and gave me a sweet smile. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

I took her hand softly in mine and shook it. "H-hi. I am Naraku Taka."

"Nice to meet you, Naraku."

"Nice...to meet you too, Kagome."

"Now, do you mind taking me home."

"Uh, sure." I pointed her the way back inside the house and shook my head lightly. This was going to be very hard on me. Since Kagome was going to make this hard, I knew Xiohu was going to win this battle. I probably should give up, but I wouldn't without a fight. "Hey, Grandma, we're going to head out."

"Oh why dear, you just got here."

"You should know the answer to that," I said with anger.

"She had the right to know."

"Yeah, and you just made me lose the bit of love I had from her." Something lit up behind her eyes and I knew my grandmother didn't know. She was truly sorry, but I would be the one sorry if Xiohu won. "I will see you another time."

"I'm sorry Naraku." I just shook my head. She gave me a tender hug and I returned it. "I believe you can do it again. Don't lose hope," she whispered in my ear. She let me go and hugged Kagome. "It was nice meeting you Kagome."

"You too." Kagome and I walked out the door and headed to my car. I didn't like this, not one bit. The more I thought about it, the harder it just seemed in my head. I wanted Kagome to be with me, but now I was having a second guess on it.

_Don't doubt yourself Naraku._

"Onigumo, get out of my head."

_How can I when I can feel how you are feeling right now._

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do."

"Who are you talking to, Naraku?" Kagome asked as she turned back to look at me.

"Oh, my brother."

She stared at me for a moment and said, "You're not on your phone though."

"It's a twin thing." She just shrugged her shoulders and continued onto my car.

_Maybe we should continue this conversation later?_

_ No, I need some advice now. I don't know what to do about Kagome anymore Onigumo. Grandma told her the truth._

_ Why did she do that?_

_ Either she was trying to help or getting me back for breaking that bottle, but because of that, Kagome had lost the bit of love that she had for me._

_ So, she was falling for you._

_ Yes, but now since she knows the truth and thinks that I am using her just to get rid of Xiohu, it's going to be harder to have her fall in love with me. I don't have much time left._

_ You'll get her. If you had her once, you'll get her again._

_ That's easy for you to say since you already have Kaguya. You have nothing to worry about. Your demon is happy; mine isn't. To make it even worse, Kagome wants us to start over...from scratch._

_ Ouch._

I unlocked my car and got in, Kagome sliding into the passenger seat. I revved up the engine and started to drive back home.

_I don't know how she can sit here next to me and pretend that she does not know me at all. It's bothering the hell out of me._

_ Naraku...are you in love with Kagome?_

_ What? No, I am not._

_ It seems like it to me. You usually don't let stuff like this get to you, especially from a girl._

_ I'm not in love with her._

_ You're lucky that the myth works for the girl to be in love with you and not both ways. _

_ What are you saying?_

_ Just cause one woman hurt you does not mean Kagome will. For all you know, she could be testing you._

_ You don't understand Onigumo. Grandma said that when Kagome talked about Hojo, her aurora was pink and purple. But when it came to me...grandma couldn't even pick out any colors cause it was all jumbled. To me, it means that I have to fight against Hojo to gain her heart. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he had her heart already. Fuck._

_ Just don't give up. _

_ Goodbye Naraku, hello Xiohu._

_ Stop it Naraku._

"Naraku!"

"What!" I snapped at Kagome.

"You just passed the place. And don't get all snappy with me. I haven't done anything to you."

"Heh, yes you have," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all," I said softly. I made a U-Turn at the light and pulled into the parking lot. I turned the engine off and just sat there. I could feel Kagome's eyes on me. "You can go ahead up, I have to go to the restaurant."

"Okay. Thank you for the ride Naraku." She got out and closed the door behind her. I watched her in the rear-view mirror, hoping that she would look back. She didn't. Instead, what I saw was Hojo come down the stairs, grab and kiss her...tenderly. She didn't even fight back. She kissed him back My eyes started to become watery. Why was she doing this to me. Why was I feeling this way over her. I started my engine again and sped off once I had my car in drive. I couldn't stand to see her kissing the guy I had to compete with to win her back. I didn't care if I ran a red light or got into an accident. As long as I didn't have to see that, I would be happy, but yet one tear managed to escape my eye.

(END)


	27. New Beginnings

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 26: New Beginnings

* * *

(NPOV)

Arriving at the restaurant, I just sat in my car, my head resting on the steering wheel. I tried my hardest not to cry, but the tears just rolled down my cheeks. I hadn't cried over Kagome in awhile. All of my emotions that I was holding in were coming out in tears. Weeping silently, I started to think of ways of how I could get Kagome back; to have her in my arms once again as mine. If my grandmother never told her the truth, I wouldn't be in this situation, but things happen for a reason. Maybe with the truth in the light, Kagome will come to me easier.

_Heh, that is what you think. Kagome...will never love you._

"Shut up Xiohu!"

_Hahaha. In the end, I will be victor Naraku. Just give up. You don't have much time left._

He was right. I had no idea how much time I did have, but I was not going to give up just because she lost the bit of love for me. I was going to go all the way.

_Good luck with that... Naraku._

I didn't hear from Xiohu after that. I banged my head on the steering wheel a few times to wake myself up. Win or lose, I was not going to go down without a fight. I felt something trickle down my forehead as I started to get out of my car. I pressed my fingers gently to my head and came back with blood. I guess I hit my head too hard. Heh. I locked up the car and headed into the restaurant. As I walked in, I could feel people eyes on me as I headed towards the back. Was the wound that big for everyone to look at me? I just shrugged it off and closed the door behind me. I went up to the mirror and noticed that the wound was pretty big. "Well damn." I went through the emergency kit and pulled out some wipes and a bandage. Cleaning up the wound, it stung a bit. My mind started to drift off to Kagome as I patched up my wound, wishing that she was the one doing this, blowing on the wound and kissing it gently as she covered it up. I closed my eyes as I moved my bangs over it so no one would notice. Nodding my head, I walked back out into the restaurant and went behind the bar to start work.

* * *

The day was long. Kagome had came in, but like she said, we would pretend that we didn't know each other. She went about her rounds and I did what I did at the bar; make good drinks and flirt with the customers. As I was sweet talking one of the customers, I saw Hojo walk in through the doors. What was he doing here? Kagome was working till we closed and it was only seven fifteen. We made eye contact and he gave me the most cocky smile that bastard could give me. He was lucky we were busy or I would have given him a piece of my mind. And as if he knew what I was thinking, he came right up to the bar and took a seat that was right in front of me, with that same smile on his face. I wanted to punch him out.

"Hello Na-Raku," he said mockingly.

"You know, I do have the 'right to not serve anyone,' so just press it asshole and you will be out of here in a second."

"Woah now, calm down. I came here as a customer."

"Bullshit."

"Well, maybe not for the bar, but to eat."

"Did you come here hoping to have Kagome serve you?"

"Actually, yes, but I came here to talk to you first until she sees me, since it looks like she is busy."

"What the fuck do you want."

"Someone is feisty." Dammit! Why did he have to come when we were busy. "I just wanted to tell you a little something."

"Which is what."

"Kagome and I finally did it," he said with a smug look.

"Did what?"

"Fucked." I froze and just looked at him. "Yeah, you heard me. She just seemed so happy to see me when she came back. We had sex right before she came to work. And you know what, we're gonna fuck again when she comes home. I hope we won't be too loud for you –

I just snapped. My hand shot for his throat, my fingers encircling tightly over that tender muscles. Squeezing his vocal cords, I enjoyed hearing him gasping for air. The fear in his eyes was very overwhelming but I just didn't give a fuck. We started to catch people's attention as I hopped over the bar in a smooth fluid motion and dragged him, by his throat, out of the restaurant. I could hear the whispers as we exited out of the door, running footsteps right behind us. I threw him on the ground and refrained myself from kicking him in the stomach, though he deserved it. Kagome ran up to him, screaming as he struggled to catch air.

"Naraku, what the fuck is your problem?"

"You know this fucker?"

"What?" Kagome just looked at me with confusion until she finally caught on. "This is my boyfriend, Hojo. What did he do wrong for you to just throw him out like this?"

"Why don't you ask him. I don't appreciate people coming into my place and starting shit that they can't finish. Just cause I am the boss doesn't mean I won't touch you," I said directly to him. "If I ever catch you near here again, I won't be as nice."

"Nice? It looked like you almost ripped his throat out Naraku," Onigumo said from behind me.

"Hojo, what did you say to my boss?"

"N-Nothing. J-Just that w-we f-fucked."

"That's why you threw him out? Cause he told you we fucked?" She said with an unflattering look on her face.

Was this bitch serious? I just shook my head and couldn't help but cock a smile. "I really do not care what my employees do on their own time, but when their so called 'lovers' come into their workplace and just start bothering other people about their business, it becomes my business. My brother and I are running a damn good restaurant and I do not need people like him upsetting my customers. He had his warning, but he just kept going on about it till I just had enough." I could feel something inside me stir. Fuck, I knew it was Xiohu by the feeling. He was enjoying my anger and I knew my brother sense it too cause he placed his hand on my shoulder and said:

"Calm down Naraku. He isn't worth it."

"Damn right he isn't." My eyes went from Kagome then to Hojo. "I don't know what kind of man you are to just go and brag about your sex life to people, but Kagome doesn't deserve that shit. She is a sweet girl and I know she can do better."

"Like she would ever want you."

"I never said me, you suggested that on your own." With that, I just smiled and went back inside, leaving Kagome to deal with her mess. I could hear her yelling at him and the smile on my face just grew bigger.

* * *

The place started to wind down and we only had about three customers left at the bar. All the rest of the waiters left expect for Kagome and five others who were wiping down the tables and straightening up the chairs. I gave my last three customers their goodbyes as I cleaned up the glasses and waved off the rest of the workers. I thought I was alone till I heard a chair behind me scoot back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kagome, leaning on the bar table, her hands underneath her chin.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the glass, my back to her.

"I'm sorry about Hojo. I don't know what his problem is. And I am also sorry that I snapped at you for what he said. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. Just as long as I never see his face around here again, there will be no issue."

"Thank you."

"I will see tomorrow then."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could take me home." I stopped drying the glass that was already dried. I stacked it in the rack and threw the towel under the sink. I turned to her and leaned on the table, her moving back in the seat. "I know, it's a big favor that I am asking of you regarding what happened today."

"Why can't Hojo take you?"

"Of course he got mad at me and went back home, telling me to find my own way back. He acts like he owns my place and he is only living with me for awhile."

"You don't need to be with a man like that Kagome, you know that."

"Heh, are you telling me this as my boss or as someone –

"Your boss." That shut her up. She wanted to do this 'restarting' thing, but it seemed I was the only one living up to that. I could see something shift in her eyes and I was wondering what she was thinking, but I knew not to ask. "I'll take you home, but you are driving," I said as I walked from behind the bar.

"But, you know I can't drive."

"No, actually, I didn't." I watched as she bit her lip. "It's just driving. You'll do fine." I headed towards the back, her right behind me.

"Come on, don't do this to me."

"How else do you expect to get home then? The only way you will is if you drive."

"Narakuuuuu."

"Ah ah, no getting out of this." I grabbed what I needed and started to head out. "Come on now." She rolled her eyes and I just smiled. "You act like driving is going to kill you."

"In your car, yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's such a nice car. I was lucky I didn't crash it the first time."

"You drove my car before?" She just gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You act like you don't remember anything."

"What am I supposed to remember Kagome? I have only known you for a day." She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. Just didn't think this would backfire on me."

"What is backfiring on you?"

"N-Nothing."

"Okay, well, here are the keys." I picked up her hand and dropped the keys in her palm. "And the rest is on you."

"Thanks." She unlocked the doors and we stepped inside. She took several deeps breaths before she placed the key in the ignition and started the car. She put her seat belt on, checked the mirrors, put the car in drive and we were off.

* * *

The conversation in the car was very simple. It seemed 'pretending' not to remember what we did before was bothering her. I found it very funny since she wanted us to start over. But overall, her driving had gotten better. She pulled into the complex and parked far away from any cars. When she turned off the engine, I couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny?" She asked as she got out the car and handed me back my keys.

"You. You act like your life depended on every turn."

"Cause it did." I just laughed some more. "Stop laughing at me." Kagome started to punch my side, which only made me laugh some more.

"Woah now, no tinkling the boss."

"I had no idea you were ticklish Naraku."

"Of course you wouldn't. The only people who do are the ones I date."

"We dated and I never knew."

"I'm confused, when did we date?"

"Will you stop it!" She yelled, causing the smile from my face to fall. "I really hate this Naraku."

"Hate what?"

"This, what you are doing. It's pissing me off."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know what, just forget it – ahh!" Kagome's foot caught on the back tire and she started to fall, but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground by her waist. "Oh...my..."

"You okay Kagome? You are not hurt, are you?" She just shook her head. I helped her back on her feet and let her go. She looked away from me, her cheeks flushing really hard. I didn't understand why she was blushing. Nothing happened.

"I never noticed before, but your eyes are really pretty mixed between lilac and crimson."

"Thank you, though I don't like them very much."

"Why is that?"

"It's not...me... you know." We headed towards the stairs and started to walk up them.

"You know, this is...kind of nice."

"What is?"

"Just talking to you. We've never...I mean, getting to know my boss better is nice."

"I am a pretty cool guy once you get to know me."

"Mind if I do?"

"Not at all Kagome." I gave her a sweet smile and her face flushed beet red. "Are you okay? Your face is turning red."

"Y-Yea, I am fine." She tucked back her hair behind her ear. "I think I need to get a haircut."

"Why is that? It looks fine."

"Just don't want to remind someone of their ex."

"Ah, you look like an ex of Hojo's."

"Y-Yeah. I will most likely get it cut tomorrow, before I start looking too much like her again."

"I doubt you guys look that much a like."

"Why do you say that."

"Cause there is no girl who looks like you. You are one in a million and Hojo is blind if he thinks you look like his ex."

"Haha, you're right." We laughed together till we reached her door. "Thanks for the driving lesson Naraku."

"No problem. I will see you at work tomorrow." I waved her off and headed for my door.

"Uh, wait, Naraku?" I stopped in my foot steps to feel her grab my hand. She squeezed it gently before letting it go. "Do you wanna go out sometimes?"

"What is this? An employee asking out her boss?" I teased.

"Just as friends, nothing more."

"Sounds nice, but for now, the answer is no. I have too much going on right now."

"Oh, okay. When you do have free time..."

"I will let you know." I gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back softly. "See you later, Kagome." I watched Kagome unlock her door and walk inside before I headed towards my place. As I was rounding the corner, I slumped against the wall and clenched at my chest. I was having trouble breathing and I didn't know why.

_Oh Naraku, I am getting stronger...by the minute..._

"A-Are you doing this to me?"

_Yes, I am. Your heart is soon going to start beating for me._

"I won't let that happen."

_You have no choice. _

"Kagome, will fall in love with me."

_You still think that? Hmph, you have more guts then I realized. No matter...you won't win._

"Go suck on a dick."

_If I do, it will be you doing it as well._

Xiohu left me at that, laughing as he went back into his hide away. He was really starting to piss me off more then what I was with him. How come he couldn't be like Onigumo's demon. He is the oldest, why did I get stuck with Xiohu? Hmmm, I shouldn't be thinking that way; not about my brother. I ruffled up my hair, putting my key in the door and letting myself in to feel that I was not alone. Was I not going to have a good night. "Who's there?"

"Calm down Naraku, it's me." The lights went on and I saw Onigumo and Kanna standing in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I still live here you know," Onigumo said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you are hardly ever here."

"Just cause I stay with Kaguya every now and then, doesn't mean I still don't pay half of the rent."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I tagged along with Onigumo to come here and give you this," Kanna said as she handed me a thermos. "Grandma said to drink this as soon as we saw you. So, drink up."

I looked at the big thermos in my hand. "All of it?"

"Every last drop." I just shrugged my shoulders, twisted the top off and chugged down the bitter sweet drink. I managed to drink the whole thing by not upsetting my stomach. "Now that, that's done, I have some bad news."

"What is that?"

"The Uyt Sword started to glow around seven fifteen. We have no idea as into why."

"I have an idea," I said calmly as I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hojo came into the bar and pissed me off. I felt something inside me snap, so that probably caused the sword to glow."

"That could be it. The tea grandma made is supposed to lock and calm down Xiohu for awhile, so you shouldn't have any more problems."

"Hopefully. I mean, aside from me maybe losing myself, having Xiohu has had its advantages. I have never felt so much energy before."

"Just be careful Naraku. We don't need you to side with Xiohu and let him win on purpose."

"Come on Kanna, you know me better then that to just give in so easily."

"I'm just worried about you." I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around my cousin, causing her to go stiff in my arms. "Don't."

"Kanna, I love you, and you know I would never leave you." Kanna clutched onto my shirt and started to cry into my chest. Onigumo came from behind her and wrapped his arms around us.

"I swear baby brother, if you leave us, I'll..."

"Now, I don't need you to start crying on me you big baby." I gave him a toothy grin and he just cocked a smile. I felt Kanna giggle against me and I was glad that she was laughing now.

"Hey," she said as she wiggled from between us. "Why don't we sleep together like we used to when we were younger."

"Like having another one of those slumber parties you would make us do?" Onigumo asked. She nodded her head and he started to crack up. "As long as I don't have to wear a gown again, sure."

"Great," she said with a smile on her face. "Naraku?"

"Of course, but we're sleeping in Onigumo's bed."

"Why my bed?"

"Cause it's bigger than mine." He growled. "Alright then, let's get ready for bed."

* * *

I crawled into the left side of the bed as Onigumo crawled on the right and Kanna down the middle. We hadn't slept together since we were kids, but it was nice to sleep with them again. As always, Kanna cuddled against me, leaving Onigumo alone.

"Why do you always snuggle against Naraku, Kanna."

"Cause he smells nicer." I laughed.

"Is that really it? We smell the same."

"Well, then cause he is more comfy."

"Come on you two, no fighting," I chuckled. "Share the love Kanna."

"Oh, alright." Kanna smiled and cuddled against Onigumo as well. "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I gave Kanna a gentle kiss on the forehead to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. In a matter of minutes, Kanna was out like a light, but Onigumo and I were still wide awake.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I am. It's hard knowing that two people are tearing me up inside."

"It seemed that Kagome is coming around. I don't think she can stay mad at you for long."

"Or keep her half of the bargain she made. Every time she mentioned something of our past, it upset her that I didn't 'remember.'"

"What did she expect?"

"I have no idea. But in a way, like you said, she is coming around. She even asked me out on a date."

"So when is it?"

"I didn't agree."

"What, why?"

"Because I want to chase her and make sure to let her know that I do have feelings for her; that I just don't want her sexually."

"I hope you can win her over in time."

"I think I will. I am not giving up."

"That's my brother." The two of us drifted off to sleep with that conversation of ours and I felt that things were really starting to look up for me.

(END)


	28. Down

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 27: Down

* * *

(SPOV)

Having Rin stay at my house wasn't that bad since she was on the medication. Her being calm and gentle was a nice turn around from the annoying, obnoxious bitch that she normally was. Yori and I had both agreed that we wouldn't mention of her pregnancy, afraid of how Rin would take it since she had a miscarriage. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Rin would be crying hysterically, and when I would go to her room to calm her down, she would repeatedly say that she was sorry for losing the baby. I was starting to feel bad for her. I knew it wouldn't take a long time for her body to heal, but for her heart, that would take a long time.

I left Rin's room when she had finally went to sleep. In a way, I couldn't wait for her to leave cause she was draining me. Left and right she needed something. I was sure she was doing it on purpose, but I couldn't really be mad since I said she could stay with me till she was better, physically. I dragged my feet to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, causing it to bounce. I heard water running in the bathroom cut off. Yori came out of the bathroom dripping wet, wrapped in a towel. My eyes traced over her body as she gave me a gentle smile.

"You look drained."

"I am," I said as I rolled over onto my back, propping myself on my elbows.

"Want me to make you feel better?" She asked as she started to crawl over me, the water dripping onto my skin.

"Ooooh and how do you plan on making me feel better?" Yori gave me a sexy smile. My hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss me. I hadn't kissed or made love to Yori in awhile, and I missed it. Our tongues started to dance with one another as I pulled her legs around my waist, having her straddle me. I laid back onto the bed, running my hands down her body as I started to pull off the towel. This kiss started to become intense as she nibbled on my lip, tugging on it with her teeth. I growled as I slapped her ass, causing her to rub against the hard on she was causing in my pants. Her hot kisses trailed over the corner of my mouth and down across my neck as her hands started to caress my chest. She licked and sucked at my chest as her kisses started to go lower, her hands tugging at my belt. The button snapped as she unzipped my pants and started to massage me. I purred underneath her touch, wanting more.

"You like that?" I couldn't help but utter another growl. I felt her hands pull my dick out from the slot in my boxers and tease the head. "You want more, Sesshomaru?"

"Y-Yes." My eyes met hers as she lowered her head near my dick and let her tongue roll out against the head. The heat from her mouth felt nice. She licked every inch of my dick, top to bottom before she enclosed the head with her lips. I closed my eyes as I could feel them roll back from the pleasure she was giving me. "Ah, Yori." She picked up her speed, stroking and sucking faster and faster. "I'm gonna cum." I felt myself release my seed inside her mouth and felt her swallow every last drop. She popped my dick out of her mouth as she licked the side of her mouth.

"Tasty."

"C'mere." I grabbed Yori and threw her on the bed, viewing her in all of her glory. I kissed her lips, tasting myself but tasting her more. I pressed myself against her, rearing to push myself inside her till I heard my name.

"Sesshomaru, I need you!" Fuck, it was Rin. It's as if she knew I was trying to fuck Yori. I just shook my head and pressed the head against Yori's opening, hearing her coo softly. "Sesshomaru!"

"God dammit!"

"Just go, Sesshomaru."

"No. I haven't fucked you in awhile."

"It's okay. You already released, so you should be fine."

"Do I look fine?" I pointed down at my dick and she giggled. "It's not funny."

"I know, I know, but just go see what Rin wants. You can fuck me later." She gave me a gentle kiss before sliding from underneath me.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I'm coming!" I zipped myself back up and growled underneath my breath as I walked over to Rin's room. "What is it Rin?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Again? I've been sleeping with you every night since I brought you back to the house."

"So?"

"I want to sleep with Yori for a change."

"But I want you to sleep with me –

"No, Rin."

"Please –

"You are starting to wear my patience thin. If I knew I was going to be taken advantage of, I would have just let you stay in the hospital and have you pay for your own medical expenses." She remained quiet. "Keep pressing my buttons Rin, and I will send you home."

"Okay...Sesshomaru." Rin turned over on her side as she snuggled under the covers. I felt pleased on the outcome and left Rin's room with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to fuck Yori tonight.

(END)

* * *

(KagPOV)

I was startled awake when I heard my phone ring. Who the hell was calling me this late? I stretched out my arm, trying to find my phone on the dresser. I picked it up and answered the phone, not very happy. "Hello?" I said angrily.

"It's Rin." Ugh, what did she want. "I need you and Hojo to come pick me up."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

I lifted my head up from the pillow and looked at the clock. I rolled my eyes and said, "It's three in the fuckin' morning, Rin."

"I don't care. I can't stand living in Sesshomaru's house anymore."

"I thought you would still try and have him 'fall' for you."

"No need for the sarcasm Kagome. Now, come get me."

I thought about it for a moment before I said, "No."

"Excuse me?" I knew she wouldn't like the answer, but I was not going to go pick her up from Sesshomaru's place. "You better do as I say or –

"Or what? I'm tired of you bossing me around Rin. Hojo can get you himself. I don't need to tag along. Don't forget whose place you are staying at."

"Don't forget what will happen if you don't keep up with your end."

"We'll see."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just call Hojo." I hung up on her before I could hear her start to bitch. When I placed my phone back on the dresser, I felt relieved. I actually started to chuckle because I had finally stood up to Rin. I really needed to stand up on my own two feet, but that would be hard with her over my head with our deal. I should have never said yes. I was only hurting myself. Hopefully all of this would turn around and I would get out of it. I could only sigh at the thought of that happening. I received a knock at my door and I knew who it was. "What is it Hojo."

"I am going to go pick up Rin."

"Okay. Bye."

"You know Rin isn't happy with you."

"I don't care."

"You say that now."

"Just go get her Hojo." There was silence until I heard the front door open and close. Now I was wide awake and I was not happy with that. Might as well do something active that would make me tired. I sat up and swung my feet onto the fluffy carpet, stretching my arms up above my head to crack my back. I felt it give and I sighed heavily. Standing up, I grabbed a jacket that was lain across a chair and slipped on some sandals. I opened my door to walk out of my room, only to feel my body fall back onto the floor, sending a sharp spasm up my spine. I felt something heavy on top of me, which felt like a body. I started to scream as I struggled to get from underneath it, but they held me down. "Get off of me! Help! Somebody!"

"Sssh! Stay quiet!" The voice whispered as I felt his hand cover my mouth. Wait, I know that voice. When I stopped struggling, he dragged me to a corner of my room, my back against his stomach. His legs held me tightly on the side so I couldn't get away, one arm wrapped around my waist. His hand uncovered my mouth and I whispered, "What are you doing Naraku?"

"Didn't I say to be quiet?" He snapped. I tried to wiggle away from him but he just tightened his hold. "Stop moving, please Kagome." I stopped. Something was wrong with how he said please. I didn't try to say anything to him cause now I was feeling scared, but not as scared as he was. His heart was beating ten times faster than mine. What was going on? I looked up to see a bit of Naraku's face and he was sparkled with sweat. His eyes were dead focused on the door. Was he expecting someone to walk through the door? It felt like we were sitting there forever, but I didn't care. It felt nice to feel Naraku's arms around me. I could actually feel myself start to drift off to sleep; my eyes growing heavy. As I felt myself about to give into the sand man, I felt Naraku move. "You can stand up now." He helped me up onto my feet as I tried to keep my eyes open. I fell against his chest and felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I am okay. My legs just gave in." I realized that he didn't have a shirt on. My hand was right on his scar, and I was so tempted to run my fingers against it.

"Probably from sitting too long."

"Is everything okay in here?" I looked at the door and saw Onigumo and Kanna standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, everything is good. Did you guys manage to find anything?"

"All I managed to get was a piece of their clothing," Kanna said as she lifted up a greenish yellow piece. It looked like it had blood on it.

"But I do have some good news," Onigumo said with a smile on his face.

"Which is?"

"I managed to kill one of them."

"What?" Onigumo nodded his head. This time, Naraku fell to the floor. I thought something was wrong until he started to laugh, tears glitterings his cheeks. "Finally!"

"Now we just need to find the one that got away, and I am sure Naraku will have fun killing him off."

"Oh, you have no idea," Naraku said in a demonic tone. I felt a bit creeped out and stepped away from him.

"Naraku, calm down, you're creeping out Kagome."

Naraku turned his attention to me. His eyes were brighter and it seemed that his canines were becoming more sharp. Naraku closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he looked at me, his eyes were back to their normal tone. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Do you mind filling me in on what is going on here?"

"Yes, please do tell." I looked at the door way again and saw Rin and Hojo. Dammit! "What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked.

"That is honestly none of your business," Kanna said with a sly smile on her face.

"Kanna, Onigumo, take Hojo and Rin to the living room and 'tell' them why we are here." I saw something shift between the three of them, and whatever it was, Onigumo and Kanna understood.

"Come on, we'll tell you all about it." Kanna took Hojo's arm in hers and led him out to the living room, Onigumo and Rin following right behind them. Rin shot me back an evil look before Naraku closed the door.

Naraku looked at me and for some reason, I felt awkward. "So, what is going on Naraku. Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Kanna felt a dark presence while we were sleeping. The same type of dark presence that lies within me and Onigumo. We thought they were coming after us, but they made a detour for your place. Which explains why I, we, are here. I don't know how they found you, but I just know that it is not safe for you to be alone."

"Why are they coming after me though. It's not like I'm some type of prize to be stolen to make... nevermind." I bit my lip as I realized I started to sound dumb. Of course they would come after me. Naraku still holds me close.

"Yeah. I can't be around you 24/7 to be sure nothing happens to you, but I want you to watch for anything that seems abnormal. I will talk to my grandmother to see if there is something she can give or make you to keep them at bay. I refuse to let them take you away from me." Naraku grabbed my hands and held them tight in his. "Promise me you won't let them get you."

I cocked an eyebrow and said, "Why would it matter if they did. We never had anything –

"Kagome, now is not the time for that. This is a serious situation. Do you want to be killed?"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He let out a sigh. Yea, now was not a time for that. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just on edge right now." He let go of my hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Naraku." I opened up my arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Everything will be okay. I promise I won't let them take me away."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight against him. "If anything happens to you –

"Nothing will happen." I lifted Naraku's face to mine to look him in the eyes. "Nothing will happen." I studied his face to see if I was able to reassure him, but I don't think I succeeded. My eyes wondered his face till they reached his lips. As if he knew what I wanted, he pulled away. That was not what I wanted.

"I should get going."

"Wait."

"No, Kagome. I know you want to kiss me, I can see it in your eyes, but until I know that you are in love with me, I don't wanna keep getting my hopes up with every kiss that you give me."

"I understand." Not really. Naraku gave me a small peck on the cheek and said:

"I will see you tomorrow."

The door opened and Onigumo and Kanna had smiles on their faces. "Ready to go?" Kanna asked. Naraku nodded his head and they started to head out. I walked them out the door and just felt like a part of me left with Naraku. Where was all of this emotion coming from?

"Kagome?" I heard a grumbling voice from behind me. I totally forgot about Hojo and Rin. I went to the couch and saw them sprawled out. Hojo looked around and yawned. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep Hojo." He nodded his head and went back to sleep. I would have to ask Onigumo and Kanna what they did to them. I didn't really care since Rin was passed out. I wouldn't hear from her till the morning. I walked back to my room and closed the door. Crawling back into bed, I wished that Naraku was laying next to me as I felt sleep take me to my dream world.

(END)


	29. Farewell

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 28: Farewell

(NPOV)

A month had gone by since the incident at Kagome's house. I called my grandmother that night and asked her if she had anything that would protect Kagome from the Jing family. She said she would have something for her today, so after work, we would go and retrieve it. I couldn't afford to lose her, especially to them. Hojo, I could handle, but with one survivor left from the Jing family, that, I could not. But on the bright side, there was ONLY one, and he was mine. I would make sure he would suffer for what he did to my brother and I. Just thinking about it, I could feel Xiohu stirring within me. Since that night, he has become a lot stronger. I have to use all of my strength to consume him from tearing me up, but physically, my appearance was changing and I couldn't do anything about it. My hair was fading and in certain parts, my hair was turning grayish-white. I was only twenty-one and my hair was turning gray. My teeth were a bit more sharp, one of my eyes turned fully lilac and I was starting to look like a ghost. My skin was already pale, but I just looked like I was sick. I was glad the horns weren't coming through, or anything else of what Xiohu's original form was. I was not liking how I was looking, and neither were the customers.

"Naraku, I don't think you should come into work anymore because of what Xiohu is doing to you," Onigumo said to me as we started to close up.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," I said as I stacked up the last glass. "Hopefully grandma has something I can use to keep Xiohu under control, again. It seems each time she gives me something to keep him down, he somehow manages to over come it."

"I am pretty sure it has something to do with whoever came around a month ago."

"I know, but it's hard to keep my emotions down so he won't come out."

"I know Naraku. I am sure grandma has something for you. But who you should be worrying more about, is Kagome. If she gets captured –

"I would lose it. I wouldn't be able to contain him anymore, but you know, I think Xiohu is starting to like Kagome too."

"Are you sure it's a like and not a kill like."

"I am pretty sure."

_Ha! As if I would ever love a human._

"Then explain to me about the dream I had last night; the one where you were involved too."

_T-That was nothing. You're feelings for her were getting in the way of what my true meaning was._

"Sure it was."

"What dream did you have Naraku?" Kanna asked as she came up from behind me.

"Xiohu –

_You tell anyone about that dream and I will take you over right here and now._

I shut my mouth and shook my head. "I can't say, but I will just say that it was interesting and changed my mind around about Xiohu."

"You think with Gonju not being able to combine with Xiohu, Xiohu has, maybe, become soft?" Kanna asked.

_I am nowhere near soft. Ha! Just you wait Naraku. There is only a short time left before you are mine. And once I am in control, I will make this world suffer and I will be its ruler. Every last person that you care about will either be my slave, or dead. And I will make sure your precious Kagome will die by my, no, our hands._

_ I will make sure that will never happen._

_ Haha, you make me laugh. You still think this, mortal, will fall in love with you? Look at yourself. No one would want to be with you based on how you look. Nobody._

_ I will prove you wrong on that._

_ Tch, we'll see._

"Naraku?"

"Hm?" My eyes became focused and I realized that Kagome was in front of me. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...nothing. You ready to go?"

"Mhm." She gave me a gentle smile and I returned a small one. What Xiohu had said just hit me. Since my change in appearance, Kagome doesn't look at me as much as she used to. Maybe he was right, maybe she wouldn't fall in love me because of how I look.

_How many times do I have to tell you Naraku. You will never find anyone who will love you._

"Stop talking to me Xiohu."

_You'll only have me._

"I said shut up!" I ruffled up my hair, trying to massage out the pulsing that was beating against my head.

"Naraku, are you okay?" Kagome came up to me and grabbed my hands from my hair, holding the side of my face. "Look at me Naraku." I opened my eyes and looked into Kagome's eyes. Her eyes met mine for a bit before she looked away, her eyes focusing elsewhere. I growled in my throat and removed her hands from my face.

"I'm fine. Let's just get to my grandmother's house." I walked passed her and exited out the restaurant, heading for my car. Kagome was a few inches behind me until I unlocked my car, her slipping into the passenger seat and I into the driver. I started up the engine and headed for my grandparents house.

* * *

The car ride to my grandparents house was in silence. I didn't really have much to say to Kagome since I was feeling awkward around her. It didn't seem like she had much to say to me either. I pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. I stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the door, Kagome slowly trailing behind me. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Uh, Naraku?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me or something?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Did I do something?"

"I'll tell you later." I heard locks unlock and the door swing open to see my grandfather. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey ol' boy. You're grandmother is in the spell room. Come on in." He turned his eyes onto Kagome and asked, "And who is this fine flower?"

"This, is Kagome."

"So this is the lovely Kagome. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome said as she bowed to him. "How are you?"

"I am wonderful actually, but just concerned about Naraku here." My grandfather turned his eyes back on me and said, "Your grandmother managed to find an old recipe that should turn you back to your original appearance."

"Thank God. I can't stand going out looking like this. I am starting to scare my customers."

"I know my son. Let us all go meet up with grandma." We walked in and followed my grandfather to the spell room. I always hated going in there when I was a kid. Stepping into the room, it was dimly lit with candles everywhere and you could smell all the different scents that my grandmother had used in order to make what she needed to create. So far, I was not liking what I was smelling and I was not looking forward to what the concoction tasted like. My stomach started to churn at just the thought. "Hold it together Naraku, you will be fine," my grandfather said with a smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. My grandmother turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Kagome," she said as she came up and gave her a hug. "It is so nice to see you again my dear."

"It is nice to see you too."

She turned her attention to me and shook her head. "You are getting worse by the minute. Xiohu is not making this easy for you, at all."

"I know. I need to find the one that got away and kill him before he pops up again."

"Yes. Kanna is working on that. So far she hasn't come across anything."

"I hope she does soon."

"No worries Naraku. You will either overcome Xiohu, or you two will become one. In the end, you will win this battle."

"I hope so." This time, I directed those words to Kagome. She looked up at me but soon looked down on the ground, rubbing her hands back and forth. I smirked. "Grandpa says that you found a recipe that will restore my original appearance?"

"Yes, I did, but you won't like the taste of it."

"I had a feeling I wouldn't." She went to the stove and poured me a cup of whatever it was from the tea kettle. She handed it to me and just when I was about to drink it, she stopped me. "What?"

"You need to add a drop of your blood into the drink in order for it to activate its true source when you drink it."

"Are you kidding me?" She shook her head. "Fine." I took my wrist to my mouth and bit down as hard as I could to draw blood. I managed. I hovered my wrist over the cup and let a few droplets of my blood mix into the drink. I took a heavy deep breath before I chugged down the horrible taste down my throat. My body shivered as I swallowed the last bit. "Ah that was disgusting."

"Here." My grandfather handed me a towel to wipe up the blood that was dripping from my wrist. I didn't make that big of a wound to bleed that much, but I know they didn't want my blood on their floor. I could feel Kagome's eyes on me as I cleaned myself up.

"What?"

"How could you – ?"

"It was the easiest way to draw blood that I could think of. I wasn't going to let my grandmother come near me with a knife. Are you joking?" I chuckled and she gave me a short smile. The drink was not sitting well with my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Don't throw it up. It means that it's working."

"Easier said then done," I said, trying not to heave it up. I doubled over and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. "What was in that drink."

"You don't want to know." I just rolled my eyes and felt myself start to sweat. "Naraku, you should lay down." My grandmother took me by the hand and lead me to the couch which she laid me on. My body started to shake and I felt cold, though it was warm in the house.

"Am...I supposed... t-to feel...c-cold?"

"Yes my dear. Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to sit and stay with Naraku while I go retrieve the item I need to give you."

"Um, okay."

"Come on dear." My grandparents both left Kagome and I in the room while they left to go find whatever they needed for Kagome. She looked around before she slowly came and accompanied me on the couch. Lifting up my head, she sat where it laid, resting my head on her lap. My eyes traced over her face, but she refused to look at me.

"K-Kagome, w-why won't... y-you look...at m-me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. You're e-evn...doing it...n-now."

"I'm sorry Naraku. I don't mean to, it's just that, I don't see you."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't see you how you were before. I see you turning into Xiohu, and it's scaring me."

"At least, y-you don't have t-to live with i-it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." We stayed in silence for a few minutes until I felt myself become hot. "Fuck, now I'm hot."

Kagome placed her hand on my forehead. "Yeah, you are warm." She looked me in the eye and a tiny smile started to appear on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You're starting to look like your old self. Your eyes are back to their crimson color and your hair is becoming darker. Even your skin is looking better. Smile?" I flashed her a smile and she laughed. "And your teeth are back to normal."

"Thank you grandma." We both chuckled. I was feeling better since my temperature was going down, but I didn't want to move from Kagome's lap. I was comfortable there. Kagome started to run her hand against the top of my head as she started to hum a sweet melody. "That is a nice sound."

"Glad you like it." She continued and I closed my eyes to enjoy it more. I could feel myself start to drift off until I felt her hand start to rub my ear. I froze and bit back a groan that was in my throat. She was rubbing it very softly and I was enjoying it too much. I could feel myself become hard and I knew I had to stop her before it got out of hand. It took all of my strength to grab her hand to have her stop. "Hm? What is it Naraku?"

I let out the breath I was holding and said, "You were rubbing...my ear." Kagome had a confused look on her face until it clicked.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth and I just laughed. "I am so sorry Naraku. I honestly forgot that your ear made you - I'm sorry."

"Haha, it's okay Kagome. No big deal."

"How could I forget something like that."

"Forget what?" I sat up and saw my grandparents walking back into the room with a small brown box in my grandfather's hand.

"Nothing. What's in the box?" I asked.

"This," my grandmother said as she opened up the box, "is a family heirloom. It is to protect anyone who wears this necklace from any type of evil. As long as the necklace remains around the users neck, he or she cannot be touched." She pulled out the necklace from the box and placed it around Kagome's neck. It was an ivory stone attached to a gold chain. "This stone here is unlike any ivory stone. When it feels that there is evil lurking, it will start to glow and cast an invisible veil over you. You must never take this necklace off, okay Kagome. No matter what."

"I won't take off the necklace. It's very beautiful."

"That necklace has been in our family for over one hundred years. You are the first 'outsider' to wear it."

"Outsider?"

"The necklace was usually worn by someone who was already in the family, but since we consider you family, the necklace will work for you."

"Wow. Thank you."

"Hell, I wish you guys had given Onigumo and I that when we were younger so we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"We thought you guys were safe since we had thought we killed off the Jing Family. If we knew there were some still lurking around, you would have been wearing the necklace. And it's nice to see that you are back to how you really look," my grandfather said.

"For now until that last member comes back around and disturbs Xiohu."

"Even if that happens, you will remain how you are. Don't give up so quickly Naraku," my grandmother said softly.

"It's hard not to when I get worse every day."

"I am sure everything will work out fine," my grandfather said with a gently smile on his face. I looked at Kagome and she to me and we just gave each other a nervous smile. "But, it is getting late. You two should start heading out. We will see you guys another time."

"Alright." We hugged them goodbye as we walked ourselves out. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"You thought it would be bad?"

"I always think its going to be bad when I come to my grandparents house for these reasons." I laughed and she laughed with me. "You hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"What are you in the mood to eat?"

"Spaghetti."

"Spaghetti? I was thinking of a fast food place, not dinner."

"I mean, your...spaghetti, Naraku." My hand froze on the handle of my car. I looked over the roof to look at Kagome, her eyes sparkling in the moon light. She gave me a nervous smile and looked away from me. "If that isn't too much trouble."

"You want me to cook dinner for you?" She nodded her head. "Huh." I opened up the car door and slid in, Kagome following suit. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and read twelve thirty. "I don't have any of the supplies that I need to make spaghetti, but I can stop by WinCo to pick up what I need if you can wait."

"I have all night." I had no idea what was up with Kagome, but I was liking it. This whole month, she was being good to me, aside from not being able to stand how I looked for awhile. Maybe I was starting to have her fall in love with me. I had a huge smile on my face as I drove off to WinCo.

* * *

I gathered all the items that I needed from the store to make my famous spaghetti. And what even made this night better, was the fact that Kagome actually decided to help me prepare the meal. "I'm supposed to be making the meal for you."

"I know, but I want to at least help. We've never done anything like this with one another. So I am helping whether you like it or not."

"Alright, alright." I gave her a cheesy smile and she gave me a tiny one back. I was glad I was getting the attention from her, but I felt that something was wrong. "Is everything okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Worried about the Jing family?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Don't worry about them. As long as you wear this," I say as I pick up the stone, "nothing will happen to you. And I will make sure nothing happens to you." Kagome's face started to flush. The smile from my face went away as I grabbed her around the chin softly and pulled her face closer to mine.

"I-I thought you said there would be no kissing between us."

"I can't help myself right now with you looking innocent."

"I'm not innocent," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back as I placed my lips on top of hers. I kissed her passionately, with all that I had. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She opened her mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I plunged my tongue in, swirling it around and around alongside hers. The kiss felt real and like there was meaning behind it. It was this type of kiss that I had missed with Kagome. Tiny noises started to escape from Kagome's mouth and that just wanted me to have her more, but I know I needed to calm myself. I pulled away from the deep kiss, kissing her lips softly once more before I was fully away. Kagome looked flustered and I liked it. "We should get cooking."

"Y-Yeah, we should." I smiled again before I started up the stove and began to brown the meat.

* * *

The spaghetti came out superb. I added extra cheese into the meat to give it that cheesy texture. Who doesn't love cheese on their pasta? I served the pasta into bowels and sat them at the table, Kagome sitting their patiently, waiting to eat. By the time I was done, it was nearly three o'clock. I placed some garlic bread in the middle of the table, lit some candles on the table and poured us each a glass of Chardonnay. I wanted this night to be perfect for Kagome. It was the first time we had been on a date since she broke up with me. I wanted her to remember this night.

"You didn't have to do all this for me Naraku."

"Yes, I did. I have been wanting to go on a date with you for awhile. I wanted to go all out for you tonight."

"I wish you hadn't."

"Why?"

"N-Nothing. Let's just eat." And we ate. "My God this is so good Naraku."

"It's one of my specialties." I smiled and she smiled back, a real genuine one. How much better could this night go? We had our small talk here and there to catch up with one another, but that's when it took a turn. Kagome's smile started to fade from her lips as she folded up her napkin and placed it in the empty bowl. "What's the matter Kagome?" She didn't respond or look up. "Kagome?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"This, I can't see you anymore."

"What, why? Where is all of this coming from?"

"I have to go." Kagome got up from the table but I grabbed her arm before she had the chance to dash out of the kitchen. "Kagome, talk to me."

"I'm sorry Naraku."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Kagome didn't say anything. I stood up from the table and tried to wrap my arms around her but she stepped away.

"Don't."

"Tell me what is wrong – ?"

"I am engaged to Hojo!" she screamed. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my feet. Did I just hear her right? She is engaged to Hojo? To HOJO! I shook my head for a minute to clear the rage from my eyes before I spoke.

"You're...engaged to Hojo?" She nodded her head. "Why? When?"

"He proposed to me several weeks ago."

"And you said yes?" She nodded her head again. "I can't believe this. So this whole entire time that we have been together, it was because you wanted to spend the last amount of what you could have with me, so you could break this, horrendous news?" She nodded her head again. "You fucking bitch. I fucking love you, and you turn on me?"

"What? You l-love me?"

"Yes, I do, but you, just like Kikyo, had to break my heart!"

"I'm sorry Naraku –

"Get the fuck out!" My eyes went wide as I doubled over in pain. "Ah!" I clutched at my chest as I started to fill my insides rip apart. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to steady myself. "You have hurt me...so much Kagome." I looked up at her and she had fear and sadness in her eyes. For once, I was glad she feared me, but why was she said. She just broke my heart, not the other way around. "I love you. It has taken me so long to love again and when I did, you just stomp on it."

"Naraku – " She reached out for me but I barked for her to get away.

"Just go Kagome! I never want to see you again!"

"Goodbye... Naraku..."

"Leave!" I watched Kagome walk out my front door. I closed my eyes and collapsed onto the floor, tears running down my face more and more. I slammed the floor down with my fist and screamed out all of my anger, hate, and frustration as I felt darkness start to swallow me up; never to see the light again.

"You win... Xiohu..."

(END)

* * *

Onigumo's head shot up when he felt a sharp presence from his brother. "Dammit!" Kaguya was startled by his outburst and looked around the room to see Onigumo rustling about the room.

"What's the matter Onigumo?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Naraku. Xiohu... is..."

"You don't mean...?"

"I need to get him to my grandmother's house... NOW!"

In no time, he pulled up in front of the apartment and Onigumo hopped out of the car with his adrenaline pumping. Without thinking, he kicked down the door and found Naraku sprawled out on the kitchen floor. "Naraku!" He ran up to his brother and knelt by him, flipping him over onto his back. "Naraku, wake up! What happened?"

"K-Kagome...engaged... Hojo..."

"What?" He looked over his brother and knew that this was it. "You can't leave me Naraku. You can't let Xiohu win."

"It's too late for that," Naraku said in a demonic tone. "This body...is mine. Haha."

"Not if I will have anything to do with it."

"Come now Gonju, you know you want to join me." Onigumo felt Gonju stir, but he did not respond. "Tch, you're weak Gonju."

"Oh shut up." Onigumo lifted Naraku onto his shoulders and carried him down to the car, placing him in the back seat. "I hope my grandparents can come up with something before Xiohu takes full control."

"Heheh, Naraku is long gone."

"Shut up!"

"You're lucky I am not at my full power right now. That damn Naraku and his love for Kagome. Causing my body to be weak." Onigumo gassed on the pedal and zoomed off towards his grandparents house, praying that Naraku wasn't too far gone for them to bring him back.

"Hold on, Naraku."


	30. My Throbbing Heart

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 29: My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Onigumo arrived at his grandparents house and hurried to the front door, banging on it for dear life until it opened. His grandmother looked flustered and sleepy as she tried to focus her eyes on Onigumo. "Onigumo, what is the matter my child – ?"

"It's Naraku!" He exclaimed. "Xiohu is taking him over."

"What!" His grandmother pushed pass him and ran towards Onigumo's car. She opened the side door to see Naraku asleep in the backseat, but his appearance was changing back to how he was before she gave him the drink. "No!" She looked up at Onigumo who appeared behind her. "How did this happen?"

"Before Naraku slipped away, he told me that Kagome was engaged to Hojo."

"Oh my poor Naraku. The heartache must have been too much for him to bare and he just let go."

"Can you save him before Xiohu takes full control?"

"I don't think I can, but I will try. Grab him and follow me to the spell room." Onigumo nodded his head and grabbed Naraku, pulling him out from the back. A few grunts slipped from Naraku's lips, causing Onigumo to freeze. Naraku's head dropped to the other side and Onigumo gave himself the okay to continue to get him on his shoulders and carry him to the spell room.

Reaching the room, Onigumo placed Naraku's body on top of a table. His eyes looked over his younger brother and he could feel the tears start to brim the bottom of his eyes. "Please Naraku, don't let Xiohu take control."

* * *

(NPOV)

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was back in that same black room with the mist hovering over my body. Before, I hated to be here, but now, it felt good to be surrounded by the darkness. I really couldn't believe that Kagome had left me for Hojo. I know I can treat her a hundred times better than him, but she went for the garbage instead. What the fuck was wrong with her? I was in love with this girl, but she broke my heart. I guess I will never find love.

_Everything will be okay Naraku. Besides, you have me._

"Yeah, I guess so," I said back to Xiohu. "I would still prefer for you not to take over my body though."

_It's too late for that. You're body is already mine. I just need to rest and wait for my... 'master'... to call me._

"Your master?"

_The only person left of the Jing family. When he calls me, I will fully awake. _I couldn't help but laugh at the statement he made. I could feel Xiohu getting angry and I just laughed some more._ Why are you laughing?_

"Because, you have to follow orders. You gave me this impression that you were big and bad, but you can't do anything but take orders. Some demon you are." I started to hold my side as I couldn't breathe from all the laughter.

_Shut up!_ I continued to laugh until I felt a giant force push me, causing me to fly until I hit the ground and rolled.

"What the fuck?"

"I told you, to shut up." I looked up from the ground and saw a tall figure stand in front of him. I trailed from the feet to the head and realized I was looking at myself. Or should I say, Xiohu. I slowly stood up on my own two feet and stared at Xiohu. He and I looked exactly the same, except that he had lilac eyes, grayish-white strips in his hair, ragged sharp teeth and nails, ram like horns and his skin as pale as snow. He chuckled, his snake like tongue flickering in his mouth. "Nice to see you face to face, Naraku."

"I could say the same for you. Were you always able to form in front of me?"

"Not until now. I cannot wait to feel the breeze against my skin again."

"Have fun with that." Xiohu just stared at me. "Did you expect a congratulations?"

"No, just...surprised."

"Why?"

"I expected you to fight me, not to give up this easy."

"What is the point anymore. Kagome doesn't love me, so do whatever you want." Xiohu frowned and I just shrugged my shoulders as I started to walk past him. "So while you are out 'destroying' the world, I'll be here for the rest of the time."

"Heh, only if that is how it worked."

I stopped and turned back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku," he said as he walked towards me, shaking his head. "You still do not know anything."

"Just spit it out Xiohu," I said rolling my eyes.

"You and I are one." I just blinked, not sure what to say. "Even though I am powerful enough to do everything on my own, I still need you. Combining with you, no one can stop us." I scrunched up my face at the words Xiohu was telling me. "I still need you Naraku. As much as I hate to say it, I need you more than you need me."

"If I agree to this, what happens to my family?"

"Nothing. I won't even touch them."

"How can I trust you?"

"I have been inside you since you were sixteen. I am sure you can tell if I was lying or not," he said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I couldn't when we were talking about Kagome."

"Maybe cause your own feelings were in the way?" I thought about it but just shook the thought away.

"What about Kagome. What happens to her?"

"After this girl rejects you, you still care about her?"

"I'm weak, I know."

"That's why with me, you won't have to worry about being weak anymore or even have to bother about being loved by some woman."

"You still never answered my question."

"Tell me Naraku. Don't you want her to the feel the pain that she caused you? Don't you want her to pay?" I let the words Xiohu say sink into my head and I could just feel my anger start to bubble inside my chest; my heart. I should have known not to let him get to me, but I did. Xiohu circled me as he replayed all the events that happened between Kagome and I. Her harsh words, the looks she gave me. All of it was not love.

_I'm engaged to Hojo. I'm engaged to Hojo. I'm engaged to Hojo. I'm engaged to Hojo._

Those words echoed through my ears and I just let out a frustrated scream. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"That's it Naraku, feed on that anger."

"I gave her everything! And she just rejected me!"

"Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to Kagome!"

"I want her to pay!" I felt the scar on my chest start to burn. The pain was excruciating. Xiohu started to laugh hysterically as I clutched at my chest. "What is...

"The time is now Naraku! It is here!" Xiohu reached his hand out to me and I just looked at it. Another sharp pain twisted in my chest and I fell to the ground. "Take my hand Naraku, and all of this will be over." My eyes met Xiohu's and his eyes held promises that I knew he would keep. I took a deep breath as I reached out for his hand, him bringing me back onto my feet as a bright light covered the both of us.

* * *

I heard voices screaming around me as I tried to come to reality.

_ Oh no! We're too late!_

_ Xiohu has taken full control!_

_ Kanna! Make sure he doesn't leave this house!_

I tried to sit up but felt my body restrained. My eyes shot open as I started to struggle against the rope that was holding me down onto the table. "Grrrah! Untie these damn ropes!" I yelled in a twisted demonic tone. As I started to become more aware of my surroundings, I noticed that my hearing and sense of smell were sharper than before. I could hear my grandparents shuffling about in another room. They were probably hiding the sword. ...The sword... I had to get to it before the hid it from me. I struggled against the ropes, trying to get them loose.

"Don't even bother asshole." I looked to my left and saw Onigumo staring at me; tears staining his cheeks.

I felt a cocky smirk come across my lips. "Onigumo."

"Xiohu," he said nastily. He got up from the couch and walked over to me. "I fucking hate your guts."

"Oh come now Onigumo. Why would you say that to your own dear brother."

"Pfft, you are no brother of mine."

"Au contrair Onigumo. I am you _little _brother."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Heh. Xiohu and I are one. This power that is running through my body feels amazing. Too bad you fell in love with Kaguya and her you. You would feel just as wonderful as I do."

"Bullshit. All you ever wanted was another woman to fall in love with you. But since Kagome didn't, you want nothing but power?"

"You would feel the same way as I do if Kaguya rejected you over and over again," I snapped at him. Onigumo just stepped back and I smirked again. "Now, do me a favor and untie me."

"N-No."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust your own brother? You have changed a lot Onigumo."

"Shut up! You aren't Naraku!"

"But I just told you I was," I said teasingly.

"Onigumo, calm down. Don't let him get to you." I looked to the door and saw Kanna walk in.

"Oh, Kanna. So nice of you to join us. Did you come to make sure that Onigumo would not untie me?"

"Of course I did."

"Too bad for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked in a confused tone. I smiled as I wiggled a bit on the table and felt the rope give way. I sat up slowly, the smile on my face growing bigger as I felt the rope slip off my body and onto the floor. I dropped the floor and said:

"Cause you are just in for the party." I cracked my neck on both sides, stretching out my body, preparing for whatever Onigumo and Kanna threw at me.

"Don't make us do this Xiohu."

"I am not making you do anything. You can let me grab the Uyt Sword and let me be on my way and you won't see me ever again."

"We can't let you do that," Onigumo said.

"Well, I guess we will see who will leave this room then." I cracked my knuckles and stared at the two, motioning them with my finger to bring it on.

* * *

The battle didn't last long. I expected it to since Kanna is a telekinetic, but not even her gift could save her. Of course, I did not injure them severely. When I left the room, they were still breathing. _Hurry my slave. I need the Uyt Sword to finish off this family._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I walked around the house and tried to sniff out my grandparents. As I caught the scent of my grandmother, I took off where it led me, my feet barely touching the floor. Coming to a room, I found my grandparents both standing in the middle of the floor, the look of content on their faces. "Tell me where the sword is so I won't have to hurt the both of you."

"You could never hurt us," my grandmother said with a smile on her face.

"You're right. I could never hurt the people who basically raised me."

"N-Naraku?" My grandfather said.

"No, don't give in," my grandmother snapped.

"No, he is right. It is me," I say as I take a step into the room. "Please grandma, grandpa. Hand the sword to me so I can take care of my deed."

"We would never give you that sword so you can kill people."

_What is taking so long!_ The voice in my head snapped. _Retrieve the sword so I can kill them all!_ I growled at the voice. I looked at my grandparents and let go of my scary composure. I took a deep breath before I looked at them again. "Just hand me the sword. Trust me."

"Never!"

"Please, you don't have much time. Hand me the sword and I will make sure that everyone in this house will live. If you do not, everyone will die, and it won't be by my hands.

_Yes, it would be. Do you expect me to get my hands dirty? You are the slave!_

"Get the fuck out of my head!" I shouted. I ruffled up my hair and looked back at my grandparents. My grandfather's back straightened and he nodded his head.

"Okay."

"Okay? What are you thinking? We are not handing him the sword."

"If this was Xiohu, he would have attacked us by now."

"But he attacked Onigumo and Kanna. You heard what was going on in that room."

"They are alive. All I did was hit a few pressure points to knock them down," I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Here." My grandfather disappeared for a moment before he came back with the box in hand. My eyes lit up as I felt the power of the sword pulsate towards me. I closed my eyes and reached my hand out towards it. The box rattled. The top flew open and the sword shot towards my hand, the hilt of it feeling warm to the touch. I felt more power race through my body. It felt so good I could have had an orgasm. I shivered from the pleasure as I opened my eyes. I smiled at both of my grandparents and nodded them off as I ran towards the front door, the sword in my hand.

* * *

I ran to the front yard of the house and stopped in my tracks when I saw a figure standing across the way. That must be the person was giving me orders. The figure was wearing a yellowish-green jacket, the hood covering half of their face. A smile swept across the lips of the figure as he said, "Bring me the sword, my slave."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, my master." I walked towards him with the sword in hand. The smile on the figures face grew bigger as I went on one knee and presented the sword to him. His eyes danced over the sword, taking it all in.

"It has been awhile, Uyt. I will soon feel your power again."

"Not today you won't," I growled.

"What did you say – ?" His sentence was cut short as I plunged the sword into his stomach, blood spitting out of his mouth. "You, traitor!" he gasped.

"I am no one's slave." I plunged the sword in deeper and he gasped more. "You think... this is over? You still belong... to the Jing family... Xiohu."

"Not anymore I don't. I have been wanting to get away from this family since I was created. And now, I am finally free."

"Heh. You won't last...long."

"We'll see about that." I pulled the sword out of his stomach and swing it across his neck, delivering a clear cut, his head rolling behind the body. I smirked and screamed to the dark sky, "I am finally free!"

"N-Naraku?" I heard the voice, but the scent of her perfume reached my nose first. I whipped my head around and saw Kagome peer around the trees. What was she doing here? Her eyes went from the dead body to me. I straightened up my back and cocked my head to the side, my snake-like tongue slithering between my lips. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth when she got a better look at me. "Naraku...you're...Xiohu?"

"What do you want bitch?" She froze at my bitter voice. I did not want to see her. Seeing her made me want to drive the sword through her own stomach. Having that image in my head started to make my dick throb. I wanted to hear her scream as she died in my hands. As I took a step towards her, the necklace around her neck started to glow vibrantly. Dammit. I forgot she was wearing it. With that thing around her neck, I couldn't touch her. I would have to find a way to get it off of her. "How did you know I was here?"

"T-This was the only place I know you would go to if something happened."

"Well, lucky guess." She took slow steps towards me, the necklace growing more bright. "Don't come too close to me Kagome. If you do, I will kill you."

"W-Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you tore my heart out!" I screamed. "I loved you and you betray me by being engaged to Hojo! I have never felt so much throbbing in my heart over one person. If I can't have you, then no one can," I growled as she took another step towards me. The light from the necklace was starting to become too bright for my eyes. I took several steps back as she took some forward towards me.

"Kagome! Stand back way from Xiohu!" I heard my grandmother yell.

"She has the necklace on. He can't touch her as long as she has it on," I heard my brother say. This was starting to become really annoying. Everyone was standing outside, watching Kagome and I do a dance of some sort. Kagome stopped and the light toned down.

"Is that why you keep backing away from me? Because of this?" She asked, pointing to the necklace.

"Why else."

"Then, I'll take it off." Kagome grabbed the chain and started to lift the necklace up and over her head.

"No! Kagome!"

"What are you doing? Put the necklace back on!"

Kagome through the necklace into the grass and smiled at me softly, tears forming in her eyes. Why was this bitch going to cry? "There. The necklace is gone."

I smirked again and said, "That's good. Now I can kill you." In a blink of an eye, I had Kagome's throat in my hand, raising her above my eye level. I heard everyone gasp and someone scream, but nothing from Kagome. The expression on her face was too calm, and I was not enjoying this. I wanted to hear her scream. The look in her eyes was not of fear, but of care. What the hell was going on? "What is wrong with you?"

"Will this...make you happy...Naraku? Xiohu?"

"Of course this will make me happy."

"Then kill me," she whispered.

"Gladly." I turned the sword in my hand and readied to strike her, but stopped before the tip of the sword pierced her stomach. This was too easy. This was not how I wanted to kill her. I squeezed her throat and demanded, "Scream for me."

"Will that...make it better?" she squeaked out.

"Yes, it would." The expression on her face softened even more as she gasped to scream. Her body lay limp for a minute till she tried to kick me, adding more to what I wanted. "That's better. So long, Kagome."

"I love you, Naraku." Right as the sword touched her stomach, I froze. What did she just say? I felt my hand around her neck start to shake. No. I was not going to give into this lie.

"What...did you just say?"

"I love you."

"Lies!" I barked.

"It isn't a lie...Naraku. I have loved you for the longest time."

"How long!"

"I fell in love with you since the first night we had sex."

"What? No, you're lying to me!"

"I'm not." My arm started to shake. All the feelings that I had for Kagome were starting to come back and I could feel myself start to become weak. I loosened my grip around her neck and let her go. She coughed heavily, trying to catch her breath. I had a million thoughts rushing through my mind. Joining with Xiohu, I thought all I would feel is anger and not feel anything for Kagome, but yet I did. So deep in my thought, I was caught of guard when I felt Kagome wrap her arms around my waist.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"I won't let you go. Not again. I can't afford to lose you Naraku."

"Shut up! You never loved me!"

"Yes, I have. And I always will."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked softly.

"Because of Rin. She told me if I ever went back to you or told you that I loved you, she would kill herself."

"How can you let a friend have that over your head? If she wants to kill herself cause she is jealous, you should have let her."

"I know, but she is the only friend I have. It's not the first time this has happened. She has tried it before. I didn't want to lose her again, but I had never fallen in love so strongly over someone. I hated myself each time that I hurt you, and I am sorry. After you said that you loved me, I just couldn't take it anymore and told her to go ahead. Please, forgive me."

"Kagome..." I could feel all the anger and frustration build up in my chest again. Tears started to drip down the side of my eyes. I dropped the sword and wrapped my arms around Kagome, hugging her tightly against me. "Kagome..." I have wanted this for so long and I finally had it. "I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you, Naraku." Kagome met my eyes as I leaned down to lay my lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and I wanted more. Though Xiohu and I were joined, I know I would not be able to be rid of him if Kagome and I had sex now, but just as long as I had her with me forever, that is all that mattered. My grandparents, Onigumo and Kanna ran up to us, smiles on their faces.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy? Make love to your woman," my grandfather said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not in a rush. It's not like it would matter anyways since Xiohu and I are one."

"True, but why not just continue the moment?"

"Let's go Naraku. I have been wanting you for the longest time." She pulled my ear down to her lips and whispered, "I haven't had sex since the last time we did it. Please, make love to me as long and as hard as you can." I nodded and swept her from under her feet, holding her close to my body.

"If you all do not mind, I am going to claim Kagome as my own." I held Kagome closer to my body as I took off in the direction of my apartment. Sure, I could have done it at my grandparents house, but I wanted to be alone with her.

* * *

Arriving at my place, I saw that the door was kicked down. "I hope Onigumo plans on fixing this door," I mumbled under my breath. I placed Kagome on her feet and lifted up the door to place it back in a firm position. Kagome grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Worry about the door later, Naraku," she said with lust in her eyes. "I have missed you, and I want you."

I turned my attention fully to hers and grasped her face in the palm of my hands and kissed her lips tenderly. "No worries Kagome. I plan on making love to you till the sun comes up. Even then, I don't think I will stop."

"I have all the time in the world."

I smiled at her as I took her hand in mine and led her to the bedroom. Coming to the bed, Kagome pushed my back softly and I fell onto the sheets. I turned over onto my back and watched her slowly sashay her hips as she started to strip for me. She lifted her shirt slowly over her head, throwing it at my face. I took a deep breath of the scent of the shirt and felt myself become hard. I took the shirt in my hand as I continued to watch her slip out of the pants she was wearing; them dropping to the floor with a soft 'thump.' She wore a black lace bra and a matching thong. I sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her towards me. My eyes traced over her features; from her head to her toes. She placed both of her legs on the side of my hips, straddling me as she settled herself against my hard on. From the look in her eyes, I knew that she truly loved me, but I didn't feel right. I looked away from her gaze and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter Naraku?"

"Don't call me that."

"That is your name... isn't?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like myself."

"Because of Xiohu?" I nodded my head. She lifted up my chin and gave me a gentle smile. "I still love you, even if you and Xiohu are one."

"But, I don't look –

"You think I really care for how you look? I love you, Naraku. Yes, you do look like a demon, but you know what?" She placed her lips near my ear and whispered, "You're my demon." I felt her hot tongue caress the lobe of my ear and I just let myself go. My hands searched her body, just to make sure that this was real and that I was not dreaming. The feel of her tongue along my ear sent a shiver through my body as I was holding back moans. Tugging on my shirt, I knew she wanted skin to skin contact. She let go of my ear and I slipped the shirt off and over my head. Her eyes traced over my chest before a devious smile crept over her lips. She bent down over my neck where the scar started and softly said, "I have missed touching your scar." Her hot lips pressed against my scar and I couldn't help but let go of the moan that was stuck in my throat. Her tongue danced over the sensitive tissue, pleasure running through my whole body. I laid back on the bed as she lowered her tender tongue down over the scar. Without realizing it, I felt my pants slip down over my knees and hit my feet. Kagome lifted up her face as she came to the brim of my boxers, stroking my hard member with her hand. "You want it?"

"You know I do," I whispered. She smiled as she slowly pulled my boxers over my dick and pass my butt, slipping them and my pants off around my ankles. I was the only one naked, but I was going to get Kagome out of her lingerie soon enough. Her delicate fingers curved over my member, stroking the soft skin. I closed my eyes and went into a pleasurable world as I felt her tongue wrap around the head of it and take me in. It had been awhile since I had my dick sucked and this was the best of the best. "Ah, fuck," I said softly. She picked up her speed, my claws digging into the bed.

_God, this girl is good._

_ Xiohu?_

_ Fuck, I can see why you loved this girl. Damn. _I could hear Xiohu grunt in my head as I retorted the same grunt from my own lips.

_Why am I still able to hear you?_

_ Even though our bodies are one now, doesn't mean I still can't talk to you. I am still my own person._

_ You sound... different._

_ Probably cause I'm getting my dick suc- shit!_

Kagome started to take me fully into her mouth, deep throating me to the rim. My toes started to curl and I could feel myself become really close. "Aha... Kagome.. I'm gonna... bust." My hands went for the back of her head as I was tangling my fingers through her hair as I came inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow every last bit that I shot. I let her head go, her trying to catch her breath. I felt something inside me click as I stood on my feet. The atmosphere in the room changed and Kagome knew something was different.

"N-Naraku?"

"Heh, you can call me that, but I wanna hear you say my other name." I looked at her with a murderous smile as I picked her up from the floor and threw her onto the bed. I crawled over her body, fear in her eyes. "Aw, don't look at me like that Kagome. I'm still Naraku, just..more devilish." I said as I kissed her neck tenderly. I felt her shiver against my kiss and I smiled. "I thought you said I was your demon." My right hand shot for her breast and started to massage it. Tiny moans escaped her lips. "Was that all a lie?" I pinched her nipple through the lacy bra, causing her to bite her lip. "Was it?" I trailed my kisses down over her neck and across her collarbone, tracing it lower till I took her left nipple into my mouth, sucking it through the lace.

"Mmnh, Naraku..."

I stopped what I was doing, plucking her nipple out of my mouth. I turned her face towards me and said, "I said for you to call me my other name bitch!" I ripped away her bra, causing her to scream as I took her nipple back into my mouth, sucking on it harder, playing with it with my tongue, teasing and squeezing her other breast. I switched between her breast, giving each one the same amount of attention. "Say my name Kagome," I whispered as I lowered my right hand down between her legs. I started to stroke her clit softly, rubbing the precious pearl up and down, sending pleasure through her body. She started to arch her back a bit as she felt me rub her opening, slightly pressing my fingers in. "You like that?"

"Y-Yes." I slipped my hand in her panties and started to stroke her even more, being careful of my claws not to scratch or hurt her. I slipped two fingers inside her quickly and started to fuck her with them, her back arching more as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"You like that?" I asked again.

"Aha...mnh... Naraku..."

"Say the other name Kagome," I said as I started to play with her g-spot. Her moans started to escalate, the grip around my neck becoming tighter. "You gonna cum for me?"

"Aaah, aahhmmm, ngh... I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me," I said as I started to play with her g-spot even more.

"X-Xiohu!" I slipped my fingers out of her before she could reach her climax. I smiled as I looked at Kagome, her face flustered in heat and in anger. "Why did you stop? I was about to cum."

I placed my hand over her neck and squeezed tightly. She gasped. "Don't ask any question," I said in a demonic tone. My snake-like tongue slipped between my lips and licked her skin delicately.

"X-Xiohu..." My tongue went to her lips as I closed her mouth with a kiss, our tongues dancing against one another. We both started to groan from the intensity. I knew Kagome wanted more since she was rubbing her wet self against me and I was sure going to give her that.

* * *

Oh, it's starting to get hot. This fanfic is almost done, so I hope you guys will like the last chapter that will be up soon. R&R. ^_^


	31. I Love You

My Throbbing Heart

* * *

Chapter 30: I Love You

* * *

(NPOV)

The smell of pancakes cooking on the stove had reached my nose as my eyes started to flutter open from my heavy sleep. I sat up in the bed and let out a big yawn as I stretched up my arms above my head, causing my back to snap in a good pain. Ruffling up my hair, I stepped onto the carpet and walked through the door, heading towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner, I saw Kagome at the stove, wearing one of my t-shirts, flipping a cooked pancake on a stack she had prepared earlier. I smiled softly as I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to squeal in a high pitched voice, almost ruining the new pancake she was pouring in the pan.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"I saw this sexy woman in my kitchen cooking pancakes and just had to mess with her."

"You almost made me ruin the pancake."

"I would have still eaten it. They don't have to be round."

"I know, but this is the first time I have made breakfast for you, so I want it to be perfect."

"You are perfect," I whispered in her ear as I kissed the nape of her neck. She relaxed in my arms as I trailed my kisses up and down her neck. My hands started to trail along her body, wanting to slip my hands underneath the shirt that she was wearing. I could feel her heart start to race as one hand caressed her stomach. "Heh, you know, we never did get to finish our morning sex."

"What do you mean?"

"The first night we fucked, I didn't get the chance to finish you off in the morning because Rin came home."

"Oh yeah. I had forgot about that."

"I wanna finish that," I said as my hand came across her breast and pulled at her nipple, causing a small moan to slip her lips.

"Can it wait...after breakfast? The pancakes are still hot."

"Sure. Better to work you out on a full stomach than an empty one."

"I'm hoping you won't have that type of energy. I am still sore from last night."

"Too much for you?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, and I think you got bigger."

"Maybe. Having Xiohu inside me did change my outer appearance, a lot," I said softly as I let go of Kagome and walked over to the table, slumping down onto a chair. I was happy just a second ago, but thinking on how I do not look like myself anymore, I made myself depressed. Kagome walked over to the table with the plate of pancakes, the utensils, syrup and butter already laid thick on the jacks. She sat down and let out a soft sigh before saying:

"Naraku, I still love you, no matter what you look like."

"Do you still find me attractive?"

"I will always find you attractive baby. You just need to start finding it."

"It's hard when I look like a monster."

"No, you do not. You can easily blend in with society. Look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They are demons and no one says anything to them. Especially with Inuyasha. How can you miss those dog ears."

"That's different. Girls think his ears are fucking adorable so he is already on the cute factor."

"Women find you attractive Naraku. Besides, who needs them anyway. I am all that matters." She had a point there. As long as she loved me, I didn't care who else was there...but I could not go to work looking the way I am. I was already scaring the customers before. With my full transformation, we would lose more than half of our customers. I let out a big sigh before I dug into the pancakes. As the buttery goodness touched my tongue, I felt at ease.

"These are really good Kagome."

"Well thank you. My own secret recipe." She smiled at me as she began to eat her own.

* * *

After we had finished the pancakes, I had crashed out back onto the bed. Kagome's wish had came true. I was too full to want to fuck her. She got lucky.

_Oh hell yeah she did. Just wait till later. We are going to fuck her brains out. She is lucky that her pancakes are fucking delicious._

"Yeah, they were. You know, I still find it weird that we have become better than what we were before Xiohu."

_I know. I do not get it either. I was supposed to rule and take over you body and mind, but I guess because Gonju is inside Onigumo, I only had half of that will. If I was whole, you would not exist right now._

"You are right on that. But there is still one thing I do not understand. You love Kagome, just as much as I do." I waited for an answer from Xiohu, but didn't receive anything. "Xiohu?"

"Something the matter Naraku?" Kagome asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"I was just talking to Xiohu, but he stopped responding to me."

"Maybe he passed out."

"No, he is awake. I can feel him moving around."

"Feel him moving around?" she quoted back to me.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I know he is there. If he was asleep, I would probably be out cold as well or very tired. Remember, him and I are one."

"Oh, you made that loud and clear last night," she laughed.

"You act like you didn't like it."

"I never said I didn't." She winked at me and I just smiled. I took Kagome's hand in mine and pulled her against me. I kissed the top of her forehead and snuggled against her as I started to feel myself grow tired. "Getting sleepy?"

"You're lucky I am full." She just laughed again, but stopped when her phone started to ring. She reached over and read the caller-ID. "Who is it?"

"It's Rin."

"Are you going to answer it?" She shook her head vigorously. "Why not?"

"I am scared to talk to her. If she finds out I am here – Naraku don't!" I snatched the phone from her hands and answered it.

"What do you want Rin," I said nastily. I could hear her breathing, so I know she was still there, but I guess hearing my voice frightened her.

"N-N-Naraku, w-where is K-Kagome?"

"Right here with me, in bed."

"What? So help me, I will –

"You'll what Rin. Kill yourself?" I said teasingly. "I don't know how you can call yourself a friend if you would hold something like that over Kagome's head just because your relationship with Sesshomaru did not work out."

"H-How dare you –

"How dare I? No, how dare you try and keep the woman that I love away from me. You are lucky I do not wring your neck," I said with anger.

"L-Let me speak with K-Kagome."

"Heh, why do I get the feeling that you think you will win this."

"What?"

"How about this. In about fifteen minutes, Kagome and I will come to _her_ place and you guys can talk it out then."

"Whatever. Kagome is mine."

"But it was my name she was calling out last night Rin...not yours. See you in fifteen minutes." Before she had time for a remark, I hung up the phone. I handed Kagome back the phone and she just had an astonished look on her face. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I know you wouldn't. I am sure there are some things that you need to get off your chest to Rin."

"You have no idea."

"Then today is the day. Nobody is going to treat my girlfriend like she is nothing. That is my job."

"What?" she giggled. I gave her a cheesy smile before I slid out of the bed.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, we were in front of Kagome's door. She was being very hesitant and honestly, it was pissing me off on how afraid she was of Rin. "Kagome, if you do not open that door, I will break it down."

"Why are you getting upset?"

"Because it's pissing me off to see you this afraid of the bitch who has taken you for granted."

"I'm sorry Naraku, but –

"But nothing. Either you set Rin straight, or I will."

"Naraku... your eyes, they are brighter than normal."

"Heh, that's because Xiohu is on the scene as well."

"So, who is walking with me through that door?"

"Both of us."

"Great." Kagome folded her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Just what I need."

My hand went for her throat, gripping it firmly to get her scared, but loose enough that it didn't hurt. "Don't get snippy with me missy. This is to benefit you. If you are going to be a bitch, be a bitch to Rin, and not me. Got it?" I growled. Kagome just nodded her head and I let go of her. She started to cough a bit. Did I feel bad? Not really. I was not going to be the scapegoat for her anger towards Rin.

Finally bustling up the courage, Kagome took out her key and opened the door. We walked inside to find Hojo sitting on the couch watching TV. He turned his attention towards us when I slammed the door shut. He stood up abruptly that he almost fell down back onto the couch. I could see the lines of his brow start to bunch up. He was not happy to see me, but I just smiled and waved, just to make him even more upset.

"Glad to see that you are back Kagome, but why is he here?"

"I came to watch the show."

"What show?"

"Hojo, where is Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here bitch." Rin came out from the bedroom, not looking like her usual self. I guess she was so distraught that Kagome was with me that she didn't bother with her hair or even put make-up on. I just brushed that irrelevant thought from my mind and wondered how this argument would end. Rin's shot her angry eyes at me and I just gave her a scowl. Her eyes jumped to Kagome as she said, "How dare you bring him here."

"How dare I? This is my place Rin. I can bring anyone here."

"Whatever. I just cannot understand how you could go back on our promise. You promised you would give up on him."

"I know what I said, but I just couldn't live up to that promise Rin. I love Naraku."

"Oh just shut up. Who do you think you are, huh? Always trying to out best me."

"Out best you?"

"I always had the best when we were growing up. In high school, all the boys wanted to date me. The only reason why you had a few dates was because of me."

"Is that the illusion you gave yourself?"

"Please. The only person you ever dated back then was Hojo and you guys would still be together if you hadn't decided to leave."

"I was looking to better myself. Even then, I only dated Hojo to make you happy."

"What? I thought you were in love with me Kagome?" Hojo butted in.

"I was, but that was before I met the true you. I hated being with you after you started treating me as if I didn't exist. Only time I heard from you was when you wanted to have sex, and it was rare when I agreed to that."

"But my happiness isn't good for you, is it Kagome," Rin said, directing our attention back to her. "It doesn't matter if I am happy or not."

"It does matter. I just shouldn't have to give up my happiness just to make you happy. I don't want to be miserable."

"So, having me dead would make you happy?"

"I know it would make me happy," I chimed in.

"Stay out of this Naraku," Kagome hushed. She looked back to Rin and started to walk towards her. "Rin, we were good friends in the past. Why can't we continue that friendship that we had? Ever since high school, you had changed a lot. I miss the old Rin. You can be just as happy as I am with Naraku. We just have to find you the right person."

"Y-You know, you're right. I'm sorry Kagome. I am such a selfish person. Forgive me?" Rin hung her head down as she slipped her hands in her pockets.

"Forgiven." Kagome gave Rin a sweet smile.

"But, I am sorry for what I have to do."

"Which is what?"

"This –

"Kagome, watch out!" I yelled as I reached out for the back of her shirt, pulling her away from Rin as she was about to strike her down with a knife. I grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and twisted it at an awkward angle so she would drop it, pinning the arm behind her.

"Let go of my sister!" I saw Hojo coming and as soon as he was close, I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over and collapse onto the floor.

"Hojo – !"

"Look here, Rin. I was starting to have pity for you, but after you pull a knife on Kagome and try to kill her with it, now, all that pity is gone," I whispered into her ear as I twisted her arm up.

"Ah! That hurts!"

"Oh does it? Probably not as much as a stab or two would feel." I kept twisting her arm; her screams becoming higher at each twist. One more and her arm would break.

"Naraku, please... stop," I hear from behind me.

"I'm sorry, but Naraku is not here at the moment."

"Xiohu, I'm okay." I felt Kagome's hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to the side to look at her, but she was hiding her face away from me with her bangs. "Let Rin go."

"Can I at least break her arm?" She shook her head and I sighed. I let go of Rin and watched her hold her aching arm.

"You two will pay for this –

Rin was silenced by a slap across the face by Kagome. "I want you and Hojo to get your stuff, out of my place and leave," she said coldly. "I never want to see you again Rin. This friendship is officially over. I loved you like a sister, but you try and kill me all because you can't stand to see me happy. I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours, but you are just a greedy, selfish bitch. Now, get out of my apartment now, before I have Xiohu throw you out." Rin's eyes flashed from Kagome to me and she just shook her head. "Fine, have it your way. Xiohu?"

"Yes?" I said in a childish tone.

"Throw Rin and Hojo out please."

"With pleasure."

"What? No. Kagome!" I picked up Rin and threw her over my shoulder as I tucked up the unconscious Hojo and headed out the door. "Kagome, you will regret this!"

"No, I won't. Buh bye."

"Kagome!"

(END)

* * *

(KagPOV)

As the door closed shut, my legs had finally given out. I collapsed next to the couch, holding on for dear life. I really couldn't believe that Rin tried to kill me. She was my best friend, and she tried to kill me. I could feel the water forming in my eyes. I loved Rin like a sister, but she didn't care for my feelings at all. It is sad that it took me this long to finally realise it. I heard the door reopen and saw Xiohu standing in front of me. "Are they gone?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Rin drove off in Hojo's car. Told them not to come back around here or they will both receive a special visit from me." He chuckled and I just gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Xiohu."

"Are you okay Kagome?" Xiohu walked towards me and knelt down in front of me. "Kagome?"

"I just don't understand where it all went wrong. She was like a sister to me and she just..." The tears started to slide down over my cheeks. My whole body was on fire because I was so angry. "How could she do that to me Xiohu! How could someone like her exist!"

"It happens Kagome. Everyone has people like that in their lives. Take me as an example with Kikyo."

"I know, but it still hurts." Xiohu pulled me close to him, my head resting on his chest as he rubbed my head.

"I will be here for you Kagome. If you want to cry, let it out. You don't have to be tough anymore." I clutched onto his shirt and buried my head into his chest more as I let out all the pain and betrayal I felt from Rin. Xiohu continued to stroke my head, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. As the tears started to come to an end, I was more relaxed. I felt a hundred times better than I had before in a very long time. "You feel better?" I just nodded my head. "Good."

"You know, I just noticed that you have two heart beats."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, it sounds nice." I pressed more into his chest and closed my eyes, hearing his heart in my head. "Xiohu..."

"Hm."

"I love you." I snuggled more into him, taking in his scent, waiting to hear him say that he loves me too, but he didn't say anything. "Xiohu?" I looked up at him and he was staring at the corner of the room. "Xiohu?"

He blinked several times before saying, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Xiohu is just...acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure. He won't say anything. But I love you too Kagome." Naraku kissed me gently on the lips and I felt more at ease. "What do you want to do now since you finally took care of Rin."

"Get her and Hojo's shit out of my house." I jumped up on my feet and walked into the kitchen to grab several trash bags to throw all their stuff in. Naraku and I rummaged through the rooms and found everything that belonged to them and threw it all in the bag. I pulled the sheets and covers off the beds they slept in and decided to throw those away as well. I had enough money to go out and buy some new ones. Even if I washed them a thousand times, their order would never leave the sheets. I was going to start fresh, and by getting rid of all their stuff, I was doing just that. Filling up all four bags, Naraku and I took the bags down to the bin and threw them over. Hearing the loud thud of the empty dumpster made me feel delighted. Naraku gave me a cheesy smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

(END)

* * *

(NPOV)

Looking at Kagome, I was feeling all my emotions for her stir inside. And since I was not sleepy anymore, I was in the mood for something else. Reaching Kagome, I took her hand in mine and pulled her close to me, rocking her side to side softly. "Kagome..." I said in a teasing voice.

"Yes, Naraku."

"I want you."

"You're horny again?" I nodded my head and she blew air out of her mouth. "How can you be so horny?"

"How can I not be? You're always on my mind. And besides, you like it."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I can smell you." Kagome shot her eyes at me with embarrassment, her cheeks turning scarlet. "See? You can't even hide your embarrassment." I chuckled and she punched me in my chest.

"Damn you and your sense of smell." She tried to wiggle away from me but I just held her against me more. Her struggling was just making me more hard than what I was already. "Let me go Naraku," she squealed, giggling as she continued to punch my chest.

"Kagome, if you keep doing that, I will take you right out here, so everyone can see," I said deeply. I started to slide my hands down her body till I had a firm grip on her ass. Kagome flinched and knew I was not playing around.

"Am I going to get double today?"

"If you keep this up, yes."

"Hm, then I guess I will get double," she said as she started to stroke my penis through my jeans. Just that gentle touch made me close my eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Let's go back upstairs Naraku." Kagome took my hand and started to lead me back towards the stairs, but I swooped her up in my arms and jumped back onto the balcony, in front of her door. "I forgot you can do stuff like that now."

"Hurry up and open your door."

"Yes daddy," she said as she rolled her eyes. She opened up the door and we walked in. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I grabbed Kagome forcefully and pressed her back against me, my hand across her neck and the other around her waist, resting my back against the door.

"How dare you roll your eyes at me. You must forget who you are dealing with."

"Xiohu?"

"I will make sure you won't be able to stand when I am done with you," I growled as I forced a kiss on her lips. She began to struggle against me, but I just held on tighter once more, her ass rubbing against my dick. "Oh, keep rubbing me like that Kagome," I whispered as I twisted and curled my tongue with hers. Though she was trying to get away, I know she liked what I was doing. The smell of her wetness between her legs was getting stronger. The hand around her waist slipped underneath the shirt she was wearing, coming up to her breast, teasing her nipple through the bra. Tiny moans started to slip from her mouth into the kiss.

"Naraku... I want you..." she moaned.

"I'm sorry, but Xiohu is filling in for this round."

"What?" I grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back with one hand. "Ow, that hurts."

"Shut up bitch," I barked in her ear. I let my tongue hang out between my lips as I flicked up and down her neck. "Let's head to the bathroom." We walked towards the bathroom and I flicked on the lights, standing in front of the mirror, looking at our reflection. "Look at the mirror Kagome." She did as she was told. "For the time being, I want you to watch yourself as I tease your body."

"What –

"Stop looking at the mirror and I will spank you. Got it?" She nodded her head. "Good." My free hand went for the top of her shirt, pulled, and ripped it down the middle.

"Dammit Naraku! I liked that shirt –

I gripped her face tightly. "I told you, Naraku is not here. Call me that again and I won't be so nice." Kagome stiffened up her lip and didn't say anything. I smiled. "Now, look at the mirror, and do not take your eyes off of what I do." Kagome looked at the mirror and watched me trace my hand along her breast, pulling and tugging on both of her nipples at different times. She tried to hold back the moans that were growing, but one by one, they would come out. I could feel her nipples grow hard underneath my fingertips. I grinned as I pulled at the bra, feeling it give way and watched her breast spill out. I was eager to have them in my mouth, but I wanted to have fun with her. As I pulled, flicked and squeezed one nipple, my tongue slithered down to the other one. I watched as Kagome fought the urge to close her eyes to enjoy the situation. As if on cue, her eyes did close, only to be snapped back open when I slapped her ass. "Look at the mirror Kagome," I growled deeply again as I started to become more rough with her breast. She squeaked just a bit, but kept her eyes open. I continued to lick and flick her nipple with my tongue as I traced my hand down to her pants and unsnapped the button. I pushed her pants down over her hips, caressing the soft tissue. "Wiggle out of your pants." Kagome did as I said and wiggled the pants down her legs and stepped out of them. "Oh look, Kagome you are soaked," I said as I pressed a finger against her opening through her panties.

"Aaaaah." She closed her eyes and I slapped her ass. "Ah!"

"You like that, don't you."

"Y-yes," she moaned. I slapped her ass again and she yelped in pleasure.

"Mmm, I like this." I pressed my fingers against her clit and started to tease it roughly. Kagome arched her back and started to buck her hips, wanting me to do more. Her eyes started to flutter. I let go of her arms and said, "Wrap your arms around my neck." She did and with my now free hand, I started to massage her breast and play with her clit.

"Mmm, Xiohu..." I pulled at her panties until they ripped off of her precious body.

"Open your legs." Her legs spread for me and I slipped a finger inside her, hearing her gasp in my ear. "Gawd Kagome." I slipped another finger inside her, deeply as I pumped them in and out of her. She tried to keep her eyes focused on what I was doing, but she couldn't hold it any longer and just kept her eyes shut. I spanked her over and over again, only to get sweet sounds from her mouth.

"Aha... Xiohu... I'm going to cum!" I slipped my fingers out of her before she had the chance to release. She collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch her breath. I took off my shirt and unbuckled my pants, slipping them and my boxers down to my ankles. I took a hand full of her hair, turning her to face me, my penis hitting the tip of her nose.

"Suck on it." Her dazed eyes met mine as she reached up for my penis and started to stroke it softly. I growled deeply in my throat as I felt her tongue flick across the head and then her lips covering it. She started to suck me softly, but I wanted more. "Suck on it more," I whispered, tangling my fingers in her hair more as I started to stroke my penis in and out of her mouth. "Deep throat me, Kagome." I pushed my dick farther into her mouth and with ease, she was able to take me to the base. I placed my other hand behind her head and skull fucked her. "Ah, shit, I'm gonna cum." I did several more strokes before I plunged hard into her mouth, feeling myself let go and felt her struggle against it. "You better swallow it." Kagome swallowed every last bit of me as I pulled out from between her lips. Kagome coughed a bit and I just smiled. "You are so sexy Kagome."

She coughed again and just stared at me. "So are you, Xiohu." She gave me a sweet smile and I growled. I pulled her onto her feet and propped her onto the counter. "What are you doing Xiohu?" she asked softly.

"Just enjoy it." I opened up her legs, placing them on my shoulders as I sat on my knees, spreading her lips. I pressed my nose against her opening and took in a big whiff. My eyes fluttered from her intoxicating scent. "Oh you smell so good." I kissed her clit before I opened my mouth and took it between my own lips. The sound of Kagome gasping made me want to suck on it harder.

"X-Xiohu." I nibbled on her clit softly, wanting to hear more of that precious sound. I let go of her clit and started to lap up the juices that was spilling out of her. I felt her legs tighten around my shoulders as I ate her out more. My tongue plunging in and out of her at a rapid pace. "Oh, Xiohu, I'm gonna cum if you keep dong that," she moaned. I slithered my tongue out of her, flicking her clit a few times before I raised my head from between her legs, standing on my feet. I felt her eyes trace over my body and down over my penis, seeing it throb near her opening.

"What, you want this?" She nodded her head. I pressed the head of my dick against her, feeling her warmth. I pressed harder against her opening and slowly pushed myself inside her. Her mouth gasped at the feel of me entering her. Inch by inch, I pushed myself further, wanting her to feel how thick and long I was. When I reached the base, I slipped her off the counter a bit, grasping onto her ass as I started to smooth myself in and out of her. Kagome leaned back on the mirror, staring at the view of me sliding in and out of her.

"Xiohu, fuck me."

"With pleasure," I groaned as I picked up the pace and started to fuck her harder than before. Her subtle moans started to become ear shattering as I tore her up. I lifted her up off on the counter and started to pound her up and down on my dick. I could feel herself tighten around my penis, causing me to come close to my point.

"X-Xiohu!" she screamed.

"K-Kagome!" I picked up more speed, bouncing her up and down harder at each thrust until I felt myself reach my peak. "Shit!"

"I'm cummng! I'm cumming!"

"Aaahah!" I grunted as I slammed one last thrust into her, letting myself go inside her and feeling her cum against me. "Aha, Kagome..." I sat Kagome back onto the counter as we started to catch our breaths, pulling myself out of her and hearing the sound of the cum hit the floor.

"I love you, Xiohu."

"I love you too, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"I said, I love you." I propped myself up and kissed her lips softly. "I've been so scared to tell you that I loved you."

"Why?"

"Because, I am a demon. How could someone like you fall in love with a demon like me."

"Xiohu." She touched my face and gave me a gentle smile. "You are a part of Naraku. I love Naraku, therefore I love you as well. Even if it was the other way around, I would still love you. Don't doubt that I love you, okay?" I gave her a smirk. "We should probably rest now."

"Before we do, I have something to give you."

"What is it Xiohu?" I walked over to my pants and rummaged into my pockets until I found what I was looking for. "Xiohu?"

"Kagome, I have been in love with for the longest time, and I know that you are the one for me. So," I got down on one knee and presented a tiny black box. Kagome's hand shot to her mouth, her eyes wide. I opened up the box and I could see the tears form in her eyes. "Will you marry me, Kagome?"

"Oh my gawd, yes!" Kagome tackled me and covered my faces with kisses. "I will marry you Naraku! Xiohu!" I had the biggest smile on my face and Kagome continued to cover my face in kisses. "When did you have the time to get the ring."

"Don't worry about that." I gave her a smile. I took her hand as I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She squealed and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you."

The End

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed _My Throbbing Heart_. Leave tons of reviews for me to read. The next story that will be up is _Envy_, and it is a Yaoi between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Read to find out what happens in this One Shot juicy story. I will write soon. Love you all.


End file.
